Starting Over
by JapanSakka
Summary: Everyone is at a crossroads after February sweeps where will they go from here? My first fan fic! Features the entire cast...I'm terrible at summaries, so please R&R! UPDATED CHAPTER 20! Some chapters contain strong language and violence
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Everything on the show has happened, up to 2/11/05, as background for the story. The first few chapters tie up the current trend of the storylines and lead into where I want the stories to go. Each chapter is written like an episode. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters on GH, or the initial storylines. This is simply where I want GH to take the storylines they started for February sweeps. The new characters that I add along the way are my original creations – the twisted ideas of a novice writer!

Chapter 1

Liz stood outside of Lucky's hospital room, trying her best to keep the tears at bay. Emily was at his bedside, sobbing uncontrollably, and Liz's heart broke for her but also for herself. She was watching the two most important people in her life slip away to tragedy and grief and felt powerless to stop it. She knew going to Emily again would be a mistake – she barely admitted Connor raped her after the scene with Steven; in fact, she still hadn't said the word "rape." Liz knew she would do as Emily asked, and help her fight the darkness that she understood all too well, but she couldn't do it alone.

"Hey, Em – I need to make rounds, but I'll be back soon," Liz said softly, as she walked back into Lucky's room and announced her presence.

"Ok…I mean, sure," Emily said, never turning her face toward Elizabeth. She may know what happened, but Emily still couldn't bare the thought of everyone seeing her fall apart. She knew she was strong, somewhere inside, even if she couldn't feel it anymore.

"Are you going to stay here?" Liz asked, moving slightly closer to Emily, and cautiously placing her arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

_If only that were possible_, Liz thought, as she left the room. _God, I hope she'll forgive me for this_.

* * *

Maria walked toward Kelly's absentmindedly, half-hoping Diego would be there, and half-hoping he wouldn't. Her son was very much like her and Lorenzo – hard on people and not easy to extend forgiveness to someone who wronged him. _That was what attracted me to Lorenzo in the first place_, she thought. The brut strength he displayed in the very way he walked made Maria know this man meant business – all day, every day – and he wasn't the type not to get his way. Shaking these thoughts from her head, she approached Kelly's entrance and said a quick prayer of thanks, as she saw it virtually empty, and no sign of Diego. She ordered a cup of coffee and sat at the counter, eyes roaming the newspaper. _Looking for a job is exactly what I need to be thinking about…_ "Not Lorenzo," she said quietly.

"Trust me, I've told myself that about a million times this morning already," a voice behind Maria called out. Lois stood, pointedly looking at Maria.

At that exact moment, Brook Lyn and Diego, hand in hand, walk to the door of Kelly's, ready for lunch, before heading to the studio.

"Great, she's everywhere," Diego announced, seeing Maria at the counter, "and she's talking to your mom right now. I bet they're trying to figure out another way to break us up. I swear…," he broke of as he went to enter the diner and tell his mother where she and everyone else in the world could get off.

Brook grabbed his arm, "Look, I know my dad was just a jerk to you, but my ma isn't like that, ok? And even if she tries," Brook said, turning Diego's head toward hers, "didn't I tell you no one can stop me from being with you?"

"Yeah, but," Diego started.

"But nothing, alright! Look, let's go somewhere else to eat, and then see what Georgie and Dillon are up to. I kinda feel like getting Dillon away from the family today anyway – because of AJ's death and all."

"I'm sorry, Brook. Are you ok?" Diego asked, putting his hand to her cheek.

"Yeah, let's just go," Brook responded, but she felt a little off talking to Diego about her dead cousin – or anyone for that matter. Since she came to Port Charles, she hadn't spent much time with her family, and now one of them was dead. How was she supposed to feel?

* * *

"I'm WHAT?" Alexis couldn't believe Tony was speaking to her. "Look, I understand the hospital is very busy, but Doctor Jones, don't you think it's in the very least the best legal interest of the hospital for all the doctors to have the correct _charts_ when they examine a patient? Next you're going to tell me I've been in a coma for days…" she cut off, realizing she had just described Lucky's condition and instantly regretted her words. She noticed Tony just letting her go on and on. "Don't stare at me like that! Why does everyone stare at me like that – Listen to me! I am not pregnant!"

"So you haven't had sex in the last 4 weeks?" Tony asked her, with a slight smile forming on the corners of his mouth.

"That is none of your business," Alexis huffed, "and I don't have time to indulge in this fantasy while my _child_ is still missing!"

"Call it what you like Alexis," Tony said, becoming more serious, "but you **are** pregnant, and you have to take it easy. Thatfall could have cost you your other child's life."

"What other child?" Ric asked from the door.

* * *

(Flashback)

_So, when I first saw this, I said to myself, "Kristina would love this." You want me to open it? You want me to open it? All right. Whoa. You see this? I was walking on the sand, right, and it was washed up on the beach. And usually they got holes in them because they got scratches, but this one is perfectly beautiful, just like you are. You want to hear what's inside of there? Put that to your ear here, this way. Here, no, this way. I don't want to hurt you. You can't really do it because you're too small. But what's in there are the waves and the ocean. Let me see. Yeah, there it is. Can you hear that? Shh. Yeah. You know what? One day, I'm going to take you to the island. Would you like that? A little bit? But you know what? You're going to be visiting here with your brothers a lot. You can play with your brothers; you can spend a lot of time with your papa. Because we missed two years, but you know what? We got the rest of our lives together._

(End Flashback)

"God," Sonny whispered to himself, clinching both fists. _I made her a promise I couldn't keep, and now even bargaining with the Almighty may not save…_

"Sonny, have you been listening to me **at all**?" Reese demanded his attention.

"Why should I, huh? So far, you've done nothing but follow me and ask questions you know damn well I'm not going to answer, shoot my best friend, and come up with stupid scenarios that aren't helping my daughter! Now it's 'I know she's a woman' – what the hell is next?"

"What's next is you tell me what woman in your life – besides Sam, since you suddenly believe her innocence – would want to hurt you more than anything? I'm sure the list goes on and on, but try to think, if you can muster up the capacity." Reese snapped. _What the hell did Durant set me up with here_, she wondered. "Alexis is out – she wouldn't be able to put up an act this long – so who else? "Another ex lover…what about Carly?"

"Carly would never keep me away from my daughter! Don't you ever accuse her of anything you understand me?" Sonny's voice was low and controlled, but the rage behind it was undeniable. Reese knew she more than hit a sensitive spot; she had struck right at his heart.

"THEN WHO ELSE! I can't ask about business, so it must be personal! Unless…did you ever mix business with pleasure?" Reese's mind began reviewing everything Durant told her about Sonny, all the files of his activity in the past few years.

"Never." Sonny retorted. "I am – was – married."

"What about Faith Roscoe?"

* * *

"Jason, Jason, Jason," Faith spoke lazily and contented, "you would have been so much better off working for – and _with_ – me. Do you remember – you almost had me once," she smiled and climbed on top of Jason's ailing body, straddling him and making sure to cock her gun in his ear. "Just like this."

Jason, alert at her presence, turned his head away when Faith moved toward his mouth. "And I would have killed you then, just like I would now. You're nothing, Faith, and you know it better than anyone can ever tell you." His eyes were piercing blue right into hers, even through the pain, and Faith felt each word he had said like a knife in her heart.

"Well, I'll be sure to let Sonny know you really were just as faithful as ever," Faith said quickly. "He may doubt me though, but I guess that's just something you'll scowl over in Hell." She raised the gun to his chest, but pulled back. "Now why would I shoot something that doesn't exist," she laughed and slowly and purposefully raised the gun right between Jason's eyes. He refused to flinch.

"You so much as breathe on that trigger, you'll be tap dancing with the devil before I let this fall to the floor." Sam articulated with a deadly tone, as she pressed Jason's gun into the back of Faith's head. "Get the hell off him now, and slowly turn around because I want to enjoy killing you."

Faith rose from Jason's body, and Jason grunted as the pain shot through his side again. He watched as Sam spun Faith around and kept the gun trained on her head. _The girl's got skill_, he admitted to himself. "Sam," he winced, "the.."

"Here's the medicine. Go to the kitchen and take it. I got this," Sam smiled ruefully at Faith, who had placed her hands at her side. "Did I say you could put your hands down? Move over there, and if your heels land wrong on the floorboard I'm pulling this trigger with no remorse, got me?"

Faith moved, but couldn't resist. "First Jax, then Sonny, now Jason…I guess a hooker's gotta keep herself busy, and you do know how to pick 'em. So what's he like? I was just about to find out when you interrupted us, but you have a tendency of coming between people, don't you, midget?"

"I knew you wanted to die, Faith, but I didn't think you would make it that easy for me," Sam said, and cocked the gun.

"Sam, wait!" Jason exclaimed, with a cordless phone in his hand. "She has Kristina!"

"Hi, hi!" Kristina waved happily from the top of the stairs at Faith, Sam, and Jason.

* * *

* * *

Brook Lyn and Diego exit the elevator on the 10th floor of General Hospital, finding Georgie and Dillon sitting in the hub near the nurses' station.

"I didn't know him at all, except for him stealing money from the family, and now everyone's more focused on blaming Courtney for killing AJ than actually attending his memorial – which is, like, tomorrow," Dillon said, dejected. "I mean, I don't think she did it, but God, could they care more about someone being _dead_ than who to blame?"

"What are you talking about? Courtney wouldn't kill anyone!" Diego shouts, only hearing parts of Dillon's conversation.

"Hey! Dillon didn't say that, and you're eavesdropping on a private conversation anyway," Georgie stood up suddenly to face Diego and Brook. "Why don't you leave? You've been nothing but trouble since you got here."

"Where do you get off, Georgie!" Brook exclaimed. "Diego was just defending Courtney. You have no right to talk to him like that!"

"Yeah, the only time you care about what anyone has to say is when it's about Diego!" Georgie barked back. "He got us all thrown in jail in another country, you're missing auditions and throwing away your future on someone who trashed his foster mom when he stayed with her, but now wants to defend her? Please, give me a break! Shouldn't you be consoling your family right now instead of defending this…"

"ENOUGH!" Dillon shouted, and stormed off. "Dillon, wait!" Georgie ran after him, leaving Brook and Diego staring at their disappearing figures.

"Don't listen to her, ok? You are so great – Georgie's just mad and she takes it-" Brook began.

Diego cut her off. "What missed auditions? What was she talking about Brook? Is that really why your father had me arrested?"

* * *

Liz walked purposefully toward the nurses' station. She mulled over again in her mind what she was about to do. Emily could hate her for it, and she certainly didn't want to cause more heartbreak for the Quartermaines. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't feel Monica walk up behind her.

"Liz, I thought you would be with Lucky right now. Your shift doesn't start for another 30 minutes." Monica said, worried. She knew Liz shouldn't be working at all if she was this distracted, but she wasn't going to say anything. She would speak to Bobbie about it later.

"Emily is with him now, Dr. Quartermaine." Liz said slowly. _If this is a sign_, she thought. "I thought you left to prepare for the memorial."

Monica's eyes welled up slightly, but she blinked away the tears. "I can't even think about it for more than a few moments at a time. I know when they bring his body…" she paused to collect herself, "his body back, it will just be too real. And with Jason hurt and on the run too –"

Liz began to cry quietly. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Quartermaine."

Monica looked at Elizabeth a little surprised. "It's ok, Elizabeth. I'm just thankful Emily has you, and Lucky, too. You've helped her so much through her ordeal with Nikolas and killing Connor when I couldn't." Monica thought she was reassuring, but her words only made Liz cry harder than before. "What, Liz…what is it?"

"Dr. Quartermaine, I didn't want to… you have enough to worry about right now," Liz said through her falling tears. "I just don't know how…"

"Liz, if I can help my daughter, tell me," Monica exclaimed, fear growing in the pit of her stomach. "I may not be able to help AJ, or Jason for that matter, but I will do anything to help Emily, you know that."

Liz breathed deeply. "Dr. Quartermaine, I've tried to help all I can, but you need to know, so that you can support her too. She needs it," Liz stated and inhaled again. "Emily killed Connor the night he attacked… the night he raped her."

* * *

Bobbie, Luke and Skye stood outside Lucky's room, watching Emily rub his hand while the ventilator made his chest rise and fall.

"Barbara, I know you want to believe Lucky can recover," Luke began.

"He can recover and he will! Luke, what has happened to you? It's like you refuse to fight for your family – and that is not the Luke Spencer I know!" Bobbie stated.

She was right, and Luke knew it. He had lost the fight he had, because he didn't have anything to fight for anymore. He got all his strength, all his resolve, even his humor, from his family, but there was no one to put a brave face on for now. His beloved Laura couldn't recognize him from anyone of the orderlies that changed her bedpans, and his son was even worse. To be hopeless almost felt fitting in the situation, but he couldn't tell the two redheads standing before him that. No, they expected the Luke Spencer front that he portrayed the past few years, they even mistook it for courage and depended on it.

"I'm going to get Emily and see if I can't get her to rest a while in the lounge," Skye interjected, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. She loved Luke, but knew this was about his family, and she respected him enough to let him have that, separate from their relationship. She also recognized the fighting spirit that was nowhere to be found in Luke features since Helena almost killed him this last time, but she didn't want to believe it was true.

"Emily, hey, maybe we should let Luke and Bobbie in here for a while," Skye said from the door. "We can get some hot chocolate from the lounge and rest a while, huh?"

Emily walked with Skye, past Luke and Bobbie. She had heard their arguing, but she was so overwhelmed by it all she kept rubbing Lucky's hand as if doing so would drown out their voices and the ones in her head. Even when she focused on the present, instead of that awful night, she thought of Nikolas still in prison, AJ stabbed to death, and Jason shot. Could it get any worse? She needed to find her mother.

* * *

"Jason! Jason! Dammit," Sonny slammed the phone down and brushed past Reese to grab his coat.

"What happened? What the hell," Reese started to tear into Sonny again, but he grabbed her by the arm, threw her coat to her and ushered her to the car.

"Jason and Sam found Faith," he shouted in her direction. "She was at Rollo's apartment, and tried to kill Jason. He thinks she has Kristina."

"Makes sense, but why would she go back to…"

"Wait a minute – how did you know about Faith, anyway? Or you gonna tell me it's just a coincidence that you mention her as Jason calls and tells me she has Kristina?" Sonny stopped at his car and turned on Reese. "You've been trying to work me all along! You're working with her – she takes my daughter while you try to destroy my business!" Sonny lunged for Reese's throat, but she easily pushes him off and subdues him onto the car. Their faces inches apart, she coldly remarked, "Now, you want your daughter dead before we get to her, you can keep accusing me, or we can go get her together." The angry heat was something Sonny had felt before – it could melt the ice on his windshield, but he could only think about Kristina right now.

"Get the hell off him now!" Carly shrieked, and Reese backed away, and Sonny caught the familiar jealous look that Carly still shot any woman within 10 feet of him.

"Carly, get in the car, get Alexis and Ric on the phone – we're going to get Kristina." Sonny said, staring darkly right into Reese's equally vehement eyes.

* * *

"She has Kristina! You can't…" Jason shouted, as he dropped the phone he used to call Sonny instead of taking his medication.

"Hi, hi!" Kristina waved happily from the top of the stairs at Faith, Sam, and Jason.

"Kristina," Sam called out as she looked at the little girl. In that split second, Sam slightly lowered Jason's gun and accidentally squeezed her already poised finger. Faith yelled out in pain. Shot her right shoulder, she lunged for Sam, as Jason ran toward the women. He knew his gun had six bullets and if another one went off, he wasn't going to chance it would hit Faith in the block of ice she called a heart. Jason pulled Sam from the ground, and realized Faith had the gun positioned at Sam's torso with her left hand.

"Go! Get Kristina out of here!" he yelled, and Sam leapt over the couch and bound up the stairs toward Kristina. She held the little girl tight and carried her to the corner, covering her ears.

"Jason, no!" Sam cried, when she saw Faith pull up, using the couch for support, and push Jason's gun into his body.

"Now, _I'm_ going to enjoy killing _you_," Faith laughed in Jason's pained face, as he looked toward Sam's terrified eyes and Kristina's curious ones, playing idly in Sam's hair. "Say bye, bye, Borg."

BANG! BANG! BANG!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What other child?" Ric asked from the door.

Alexis' mouth gapped, trying to quickly respond with anything but the truth, but was saved by her cell phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Alexis, it's Carly. We think we've found Kristina. I'm with Sonny and Reese right now…they got a cal from Jason to go to Rollo's apartment, that Faith was there and she probably has her. You need to hur-"

Alexis slammed her phone down and threw it in her purse. "Ric, let's go, I'll explain in the car," she said shortly, like someone just knocked all the wind out of her. _Faith has my baby, Faith has my baby…_ The thought ran a swift course through her veins, so much so that she didn't hear Tony calling after her or Ric's footsteps trying to keep up with her as he pleaded for information. They ran toward the elevator, almost knocking Emily over, and once inside, Alexis looked over at Ric's beseeching eyes and fell into his arms.

* * *

Emily hadn't taken much notice that Alexis almost knocked her over. She was just as frantic in her mind as Alexis seemed to be in body. She had to find her mother – maybe she could talk to Luke about Lucky's condition and beg him to let Lucky live. As she rounded near the nurses' station, she saw her mother – holding Liz in what looked like a vice grip of an embrace, shaking.

"Why didn't I know?" Monica could barely breathe, let alone get out the words. She knew something was wrong when Liz said she didn't want to worry her, but she insisted, thinking she could fix the problem for at least one of her children. "_…the night he raped her._" Elizabeth just held Monica tightly as she sobbed, wishing she had left well enough alone, chalked Liz's tears up to grief about Lucky and walked away. "Why didn't I know!" Monica cried loudly, causing a few sympathetic stares from the other nurses.

"Did something happen to Jason, Mom?" Emily's concerned voice interrupted Monica's wailing. The dread in Emily's voice was familiar – it was the same Monica had when she asked Liz what was really wrong with her daughter – as if to say, "not one more thing, please not one more thing."

Liz looked startled, and backed up slowly as Monica turned and grabbed Emily tightly. She felt responsible or adding to Monica's grief, and knew Emily's wrath was sure to follow.

"Emily, I'm so, so sorry! If I had known, I would have helped, I would have gotten you away from that place, from him," Monica's eyes searched for forgiveness, for not being a better mother. She needed one of her children to tell her they knew she loved them with her whole heart.

Emily's body froze, and as she embraced her mother, her eyes burned with hatred as she glared at Elizabeth, who slowly walked toward Lucky's room, praying.

* * *

"Tony, Steven, thank you," Luke choked on his words. How could he thank them for being there to pronounce his son dead? "Do it, and set my son free," he whispered.

"Luke, no, no," Bobbie begged and pulled on his shirt. She grasped at Tony, "You know he's grief-stricken, he can't make this decision. Please, Tony, PLEASE!"

"He has the order, Bobbie. I can't," Tony stopped. "Steven, will you?" Tony held Bobbie back as she fought and tore after Steven, while Luke simply stared at his son's face, only because he couldn't bear to look at his heart. If the monitor generated that awful long sound, he knew he'd fall apart. Bobbie's cries were not lost on him, but he knew – at least he thought he knew – Lucky was going to fight on his own. He said so in the dream, didn't he?

Steven walked toward the machines, and paused just in time to see Elizabeth's face in the doorway, horrified. He looked down at Luke, who still couldn't let a tear fall until he knew for sure Lucky was gone, and turned back toward the ventilator's on/off button.

"Bobbie, please," Tony's grip on Bobbie's powerful figure was weakening as she fought to get to Steven. "He has to do this…for his child."

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Faith's smile looked almost angelic as it froze on her face. Jason looked down to see if he had finally paid the price for choosing the life he did, but as Faith's body and blood slid down his shirt, he realized he escaped death once again. He looked for Sam, who had shielded Kristina's face and ran up the stairs after the first shot went off. Jason felt a shot of pain in his side again, and wondered had he indeed been hit, and looked excruciatingly toward the door, to see Sonny and Reese standing, side by side, gun smoke and residue rising from each of their .45s.

Sonny raced over to Jason as he fell back on the couch, Faith's body on top of his. Sonny flipped her over, to see all three shots had hit the center of her chest.

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER! ANSWER ME!" He screamed over and over, while Reese climbed over them to get to Jason. At that exact moment, Alexis and Ric raced through the door, looking around for Kristina.

"You said Faith had Kristina," she said urgently. "Where, Jason?" She pulled out her cell. "This is Agent Marshall, I need an ambulance and backup at the suspect Rollo Maloni's apartment. I have one suspect down, and Morgan and McCall in custody."

Carly raced by Jason's side. "Jase, c'mon, stay awake, ok?" She couldn't tell whose blood was whose, and she feared she was losing her best friend in that very moment.

"Sam," Jason breathed.

"Loud!" Kristina wailed, crying in Sam's arms as they came down the stairs. Sam called out to Sonny, who jumped up and grabbed Kristina out of her arms, and she pushed Reese out of the way to get to Jason. Sonny cradled Kristina, kissing her tears and trying his best to slow down his breathing so he wouldn't frighten her. Alexis' hand ran through her little girl's soft curls and she fought back tears as she grabbed Sonny and Kristina, before turning and hugging Ric with all her might.

"Jason, Jason," Sam searched for any other wounds. She took Kristina upstairs after the first shot and didn't know if the love of her life was dead or not. Kristina, completely unaware, was crying because of the noise but looked at Sam puzzled when she cried as well, for a very different reason.

"What happened here?" Reese questioned.

"Could you SHUT UP!" Carly and Sam said simultaneously, both women on either side of Jason. They looked at each other, and then Reese incredulously. "Where's the medicine?" Sam said frantically, and raced to the kitchen. She brought it back to Jason, who was just conscious enough to ingest the pill and water before lying on her shoulder.

"You were great, Sam," Jason choked, as she wiped his sweaty face. "I love –"

"Hey, you're gonna have the rest of your life to tell me that," Sam said softly.

Carly looked at them, and despite what she wanted to feel, she reached for Sam and Jason's hands. Though Sam looked surprised, she didn't pull back and they all looked at Sonny, holding his little girl in chair, rocking back and forth.

"Daddy loves you," Sonny whispered in her ear, "Daddy loves you."

* * *

* * *

The ambulance and police arrived, and began loading Jason onto a gurney. Sam held his hand the entire time, though Reese had tried to get her to talk about what happened. Ric intervened, telling Sam they would meet at the hospital for a statement later. Sam shrugged them off and left with Jason.

Alexis hovered over Sonny and Kristina in the chair, but could not pry Kristina from Sonny's arms. Ric, seeing that she was exhausted and not wanting to witness a Round 12 bout over who could hold Kristina, gently coaxed Alexis away toward another chair, careful not to get near the coroner as they closed Faith up in a body bag.

"I can't believe she," Alexis uttered quietly, "she had my daughter. She had her in this place," she looked around hysterical, "she stole Angel Bear! My God, she's been planning this since she was still sick. I wish I had killed her myself!" Alexis' voice was pure venom, and Ric pushed her farther away from Faith's body.

"Alexis you need to calm down," Ric soothed his wife. "Kristina's safe, she's well, she wasn't harmed, and we're going to put this behind us, alright?" He kissed her cheek softly, bringing a small smile to her face. He drew back suddenly, and searched Alexis' face as he used to when they discussed cases they were on opposite sides of, "Kristina's right there, but in the meantime, you can tell me what Dr. Jones was talking about earlier." Alexis turned her face to him blankly. "What other child, Alexis?"

Carly, still emotional from what happened only a few moments ago, called home to check on Michael and Morgan. After speaking with Leticia that everything was fine, she walked over to Sonny, who had held Kristina like she would disappear any minute. "Sonny," she reached out to touch his hand that was placed behind Kristina's back. He jerked away, still rocking back and forth, rhythmically and trance-like.

"Daddy's here, I promise," Sonny repeated, "Daddy loves you."

* * *

"I love you, Cowboy," Luke said, "it's up to you now." He kept his gaze at Lucky's face, as Steven began pushing several buttons on the ventilator.

Bobbie wept in Tony's arms, and he tried to turn her away from the machines, to spare her from looking at the heart monitor when it flat lined. Both Bobbie and Tony were close to the door, and were almost rammed by it as Liz ran in to stop Steven.

She looked at him and Luke with all the empathy she could muster behind her horrified and livid eyes. "You will not take him from me!" Her voice got louder with each word. She jerked Luke's eyes away from Lucky and made him look at her. "You won't! I know your heart is broken, Luke, but I can't let you break mine," she cried out to him, but didn't let a tear fall. He stared at her, defeated.

Liz dropped his face and went to the ventilator to start it back up again. Steven attempted to grab her hand but she turned and punched him squarely in the jaw. She didn't even look to see if he was all right, she just wanted the ventilator back on. Her heart leapt when she heard the heart monitor flat line, and she looked down on Lucky's chest as it stopped moving.

"He chose, Elizabeth," Luke stated, "he's gone. He's gone." Luke's tears were unrelenting, but when he tried to reach toward Liz to stop her from working with the machines, she pulled away from him.

"The hell he did," she said coldly, and pushed the final button to restart the ventilator. "Tony, you can kick me out of this hospital if you want, but I'll shock him myself before I let go."

Bobbie released herself from Tony's grasp and went to Elizabeth, preparing Lucky for the shock. "Bobbie, don't," Tony protested weakly, but didn't hold her back. She pushed Luke out of the way and looked toward the monitors. She gasped and grabbed Liz's hand.

Lucky's heart began beating on its own. Bobbie checks his vitals, which seem to grow every second. Suddenly, Liz notices small steam covering the tube that was still placed in Lucky's mouth, and she grabs Bobbie's hand. The men all look to each other in astonishment, as Liz clasped her hands over Lucky's.

"I knew we weren't done," Liz smiled at him, caressing his hair tenderly.

* * *

"Is that why your father really had me arrested, Brook?" Diego studied Brook Lyn's face for answers. "Why are you missing auditions?"

"If you really want to know, the audition was for Hartley School of Music," Brook started, "but that school's so far away, right, and all I could think about was how I already couldn't see you. If I moved before you came back then what, huh?"

"Dillon would have told me where you were, or I would have found you! No wonder your parents don't want me near you," Diego looked accusingly at her. "You actually have good parents, Brook, they care about you and your future, and they are willing to get you into a great school for your music. Doesn't any of that matter to you?" He wished for parents that had grown up with him, teaching and guiding him toward something better, and she was throwing it all away.

"You have that now, and you're the one throwing it away!" Brook Lyn countered, as if to echo his thoughts. "Don't stand here and lecture me about listening to my parents, when you won't even talk to yours!" Brook stopped, as she saw Diego's face darken in anger. He had never looked at her like that before.

"She might be right," Lorenzo said, walking up behind them. Diego spun around to ace his father. "Care to prove her wrong?"

* * *

"So, are you back in town to reconnect with your son, or with his father?" Lois stared at Maria, hoping she would give the answer Lois wanted to hear. Try as she might, Lois' mind often wandered back to the nights she lay in Lorenzo's apartment, drinking in the sight of him as he slept. It was never completely restful sleep, she could tell, and she ached to put his mind at ease. Shaking away the thought for the millionth time that morning, she looked curiously upon Maria, who seemed to share her exact private sentiments.

"I am only here to be with Diego," Maria stated matter-of-factly. "But from what I hear, you broke it off with Lorenzo on your own."

"That I did," Lois replied, biting her lip, "unfortunately, turning your back doesn't mean shutting off your heart."

"So, you were in love with him?" Maria asked, standing up to face Lois, and noticing a exceptionally handsome man walking in, with a peculiarly sad look on his face. _How could anyone inflict pain on a man like that_, she thought.

"I cared for Lorenzo deeply," Lois admitted to Maria, who noticed the handsome man's face drop even more as he heard this. "But I know when to walk away."

"Lois," Ned touched Lois' arm, and she turned to face him, surprised. She hoped he hadn't overheard her, but could tell by his face that he had.

"Ned, I was just speaking with Diego's mother, Maria," Lois motioned to Maria, to distract Ned's disappointed gaze from her.

"Nice to meet you Maria," Ned said politely, pulling his stare from Lois to the woman behind her as he shook her hand. "I'm sorry we couldn't meet at a better time," he said, and meant it, as he noticed softness in her look that he missed having lavished upon him. "Maybe we could all have dinner, Brook and Diego included, and straighten out our children's situation."

"Maybe," Maria replied, thinking if he could get Diego at a dinner table with her she would be even more attracted to this Ned person.

"Ahem," Ned said, obviously feeling the heat from Maria's still clasped hand in his, and guilt when he remembered why he came looking for Lois in the first place. Turning to Lois' expectant face, he said, "Lois, I need help with the memorial arrangements, if you don't mind."

"Sure, anything I can do," Lois said, noticing Ned and Maria's hands thoughtfully as they walked out together toward the Quartermaine mansion.

* * *

After assuring her mother as best she could, Monica and Emily were interrupted by the news that Jason was coming in the ER.

"Mom, please go check on Jase, and I promise I'll get home, ok?"

"Emily, I think you should stay and be examine by Dr. Meadows," Monica said worriedly. Emily still hadn't said answered her questions about the rape just that Connor was crazy and at least he'll never hurt anyone again. From Liz's concern, she knew Emily hadn't been checked out, but couldn't fight with her about it on the hospital floor.

"Mom, I'm going to go home and help Dad with the memorial arrangements, and then I'll be back," Emily insisted, wanting to get far from the hospital, and especially Liz. "Please make sure Jason's ok and tell him I love him. But Mom," Emily fought back the fear, "don't…"

"I won't tell your brother, Emily," Monica reassured her and Emily's face relaxed. "We'll deal with this together first, then it'll be up to you, ok?"

"Ok," Emily said and turned toward the elevators. She could trust her mother to take care of Jason and not tell her secret. _Unlike Liz_, she thought to herself. _I'll never forgive her for this, not ever_.

* * *

"Pee, pee!" Kristina said in Sonny's ear, as she grabbed at the chain around his neck.

"Sonny, let me take her, ok? I'll just take her to the bathroom and we'll be right back ok?" Carly looked anxiously at her ex, as he slowly pushed Kristina back to look at her. Carly studied his face, and was thankful that Alexis and Ric seemed engrossed in their own conversation. Reese had gone to the hospital, so at least Carly didn't have to worry about her catching Sonny in this state. She had seen that far away look in his eyes before, and quickly looked down to see if she was wearing pink. Her black French cuff poplin shirt and black pants answered her prayer as Sonny looked at her, and carefully handed Kristina to her.

"Ok, Kristina, let's go pee pee, huh?" Carly said, loud enough for Alexis and Ric to look up and acknowledge she was taking Kristina out of the room.

Ric looked back at Alexis expectantly. "Well, Alexis, what aren't you telling me?" he asked in a low voice. "What other child was Tony Jones talking about?"

"Ric, I just got my daughter back, and I certainly don't need you interrogating me," Alexis evaded, as she brushed past Ric then turned to face him. "I don't know what Dr. Jones was talking about, and I had just asked him, before you sauntered in, if he had the wrong chart, which he obviously did, because he couldn't have possibly been talking about me and I know thi –" She stopped, suddenly feeling lightheaded. She fell slightly forward into Ric's arms again, first looking intently, then overwhelmed.

"I'm pregnant." She sighed into Ric's delighted arms.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback! Here's the update - it was kind of difficult to get through, but please RR, and enjoy!

Chapter 3

Emily walked into the Quartermaine mansion, still blind with rage at Liz for betraying her confidence. Her eyes shifted aimlessly, wanting to break something, but knowing it was inappropriate and worse yet, that it would cause someone else to ask her questions. Alan walked out of the living room to find his daughter looking lost, and assumed she was grieving for her brother.

"Oh, honey," Alan spoke to Emily through tears, and embraced her. He noticed her body didn't feel warm or even upset, just hard and cold, even as she embraced him in return. "I know, I was angry too, but we'll get through his death together."

Emily hugged him, and relaxed slightly. She had cried for what seemed a lifetime, and now she wanted to cry more but didn't know how. She looked at her father's face, so tired and worn, and she only embraced him again, with much more earnest and sincerity this time, in the very spot she first danced with Nikolas after their wedding. How could so much happiness and sadness exist in the same place?

"Dad, I want to help," she said simply. "Jason is in the hospital, and Mom is looking after him, but she'll be home soon. Just tell me what I can fix… I mean, do for you."

"That goes for me, too," Lois said from the doorway, Ned right behind her. Though she had been silent on the way back to the mansion, Lois knew when to spring into action, and Ned was grateful for that.

"Emily, you're the only one Cook will let near her now," Alan said, with a glum half-smile. His eyes still raged over planning a memorial for his son, but lifelessness was setting in as well, making his whole face slump.

"I'll go ask her to make all of AJ's favorites, and the rest of the family's too," Emily said quickly. She was happy to not have to face anyone else for the time being.

"I'll call the church, make sure all the arrangements are in order before we get there," Lois chimed in.

"I think Tracy was doing that," Alan said, and Ned and Lois looked at each other.

"Well, I guess I can bite my tongue and go help her," Lois answered, not as cheerfully as before. She left Ned with Alan, and they were surprised not to hear any raised voices.

"Where's Grandfather?" Ned asked.

"He went out to Mother's garden, said he needed to be left alone," Alan commented, knowing his tirade of the family only an hour before had struck his father the most. Alan always blamed Edward for bullying AJ and dangling ELQ in front of him when he knew he would never surrender it to AJ. He didn't mean for his entire speech to be directed at his father, but somehow managed to do just that.

"What can I do, Alan?" Ned looked at his uncle somberly. He had never been close to Alan, but he desperately wanted to rid him of that lifeless look in his eyes.

"Tell me how to mourn my son," Alan choked out before breaking down in Ned's arms.

* * *

"Jason," Monica ran into the cubicle where Jason lay, still shaking and sweating. "Is he alright?" She looked at Sam, who was still holding his hand.

"The doctor said he was going to be fine," Sam responded, grabbing Monica's hand. "He took one pill, a little late, but right before the ambulance came, so he's still fighting the infection."

"What happened?" Monica looked at Sam quizzically. She was surprised the two of them were in the hospital without police escorts, especially Sam.

"That's what I want to know," Reese said, as Monica and Sam looked in her direction. "I'm here to take Ms. McCall and Mr. Morgan's statements."

"You will leave my son alone, or I will break you in half, do you understand me!" Monica shouted so loud, Reese jumped back. Sam held Monica back from Reese and moved her behind her back.

"Can you wait a damn day? Jason's obviously in no shape to talk, and I have no interest in discussing what happened with you until I know he's alright," Sam snapped and turned back to Jason, whose face was gaining color.

"You…want a … statement, fine," Jason sputtered, and tried to sit up. Monica pushed him back down.

"Sam, tell her, so she'll leave," Jason squeezed Sam's hand. "It's ok."

"Alright," Sam turned toward Reese, "Jason and I went to Rollo's apartment looking for clues. We thought we found one but Jason's condition was getting worse, so I came here to get medicine from his mother. I took Jason's gun for protection, and when I got back I saw Faith sitting on top of him. I held her at gun point, we argued and I wanted to kill her," Sam stopped, wondering how much she was incriminating herself. What the hell, she thought. "I cocked the gun, to scare her, and Jason yelled for me not to shoot, that Faith had Kristina. All of a sudden, we heard Kristina say 'hi' from the top of the stairs. I _accidentally_ pulled the trigger and shot Faith in the shoulder and then we wrestled for the gun." Sam looked at Jason, who nodded with his eyes closed. "Jason pulled me away from Faith and I grabbed Kristina at the stairs. I was afraid she would fall." Sam finished.

"And you called Sonny? When?" Reese asked Jason, who was trying to gain his composure. He hated being questioned by a Fed, and even more so because he looked weak in front of her.

"Sam…" he breathed laboriously, "she got me the medicine, and told me to take it in the kitchen. Instead of taking the medicine, I called Sonny. Then I came in the room, and saw Kristina at the stairs, and Faith and Sam. It all happened like she said," he said between short breaths.

"Are you satisfied now? You need to leave, now," Monica ordered Reese.

"Fine," Reese retorted, "anything else you have to add can be done later." She walked out of the area, and headed toward the station.

"Thank you Monica," Sam started, but Monica cut her off. "Sam I need to speak to Jason, alone, for a moment please." Sam nodded, a little worried, but kissed Jason's hand and pulled the curtain behind her.

"Jason, I'm so relieved you're alright," Monica teared at the thought of losing two sons in one day. "I wanted to be the one to tell you…"

Jason looked at her. Though he was in a lot of pain, he could see that hers was much deeper. Deeper than asking him to be part of the Quartermaines, than being her son again, which she normally asked of him – literally or with her eyes – when they were alone together. He reached out for her hand.

"AJ memorial is today," Monica said softly, as her body began to heave with tears. "He's been cremated, and we're having his memorial at St. Timothy's. I know you don't feel like he's your brother, but I wanted to tell you anyway."

"Monica –" Jason stopped. "Mom, I'm sorry."

She cried harder when she heard him speak, and rested her sobbing body on his side. He just stroked her back silently. After a while, she moved to get up. "You need your rest, and I have to go."

"I'll be there…if you need me to be." Jason offered. He hated dealing with the Quartermaines on any other day, but when it came to losing one of their own, they banded together like a real family. He often wondered what they would do now, if he were suddenly gone, like AJ.

"You should stay in the hospital," Monica replied, her eyes brimming with tears. She didn't know if Jason offered because she helped save his life, or if he was acting as he did when Lila died, but whatever the reason, she was grateful. "I'll be back to check on you afterward." She walked out, wiping away her tears and acknowledging Sam briefly, before heading home.

Sam walked in to find Jason trying to get up. "What are you doing? You should be resting Jason."

"Sam, could you go to the penthouse and bring back my suit? The black one," Jason asked quietly, staring at Sam's worried and tired eyes. "And my black and grey tie, please." He was still having trouble breathing but the sweating dissipated, and he went into autopilot.

"Why, Jason?" But Sam already knew the answer.

"She needs me."

* * *

Liz stayed by Lucky's bedside all day, and none of the doctors even bothered to call on her for her shift. She was so elated to have Lucky breathing on his own she couldn't see straight, let alone leave him. Tony had called it a miracle, and left to order test. Bobbie stayed, holding Liz's hand as she wept tears of joy. But Luke…he just stood there. Liz didn't know how to look at him – so she didn't at all. She was angry and hurt by his resignation about Lucky's condition, but when Lucky made it she wanted Luke to share the triumph with her.

Luke stayed outside the room, and he heard Skye's cautious footsteps behind him. "Blaze, you can stop tip-toeing – your heels clink either way," he said, never taking his eyes off Lucky.

"I know that Luke," Skye used a tone she never had before – helpless. Luke swirled around to see her dressed in a modest black dress and hair pulled behind her ears, He saw she hadn't slept anymore than he had, and her tear-stained face reminded him that AJ's memorial was today.

"Ah, Blaze," he murmured in her ear as he embraced her. "Can I do anything? I'm not much but…"

"No, I just came to check about Lucky before the – memorial," Skye exhaled deeply. "Has he made anymore progress?"

"I wouldn't know," he said simply. "Liz has sat with him since she tried plugging him back up, Bobbie's checked in, but I…Blaze, I don't know. I thought he was gone, and then he came back. Can I even believe that it'll last? What if he stops breathing again?" Luke turned around and faced Skye, frenzied. "I took him off once, and it damn near killed me. I can't do it again!"

"Luke, I don't have any answers for anyone, anymore," Skye declared sternly. "But take the moments you have, because they don't always last." She walked off, perturbed that Luke couldn't appreciate the life in front of him. _But neither had she,_ she thought, _or she never would have let AJ go so far_…She tried to push that out of her mind as she made her way to the car, and to the church.

* * *

Carly brought Kristina back into the room, and Ric rushed to scoop the little girl in his arms. _He's unusually happy_, she thought, almost sourly until she looked in Kristina's face. She grasped at Ric's face and smiled at her mother, whose eyes had been plagued by fear and agony since she had been taken, but now were filled with joyous tears. Carly had never seen Alexis that way, but as she turned around, she recognized one face she'd seen too many times – and it made her shudder.

Sonny looked far away, no longer rocking, but hugging himself where Kristina was in his arms before she went to the bathroom. He smiled only when he looked up at Kristina, but it was a haunted smile, one of ghosts from the dreams Carly knew woke Sonny with a deep pain in his chest and a hollow soul – of pink dresses, car bombs, and lost children. Suddenly she heard a cell phone ring.

"Alexis Davis," Alexis answered, still firmly grasped under Ric's arm.

"Alexis, I need you, Sonny and Ric down at the police station as soon as possible," Mac responded on the other end.

"Is that really necessary, Mac? I want to get Kristina home," Alexis asserted, annoyed that something else could keep her from getting her family home. _Her family_, she thought happily.

"Trust me, you'll want to see this." Click.

Alexis looked up, dread filling her stomach again. She looked over at Sonny and Carly, her now exasperated face set on his blank eyes.

* * *

Felicia and Georgie walked into St. Timothy's somberly, but stopped to admire the simple, tasteful décor for AJ's memorial. Two flower arrangements sat on either side of AJ's picture at the altar. The prayer candles were half lit, and gave a pleasant and warm glow against the sanctuary walls, and as they flickered with the passing wind of the doors welcoming guests, seem to illuminate AJ's portrait like sunrays.

"Mom, should we go talk to the Quartermaines?" Georgie looked pensively at her mother.

"I'll go give Monica and Alan our condolences, why don't you get us a seat?" Felicia answered her daughter, and gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Georgie walked away, looking in Dillon's direction. He caught her eye, but was comforting his mother, so she sat next to Lucas and Bobbie, who had gotten there just before.

"Monica, if there's anything I can do…" Felicia began, as she hugged Monica compassionately.

"Thank you, Felicia," Monica said preoccupied, as she tried to get Alan to acknowledge Felicia was standing in front of them. He had been unresponsive from the moment they left the house, and though she didn't care if he displayed bad manners, she wished he would at least look at _her_.

Just as she completed the thought, Alan abruptly took his seat next to Edward, and left Monica to greet Leslie and Audrey on her own.

"Everything at the hospital is taken care of," Audrey said softly in her friend's ear, "so don't worry about a thing. You two take care of each other." Audrey could see the distance between Alan and Monica and wanted to ease their burden as much as she could.

"Yeah, I –" Monica stopped short, and caught her breath when she saw Emily, Jason, and Sam walk into the sanctuary. Jason leaned on Sam heavily, but looked his mother right in the eyes and straightened up as best he could. He was there to support her, not the other way around.

"Mom, I'm going to sit with Jase and Sam in the back, just in case he needs to leave, ok?" Emily said as they approached Monica. Edward and Skye gave Jason grateful glances, while Tracy and Ned focused on consoling Alan, who stared off into space.

"Jason, you shouldn't be here," Monica started.

"I'm okay," Jason winced, but maintained his stance to prove it. "I just want to be here for you." He grabbed her hand and she carefully hugged him before he, Sam and Emily took their seats.

"Em, where's Liz?" Sam inquired thoughtfully. "I thought Lucky was doing better."

"I don't know," Emily replied distant, causing Jason and Sam to look at her, then each other, surprised. Emily began to stare at the front of the church, much like Alan, ending all discussion.

* * *

Liz patiently stared into Lucky's face, enjoying every second his chest moved up and down. She concentrated so hard she nearly jumped out of her skin when his thumb moved against her hand in the same way she had for the past few hours.

"Lucky, can you hear me?" Liz whispered, hoping it was not simply a reflex.

"Hmmm," he murmured, "Llll… Liz…"

"Don't talk, ok? I'll page Tony first, and then someone can check you out… you're gonna be just fine Lucky, I promise," Liz rambled excitedly, as she pressed the call button for a nurse.

"Wharr…What…wait," Lucky stammered out the words slightly slurred, "Liz…"

She looked at him, as he opened his eyes fully. She had never seen anything more breathtaking than that before. She kissed his forehead and ran her fingers through his hair.

"What…happened?" Lucky asked, just as Luke walked through the door.

* * *

"They want us down at the police station, Sonny," Alexis said, her features becoming more enraged as she looked at him. "Did you hear me?" She moved closer, and both Ric and Carly jumped in her way.

"Alexis, back off," Carly warned. She may have been happy for Alexis that Kristina was safe, but she wasn't going to back off a fight, not for a second.

"_His enemy_ kidnapped my daughter, and you want me to back off!" Alexis was beside herself, not ready to back down from a fight either.

"Alexis, you have to calm down, and you know why," Ric pleaded, as he pushed Alexis back with one hand while hold Kristina in the other.

Sonny stood up progressively, as if coaching himself to move, and stared into Alexis' cold eyes. He could still hear Faith's laugh as she aimed Jason's gun at his head. _Why hadn't he taken her out when she escaped from prison? Why didn't I realize this sooner? What's going to happen now? Why is Ric keeping Alexis at bay?_ Sonny's mind raced, but his face looked composed. He felt Carly link her arm to his and lead him out of Rollo's apartment, and his eyes expressed a private gratitude once they were out Alexis and Ric's sight, one he knew only Carly would ever understand.

Once outside, Carly's cell phone rang in her purse. _What now?_ She looked and saw "Courtney" and immediately answered.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you; it's an emergency. Can you meet me at the police station?" Courtney's voice sounded anxious.

"Yeah," Carly said, looking at Sonny. "I'm with Sonny, we were on our way anyway."

"What?"

"I'll explain when we get there." Carly threw the phone in her purse, but didn't meet Sonny's quizzical stare.

* * *

"We are here to mourn the departure of our beloved son, brother, father, and friend, Alan James Quartermaine Jr." Father Coates began. "It is a tragedy when life is suddenly taken away from us, but in this sorrowful moment, let us reflect on those that have gathered to support one another in grief. For those gathered here today are what life is really about. Now, the family would like to say a few words," Father Coates concluded.

Skye closed her eyes, mostly to stop the tears from flowing, and took a deep breath. She stood up, only to see Tracy walking to the altar and looking at AJ's picture.

Tracy turned around, and stood defiantly – it was the only way she knew how.

"Not many people in this room even liked my nephew before he died," she started, but held her hand up at Monica, who was on the verge of protest. "I can't say I was happy with him either, after what he did to the family. In fact I couldn't wait for him to come home so I could wring his neck until I got that silly smirk off his face." Tracy chuckled to herself, because she knew everyone looked at AJ's picture and realized she was right – it was never a genuine smile.

"But I wasn't mad for long, I was too jealous to be mad. He did what I never could – he staged a coup against the family. He got everyone's attention." Tracy surprised herself when she began to choke on her words. "When I was banished from the family, I told him, 'Look! I know what you're capable of, and you have to think like a Quartermaine.' He did, and though I didn't always like it, he made me proud. He didn't know it, but he made us all proud."

Tracy inhaled deeply, blinked twice, and nudged her father over. Sitting between him and Alan, she grabbed their shaking hands, holding them steady. She reserved her tears for closed doors.

Skye didn't bother to blink them away, or wipe her face. Her tears wouldn't interrupt what she had to say. "Um, when I wrote this," she looked down at her tear-stained stationery, "I felt like I would be the only person attending today that admired AJ. I'm so, so thankful that I'm not." She looked at Tracy, and for once, received a sympathetic gaze.

"AJ made me as much a part of this family as Alan," Skye continued. "He and I set out to make scheming an art form, a true tag team, but we always knew when to reign each other in from edge…or the bottle." Skye shook her head. "We weren't always right, but we were always right there, you know, for each other. We understood each other, because we both knew how it felt to be – to feel – wrong all the time. But he wasn't wrong, he was dying…dying to be forgiven, to be congratulated, to be loved." Her tears fell a bit faster as she said, "I loved him. We were connected implicitly, and for that, for him – I am eternally grateful."

She turned to look at his picture once more, not noticing the blond walking out of the chapel, but hearing the echo of Emily and Monica's sobs, and caressed the face she couldn't help but want to see just once more.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying the story, and this chapter begins my version of GH, so I hope you'll keep reading ;) I'll be updating as frequently as possible, so expect the unexpected!

BTW: luvr - Hope this helps your sanity, and Queen of Elven City - the interaction you want is coming, no worries!

Chapter 4

"What…happened?" Lucky asked, just as Luke walked through the door. Liz looked behind her, and tried to quickly hide what had happened only 24 hrs before. She turned back to Lucky's inquisitive, yet weak eyes and immediately softened.

"Helena shot you, Lucky – do you remember that?"

"Yea…Emily…she got away," Lucky's breath was labored, but he needed to find out what had happened after he and Helena stared each other down in the Cassadine crypt.

"Yeah she did, and you were rushed here," Liz started explaining, and Luke listened intently; he realized he had never asked for the full story when he finally came back. "You were in a coma, and then had a stroke, which is probably why you're having a little trouble talking."

Lucky could tell Liz was hiding something. His dreams flooded back to him as she spoke, and he remembered studying all of her features, committing them to memory in case he never saw them again. The honesty in eyes wasn't there when she described what happened – he knew she was leaving out the worst parts.

"I'll tell him, Liz," Luke finally spoke up. "You don't have to."

"Luke," Liz's voice took a hard tone, warning him to stop before he said anything else to upset Lucky.

"Someone -" Lucky said slowly, and shifted slightly in the bed.

"Cowboy, the doctors told me people with your profile never recovered." Luke was staring right into Lucky's eyes, raw and honest. He wasn't going to hide from what he did, whether Lucky had lived or died. "The machines were breathing for you, they were keeping you here, maybe causing you more pain than I could bare to imagine. I didn't want you to live like your mother. I didn't want you to be trapped in this body, this life, if you didn't want to be..." he paused. Lucky's eyes had gone from sympathetic to widely alert, bracing himself for what Luke was saying. Liz only looked down at the floor.

"I took you off life support. I pulled the plug."

* * *

Georgie stepped off the elevator with Lucas and Bobbie, and sat at the hub with her head in hands while Lucas said a quick goodbye to his mom.

"Georgie, what's up? You were silent on the way over here, you were stiff during the memorial," Lucas said, rubbing Georgie's back.

"I know, it's Dillon," Georgie looked up worried. Lucas just rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Lucas, I wanted to talk to him, you know, comfort him or something, but I can't even tell if he's still mad at me. He ran off so fast when I got into it with Diego and Brook... I'm sorry, Lucas. I didn't mean to bring them up." Georgie imagined her foot being rammed down her throat once again.

Lucas just shook his head. "I don't care about them. They can do whatever they want." He didn't totally mean that; he did care about Brook Lyn and she had dropped him to his face. "And if Dillon doesn't come around because of something so small, it's his fault, you know that."

"I want us to talk, I really do," Georgie said, "but his family is so torn up now. Isn't it wrong to approach him about a stupid fight _now_? I just wish things were like they used to be, when I knew when and what to say to him."

"You still do, Georgie, you have to believe that. You're so lucky to have that at all – just give it a minute, and you guys will work it out." Lucas tried his best to console his friend.

"Since when do you support me and Dillon? Who are you, pod-Lucas?" Georgie tried to make light of the situation, rather than focus on it more.

"I know," Lucas chuckled a little, "it's just – sometimes I wish I had that. Someone to worry about, to fight with, make up with, you know what I mean. I've never been in love...sometimes I envy the fights I see my friends get into with their girlfriends, or boyfriends – in your case. At least you're not alone." Lucas shifted uncomfortably and looked away from Georgie. "If nice guys always finish last, I crawl in after them." He smiled ruefully, but Georgie knew he really felt that way.

The janitor ran her bucket into the wall near the elevator, causing Lucas and Georgie to jump up. She quickly scurried away, head down in embarrassment, and right past Dillon, who looked around the corner to see Georgie turn back toward Lucas.

"C'mon, Lucas, you are great," Georgie nudged him, "just because Brook couldn't see that doesn't mean anything. You'll find someone great, I swear."

"Yeah, well, looks like someone found you," Lucas pointed out, turning Georgie around to Dillon's subdued gaze.

* * *

Jason let out a small groan as he stood up from the pew in the church. Sam leaned into him, so that he could shift as much of his body weight as he could onto her.

"Jason, let me take you back to the hospital, please," Sam looked into his pained eyes and wished she could make him stay put for more than five minutes.

"No, no more hospitals," he looked down at her concerned chocolate eyes. "I just want to go home – with you."

Sam had yet to think about going back to the penthouse, for any reason other than helping Jason. _Maybe that's all he meant_, she thought but didn't let the worry show on her face.

"Sit down, ok, and I'll be right back," Sam gently pushed Jason off of her and walked over to Monica and Alan. "Monica, I'm sorry to interrupt, but can I talk to you for a second?" Monica turned to Sam, still tearing from the emotion of the ceremony but saw concern all over Sam's face.

The two women walked toward Jason, and Alan soon followed. "Is everything alright, Jason?" Monica bent down in front of her son and began checking his forehead and pulse.

"He wants to go home, instead of the hospital, and I wanted to be sure it was ok," Sam answered for Jason, who stopped himself from rolling his eyes. He knew Sam cared, but he didn't want his mother to worry about him instead of taking care of herself.

"I just want to go home," Jason said slowly. "I can sleep in my own bed."

Monica looked exhaustedly up to Alan, hoping he would chime in but he looked so lost in thought she gave up. "Sam, if you can look after him, make sure he does not move unless absolutely necessary, and takes all the medication – then it's alright by me." Jason nodded in approval and looked up at Sam.

"I know I'm in good hands," his lips curled into a small smile.

"I promise, Monica – on one condition," Sam looked from Monica's face to Jason's. "That you come to check on him when you have time, any time." She knew it would ease Monica's mind to monitor Jason's condition, and she hoped Jason would let her.

"I'd be happy to," Monica glanced gratefully at Sam. Jason simply nodded, not wanting to protest too much. He knew what Sam was thinking, but he wasn't going to argue and risk hurting Monica's feelings, not today.

"Jason, this may be not the best time," Alan finally spoke up, looking coldly at the three of them, "but when you're feeling better, I'd like for you to be the one to find AJ's killer."

Jason looked up in disbelief, but Monica turned on her husband, annoyed. "It most certainly is inappropriate, and I won't have you acting out your rage in this church or anywhere else, Alan!"

"He came here, Monica," Alan looked at her angrily, "he should know the truth about Courtney and what she did! I'm not asking him to take her out – although he might be more comfortable with that request."

"What does Courtney have to do with it?" Sam asked, echoing Jason's exact thought.

"She and AJ were still legally married, she went down there to get him to sign real divorce papers, since he doctored the other ones, and they fought. An hour later, he's dead, and she's free to marry Jax!"

"Courtney didn't do it," Jason finally said, thought his breathing was becoming shallower. He stood up slowly, leaning on Sam. "I'm not going to go after Courtney. I'm going home to rest, and I hope by the time I'm better you find out who the real killer is."

"Right!" Alan scoffed as Jason and Sam walked out of the church. Monica looked hard upon him, contemplating whether or not to turn her rings inward and leave an imprint on his face or not. "What Monica! Say it – I offended your precious Jason! Forget about your son that's DEAD, huh!"

"Alan, stop trying to be the father that you never were to AJ, and trying remembering you're the father of two other children. There's enough heartbreak with the ones that are living." Monica turned and stalked off, leaving Alan to wonder what she meant.

* * *

"You sure you want to go through with this?" Rachel said into her cell phone just outside of St. Timothy's.

"Hey, we both want revenge, right?" AJ responded, annoyed that his partner might be pulling out on their deal.

"I'm just saying, your family's really broken up over this," Rachel answered back.

"They'll get over it," AJ cackled, "now finish what we started." Rachel heard a swift dial tone, and proceeded to Courtney's loft.

* * *

"What is it, Mac?" Alexis rushed into the PCPD, talking as soon as she walked through the door. She had Kristina in her arms, and Sonny, Carly and Ric filed in behind her. Carly immediately saw Courtney motion to her from the corner of the room, so she whispered in Sonny's ear and pulled Courtney into the interrogation room.

"What's going on? You said it was an emergency," Carly studied her friend's face. Courtney looked like she hadn't slept for days, and her makeup wasn't hiding it well.

"Thank God Kristina's ok," Courtney said, not wanting to divulge her drama just yet. "What happened?"

"Jason went to Rollo's apartment and Faith cornered him there," Carly explained, and Courtney's eyes widened. "He's fine, Courtney – Sam got there, and they found Kristina, but there was struggle and Sonny and I and that _agent_ got there as she was about to fire. Sonny and Agent Marshall killed her. Anyway, Mac called us down here – now, what are you doing here, and what is the emergency?"

"Ok, just let me tell you the whole thing – before you say anything, ok?" Courtney asked. She knew telling Carly about her non-divorce from AJ was going to be a shock.

"Fine, now spill it."

"Skye got a call from AJ, saying I couldn't marry Jax because he filed phony divorce papers," she breathed deeply, "and that I was still married to him."

Carly looked at her in disbelief, and then horror when she realized what that actually meant. "You and Jason –"

"Were never legally married," Courtney finished her best friend's sentence, and quickly continued on. "So I got real divorce papers and went to AJ to get him to sign them. He pretended he would and then refused. He wanted half my assets, and when I refused he threatened to drag it out in court. I went to leave, he grabbed me, I slapped him, he slapped me…"

"He WHAT!" Carly was still in shock, but was seeing red at the thought of AJ laying a hand on Courtney.

"Yeah, and I knocked him over. The concierge saw it all, and I got on a flight home. I met _this woman_ on the plane," Courtney stopped, anger growing in her eyes. Carly could tell whoever she was, Courtney didn't like her and she knew it got worse. "I was so stupid," Courtney continued, turning away from her friend. "I poured out my history with AJ, Jason, Jax – all of it, and during my layover in Miami, she went back to the Bahamas and killed AJ – _for me_." Courtney turned back to see Carly's alarmed face. "Now, she wants me to kill for her – and she wants me to kill Steven."

Carly quickly recovered from the disbelief. "Who else knows about this?"

"No one, Carly," Courtney countered, "and I'm not sure who to go to. Sonny and Jason have just been through this whole ordeal with Kristina, and Rachel – the woman – she's a psychopath. I don't know what she'll do if I try to turn her in." Courtney began to rub her forehead and whimper.

Carly looked through the window to see where Sonny was standing with Ric and Alexis, looking intently at Mac. "Don't worry, sweetie," she said, as she hugged her friend. "I'll fix it."

* * *

"We recovered Faith's final possessions," Mac stated to Alexis' impatient eyes. Sonny stared almost blankly at him, and that was not lost on Ric, who was just as worried about his brother as his wife. "Her personal items will go to Justice, per her attorney's instructions, but I thought you should have what we found on her."

"What does that have to do with all of us? Mac, really, I want to get Kristina to the hospital and have her checked out. Let _him_ deal with her things – I'm sure there's some secret thug memorabilia he'd like to have as a memento." Alexis snapped in Sonny's direction, but he never even flinched.

"I understand, Alexis, but there is something in here for you," Mac replied in a raised tone. He wanted to be done with this case as much as anyone. "For each of you."

"I don't understand," Alexis replied, her face suddenly less angry and more worried. "Is she still a threat to Kristina? Did she do something to her?" She stroked Kristina's face.

"No – it looks like she was planning to send these to you all when she had Kristina," Mac said, as he pulled out three envelopes, one addressed to Alexis, one to Ric, and one to Sonny. "We don't know if she intended to mislead you again and move Kristina, but each has a picture of Kristina and a note attached."

Alexis took the envelope and sat with Kristina at the nearest desk. She looked at the picture carefully, and then read the note aloud: "_'I promised you that I would do the best I could.' Remember that, counselor? Now, I'll make sure you never forget._" Alexis breathed out and clung that much harder to Kristina. "What does yours say?" She looked at Ric's pale, confused face.

"_My partner, my lover, my Judas. Now I'll take another one of your children from you._" Ric read Faith's word and quivered inwardly. _Two children_? Alexis just found out she was pregnant. He looked at his wife, but waited to ask her later.

"Sonny," Mac announced his name, and Sonny looked up from the paper, as Reese walked up behind the solemn group. He just sighed loudly, and they knew he would never reveal what Faith had left for him.

_It'll never be over for you._

* * *

"You did what?" Lucky looked incredulously at his father. He understood what he had said, but he had never known his father to give up on him, and that's what it sounded like.

"Lucky, I wanted you to choose!" Luke cried out, exasperated that he had to explain this for the millionth time, but this was the most important one, so he tried again. "I didn't want your body to get hooked on machines and never come back on your own. If you wanted out, I was going to give it to you. Cowboy, I love you, and I'm proud of you for fighting back…" Luke stopped. "But I'm not going to apologize for my reasoning, and I'll just have to live without your forgiveness if it's come to that." Luke stood up, looked over at Elizabeth, and walked out.

Liz walked over to Lucky's bedside, and stared at his confused expression. She grabbed his hand tightly. "You know, Lucky, I'm trying to understand your dad. He's so hurt, but I know he never wanted to hurt you. He didn't want you to suffer, and you came back on your own anyway. Are you angry with him?"

"He says…he didn't give up on me," Lucky slurred slightly, "but that's what it feels like, Elizabeth. Mom's been the same for years, but he pulled the plug in less than two weeks." Lucky blinked back a few tears.

"I tell myself that's why he did it," Liz said gently. "He feels like he waited to long to help your mom, and he just wanted to help you sooner than later. I can't lie to you, I was angry with him at first, but I know in my heart he was just trying to do the right thing."

"That's all that matters to you, isn't it, Elizabeth?" Emily called out angrily from the door.

* * *

Monica sat in the family room, holding a picture of her three children that was taken what seemed like a lifetime ago. AJ, with the same smirk Tracy had mentioned at St. Timothy's, sitting in front, with Jason standing behind him, his hand on his shoulder. Jason looked so carefree then, smiling broadly. Looking at this photo Monica realized how much Jason's face had changed over the past 10 years, much harder, even though his eyes were still the same earnest cerulean shade. Emily stood on the other side of Jason, looking up at him smiling, with her hand on AJ's other shoulder. Monica couldn't even cry anymore, she just wanted to etch this image in her brain forever, and remember them the way they used to be.

A loud slam of the front door startled Monica, as did the swinging doors to the family room when Alan burst through them.

"I have had just about enough of this," Alan was near screaming. "You don't approve of how I grieve for my son, you don't back me up with our _other_ son – that you are just sooo quick to defend, and then you leave the church, spilling cryptic quotes that I'm supposed to decipher? Where the hell do you get off Monica? You expect me to shed tears for Jason's bullet wound, when he refuses to help us nail AJ's killer? PLEASE, please tell me you're not continuing to cling to whatever scraps of a relationship Jason is willing to throw your way! It's simply –"

"ENOUGH!" Monica walked toward Alan and slapped him as hard as she possibly could. "You don't want me to insult your grief, then don't insult mine! You want to rant, fine, but don't expect me to support you railing against the world, Alan – or against me. AJ was my son, I carried him, and I loved him when _you_ didn't even believe he _was yours_!"

Monica huffed and walked away from Alan's stunned and angry face. She composed herself as best she could before facing him again. "For your information, I don't expect you to care or worry for Jason, but I will because I'm his mother, and I will grieve my son by loving my other children with all my heart, soul, and strength. Now if we're finished judging each other, I'll tell you what I meant before I left the church."

"What," Alan retorted, raising his hand to his reddening cheek.

"I was talking about Emily, Alan," Monica began slowly. She wanted to handle telling Alan with Emily, but she wasn't going to let him run off causing more havoc when he could be comforting his daughter. "Have you even noticed how different she is lately…of course not. Neither did I." Monica turned away from Alan before she could think about what Connor had done to Emily.

Alan walked around the table to face Monica. "Emily has been a wreck about killing Connor, and now her brother's death. I know what that's doing to her Monica. Don't accuse me –"

"She didn't just kill Connor in self-defense, Alan! She killed him after he raped her!" Monica shouted in Alan's face, and immediately regretted it. "Alan, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I wanted Emily and I to tell you together, I swear. We have to help her Alan, don't you see? She's still here, and she needs us." She sat next to Alan, who had dropped to the couch, with his head in his hands.

His mind raced. _She barely let me hold her earlier, and I never even asked why_, he thought. He clutched Monica to him. "We will Monica," he said as he rose to his feet. "And we have to start by telling Nikolas."

"What?" Monica faced her husband. "We can't – Emily has to be the one to tell her husband."

"Monica, he has the same face! Do you think she's even going to be able to look at him?" Alan set his eyes hard upon his wife, and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I don't want to, but maybe if he knows he'll know how to help better than we can."

Monica shook her head. "I know, I know. What if we make things worse this way?"

"Monica, I never stepped in when I should have with AJ. I never helped him fight when he couldn't. I have to do that for Emily. We both do." Alan walked over to the phone, and called Pentonville to schedule a meeting with the warden about seeing Nikolas. Monica looked on, resigned.

* * *

Sonny simply shook his head, and crumpled the paper in his hand. He turned when he heard Reese's heels step slightly closer behind him.

"Are you ok?" she asked in a low voice near his ear. They were so close, she could smell his Armani Mania cologne and her mind drifted for a second in his scent. She briefly thought about their bodies pressed against each other on top of his car, but refused to let her eyes show it.

Sonny, still dazed and angry from what had happened, held his arm out to Reese, but they were standing so close, instead of shaking her hand, his arm brushed around her waist. He stepped back, feeling the heat of her body against his forearm and how quickly it was cold again as he removed it from her. He extended his hand and shook hers fiercely.

"Thank you for your work, Agent Marshall. Have you talked to Sam and Jason?"

"Ahem, yes, Mr. Corinthos," Reese stammered out. She felt like her hand was on fire where he held it, and let it drop quickly at her side. "They gave their statements, and I am just here to file them and close this case." She looked toward Mac, who nodded and left to get the files from another desk. Reese turned back to Sonny. "You can look at it if you like."

"Yeah, Corinthos – you may want to get your stories straight," Durant called out, causing Sonny and Reese to break the intense stare that enveloped them. Ric and Alexis stood up from the other side of the room, and Carly and Courtney walked out right after.

"You're going to need it, when I charge you for murder."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brook walked into the living room, and plopped down on the couch. She never realized how quiet it could actually be around the mansion. Her family was really broken over AJ's death – even her grandmother had gone straight to her room. Her cell phone played her Maroon 5 iTune, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hello?" she answered, but knew who it was. She had preset "She Will Be Loved" to ring only when Diego called.

"Hey, it's me," Diego said, looking at the water from the pier. "How was the memorial? Are you doing ok?"

"Yeah, but the rest of the Quartermaines are really falling apart. It's just sad, you know," Brook, telling Diego her thoughts of a few seconds ago. He was so easy to talk to, and he always listened to her. "Look, about what happened at the hospital before – I'm sorry, alright. I didn't mean to come down on you."

"It's ok, and I'm sorry too," Diego replied. "I won't judge you about your parents if you don't judge me about mine, deal?"

"Deal," Brook said with a smile. "Can we meet up later? I gotta go to the studio for a while, and run some errands and stuff."

"Yeah, just call me. Ok, bye," Diego hung up and smiled to himself. On the other end, Brook stared up at the ceiling. _I hope it will always be this way_, they both thought.

* * *

"Hey," Dillon said to Georgie and Lucas.

"Hey," they both responded. "Look, I'm going home – tackle some trig," Lucas began, looking back at Georgie. "Call me if you need me?"

"I will," Georgie said, and hugged Lucas goodbye.

Lucas turned to Dillon and extended his arm. "I'm sorry about your loss and all." They shook hands and Lucas headed around the corner to the elevator, not noticing the janitor that was still watching him from the other side of the nurses' station. She moved on after seeing him get inside the elevator, briefly glanced at Georgie and Dillon, and walked on, pushing her bucket of dirty water.

"Dillon," Georgie began, searching his eyes to determine if he came to yell at her about the other day or not. "I am sorry…about what happened the other day. I thought I was defending you, but I made it all worse." He just looked at her. "Say something, please? Are you still angry? Upset about AJ?" She moved closer to him. "What can I do?"

"Just hold me," Dillon responded, as he embraced her firmly. They stood there, in each other's arms, not noticing anyone around them, especially not Felicia coming off the second elevator.

* * *

"Yeah, Corinthos – you may want to get your stories straight," Durant called out, causing Sonny and Reese to break the intense stare that enveloped them. Ric and Alexis stood up from the other side of the room, and Carly and Courtney walked out right after.

"You're going to need it, when I charge you with murder."

"What? You have no right to –" Carly's voice echoed through the silence of everyone's blank stares in Durant's direction. She stared menacingly at her father, whose smug smile remained on his face even in her presence.

"That's right," John Durant looked past Sonny and at his daughter. He stepped to face her directly. "I'm tired of trying to please you by not doing my job. It's not going to get me anywhere with you anyway, is it?" Her disapproving look was all he needed as an answer.

He turned to face Sonny, and Reese who was directly behind him. "You shot and killed a kidnapping suspect, and you're going to pay for it. As soon as I get the ballistics report that proves your gun killed Faith Roscoe, I'm going to have you dead to rights, and there's no one to stop me."

"I am," Reese said defiantly, stepping in front of Sonny, drawing Durant's gaze to her. "I fired at Faith as well, and for someone who wasn't there, you seem to think you can impede my job on this investigation. Well listen to me, Durant," her voice razor sharp, "your credibility is shot when it comes to prosecuting Mr. Corinthos, due to your careless history with evidence, and everyone here knows it. Even if that report does come back with the proof you need, it would be a local police matter because the murder was between two Port Charles citizens. Or did you skip that day in law school, along with your ethics class?" She arched her eyebrow, ready for his response. Sonny stood coolly behind her, noticing the venom she shot at Durant.

"She's right, Durant," Mac piped up from another desk, the file in his hand. "So I'm officially closing this case, unless anyone else objects."

Alexis started to speak in defense of Durant, hoping he might be able to help keep Sonny away from Kristina, but Ric cupped his hand around her mouth, and sat her back down gently.

With all eyes on Durant, he chuckled. "That's fine, Mac, Agent Marshall," he said smugly, never taking his eyes off Reese, but talking loud enough for Carly and Courtney to hear him. "I'll just start by looking into _your_ role in this _investigation_. You won't be able to stand up for your beau without your badge."

Sonny and Reese rolled their eyes in unison, and turned to watch Durant saunter out of the PCPD. "I'm going to write my report," Reese said, placing her hand on Sonny's shoulder to turn him back to her. "I'll call you when I need your statement, and I'll make sure to double check the ballistics report for any _discrepancies_." She walked toward Mac, and they headed toward his office.

* * *

Courtney moved in front of Carly, about to speak when she noticed how her friend's face had changed. She knew Carly was livid at her father, but that's not what Courtney saw anymore. Carly was focused on Sonny, and had been the minute Reese began reading Durant the riot act. Reese's voice snapped Sonny out of his blank stare, and he at her with a softer expression, the most vulnerable one he would let Durant or anyone else in the PCPD see, and his eyes were fixed on Reese as she walked away with Mac. Carly recognized the look of appreciation, and was clearly unnerved by it. "Hey, you ready to get out of here?" Courtney said softly.

"Yeah, um…" Carly made herself look at Courtney. "I know you don't want to involve Sonny or Jason, but maybe –"

"No," Courtney cut her off. "Look, besides being worn out from this whole ordeal, I don't want them to threaten Rachel. Like I said before, I don't know what she's capable of, and I don't want her to know any more about my family or past than she does now."

"Ok, well – give me an hour, ok, and I'll call you with what I come up with," Carly said quickly. Before Courtney could get out her protest, Carly shook her head, "I won't tell him. But, I think you should figure out a way to tell Jason." Carly walked past Courtney, reassuringly grabbing at her shoulder and approached Sonny.

"Hey Sonny," Carly said, and Sonny turned to face her, looking almost guilty.

"Yeah, um, are you heading home? I mean, I think you should check on the boys." Sonny said, Faith's message still plaguing his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm on my way, and the boys are fine. I called Leticia from the apartment before we came here." Carly spoke hurriedly, trying to read Sonny's expression. "You want to come? I mean, I'm sure Michael and Morgan will want to see you, and Michael will have a million questions, and"

"I'm gonna go check on Jason, then go home, you know," Sonny rubbed his eyes. "But tell the boys I love them, ok, and I'll be by tomorrow to see them." He patted Carly's shoulder and walked toward the exit. Carly and Courtney, looking at Alexis, Ric and Kristina briefly walked out as well.

Alexis, still letting Kristina play in her hair, turned to face her husband. "I want to go to GH. I want to make sure she's ok, that that sociopath didn't hurt her."

"And I want you to see Dr. Meadows, so let's go." Ric answered his wife, taking Kristina out of Alexis' arms, as they walked out together.

* * *

"That's all that matters to you, isn't it, Elizabeth?" Emily called out angrily from the door. "As long as you think it's the right thing, it makes whatever action ok, huh?" Emily was fuming as she made her way over to Liz, who had turned to walk toward her.

"Emily, Lucky just woke up," Liz said cautiously, as she walked past Emily and turned to face her. "Can't we please take this discussion outside?"

"Why, huh? You don't want Lucky to hear how you stabbed me in the back! You don't want him to know how you betrayed my confidence and added yet another burden on my mother, on my family!" Emily's voice was piercing, and Lucky tried to reach up to touch Emily's shaking hand. She snatched it away. "Of course you would support Luke's decision – you don't know a thing about loyalty, or support. You just go with what's best for Elizabeth, and to hell with what I really needed."

"That's not fair, Emily! I couldn't help you alone, just like I couldn't be helped alone. You need a support system – not just me. Your family, your friends, all of us want to rally around you…"

"Don't!" Emily walked toward Liz and towered over her. "Don't you dare include yourself when you speak of my friends and family. You had no right to tell my mother what you did, and I don't want you anywhere near her again, or any of the rest of my family." Emily punctuated each word, and Liz jumped slightly each time. "The only thing you could have done worse," she paused and shook her head to shake the thought, "was telling Nikolas. And believe me, I will not let you anywhere near destroying my husband the way you did my mother." Emily looked hard at Lucky. "I suggest you watch you back."

"Emily," Lucky said raggedly, but to no avail, as she stormed out, leaving Liz in tears.

* * *

"Thank you," Alan said to the warden. "I understand this is an imposition, but I'm grateful you acknowledge the severity of the situation." The warden nodded, and turned away from Alan and Monica. He unlocked the door, and escorted them inside, where Nikolas sat anxiously.

"What happened to Emily? Is she ok? They said something happened to her," Nikolas was talking almost as fast as he was thinking. The minute the warden had let him out of solitary early he knew something bad had to have happened. When he asked, the only answer he got was, "It's about your wife." Nikolas' stomach lurched, and he almost felt he would throw up if the warden had said Emily had been hurt or killed. Instead the warden just marched him to a small room where had sat for three hours, praying and wondering what happened to the love of his life.

Alan and Monica were taken aback by Nikolas' appearance. He had deep bags under his eyes, unshaven facial hair, and lines throughout his forehead. He looked like hell, and Monica immediately grabbed Alan's arm. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Do what? Please, please, Monica, tell me what's happened to my wife," Nikolas went to walk toward her, but was stopped by the chain attached to floor.

Alan patted her arm quickly, but never lost his resolve. "Please, sit down Nikolas."

"I can't," Nikolas responded. "I can't sit anymore. All I do is sit! Sit and wonder when someone's going to tell me Helena's got her wish, that she killed Emily." He stopped and looked in their faces. "Please, please," he began to cry and sink down in the chair, "don't tell me… you're here for that."

Monica rushed to his side. She hadn't approved of Nikolas and Emily being married before he was sentenced, but she wasn't going to let his nightmare get worse. "No, no, no," she grabbed his face and turned it toward her. "She's alive, she's been staying at the house with us."

"Why? I thought she was at the safe house with Connor, trying to catch Helena," Nikolas said relieved, and then worried again. "Did they find her? What happened?"

Monica looked worriedly toward Alan, who sat down in front of Nikolas. "Connor is dead." Alan began to explain. "Emily shot him, and Helena thought she killed you, so she took Emily hostage in the Cassadine crypt." He continued to detail the past weeks events to a stunned Nikolas, but tried his best to maintain his composure. "She was going to kill Emily, but Lucky intervened, and was shot. He was in a coma, then had a stroke, and Luke just took him off life support."

Nikolas began sobbing, and Monica rubbed his back soothingly. "Lucky's alright, Nikolas. The doctors didn't believe he would recover, but Liz did. She went to plug the ventilator back in, but he came back on his own."

"Oh, thank God, thank God," Nikolas whispered to himself. "But why…I mean, why did Emily shoot Connor? What did he do to her?" Nikolas could feel the anger building, but waited for Emily's parents to abate his fears.

Monica left Nikolas' side and walked behind Alan. She looked at Nikolas through her tears. "Connor attacked Emily." She held her breath as she saw Nikolas' face change from anger and disbelief to sheer horror.

"He didn't just attack her, did he?" Nikolas wiped the anger tears that began to fall freely down his face.

"No," Monica said slowly. "He raped her. Nikolas, she won't talk about it, she can't even say the word." She gripped Alan's shoulder.

He rubbed her hand, turning from her to Nikolas. "We just cremated AJ, Jason was shot, and we didn't even realize it." Alan bit back his anger at himself. "Nikolas, I know it's hell being here, but Emily's not dealing with this with us, and we don't know if she would be able to face you, because of your resemblance to that bastard." Alan bit his tongue again. "We just wanted to tell you, so we could all help Emily."

Nik looked at Emily's parents through blurred eyes – blurred with rage, with fear for his wife, and with guilt.

"I'll do whatever I can."

* * *

"Ahem," Lorenzo said, stepping carefully down to greet his son. _His son_, he thought. All of Lorenzo's dreams of family died with Sophie, and now he had a new start with a woman he barely spoke to after making love and a teenager with an axe to grind. "We never talked the other day, Diego. I'm trying to give you your space, as is your mother, but I'm not going to ignore your existence."

"Fine," Diego answered, looking into Lorenzo's eyes, less defiantly than before. "As long as you're not trying to make me play catch with you or something, I can deal. I just want my space."

"Space is all well and good, but you can't use that as an excuse whenever you don't feel like dealing with Maria or myself," Lorenzo stated. "If you don't want me in your face, I'm ok with that. I wish you'd give me a chance, but I realize that's going to take time." He moved closer to Diego, so that they were standing toe-to-toe. "But I will not be used when it suits you, to get you out of trouble, or anything else, do I make myself clear?"

"So I was right, you don't you want to be my father," Diego answered back, angry.

"You say I'm using you to absolve my conscience about what happened between me and your mother. I want to be the father to you that you deserve in your life right now," Lorenzo's voice matched Diego's pitch. "I do, Diego, but I won't be your excuse to do what you want and then call me in to fix it. _I_ won't be used by _you_, just like you won't be used by me."

Diego began to speak, but Lorenzo's cell phone rang, and he turned from his son to answer.

"Alcazar," he said into the receiver.

"Lorenzo, are you alright?" Carly's voice came through clearly, and as soon as Diego heard it, he seethed.

"Fine, what can I do for you?" Lorenzo turned further away from Diego, noticing the exasperation on his face.

"I need to see you, it's important – and we need to meet alone." Carly's voice was distinctively, no-nonsense.

"My apartment, 10 minutes," Lorenzo replied and closed his phone.

"So much for not being used," Diego said behind him, and walked off, leaving Lorenzo to watch him retreat. _The kid's smarter than he knows_, Lorenzo sighed at the thought and headed to his place.

* * *

Rachel, detouring from her route to Courtney's, decided to make her presence felt. Steven would find out sooner or later that she was there, and she needed to solidify her "no hard feelings" alibi before Courtney carried out her plan. _And she better, if she knows what's good for her_, she thought. She walked curiously out of the 10th floor elevator, straight to the nurses' station.

Hearing the elevator bell ring, Steven, who was standing on the other side of the nurses' station looked up momentarily, and his breath caught in his throat – hard. She was there, statuesque, blonde hair flowing slightly longer since the last time he saw her, in a black dress and simple silver and diamond jewelry, her favorite. That was Rachel – simple and elegant, yet unique.

She walked toward him, and he began to realize she wasn't a figment of his imagination. Steven coughed loudly, and Rachel stopped just in front of him.

"I would try to help you out, but I might get sued for that," she quipped, and he raised his eyebrow in recognition of her reference.

"Rachel," Steven gathered himself and looked her up and down, "you look fabulous. What…I mean…it's great to see you. I didn't expect you to be in Port Charles."

"Yeah, well," Rachel began, "I'm just passing through actually. Nothing special, really. I remembered you said you were from here, so I wondered if you might be here, and here you are." She punctuated the last three words, and giggled slightly.

Steven tilted his head, in awe and fear. She seemed well put together, but he couldn't be sure. The way they left things, he was sure she could come unhinged at any moment. "So…are you here for a medical conference?"

"No," Rachel said sharply, and checked her tone almost as quickly. "I don't practice anymore. I mean, after what happened and everything…" her voice trailed off intentionally, to gauge Steven's response. As he shifted uncomfortably, she continued, "you know my career would have never survived anyway, all the bad press and the hospital's huge settlement, so I moved on – after we broke up." _That ought to twist the knife a little_, she smiled inwardly.

"Rachel, I'm really sorry to hear it. You were a wonderful physician, and…" Steven said, careful to look away from Rachel so she couldn't see the guilt clouding his eyes.

Rachel cut him off. "Things happen, Steven, and honestly I have a great life. Have ever since," she made him look into her eyes, and she smiled brightly. "I began working for my father, and when he passed, he left the entire company to me. I built Adair Realty Corporation into one of the most successful multinational corporations in the world, so I have no complaints. Then again, maybe one or two…" She looked flirtatiously, and reached for Steven's arm. Giving it a slight pat, she laughed. "We should go out for a drink sometime, catch up."

"Sure…" Steven still eyed his former girlfriend suspiciously. "You know where to find me."

"I sure do!" Rachel threw him a million-watt smile and walked toward the elevator, passing Felicia, who was staring intently at Georgie and Dillon's embrace.

* * *

"Excuse me," Felicia said, as Georgie unhooked from Dillon's arms and looked at her mother. "I understand this has been a difficult time for you, Dillon, but Georgie's still not allowed to see you." Felicia's voice wasn't as convincing as she hoped to be because she knew they genuinely cared for each other.

"Mom, please," Georgie knew her mother was sympathetic to her cause. "Can't you do something – talk to Dad. I know I've done some stupid things but they weren't all Dillon's fault, they were my choices. Dad always says we should take responsibility, and I am… and I've been doing better the past few weeks. I don't think all of my good behavior my whole life should be trashed because of a few mistakes."

"But those mistakes didn't start happening until you were with Dillon, honey," Felicia responded. "You have to see where we're coming from."

"So you're not going to give us," Georgie pointed back and forth between Dillon and herself, "a chance to prove that we can be together and not get into trouble. Even if it's a day at a time, please, Mom, please!"

Her pleading eyes were harder and harder for Felicia to take. "Alright! But don't get too excited," Felicia responded to Georgie hugging Dillon, and his relieved face. "I'll talk to Mac, and if you guys see each other, it has to has to be at the house, and we have to know about it in advance – no exceptions."

Georgie ran to hug her mother. "I promise, Mom, thank you so much!"

"I love you sweetie," Felicia said, placing both hands around Georgie's face, "we just want you be as responsible as we know you are, but you're allowed to be happy too." She looked at Dillon thoughtfully. "So, be home by dinner, ok?"

"I'll make sure of it, Ms. Jones," Dillon spoke up, putting his hand on Georgie's shoulder. "Can we go to Kelly's? I'm not really ready to go home yet," his face becoming somber again.

"Sure I'll drop you off," Felicia answered, and the three of them headed to the elevator. As the door opened, John Durant stepped out, faced squarely with Felicia.

His eyes, shining with anger from what had taken place at the police station, twinkled as soon as he saw Felicia. He smiled at her, nodded briefly and walked around her, just slowly enough to draw her around to look at him. "Ms. Jones," he said with a wink.

"Good day, Mr. Durant," Felicia couldn't hide the surprise, or delight in her voice. She quickly turned back to her daughter's arched eyebrow, and ushered them both into the elevator. Dillon and Georgie looked over at each other and then straight ahead as the doors closed.

Their encounter went unnoticed by Steven, who stared blankly at the charts in front him. However, it was not lost on Bobbie, who looked up from the nurses' station as John walked around to address Steven, not even acknowledging her presence.

* * *

"Argghh." Jason groaned again as he and Sam reached the top of the stairs and turned toward his bedroom.

"Jason," Sam looked at him, concerned. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea. You know," she opened the door and helped him to bed, "I know Monica said she'd be by in the morning, but what if something happens before then? I'm not, I repeat not, good with blood, and if you bust a stitch, or whatever! God, Jason, I don't even know how fast anyone could get here to help you – and what if…"

Jason chuckled, and then winced in pain. "Sam, don't make me laugh, ok."

"You're laughing, but I'm serious Jason!" Sam looked at him amused, but still worried.

"I know, and you're nervous," Jason stared up at her, his eyes twinkling. "You ramble when you're nervous."

"I don't ramble! I was just making very good points," Sam started to poke at Jason's good side, but instantly withdrew her hand, for fear she might hurt him. He grabbed her hand.

"It's cute," he said lowly, and pulled her toward him. "Sam," he started but she covered his mouth with her index finger.

"Another good point I was going to make," she said, eyes sparkling with desire, "was that I don't know that I can keep my hands off you. You're kinda cute, too, when you're a little vulnerable."

"I'm not so helpless," Jason said, pulling Sam closer, "am I?" His mouth clasped over hers, slow and hungry. The kiss grew more passionate, but Sam pushed back gently with her hand, making Jason lie back and stare into her eyes.

"I'm letting you stop me, you know," Jason smiled the half smile that Sam had fallen in love with months ago.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sam giggled, and snuggled next to him.

"I need you to do something," Jason said lazily, causing Sam to jump up and face him.

"What is it? Did you push yourself?" She began quizzing him.

"Call Sonny," Jason looked thoughtfully. He wanted to check on him, and it was frustrating not to be able to just go across the hall to do so.

"Tomorrow, Jason," Sam caressed his face. "It's late, you're tired, and I'm sure Sonny is exhausted. I'll call first thing in the morning."

"Ok," Jason opened his arms to her, and she sighed happily into them. "Tomorrow's going to be busy," he said, drifting to sleep.

"Why you say that," Sam murmured, also falling fast asleep.

"Checking with Sonny, moving you back in," Jason trailed off, closing his eyes and breathing deeply as he succumbed to his fatigue.

Sam looked up at him, realized he was sleep, and turned back into his arms, which he instinctively moved tighter around her. _Moving you back in_, she sighed again and fell asleep, knowing her dreams were bound to be the best she'd ever had in her life.

* * *

Sonny walked up to the house, stopped to shake hands with Max, and exhaled into the cold night air as Max opened the door for him.

"I got word, Jason went back to his penthouse with Sam, and Agent Marshall will be by tomorrow to get her things." Max said, studying his boss' worn face. He knew he would stay up all night, to make sure Sonny felt as secure as possible.

"Thanks, Max," Sonny patted him on the shoulder. He knew Max was watching out for him more intensely now that Jason wasn't right there, and he was grateful.

Sonny walked inside the dark house, deciding not to turn on the lights. He made his usual trip to the bar first, poured a scotch, and sat the plush gold and burnt orange chair Carly had picked out. '_Say bye bye, Borg_,' Faith's voice echoed in his head. '_WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER! ANSWER ME!_' Sonny's hand shook as he raised the scotch to his lips. He could barely taste the liquor, or feel the burning down his throat. He gulped the liquid again, this time feeling it pool in his stomach…_It'll never be over for you…It'll never be over for you…_

Faith's voice in his head became his own, and Sonny gripped the glass to make the shaking stop. It broke in his hand, and he sat there, his black eyes adjusted to the darkness until he passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, I had a bit of writer's block, but here's the update! Thanks for everyone reviewing and giving their feedback - it will be included eventually ;). Several storylines will move a little faster after this, but feedback (and suggestions) are definitely appreciated! Enjoy!

Disclaimer (just in case): Still don't own any characters...yet!

Chapter 6

Ned stood facing the water that engulfed the piers, but wasn't actually looking at it. He had been walking for almost an hour after having the quietest dinner the Quartermaine mansion had ever seen. Monica and Alan weren't accounted for, neither was Emily or Dillon. Grandfather picked at his food, and his mother Tracy couldn't sit at the nearly empty table for longer than five minutes after dinner was served.

"Leave it to Junior," Ned muttered, but regretted it. _Junior_, he thought. He always considered less than spineless for the stunts he pulled to get everyone's attention. But his mother was right – they all did it. He craved attention from his family, pulled stupid stunts to defy or glorify the Quartermaine name, and it cost him countless relationships, not to mention money or real respect. He sighed, but turned quickly when he heard footsteps behind him.

"You look like you need more than a penny or your thoughts," Maria said, looking Ned in the eyes. "You tell me yours, I'll tell you mine." She walked toward the bench, and patted the seat next to her.

Ned liked her approach – they barely knew each other but she had an ease about her that made him want to tell her his life story. Whether it was that, or just because he was feeling sorry for himself, Ned sat down and turned to gaze into her soulful brown eyes.

"I had a death in the family," he started.

"I heard you say something to Lois about a memorial before," she acknowledged, "I'm sorry to hear it."

"Yeah, funny thing was, I wasn't sorry," Ned's voice was somber. "It was my cousin, AJ. I mean I can't tell you how many times I loathed his existence, how many times I wished horrible things to happen to him," he looked at Maria's only slightly horrified expression, and leaned forward, "but now, all I think is that I wish he were here."

"Well," Maria said slowly, "you don't strike me as the type that loathes easily – you know, just from the day that we've known each other." She stopped and saw him smile a little more. "And I'm sure everyone has one person that annoys them, that thorn in their backside...you just didn't expect to lose yours, did you?" Maria asked gently.

"Yep, I knew AJ would always be there for me to harass, so he could harass me right back," Ned thought aloud, "it's a Quartermaine tradition."

Maria laughed at him. "Should I be worried?"

He laughed out loud. "Depends on what you do to deserve it," he said through a grin, a flirtatious one that Maria couldn't ignore.

"I consider myself warned," Maria smiled back, and the two of them stared at each other for a moment before looking – really looking back into the harbor.

* * *

"Hey," Carly said, as she stepped through Lorenzo's door.

"Well, I know this isn't a social call, Carly, since you don't tend to make those," Lorenzo walked toward his bar and poured some water, "so what can I do for you this time?"

Carly looked at him, annoyed that he was insinuating she only used him. "Are angry with me about something? If this is about the last time I asked you to intervene, we already –"

"It's not," Lorenzo cut her off. "We have already talked about that, among other things. You want to keep sticking your neck out for Sonny and Jason, it's your choice, but I'd rather not be involved in the future." He eyes her suspiciously. "I hope that's not why you're here – but then again, I don't see you needing a babysitter or a loan."

Her temper was flaring at Lorenzo's mention of the men in her life, but she had to smirk at his final comment. "No it's not about Sonny, or Jason. It's Courtney."

"Great," Lorenzo's jumped out as went to fix himself a shot. _Gonna need this_, he thought.

Carly jumped in front of him. "I know, but this isn't what you think. She came to me, and so I'm coming to you. She doesn't know I'm here..."

"Do you remember how well that worked out the last time?" Lorenzo took his shot back hard and looked over at Carly. "She hates me, Carly, so whatever assistance I _could_ provide would be thrown back in my face, and you know it." He walked around her and sat on his couch.

"I know, but I wanted to come to you first, and then talk to Courtney this time," Carly's pleading eyes got to Lorenzo, like they always did. "She doesn't want to go to Sonny or Jason because they've just been through the whole mess with the kidnapping, and the situation, is well... delicate at best." Carly found herself needing a drink, and nodded toward the bar.

Lorenzo nodded back, and watched her walk over and pour herself a scotch, and gulp it hard. "Must be bad," he said behind her, and continued as she turned to face him, "and since you know I won't refuse you, you can start at the beginning."

Carly's eyes softened. She had come to depend on Lorenzo more than she thought imaginable, especially considering their history, and she knew he'd do exactly as she asked. "Ok, Courtney just found out that she was still legally married to AJ. The little snake filed phony divorce papers, and wanted to use it to get half of Courtney's money she got from helping that woman in the hotel fire." Carly sat down next to Lorenzo, sighing loudly. "She got real papers drawn up, took them to the Bahamas where AJ was staying _alone_, and he refused to sign them. AJ ends up dead, and now Courtney's theprimary suspect."

"So what... I'm supposed to dispose of the evidence?" Lorenzo replied perplexed.

"She didn't kill AJ, although if she had, I wouldn't blink before taking care of it myself," Carly responded, and Lorenzo laughed. He loved the fire in Carly's eyes when she talked. "No Courtney left the weasel alive, got on a plane and told her life story to this woman Rachel."

"No offense, but as Sonny's sister, she should know better," Lorenzo replied. _Rachel_, he thought, but decided to let Carly continue.

"Yeah, well, Courtney didn't say anything about Sonny – but told this woman about AJ, including the part that she wished him dead. This Rachel person went back to the Bahamas during their layover, killed AJ, and put Courtney's fingerprints on the weapon. Now she wants Courtney to kill for her."

"That's twisted, but inspired," Lorenzo said as he sat forward.

"She's crazy, Lorenzo," Carly countered, shocked by his admiration of a mad woman. "She wants Courtney to kill Steven Webber, claims he was the biggest mistake in her life." Carly stood up, and Lorenzo did as well. "So, I'm asking you to get to this woman before she does anything else to hurt Courtney."

"So this is for Courtney, and Steven," Lorenzo sought answers in her eyes. He knew how close she had been getting to Steven, probably an attempt to keep him at bay.

"I don't want Steven dead, but this is about Courtney, and this woman hurting my family." Carly responded a little too forcefully. She had been tempted to intervene with the woman herself, just to see what she had on Steven, but thought Courtney may be right about not wanting Rachel to know anymore about Courtney's family.

"Alright, I'll meet her, see what I can come up with, but we meet Courtney and tell her first," Lorenzo said thoughtfully, and turned his back toward Carly. "No surprise attacks from her that way. By the way, what's the woman's last name?"

"Adair, I think. Rachel Adair." Carly said, hoping she remembered it right from her discussion with Courtney outside the PCPD.

Lorenzo looked back at her, and Carly thought she caught a smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

Courtney walked to the door of her loft, to find it already ajar. She slowed her pace, so that her heels would not make such a hard sound, and stepped back against the wall. Charging the door, she kicked it open to find Jax, standing with two glasses of champagne in his hands, alarmed. 

"Well, you've always made an entrance... but I'm not sure I needed to see what you learned in kickboxing class," Jax said perturbed, setting the champagne on the coffee table.

"Jax, my God," Courtney was just as shocked as he was, and finally began to breathe. "My door was open, and I didn't have anything on me, so I thought I could try to scare an attacker or robber or... God, I'm sorry." She rubbed her forehead in frustration. The whole situation with Rachel – and keeping it from Jax – was weighing on her more than she was willing to admit to herself.

"Hey, hey," Jax walked over to her, quickly forgetting how annoyed he had been at being frightened by his fiancée. "It's going to be ok, really. I just came over to take your mind off everything that's been happening lately. But something else is going on," Jax said looking into her eyes, though she kept trying to divert them. "What is it, Courtney?"

She paused, actually contemplating telling him the truth, but quickly looking away. "I'm just on edge, Jax," she said, walking away from his embrace. He sighed and looked to the ceiling behind her back as she continued. "They found Kristina, and I'm happy for Sonny, really I am. But he didn't even look right, in his eyes, and I can't tell him anything about this whole mess... I just feel so disconnected from my family right now."

"Well, I'm your family, too," Jax said, fixing his crystal blue eyes into hers. He hugged her to him. "So let's focus on becoming a family, and start with our wedding." He smiled and drew her back from him to look again into her face. He never tired of studying her bright blue eyes and wide smile. It took her a while to smile though, and this time, it was a bit too wide.

"Why, Jax, I wouldn't have picked you for the invitations and colors type," Courtney replied, sounding overly cheerful.

"You inspire me," he nuzzled near her neck and began a trail of kisses up to her ear. Just as he moved in to taste her cherry lips, Courtney's cell buzzed from deep in her purse. She immediately pulled away, much to Jax's chagrin.

"Don't answer it," he said, pulling her close to his body from behind. She dug in her purse anyway, and saw 'Carly' on the ID. "Hey, what's up?" Courtney tried to sound carefree, though her heart jumped into her throat.

"Meet me at the docks in 20 minutes," Carly said from Lorenzo's hallway, with him standing directly behind her.

"Now?" Courtney feigned disappointment.

"Um, _yeah... _I got the solution you need." Carly's exasperated voice was muffled by Courtney's long hair, which Courtney silently said a prayer of thanks for, as Jax moved back, defeated.

"I'll be right there, then," Courtney said, and turned to Jax. "I'm sorry, really – don't be mad, please?" She batted her eyes and pouted slightly, hoping this would be the last time she had to lie to him.

"Fine, fine," Jax said, "I'll wait here – but if anyone but you walks through that door when you get back, I'm gone."

"You just be prepared to spend the night studying color swatches," she smiled and leaned into Jax's powerful hold. She kissed him harder than before, and pushed herself back playfully. She headed for the door, but turned back to look at Jax once more. _He's more than I deserve,_ she thought and walked out the door – right into Rachel.

"Well, hi there," Rachel sounded even more cheerful than the last time they saw each other. "Looks like I got here just in time, where ya going?"

"Out," Courtney responded. She was beyond patience with this psychopath, and wanted to get to Carly and her solution as quickly as possible. "I don't have time to talk, so we can do this another time," she started to usher Rachel along with her to the exit.

Rachel snatched her arm back, and pushed Courtney against the wall. "Listen up, I'm not one to be dismissed. So," she regained her pleasant composure, "you can just let me stay here until you get back." Rachel walked back to Courtney's door, and opened it, finding Jax looking over some papers in his briefcase.

"Ah," Rachel said, and Jax stood up, curiously watching a woman that looked like she could be Courtney's body double and Courtney right behind her. "That's why you want me gone, Court! Didn't want to expose your company?" Rachel turned back to Courtney, who was fuming.

"Was this the phone call you got?" Jax inquired, and Courtney looked up at him, eyes wide.

"No, um," Courtney hesitated, trying to think of a quick explanation for Rachel.

"I'm an old friend of Courtney's," Rachel turned to Jax. _Courtney wasn't kidding – this man is fabulous_. "And you…are…Jasper Jacks, right?"

"Right," Jax responded carefully, still not liking the look in Courtney's face. "How would you know that?"

"Well, besides the society pages," Rachel smirked in Courtney's direction, "I'd recognize the face of _Money_ magazine anywhere."

"That was ages ago," Jax laughed, but was impressed she knew of his work.

"Yeah, well, Rachel's a pretty successful business person," Courtney jumped in. "Why don't you tell him, _Rachel_?" She challenged the woman.

"Sure, but I came to see you, hun," Rachel smiled back. "I really didn't mean to be an imposition."

"Not at all," Courtney turned back to Jax. "You can stay and discuss business with Jax, and I should be back in about 20 minutes, and we can all catch up together, before you leave." Courtney made a point to emphasize the leaving part. But she was intrigued at the idea of Jax unwittingly getting leverage on Rachel for her.

"Courtney," Jax started but she cut him off.

"Be right back, baby." Courtney ran out the door, leaving Rachel to soak in the sights, as Jax shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"So, what brings you to Port Charles?" he asked.

* * *

Emily burst through the doors of the Quartermaine mansion, and wiped furiously at her face. She didn't care what Liz's explanation was, nothing she could say would make telling her mother right. She hugged her arms around herself and took deep breaths. The house was still quiet, but the silence only let Connor back into Emily's thoughts. 

_No matter how much you hate me, you want to be with me. You're too good. You're too compassionate. You'll forgive anything and anybody –_

Emily shook her head wildly. _No, I won't forgive anything, not anybody_, she thought. She opened the doors to the family room, to find her parents talking.

"I just hope..." Monica said, but stopped when she heard Emily come through the doors. "Emily." Her voice deadened, and Emily knew they had been talking about her.

"What were you saying, Mom?" Emily tried hard to maintain her composure, to not look in her parent's eyes. She knew she would see that her mother had told her father, and that would be the end of her. Alan had been on such a tirade earlier, but was now deafeningly silent, and Emily's worst fear was confirmed.

"Emily, your mother and I were talking about you," Alan stated almost coldly, reserved. "We want to do the right thing by the children we have left."

Emily slightly eased, hoping that meant her mother had kept her secret. "You always have, Dad, and I'm so grateful. To both of you – you stand by me and respect my wishes, and you let me make up my own mind. I couldn't have better parents, and I know AJ felt the same way." She knew she was laying it on thick, but she had to keep her mother quiet about what happened.

Monica turned away as Emily ran to embrace her father tightly. She could sense what was coming next, and the fallout was going to immense.

Alan held onto Emily, afraid that this would be the last time he ever would. "Emily," he said, as he drew her away slowly to look in her face, "I know, do you understand?" He continued, though Emily's face contorted in despair. He shifted her to look at him when she tried to turn accusingly to her mother. "Emily, I know... and now, so does Nikolas."

Emily broke his embrace swiftly, and stared in disbelief at her parents, who were both in tears.

* * *

"It's ok, it'll all be ok," Lucky said as Liz lay crying into his arm. "Emily will be ok, and then we'll all work through this together, just like we always have." 

Liz straightened up, and checked Lucky's IV, making sure she hadn't leaned on him too hard. "I'm so sorry, Lucky. I'm sorry you had to wake up to this." She pushed her remaining tears out the way. "For God sakes, who cries on a former coma patient's shoulders?"

"Emphasis on _former_," Lucky grabbed for Liz's hand. "And you need to stop, right now." Liz looked at Lucky questioningly, but he continued anyway. "You need to stop taking care of everything, especially me – it bruises my very healthy male ego."

Liz smiled and leaned in to kiss Lucky's forehead.

"That's the smile I love," he whispered in her ear. They gazed at each other for what seemed like forever. "It's what I came back for."

* * *

Bobbie brushed passed a still dazed Steven as John approached him, giving John an austere look before rushing to a patient's room. John barely noticed, which made Bobbie seethe that much more. 

"So who's the blonde, Doc?" John startled Steven, as he whipped around to face the prosecutor's gleaming eyes. "That wouldn't happen to be Rachel, would it? _Thee_ Rachel?" Durant could tell by Steven's reddening complexion that he was dancing on that familiar soft spot.

Steven threw his pen down on his pen and faced John Durant hard. "You would know, wouldn't you?" He rushed at Durant and slammed him against the wall.

"Whoa, whoa! You need to –"

"No! _You_ listen! I don't care what you've done for me, or how much you feel I betrayed you, or how you feel about me wanting to be with Carly – I don't care!" Steven's voice grew angrier and even toned. "But you do not get to bring _her_ back into my life, you will not ruin me John, you understand?"

"Hey, hey, hey…what the hell?" Ric rushed up to the two fighting men and pulled Steven and Durant apart. "Dr. Webber, you want to explain why you're attacking him? Or do you care to, Mr. Durant?"

"No, I don't," John said, eyes ablaze, "but if you put your hands on me again for something _I didn't do_ – by the way, best believe you'll be behind bars." John huffed and straightened his ties and suit jacket.

"Whatever," Steven said, calming down and turning to an aghast Alexis, who had Kristina in her arms. "I apologize, Alexis... would you still like me to examine Kristina? I got Ric's call and planned to meet you here."

"Um, ok," Alexis said, unsure. "You want to go with Dr. Webber, huh, sweetie? Then we can go home! Yeah, here you go," Alexis handed Kristina to Steven, and looked around to see John heading for the elevator. "Wait, Durant!"

John turned to meet Alexis' eager face. "I want to know what you're going to do about going after Sonny. Can you really charge him with murder for shooting Faith?"

Before John could reply, Ric placed his arms strongly around his wife's waist. "Honey, Dr. Meadows is waiting for you, I think we should go and not waste her time," he said as he gently pushed her toward Dr. Meadows, near the nurses' station.

He turned back to John. "My wife just got her daughter back, we just found out she's having another baby. She's really emotional right now, and I'd appreciate it if you just forget what she said."

"Well, congratulations Lansing," Durant replied, haughty. "But why would you want me to forget prosecuting your brother? Do you think your wife and children are going to feel safe and secure knowing you're protecting criminals, criminals like Sonny and Faith – because yeah buddy, they're one and the same!" John stepped closer to Ric, and Ric squared his posture to menacingly look John in the eyes.

"Sonny and Faith are not the same, and you can go after him whenever you like, Durant," Ric said, "but not on this, and not using my family to get to him or me." Ric turned on his heel and stalked away.

* * *

Lorenzo walked stealthily behind Carly to the docks, but stopped short when he saw Ned and Maria sitting on the bench. 

"Thank you, Maria," Ned said as he got up. "Maybe we'll actually talk about our children next time." He flashed those dimples, and Maria felt a shiver down her spine – and not from the cold air.

"I'm sure you'll inform me, as well, about this discussion," Lorenzo's voice interrupted the fiery look on Maria's face as she focused on Ned's smile. She looked over Ned's shoulders to see Lorenzo standing with Carly. _And he has the nerve to sound jealous_, she thought to herself.

Before Maria could respond, Ned turned to face Lorenzo directly. "Sure, but since this discussion had nothing to do with you, you won't mind if I leave you out of it." Ned turned back to Maria, whose eyes fell right back into the spell from before. He surprised himself when he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks again," Ned whispered in Maria's ear, and walked off in the direction of Kelly's.

Lorenzo couldn't decide how to react, especially when he saw the girlish grin and deep blush on Maria's bronze face. She shot them a slightly embarrassed look before walking away, still caressing her cheek thoughtfully.

Carly acknowledged Maria's goodbye with a small nod, and noticed how Lorenzo's demeanor had shifted. "Do you need to go talk to her?"

"No, Maria's business is just that – her own," Lorenzo replied stiffly.

Carly shrugged and held up her hands submissively. She and Lorenzo stood quietly until they heard Courtney's footsteps coming down toward them.

"Carly! You call _this_ a solution?" Courtney shot Carly an exasperated look and started toward Lorenzo, when Carly pushed her back.

"You don't get to criticize my methods at this point, ok? You don't want Sonny and Jason involved – fine. I agreed with you, but Lorenzo is not a member of our family, and he can handle things _appropriately_," Carly tilted her head between her best friend and her former lover, "if it comes to that."

"Look, Courtney, you don't like me, and I'm not fond of you," Lorenzo admitted, though Carly gave him a warning look. "But Carly has a point, and since you need help, why not take it?"

"Because you're only using Carly," Courtney shot back, and made Carly face her. "Can't you see that? You just broke up with Sonny, and you're going to him with your problems. If he keeps helping you out, he's going to expect something in return!"

Lorenzo stepped between Carly to get right in Courtney's face. "You can say what you want about me, believe what you like, but I am not using Carly. I leave that up to you."

He began to walk away from both women, but Carly grabbed his arm.

"What! I'm using Carly?" Courtney couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes!" Lorenzo's patience with Courtney was beyond worn. Her voice was beginning to sound like nails on a chalkboard, and he just wanted to be done with this. "You want her to come in fix your problems, hide your secrets from people you claim to care about, all while you call the shots!" He moved back toward them. "I will talk to this woman _you_ spilled your guts to, and get her to back off. Then, we can resume or normal distaste – and distance – with each other alright?"

Carly was taken aback when she realized he was addressing her as well. "Ok, Lorenzo, we'll cooperate, won't we?" She grasped Courtney's arm tightly. "C'mon, you know you have no other outs here," she spoke low into Courtney's ear. She then looked back, to see Lornezo's stern face hadn't softened.

"Fine, alright," Courtney declared. "Just get her to leave me alone, and try not doing it from a yacht." She knew the remark was below the belt but she didn't care.

Lorenzo walked off without looking in Carly's direction. Carly turned to her friend and searched her face. "Was that really necessary?"

"Whatever, Carly," Courtney said harshly. "I don't like being in Lorenzo Alcazar's debt, and I resent that either of us are in that situation now." She was angry about depending on Alcazar, but she was also angry about Rachel, and lying to Jax, and AJ, and the divorce. Her anger was clouding her brain 24/7, and she wanted it all to just stop.

"Well beggars can't be choosers," Carly snapped back. She was annoyed that Courtney wasn't thanking her for coming up with something, much less the fact Carly knew she, not Courtney, would be the one in Lorenzo's debt. However, the way he brushed past her had an air of finality to it that didn't sit well with Carly. She looked at Courtney again. "So, have you seen Jason?"

"No, and I'm not going to," Courtney sighed and sat on the bench. "I had to rush out her, leaving Jax in my loft..." _with Rachel_, she thought. "Carly, I have to get back, you know, before Jax asks any questions. Thanks, I mean it, ok?" She hugged her friend quickly and raced to survey the damage.

* * *

"So you're the chief financial officer of Adair Realty?" Jax looked at Rachel, amazed. In the time since Courtney had left, she managed to get him to tell her everything about his business ventures before he came to Port Charles. They discussed mergers and acquisitions in their respective fields, and he could tell she was as cutthroat as he was in business. He admired how she played information close to the vest, and had only let minor details about her role in Adair Realty get out. 

"Guilty as charged," Rachel smiled, and sipped more of the champagne Jax had brought back from his trip to France. She didn't tell him she acted as both CFO and CEO of the company – she liked keeping him guessing. "I learned from the best, how to crunch numbers."

"Your father's business sense was definitely to be marveled at," Jax stated matter-of-factly. "I read about him when I was studying at my university."

"Yeah, he was great," Rachel got quiet. She hadn't talked about her father in so long, not since Steven. Just the thought of her intimate conversations with him about her family, and wanting to make her father proud sent burning sensations through her veins.

"You ok?" Jax noticed Rachel's tightened grip on the champagne glass, and eased it out of her hand. "I'm sorry. I know your father's passing must have been hard on you. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"No, no, it's ok," Rachel straightened up quickly. "He and I were very close, especially after I joined his company, and I'm thankful for the time we had together. It sounds silly, bonding over accounts and documents, but I knew he was passing one everything he had ever learned to me." She noticed Jax's smile fade. "Your father too, you know."

Jax looked up at her in surprise as she nodded. "I read an article about him, before he passed most of the business to you. There was a picture, and he was just beaming – and the columnist wrote he had never seen a man more happy to retire, but your father just said…"

"'_Because I'm leaving it all in good hands_'" Jax finished. "You read that one?"

"Yep, and I knew I wanted that, too." Rachel picked up her glass, and poured more for herself and Jax. "So let's toast – to making our fathers proud." They clinked glasses and smiled at one another. Just as Rachel hoped this moment could freeze in time, Courtney rushed in the door, and slammed it behind her, causing Rachel and Jax to jump.

"Sorry, it took…" Courtney turned to see Jax and Rachel drinking the champagne he brought home for her and tried hard not to frown.

"It's ok, we were just catching up! But I'm sure you guys would like time on your own, right," Rachel brushed off her dress and grabbed her coat before turning back to Jax. "It was my pleasure to confer with you, Mr. Jacks," she smiled and mockingly bowed.

"Pleasure was all mine," Jax laughed, and the twinkle in his eyes made Courtney fume.

"Yeah, we'll have to get together sometime," Courtney piped up and walked between Rachel and Jax's still clasped hands. She arrogantly placed her hand on Jax's shoulder.

"Oh, we will," Rachel called back as she made her way to the door. "_Soon_." She walked out into the hallway, her mind turning with different scenarios. She rubbed her left hand over right, where Jax had held her firmly. _Looks like I have some calls to make_, she thought.

* * *

"I don't believe you did this to me," Emily could barely choke out the words, and Monica rushed to her when she looked as though she would faint. 

"Honey, we just want to be there for you," Monica pleaded and tried to get her daughter to look at her. "We thought it might be too hard for you to tell Nikolas – to look at him, because he looked like Connor."

"He's not Connor! He's not!" Emily began shouting as her finger shook pointedly t her mother. "You had no right to tell him, to burden him when he can do nothing about it. And he doesn't have to, remember? I did something about it. I SHOT HIM – I KILLED CONNOR BISHOP!" Emily voice stopped trembling as eyes set on Monica and Alan's faces. "He will never hurt me again, or anyone else. That's why you shouldn't have told him – that's why I want you to leave it alone!"

"What is going on down here?" Tracy's voice interrupted Emily's screeching. "What's happened now?"

"Nothing, Tracy," Emily shot back with venom. "Nothing but the tried-and-true tradition of Quartermaines stabbing each other in the back." She turned accusingly on her father first. "You say you didn't do right be AJ, that you want to do right by all of us, huh? You betrayed AJ, and you betrayed me. Thankfully, Jason doesn't care enough about you to subject himself to your kind of loyalty."

Monica stepped in front of Alan, whose pained expression only mirrored half of how much Emily's words had hurt him. "Don't say that!" Monica exclaimed and grabbed Emily's arms. "You're hurting, and we tried to help you, not hurt you! We don't ever want anyone to be able to hurt you again – please Emily, please believe me!"

Ned and Dillon came through the doors, and stepped cautiously behind their mother. A survey of the room – Alan standing behind Monica, the picture of a broken man; Monica grabbing Emily by the arms, pleading and shaking her at the same time, and Tracy quietly observing – they could tell something else had gone seriously wrong.

Emily shook free of Monica's grasp. "I don't believe you – I never will again. Liz betrayed my trust in her to you, but you, Mom – I thought you would help me, at least respect me. But since you _won't_, why stop what you started?" She turned to Tracy, Ned and Dillon's questioning faces. "They don't know? You didn't have a family meeting about it? God knows we haven't had one of those in a while, huh?" Emily smirked ruefully, and Ned could almost see AJ in her face.

She walked closer to the three of them. "You want to know, Aunt Tracy? Huh? Ok, everyone – let's say it all together, now!" Emily turned to her parents. "Back me up will ya? I can't make such a grand announcement without you guys, right?" She turned back to Tracy and her sons. "One, two, three... I WAS RAPED! There, it's been said, for the entire world to hear! I was raped by a man who looked exactly like my husband, and I killed him! My best friend told my mom, my mom told my dad, they told my husband, now I'm telling you," she finished as the tears and convulsions were overcoming her words.

Tracy, Ned, and Dillon all looked at Emily devastated. Tracy's look of sympathy was all it took to make Emily run out to the terrace, leaving the family completely stunned.

Emily ran to Lila's garden, frantic to get away from her confession, from their pleading and sympathetic eyes, from their betrayal. Her tears blinded her, and she stumbled and fell near Lila's rose bush that was perfectly trimmed, as if anticipating the time to bloom – yet with every thorn in tact. Emily focused on the thorns and began to touch them, and they cut the tips of her finger almost mercifully.

Edward, who had been sitting in the middle of Lila's empty garden, talking to his love, rushed to grab Emily off the ground. He had heard the commotion at the house but didn't want to face another fight. "Emily? You're going to cut yourself, come here," he said as he pulled her up from the ground.

"I need help, Grandfather, please," Emily looked at the old man's eyes, confused but not questioning her. "Don't ask me, just help!"

"I'll do whatever you want, sweetheart, we'll do it together," Edward said in her ear, as she held on to him for dear life.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's another long one...I kinda got on a roll! Love the feedback from everyone, really - and I would love comments on the writing style, flow of the story, etc. (I'm trying not to make it impossible to read, but if I'm failing let me know!) Enjoy!

Queen of the Elevn City - you will be pleased!

ILuvCarson - I'm not sure but wait for the next chapter ;)

CareBearErin - Thanks for the review. I seriously appreciate analysis - it helps me with the direction and flow of the story.

Chapter 7

Sam mumbled softly as the sunlight came in through Jason's window. She slowly raised her head and looked around. She and Jason had fallen asleep, fully clothed, but in each other's arms. She tilted her head to stare into his peaceful face.

"_Checking on Sonny, moving you back in..._"

She thought about his words and bit her lip. He said them as he was falling asleep, and though she knew Jason always meant what he said, maybe this time was different. She moved herself out of his arms, and stood up. _So much has happened_, she thought, walking around the room as though she had never been in it before. She began to think of ways to get out of what he said about her moving in, just in case he didn't really mean it. _I've got to get a job and pay Sonny back, I can still stay at Kelly's_...

A loud knock at the door shook Sam from her thoughts. She looked over at the alarm clock. 7:30am. _Who in the hell visits at this hour_? She bound down the stairs as the knocking became more insistent.

"Jason, I come... bringing gifts," Carly's tone went from overly excited to monotone as Sam swung open the door. She had a huge bag from Kelly's and two cups of what smelled like coffee and orange juice in each of her hands. Carly pushed past Sam and set the breakfast food on the desk by the door.

"Well, good morning to you too, Carly," Sam said, as she tried to straighten her disheveled appearance. She brushed her hair out of her face, and reached past Carly to grab a rubber band off Jason's desk. Pulling her hair back, she waited for the interrogation to begin.

"What are you doing here?" Carly looked at her suspiciously. _At least she has clothes on_, she thought to herself.

_Right on cue_, Sam quipped in her mind. "Jason wanted to come home after AJ's memorial, so I brought him back and I'm helping him out."

"Yeah, ok," Carly sighed and looked at Sam again. She knew how Jason felt about Sam, but it didn't mean she had to approve. "Well, look, you can take off now because I can stay and help Jason."

"Sam," Jason whispered, as he walked gradually down the steps. He woke up as soon as he realized she wasn't next to him.

"Hey, hey," Sam walked past Carly and tucked herself under Jason's arm, guiding him to the couch. "You, sir, are not supposed to be out of bed."

"You weren't there," he replied, looking at her sheepish grin. _Her smile is contagious_, he thought as he repressed his own. His head rose to the aroma of the coffee sitting on his desk, and Carly standing beside it.

"I was worried about you, Jase," Carly stifled the impulse to give Sam a dirty look, "especially when you didn't go back to the hospital. I thought you might need some help."

"I'm ok," Jason eased off of Sam and sat on the couch. He could tell Carly wanted something else – he knew that look in her eye. Carly only buttered him up with breakfast for a reason. He looked up at Sam and smiled appreciatively, and she took the hint.

"I'm gonna get some coffee of my own, and breakfast," Sam said, never taking her eyes off Jason. "Don't you look at me like that – it's just toast!"

Carly made her way to the couch and pulled out a scone and some juice. "I know, it's not coffee, but I didn't think you were supposed to have any. So what's she doing here?" Carly lowered her voice in case Sam was eavesdropping.

"Ok, I'm not talking about Sam," Jason looked intently into Carly's eyes. "Why don't you tell me what you're doing here, _before_ 8am, and with breakfast?" The glint in his eye meant Carly hadn't fooled him for a second.

She reached back into the bag and pulled out her favorite donut. She took a huge bite and looked at Jason with rounded cheeks. "Huh?"

He laughed, and then gasped in pain. Carly swallowed her donut hard. "I'm sorry Jase... I thought laughter was the best medicine."

"It is," Jason put his hand over Carly's. "You know I'm ok, even if I bust a stitch watching you eat." He chuckled a little softer. "But that's not why you came by, so just tell me."

Carly swallowed hard again. "Sam said you went to AJ's memorial."

"Yeah, I went for Emily and Monica," Jason looked down. He still wasn't entirely comfortable talking about the Quartermaines, or calling Monica his mother to Carly.

"So... do you already know about the investigation into his death?" Carly didn't want to come out and say it. She didn't even want to believe it was true – that this was the final nail in the Foursome's coffin.

"Alan thinks Courtney did it," Jason sighed and looked at Carly. "And that she and AJ weren't divorced, so Courtney and I were never really married." He grabbed Carly's hand as she looked upset. "I also know... that I'm ok."

* * *

"Agent Marshall," Max said as Reese approached the front door. She gave him an appreciative smile as he opened the door for her. "I told Sonny you'd be here to see him, and get your things."

"Thanks, Max," Reese responded, looking around the foyer of Sonny's home. "I'm just glad everything worked out ok."

"Yeah me, too." Max shut the door behind him, leaving Reese alone to talk with Sonny.

She walked around the foyer and sat on the stairs. She was glad it was over, that Kristina was safe with her parents and Faith couldn't hurt them again. "_Now, you want your daughter dead before we get to her, you can keep accusing me, or we can go get her together._"The moment on top of the car flashed through her mind, and his eyes boring into hers caused her to quiver. _I'm not going there again_, she thought, but she couldn't help thinking again, how his arm grazed her waist when he went to shake her hand, how he smelled, and the heat from his body. She had rolled her eyes when Durant had called Sonny "her beau," but she fantasized about it all night. She came over to the house early with the intention of getting her things quickly, but she also wanted to see him again, without any interruptions.

She stood up and smoothed her white sweater out over her jeans, and walked into the living room. She turned on the lights and gasped.

"Sonny, oh my God," she exclaimed as she ran over to him. He was slumped over in his chair, broken glass all over the floor to his right, and a pool of blood had begun to dry on the shards. Reese feared the worst – she knew how much Sonny blamed himself, but she didn't think he'd try to end his life. "Sonny!"

She jerked his head back, and his body followed, enough for her to see he hadn't slit his wrist. She breathed, and called out for Max. "Sonny, please wake up, please," Reese pleaded and shook his head slightly.

Max rushed in just as Sonny was coming to. "Should I get an ambulance?"

"No," Sonny whispered, and Reese and Max both looked relieved. Reese pushed Sonny gently back on the chair, and held up his hand. Sonny grabbed her arm with the other hand. "Don't."

"Max, please get me a first aid kit," she tried not to pay attention to Sonny's words.

"Let it bleed," Sonny said dismally. "Just let it bleed."

"Sonny, I'm either going to fix it here, or call the ambulance – your choice," Reese demanded, and pulled his face into both her hands, so that he would stop looking at his hand. "What's it going to be?"

"Here," he finally sighed, letting his free hand move from Reese's arm to her hand on his face. He looked so broken. She loosened her grip on his face, and just held his hand until Max returned with the first aid kit.

Max dashed upstairs to get the first aid kit, but turned and went into the playroom instead. Whipping out his cell, he hit his speed dial and hoped he wasn't disturbing anyone.

* * *

"I got it, don't you move," Sam raced into the room where Carly and Jason seemed deep in conversation when Jason's cell rang. "Hello?" 

"Sam, I need to speak to Jason," Max spoke hurriedly. "It's Sonny, and Sam... it's bad."

"Ok, no, um," Sam turned her back to Jason and Carly's stares. "I'll come pick that up right now, no problem. No – I'm coming. Just give me ten minutes, alright." Sam straightened her face and turned back to Jason's expectant look and Carly's suspicious glare.

"I have to run out, really quick, and pick up your other prescription," Sam lied. _Damn_, she silently cursed herself. "I forgot the one you have to take at night. I'll be right back." She grabbed her jacket and attempted to look casual. She winked at Jason and closed the door behind her.

Carly turned back to Jason. "A prescription, Jason?"

Jason was sure it wasn't about the prescription, and he couldn't hide it from Carly. He picked up the scone and stuffed half of it in his mouth. "Huh?"

* * *

"Pass the juice," Edward said softly to Tracy. Cook had brought their breakfast to the family room as usual, and was surprised to see everyone already assembled – and dead silent. Monica and Alan were sitting on the couch, staring into their mugs of coffee, while Ned stood looking out the windows that led to the terrace. Edward and Tracy sat together, hands clasped and eating mutely. Everyone was waiting for Emily. 

She and Edward had stayed out in Lila's garden for almost 2 hours. After first they said nothing. The fact that he didn't ask questions, he just held her hand and talked about what the rose bushes would look like in the spring calmed Emily. She finally talked – about Grandmother, about Paige. When she knew he wasn't going to ask about what happened at the house, she cried into his chest, and he simply held her. She told him everything – about the plan to trap Helena, about Connor, how Helena had taunted her in the crypt saying she enjoyed sleeping with Connor as if she knew what happened, how she revealed all to the family, and how lost and alone she felt. They sat quietly until Emily said she needed to sleep, and Edward walked her back to the house, again promising to stand by any decision she made from here on out.

"Daddy," Tracy shook Edward's hand slightly, "are you ever going to tell us what Emily said?" She could tell that's what he was thinking about, but he hadn't said a word about it last night or all morning.

"There's nothing to tell," Edward said sternly.

Monica and Alan walked over to the table. "Yes there is, Edward." Monica looked at him with contempt. "If Emily confided in you, you have to tell us – so we can all help her through this!"

"Monica's right, Father," Alan said behind his wife. He had been silent since Emily left the house, replaying her hurtful words to him over and over in her mind. "We all want to be there for her."

"Not necessary," Emily shouted from the doorway. She looked brand new – her hair was in soft waves, and complemented her glowing face. She had on an orange turtleneck and cardigan and cords, her tennis shoes never made a sound as she walked to face them. Monica was the first to notice her duffle bag on her shoulder.

"Emily, what's going on? Where are you going?" Monica wanted to speak with her daughter in private, and feared she wouldn't get the chance to explain what happened, and her part in telling Nikolas.

"Grandfather, do you mind helping me to the car?" Emily ignored her mother, and walked back to the door.

"Sure, sweetheart," Edward stood swiftly, and followed behind Emily, leaving the rest of the family to wonder what was going on. Monica started out after them, but Tracy grabbed her arm.

"Let him talk to her, Monica. We'll get it out of him later."

Edward and Emily continued to the car that was waiting for Emily. "Emily, I won't ask if you don't want me to." Edward didn't want her to leave anymore than her parents did, but he promised her to do things her way.

"It's alright," Emily smiled half-heartedly. She was so happy to finally have someone on her side that she didn't mind telling him her plans. "I'm going back to Spoon Island. I don't want the vultures that consider themselves my parents hovering over me. I'm going to square away a few things there, and run errands, and then I'll call you, ok?" She reached out for his hand. "Don't worry – I know exactly what I'm doing."

* * *

"Oh, how this place has been sullied by that insignificant twit," Helena scowled as she sat at Nikolas' desk. She grabbed the picture he had of him and Emily and ran her finger along his face. "My poor Nikolas, rotting away in a state facility because you refuse to take me seriously." 

She walked around the desk, still clutching the picture in her hand. She looked into Nikolas beaming eyes. "My darling, you are so much like your father, and your father's father, and probably the entire line of Cassadine men. You are all afflicted with a large heart and infantile minds. Your lack of focus and ability to recognize tour potential greatness is always foiled once you hit puberty." She huffed, and her gaze tuned to Emily, the smile that conjured murderous scenarios that would make Charles Manson shudder uncontrollably.

"And you all fall for the same incipit, vile banes of all existence, for their simple smiles and 'good hearts,'" Helena spit venomously as she tilted her head and extended the picture in front of her. "But I will rescue you my darling, I promise." She threw the picture down as hard as she could and smiled mockingly at the glass shattered around her feet. "And you will thank me."

Helena laughed as she pushed the book against the wall, and slipped into the tunnel.

* * *

"I've been trying to get a hold of you all night, where were you?" Rachel spoke in hushed tones on the pier into her cell. 

"And I didn't answer you for a reason," AJ retorted. "How am I supposed to keep a low profile if you keep calling me every day? Now what do you have to report?"

"Well, Kung-Fu Barbie left me alone with her beau last night," Rachel snickered. "I got him to tell me all about his business ventures, which you know I already know." Rachel had done her homework, with and without AJ, on all the people involved in their little scheme. She was never one to do a job half-ass, which is why AJ teamed up with her in the first place.

"So? Who did Courtney go see last night?" AJ was hoping his wife had gone to his brother, so he could trap them both in his game.

"I don't know, but I was thinking..." Rachel started.

"What do you mean you don't know? Your job is to ruin Courtney, not play footsie with her boy toy –" AJ calmed down slightly as he started to work within Rachel's mind. "You want to break them up, don't you?"

"I figured it would be a nice bonus," Rachel grinned again. "I know you want her to go down for your 'murder,' but she's not playing by the rules, so we may need to change the plan. I say we take her down little by little, I mean extend our fun for all it's worth." Rachel knew she was appealing to AJ's enjoyment of torturing Courtney, and this way she could get rid of Steven, do her job for AJ, and come away with a prize all her own.

"Can't happen," AJ responded into the receiver. He had planned this for years, and he learned from his past attempts at improvisation. "I don't care if you want someone to warm your sheets at night – I gave you the money you wanted, now do as we agreed.Oh – and call her Daisy." With that, he hung up laughing and threw himself on the king size bed in his hotel room.

"Damn him," Rachel closed her cell. _He's lucky I didn't really kill his ass_, she thought. She turned with her head down, and walked right into a man's muscular chest. "Sorry," Rachel started to say but stopped hen she realized who she was talking to.

"I take it your call didn't go well, Rachel," Lorenzo looked at the blonde with shining, mischievous eyes. He leaned and kissed her on the cheek when she smiled and shrugged.

* * *

"You two up for some more visitors?" Lesley slid her head into Lucky's room, where he and Liz were holding hands. Lulu ran and Liz had to sweep her up quickly before she jumped onto Lucky's bed. 

"Careful there," Liz eased Lulu onto the bed and walked over to Lesley, who had Cameron in her arms. "Hello, my big boy. I got you, yes!" She took Cameron out of Lesley's hands and swung him up in the air. "Thanks for bringing him here."

"Well, you have been wearing yourself out, young lady, taking care of my grandson," Lesley smiled at Liz and smoothed Cameron's hair. "I'm sure he missed his mommy, so Audrey let me take him out of the hospital day care to see the both of you."

"Thanks, Gram," Lucky called out from the bed. He had been staring at Elizabeth so much he barely heard Lulu talking about school and ice skating with her friends. She looked so beautiful holding her son, laughing when he grabbed at the curls in her hair.

"Lucky, when are you getting out of here? We haven't even had a snowball fight yet," Lulu complained lovingly. She knew something was seriously wrong with her brother, but she wasn't going to let on that she wasn't as unaware as everyone thought.

Liz walked over to them and sat down on Lucky's bed. Cameron climbed out of her arms and up Lucky's chest. Before Liz could snatch him back, Lucky reached for the little boy and let him pull out the breathing tube.

"Thanks, Cam, I needed that," Lucky smiled and cradled the little boy in his arms. Liz would pay the hospital if she could just freeze frame this moment – her little boy in Lucky's arms and them smiling at her. "Lulu," Lucky continued, "Liz and I were just talking about that, and she's going to check on it for me, ok?"

"Ok!" Lulu exclaimed and hugged Lucky and Cameron.

* * *

Luke watched the happy family scene from outside the window. He hadn't talked to Lucky since he woke up and told him he pulled the plug. He sighed and started to walk away, when he ran smack into Skye. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Skye looked annoyed. "For someone who's not a coward, you sure do like running away from people."

"Blaze, if I indulge you once, you're gonna expect it all the time," Luke quipped, and went to walk past her again, but she jumped out.

"You didn't answer me, and you're not leaving until you do! Where are you going Luke? The Haunted Star, the park benches, B.F.E – all to drown your sorrows? Well Lucky's not going away, and neither am I! So when are you going to face the people that love you?"

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Love means never having to ask too many questions."

"I haven't heard that one, Luke."

"Well, neither have I, but it applies," Luke stared into Skye's concerned eyes. "If you must know, I'm off to catch a psychopath. If you wanna help, keep everyone occupied and out of my way. If you don't, just keep your mouth shut."

His biting words stung Skye. She thought she had seen a moment of tenderness in his expression, and then he went back to being Luke. "Fine, fine! Maybe if you end up in a hospital bed, you and Lucky can share a room and we'll both get our wish." She turned away from him and they both walked in opposite directions.

* * *

Nikolas walked between two guards lifelessly. He had been officially released from solitary after Emily's parents had come to see him. Though he was grateful they had called in a favor, he wasn't sure what to do now. At least in solitary no one could see him pace and hit his head against the wall repeatedly – every time he thought of Emily attacked by Connor. 

The guards turned down the opposite corridor from Nikolas' old cell. "Where are you taking me?" Nikolas asked them, confused. He began to look at their faces, hoping it was someone Luke or Lucky had sent to help him escape, but didn't recognize them. They shuffled him along, never looking at his face.

Stopping in front of a small room, one Nikolas had come to know as the interrogation room for prisoners meeting lawyers or police officers on related offenses, the guard quickly unlocked the room with a key and shoved Nikolas inside. They shut the door behind him, and Nikolas faced a masked figure. He clamped his hands at his side, to prevent the person from seeing him tremble. He had heard stories from other inmates about certain "boys' clubs" but no one had ever tried him.

The figure motioned for Nikolas to sit at the table, and he complied, still unable to identify the mystery person. Moving only his eyes to follow the figure as it moved behind him, Nikolas tried to calm the butterflies in his stomach.

"What do you want from me?" Nikolas' voice was low and controlled.

The figure stopped and kneeled down to Nikolas' side. The gloved hand moved keenly up the side of the chair and caressed Nik's face. He could tell it was not a man's hand.

"Emily?" Nikolas could barely breathe. He wanted to see her more than anything to hold her, and convince her that he would fix everything.

The masked figure recoiled at his mention of Emily. She yanked off her mask, disgusted. "I come all this way for such insults."

"Helena?" Nikolas stopped himself from losing consciousness at the sight of his grandmother. He stood up to meet her face, and touched it as though he were picking up a violet. "You came here... for me."

Helena quivered under his touch. She knew he was not grateful, but he feigned it so well. "I see prison has yet to tarnish you, my love. Yes, yes, I came for you Nikolas." She touched his hair, slick from grime. "I told you over and over how much better you deserved, but you didn't listen to me, darling. I had to show you what could become of your life should you refuse to fulfill your destiny."

Nikolas only nodded, and continued to stroke his grandmother's face. How he wanted to spit in it, to choke the life out of her and be rightfully servinghis sentence. "Have you finished your lesson?" He breathed in her ear. "Have you come to let me go?"

"I don't see why not," Helena said and slipped from Nikolas' grasp. "My intention was never to make you suffer, dear. I just wanted you to be free of Emily, which is to be free completely." She sat on the other side of the table. "Though I didn't kill her, I know you'll be rid of her once I have you released."

"Why?" Nikolas' patience was wearing then with this game. He just wanted to keep Helena there long enough for someone to notice. His voice was becoming shaky as Helena mentioned Emily so cavalier, but he restrained his desire to grab her.

"Well, why would you stay with an adulterous wench?" Helena eyed him closely, and mistook the rage in his eyes as reason to further her lies. "While you're here, serving time for defending your precious Emily, she begins a tryst with your look alike. I mean, I expect a peasant to fall for her kind, but I never assumed she would land one with your face."

Nik felt a lump forming in his throat. He knew what Helena was hoping for, but her words were making the hair stand up on the back of his neck. "Stop it," he mumbled.

"Oh," Helena got up and walked over to Nikolas, shifting his face to look at her by the chin. "She was never worthy of your love, my darling. Don't let her making love to –"

Nikolas snapped, and clawed at Helena's throat. "Stop it! You don't know anything! Did you see them?" The idea that Helena watched while Connor violated his wife made his stomach lurch, but he maintained his grip on her. "DID YOU SEE THEM?"

"NO!" Helena finally wrestled free of Nikolas' grip. "I see you have learned less than I hoped, and you're no closer to being ready to be the prince," she said as she straightened her stance. "I'll simply proceed with my plans as usual, and give you the appropriate time to reconsider your position." She replaced the mask over her polished face and knocked once on the door.

Nikolas tried to run after her, but the guard forced him back with one arm, knocking Nikolas to the ground. As he struggled to get his air back, he looked up one last time to see Helena's taunting smile.

* * *

"One sip, please," Jason pretended to whine, "and I'll let you complain to me for a month, I promise." He reached for her coffee, but Carly pushed him back on the couch. 

"Wow, you must be desperate," she laughed at him. Carly turned to face him seriously. "You can have it – if you answer something for me." She tipped the cup in his direction.

"What?" Jason grabbed the cup out of her hand and took a long sip. His face contorted – he forgot how much cream and sugar Carly put in coffee.

"Why was Sam here this morning? You're not going back to her, _are you_?" Carly had been dying to ask, and Sam's convenient lie and disappearance gave her the time she needed to really talk to her friend.

"That was two questions, Carly," Jason responded. "Sam offered to come back and take care of me because I didn't want to go back to General Hospital."

"Ok," Carly said, standing up and starting to clear the mess they made. "So when you're feeling better, she can go on her way, and you know... you can move on, a clean break."

"Carly," Jason had a feeling this was where she was heading. "I'm not going to fight with you about Sam. I honestly don't have the energy for it." He reached for her to stop cleaning. "But if you need to hear me say it, I will. I love Sam, and I want to be with her."

"Jason, she's a liar," Carly shook her head as Jason was about to protest. "You keep giving her chance after chance, and she lies to you. She just did it now! You know she wasn't leaving to go get a prescription. When are you going to let people stop manipulating you?"

"Why don't you answer that for me?" Jason looked pointedly at Carly, but grabbed her hand when he saw he had hit a nerve. "Carly, you know I don't discuss this stuff well, with you or anyone. But you trust me, right?" He waited for her to nod. "Then trust me that I know Sam, and I know myself. She did lie, and she did steal, but I love her for who she is. She does things with the best intentions, and I'm sure you can relate."

Carly refused to acknowledge his correlation. "All I'm saying is you're giving her a second chance and she's still lying to you, and you're ignoring the second chance that's being given to you."

"Carly – don't."

"You and Courtney weren't legally married, Jason," Carly again ignored Jason's plea not to revisit this topic. "It's a clean slate, and all you have to do is go for it."

"Courtney is marrying Jax, and I'm with Sam – where I want to be." Jason's voice didn't imply finality – it defined it. "Just be happy for us ok, because I don't want to fight with you, and neither does Sam."

"Fine," Carly decided not to battle Jason in his condition. "But where is she now?"

* * *

Sam rushed up to Max who had been looking for Jason's car to pull up. "Max!" 

"Sam, where's Jason?" Max looked for his other boss. "Sam, you should have brought him – he knows how to deal with this."

"Jason is still recovering from his gunshot wound," Sam explained as Max ushered her inside the house. "I'll handle it, and tell Jason later." She gave Max a reassuring pat on his arm, but he didn't buy it.

"Alright, but you have to call Jason if you can't handle it, right?"

"Yeah, cool," Sam followed Max into the living room, and stopped dead in their tracks.

Sonny was facing Reese, who was bandaging his hand, but she and Max could tell he wasn't looking at her – or anything else. Max walked over to Reese and took the first aid kit, but Sonny never flinched. His clothes were the same as yesterday, but rumpled and splattered with blood. She walked slowly behind Reese, just enough to hear Sonny's mumbling.

"It's because of me," Sonny repeated over and over to himself, and Reese withdrew her hand, unsure of what to do next. She looked to Sam.

"He stopped talking to me about 10 minutes ago, he just mutters to himself," Reese kept her voice as low as possible. "Is Jason with you?"

"No, he's still recovering," Sam breathed. "How long has he been like this?"

"Since I got here this morning," Reese turned to look at Sonny while she talked. "Max didn't hear the glass break, so he must have thought Sonny just went to bed." She turned back to Sam. "I thought he killed himself."

"What time is it?" Sonny said in a low voice, causing the women to jump.

Reese walked over to him, again moving his head to face her instead of looking at his hand. "It's about 8:30, Sonny. You must have passed out down here."

He seemed to readjust his focus, and could see Reese clearly, with Sam standing behind her. "What... why are you here?"

"I just came to get my things," Reese said normally, hoping he had pulled himself out of this darkness on his own.

"You're not supposed to be here," Sonny stood to face Lily, and Reese looked at him confused. Sonny tilted his head slightly, and brought his index finger to Reese's cheek. "You changed your hair. Why are you here again? Where are the children?"

Sam felt the tension freeze the room to a standstill, and she had to do something. She moved Reese, who had lost all color in her face at Sonny's words, away from Sonny. "Sonny, Sonny," she said softly and cautiously touched his shoulder. "It's Sam. Sonny, talk to me, tell me what happened."

"She told me once, Sam," Sonny's eyes grew darker than before, and Sam just held his hand. "She was with my children, so beautiful and at peace. She said they were happy... our daughter is with her now."

Sam guided Sonny back to the chair, never letting go of his good hand. "My first little boy was sitting in her lap, and she just let him tug at her hair, you know." He smiled at the memory. "She still looked at me lovingly after all I'd done. My girl – she had my eyes too. Do you think our little girl had my eyes?"

Sam fought back the tears in her eyes. She knew Sonny didn't know what he was saying, but she had never heard him sound so sad and so gentle when he talked about their baby before. "Yeah, yeah, I think she would have had your eyes, and your dimples."

Sonny smiled widely, and he cupped Sam's face in his hands. "I wanted her to look like you. Please believe me, I would have been good to you, to our daughter." He wasn't talking to Sam anymore, but all she could see was the sincerity and brokeness in his eyes.

"I believe you Sonny, I do," Sam held back her tears. "You're a wonderful father, and your children are safe. And our little girl is safe too."

"Yeah, she's with her, she's safe," Sonny nodded, but his eyes clouded again. "They're safe from me." He got up to walk to the bar, but turned back to Sam's concerned face. She was holding back tears, though she believed he wouldn't have noticed. But he looked at Reese, who offered a brave smile.

"She still smiles at me, Sam," Sonny weakly reached out for Sam's hand, who held him up, and pointed at Lily's translucent figure. "After everything I've done, she still loves me, smiles at me, takes care of my children when I can't...I can't protect them."

"You do, Sonny," Sam started to say, but he withdrew from her quickly and started toward the bar.

"That bitch! She took her! She took her and I did NOTHING!" Sonny iterated each sentence by throwing another glass at the mirror that had just been restored. "She was going to kill Jason, Kristina, everyone I love! BITCH!" He shouted, throwing glass after glass, while Sam stood frozen behind him and Reese ducked away toward the windows leading to the terrace.

"She didn't Sonny!" Sam pushed his hand away from the bar and got in front of him. She hoped he didn't see how much she was shaking. "Kristina's fine, Jason's fine – we are all ok," she said intently grabbing his face.

"It's what I deserve," Sonny's voice trembled as he tried to inhale. "Lily, my children, our daughter... it's what I deserve." He pulled Sam's hands away from his face and sat back on the table. He looked at his bandaged hand.

"It'll never be over for you." His voice was vacant, as if he didn't feel his mouth form the words. "The blood never goes away."

* * *

Reese stepped quietly out onto the terrace after nodding to Sam. She couldn't leave her alone with him too long, but she knew they weren't getting through to Sonny. He had unleashed the demons that permeated his soul, and she couldn't fathom what she could do next. She took out her cell. 

"Hello?" Carly answered Jason's cell before he could get to it.

"Carly?" Reese whispered through the lump in her throat. "I'm glad you're there."

"Agent Marshall, what is it?" Carly looked over at Jason, who had rushed as fast as he could to the phone.

"Has something–"

She cut him off. "You and Carly need to get to Sonny's. Now." She heard the dial tone and closed her phone. She let her tears fall briefly, before going back into the room.

* * *

"It's done, just as instructed," a man stood outside of Kelly's with five manila envelopes in hand. He slid them in the mailbox, smirked and walked into Kelly's for coffee.

* * *

Emily marched confidently up to the doors of Wyndamere. She burst through the doors. "Mrs. Lansbury?"

The small woman rushed out. "Mrs. Cassadine! What can I do for you?" She was concerned, but Emily just smiled and patted her on the arm.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you so much for staying on through this whole mess. Could you have someone take my bags up?" Mrs. Lansbury nodded and Emily headed toward the living room. She closed her eyes and burst through the doors and inhaled the lemon scented air.

She opened her eyes and walked through the room. Mrs. Lansbury had cleaned it, but something still felt wrong.

"_Sure you love him?"_

"_Nikolas is the love of my life, Connor. There is never going to be anyone else for me, ok?"_

Emily charged toward the couch and grabbed one of the pillows. She leaned back onto the pillows and tried to imagine a life before nightmares.

_Nikolas, those were coincidences unfortunate, but that's all. You and I are going to be married, we're going to have a wonderful life, and nothing no curses, no evil grandmother, nothing is going to keep that from happening._

Emily smiled at the memory, and opened her eyes. "Nikolas," she whispered to herself and touched her bottom lip.

_Then why did you try so hard to make me just like him? Hmm? Why? Why? Oh, Emily, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, kiss me. Convince me that you love me. Kiss me._

"No!" Connor's voice echoed so loudly in Emily's ears that she ran from the couch. The couch she had made love to Nikolas on countless times, the couch where Connor kissed her over tea. The memories flooded back – of Connor, then Nikolas – so fast she couldn't tell who was who in which memory. "Stop it! Stop it!" She screamed at herself and ran toward the fireplace, crunching over a broken picture frame that was faced down.

Emily bent down and turned it over. It was her and Nikolas, his arm securely around her waist, both of their faces beaming in love. She picked up the largest piece of glass that had come from the frame and held it in her hand, glancing from the picture to her wrist. Emily couldn't control her tears, or the ominous desire to end it all. She placed the glass back over the picture carefully, fixated on the long crack it formed between her and Nikolas on the picture.

"What a shame," the familiar malevolent voice came, and Emily didn't bother to turn to face her. "I thought you'd do my work for me." Helena smiled wickedly, as Emily wiped her stained face and stood to face her nemesis.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Just a few things...this story is becoming more and more AU, so don't be too worried about the characters reflecting the same traits as the show. This is where I wish they **would** take the characters after February sweeps!

Thanks for all the reviews and feedback! It is really helping meand keeping the writers' block at bay.

**Warning: This is an intense chapter for some of the characters...the romance, pleasant twists and turns are coming, so bear with me :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Lucas, Brandon, and Jaime ran through the park swiftly, breaking the pace the rest of the baseball team had set. They were determined to impress the coach, and start this season. They finished 5 minutes before everyone else, and their coach nodded and sauntered off, without a word.

"Man, training is kicking my ass this year," Brandon said, still gasping for air. "Whose idea was it for us to sprint ahead, anyway?"

"Trust me, man," Lucas was panting, "I saw coach's face – he was impressed."

"He better be," Jaime said, as the three walked to where the coach had dropped off the guys' bags. "I'm not getting any bench blisters this year, that's for damn..." He broke off, and immediately stood straight up, fixing his clothes.

"What's up with you man?" Lucas said, reaching down for his gym bag, still gulping the water from his Nalgene bottle.

"I gotta a better question for you," Jaime hit Lucas on the chest lightly and pointed toward a bench. "What's up with _her_?"

Lucas's eyes followed Jaime's extended finger and set upon one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. From the angle they were standing, he could only see her profile, but it was more than enough. She was petite, dressed in a light blue Nike wind suit that was covered her figure well, and had matching blue and silver running shoes on. Her long coffee colored hair was highlighted blonde, as if the sun kissed it in just the right spots, and it hung loosely from the clip she was trying to fix. Her complexion was like toffee, and her face glowed as she tried to catch her breath, making the crimson coloring of her lips pale to that of her cheeks.

Lucas couldn't take his eyes off her, but Jaime and Brandon interrupted his sudden passionate daydreams. "Alright, now I saw her," Jaime began, "so I'm going to talk to her. You two can take notes." He laughed and started toward her, with Brandon close behind. Brandon looked back and nudged Lucas, who stood transfixed.

"Um, excuse me," Jaime said, just loud enough to get the girl's attention. "Do you run in this park often?"

She turned toward them, surprised. "Not really, why?" she said, half smiling, and observing the three guys intently.

"Oh, well, um..." Jaime was caught off guard by her honeyed voice. "I just thought, you know, you look like a runner and since this park is really good, I mean, um... popular with runners that you would, you know... know some good paths." He could have kicked himself for stammering, and Brandon's chuckles behind him let him know it was obvious.

"Sorry, I can't help you out there, um" the girl said, focusing her attention on Jaime and Brandon. She avoided looking Lucas directly in the eye, and he stared at the ground when he saw her shift uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, I didn't ask your names."

Jaime smiled wide, sure the girl was interested and contemplating how to ask her out. "I'm Jaime, and these are my boys – Brandon and Lucas." Brandon did a mock salute, but Lucas looked up at the girl, as if he forgot his own name.

"Well it was nice to meet you, Jaime, Brandon, Lucas," the girl said, Lucas' name lingering on her lips. She finally looked him in the eye and quickly tugged at her hair. Neither she nor Lucas could tell who was making whom nervous. "Maybe I'll see you around." She adjusted the sliver clip in her hair one more time, and darted off while Jaime looked back and raised his eyebrows to Brandon.

"What's your... wait, where'd she go?" Jaime turned around to see Brandon stifling a grin, and Lucas with the same expression on his face as when they first saw her.

"Dude, your game is weak!" Brandon laughed and Jaime chased after him. Lucas just stood there, staring after the path the girl that was definitely going to rob him of any sleep that night went.

* * *

Dillon walked in the mansion, holding his breath. After Emily's revelation, Dillon made himself scarce. He had never seen that particular look of horror in his mother's face before, and he couldn't find any words to comfort her. He called Georgie, who convinced him to visit her, if for nothing else but to ease his conscience. 

"Mom?" He walked into the family room, to find Tracy sitting, staring into the glass of red wine she poured herself a half hour ago. "Mom?"

Tracy looked over to Dillon's worried face. When she didn't respond, Dillon walked over and sat next to her, taking the wine from her hands.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" He kept waiting for some barb, but she said nothing. "Did something else happen? Where is everyone?"

"Alan and Monica went to work, Daddy went out, somewhere – God only knows," Tracy said noncommittally, "and Ned has been down in that studio all day with his ex." She picked the glass up and drank the wine fast, not tasting a single drop. "And me, I'm waiting here, for yet another shoe to drop. Correction," she said turning to her son, "the other anvil."

"I don't know what to say, I really don't," Dillon offered mildly. "I mean, none of us could have seen this coming, you know." He turned and looked at his mother, grabbing her hands strongly. "Can I do anything for you?"

"Me? I'm fine, baby," Tracy patted his hands. "I'm not the one that's lost it all. You know something, I never have – truly, lost it all." She stood and looked at the bookcase in the corner of the room, filled with family photos. "Even when Daddy forced me to leave the family, they were still my family, and I was still a Quartermaine. I was still a part of the strongest, most powerful family in Port Charles – and we were powerful, inside and out." She stopped, inhaling and sighing deeply. "Now what are we?"

She looked back at her son, sullenly. "We're broke and broken. And there's no one to fix it – no one."

Dillon swept his mother into an embrace. "I don't believe that." He gripped her shoulders tightly, and made him look at her. "Mom, I don't always like you, you know, but I know I love you. I love you for your heart, no matter how much you bury it in schemes and hurtful words, you know. But most of all, I love your strength. I respect it and I relied on it all my life." He stepped back just enough to wipe the tears from Tracy's face. "I'm not saying you have to fix what's gone wrong with the family right now. I'm just saying that I know that you, more than anyone else, are strong enough to."

Tracy clutched Dillon's hand to her heart. "Thank you, thank you."

Georgie watched Dillon and Tracy embrace again through the terrace window. She encouraged him to go to his mom, but she wanted to be there to support him. She caught his eye, waved off his signal to wait for him, and motioned for him to call her. She mouthed "I love you" before heading back home.

* * *

Felicia turned up the stereo and tapped her feet at her desk. She had been there all morning and still came up with nothing. She was determined not to allow her writer's block to extend one more day. She had had such an easy time writing before – Lila's memoirs were fascinating and inspiring. Her tales of love and romance, courtship and family tugged at Felicia's heart. It had been the reason she went to Texas to take care of her grandmother. She had hoped to connect with her to find out more about Maria's life as she had Lila's, but the longer she stayed she became more and more disappointed. 

_Not that being back has done the trick_, she thought. Felicia walked around the room and stared out the window. Being the executor of Lila's estate aside, Felicia had little to do besides argue with her daughters about everything. She craved the excitement her life was once consumed by – adventure and mystery, and love. She missed that spark the most, that electric feeling of having someone go out of his way to make her day brighter. She was grateful for Mac, his constant, stable presence, but she knew that kind of magic would never exist between them again.

The loud ringer of the Scorpio's cordless phone made Felicia jump, and she walked apathetically toward it. _If another solicitor tries to get me to switch my long distance carrier... _"Hello?"

"Is this a bad time?" Durant's suave voice came through lowly on the phone.

"No, no it's not at all," Felicia said, startled at how anxious John Durant's calling made her. "Mr. Durant, I don't remember giving you my phone number."

"Well, it's not a stretch for a prosecutor to have the police commissioner's number," Durant said, "which just happens to be your number."

"Right, well," Felicia tried not to sound disappointed, "Mac isn't in right now. Would you like me to give him a message for you?"

"Actually, this isn't a business call, but I do have a question for you." Durant knew where he wanted this conversation to go but was unsure if Felicia would respond.

"Ok, shoot."

"What is the deal with you and Commissioner Scorpio? You are divorced, right?" John tried to make his voice sound as cross-examining as possible.

"Not that it's any of your business," Felicia's tone hardened, "but it's complicated."

"Mind discussing it with me, over dinner sometime?" John smiled on the other end. She had fallen right into his trap.

"Huh, what?" Felicia stopped and let his words sink in. _He was asking her out?_

"Would you like to discuss you, over dinner, with me?" John stifled a chuckle at Felicia's reaction. He couldn't fathom how such a beautiful woman was single, despite living with her ex-husband, but he had been thinking about her, and their kiss at Christmas, since he saw her at the hospital.

Felicia, contemplating the idea, heard John say "Hello?" twice before she could muster a response. "Um, yeah…I mean, yes, we could have dinner, if you like." Her professional voice was also her recovery voice, when she couldn't quite get the right words out.

"Great, how about tomorrow, say 7:30? We can go to Carly's club," John said, his voice a little higher now.

Georgie came through the door, shivering from the cold at that moment, and Felicia's face grew hot. "Yes, that'll be fine. Thanks." She rushed to hang up the phone, and turned away from Georgie to regain her countenance.

"Who was that?" Georgie said, flopping down on the couch, face disgusted at the 80s station playing on the stereo. Her mom had such weird taste.

"Oh, nothing special," Felicia said, sitting back at her desk. She suddenly had Christmas carols in her head, and grinned to herself as the lyrics to "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" rushed to her head.

* * *

Max flung the door open for Carly and Jason. "I haven't heard anything coming from the room for about 20 minutes, but it was bad before." 

Jason slid himself from around Carly's shoulders, still sore. He and Carly had rushed quickly to the car, and made Marco break every traffic law imaginable to get to Sonny's house. "Who else is here?"

"Just Sam and Agent Marshall," Max replied. "I sent the rest of guards out to the perimeter of the grounds."

"Good, thanks Max," Jason answered and tapped Max in appreciation. He and Sonny only trusted Max and Marco to be near when Sonny had such dark episodes. They were the most trustworthy, and could be counted on to quell any talk among the other employees.

Carly and Jason walked into the living room, to find Reese cleaning up the remnants of Sonny's volatile rage. She looked up at them and stopped sweeping the glass.

"Where's Sam?" Jason looked at Reese expectantly. "Where's Sonny?"

"He went upstairs, and Sam followed him," Reese's voice was still shaky. "She was afraid to leave him alone."

Carly bound up the stairs, but Jason continued talking to Reese. "You let her go alone? What else happened here?"

"Jason, she was able to get through to him, at least a little bit," Reese looked back at the glass. "He knew who she was, and he would talk to her, but me... he looked at me, and he wasn't there. He was talking but it wasn't to me, and I didn't think me going with him would have been helpful."

Jason rubbed his chin worriedly. "What do you mean, he wasn't talking to you?"

"He told me I changed my hair, and asked if I had brought the kids with me," Reese explained. "But he wasn't looking me directly in the eyes. I've never seen anything like it before. He started throwing all the stuff from the bar, shouting about Faith and how she almost killed you. But that wasn't the most disturbing part."

"What?" Jason knew what he was dealing with, but there was something different. Maybe it was the way Reese was describing it, but Jason felt like something worse was going on.

"He said 'It's what I deserve' and then something like 'It'll never be over for you, the blood never goes away.' Jason, he was completely gone. That's when I called you, and when I came back Sam was following him upstairs."

Jason groaned, and moved slowly toward the steps. Reese followed to help him, but he waved her off. "I'll be fine. Just, get Max to help you down here, ok." He walked painfully up the stairs, preparing himself for the worst.

* * *

Carly moved carefully toward Sonny's closed bedroom door. She pressed her ear to it, not yet ready to face Sonny's cold, distant eyes and incomprehensible ramblings. 

BANG! The sound of the gunshot sent Carly to the floor. "Sonny!"

Jason leapt up the stairs and over Carly's body, smashing his own into the door. He screamed out in pain, but still looked around the room for Sam. His heart dropped in his stomach when he saw her body, on the ground between Sonny's trembling legs. He leaned against the wall for support, but didn't feel anything.

Sonny stood over Sam, who had also thrown her body to the floor in front of him. She had been talking to Sonny, and just when she thought she was getting through to him, he reached into his dresser, pulling out his 9mm, and aimed for the window directly past her. Sam saw Jason barrel through the door but was too afraid to move. Sonny stared straight ahead, watching Faith move closer to him and Sam.

"It'll never be over for you," Faith's voice echoed around the room, and she looked down toward Sam's body, seemingly lifeless.

"Don't touch her!" Sonny shot the gun again through another windowpane. He crouched down over Sam, shielding her body from Faith's gaze. "I won't let her hurt you, I won't," he whispered in her ear. He stood up again, searching the room for Lily, but came face to face with Jason, whose tears were frozen in his eyes.

Sonny rushed to him, dropping the gun. "Get Lily, she has to come. She has to come up here, Jason." He grasped at Jason's shirt, shaking him. "She was downstairs, she has to come and keep her away!" His voice was hoarse from screaming, but his words came out faster than Jason could hear or react. Jason just kept staring at Sam's hair, sprawled over the ornate run at the foot of Sonny's bed.

Sam pushed herself off the rug timidly and grabbed the post of Sonny's bed. "It's ok, Sonny." Her eyes met Jason's, and his single tear made her want to rush to him. "I'm ok, I'm ok."

Sonny looked around, meeting Sam's terrified eyes. He turned back to Jason and realized he had been gripping his shirt so hard he had ripped part of it open. "Sam?"

Carly got off the floor in the doorway and stepped behind Jason. She held her breath as she glanced up and down Sonny's disheveled appearance and erratic eyes. "Sonny," she breathed out his name, as he seemed to recognize her in the room. "Sonny, will you sit down with me? Just over here, right on the bed." She gently took his hand from Jason's shirt and tried to lead him away from Jason, but Sonny didn't budge.

Jason maneuvered slowly around Sonny and Carly, and once out of their grasp, ran toward Sam, who had grabbed the gun and was putting it in the pewter case Sonny bought on the island several years ago on his dresser. "Sam, Sam," he turned her toward him and hugged her firmly to him. The shock of what had just happened shut her system down so abruptly she couldn't embrace him in return. Jason kissed her hair over and over again, letting her move back slightly so he could see if she had been hit or not.

"You need to take, take this downstairs," Sam mumbled after a few minutes, pushing the case into Jason's stomach. "And your medicine, I didn't give you your medicine." Her hands shook so badly the case fell, causing Sam to jump away. Jason grabbed the case and pulled Sam by the hand, leading her out of the room. He looked over at Carly, who had still not been able to move Sonny, and prayed nothing would happen until he got back.

Carly rubbed her hands over Sonny's, which felt like a block of ice. She remembered the first breakdown she witnessed: Sonny's low, detached voice, far away looks, but this was different. He was in totally different place, one that Carly wasn't sure she wanted to go to retrieve him.

* * *

"I take it your call didn't go well, Rachel," Lorenzo looked at the blonde with shining mischievous eyes. He leaned and kissed her cheek when she smiled and shrugged. "Want to talk about it?" 

"What can I say, Lorenzo," Rachel winked at him, "not all my business partners are as polished or charming as you." She looked him up and down seductively. "I wasn't expecting to run into you so soon, but it is a pleasant surprise."

Lorenzo chuckled to himself. The last time they "ran into each other" Rachel was playing hardball with Luis over some property, and he sent Lorenzo in to "negotiate" the deal. "Yes, well, I'm just sorry this encounter can't be as pleasant as before. I understand you're in the business of blackmail now."

Rachel's eyes narrowed. _Courtney went to Lorenzo last night_. "Not at all, just an even trade." Her voice came out smooth, but Lorenzo knew their courtesies had come to an end. "Funny, I thought Courtney would have gone to Sonny or Jason before you. Doesn't she hate you?"

"She does," Lorenzo replied stiffly and cleared his throat.

"So why talk to me for her? That is why you're here – to get me to back off. What I don't get is why you would stick your neck out for... ah!" Rachel turned away from Lorenzo's sigh, knowing she had figured it out. She quickly turned back to him. "Carly Corinthos. Really, Lorenzo, when are you going to stop letting that woman drag you around by the nose?"

"You know nothing of my relationship with Mrs. Corinthos," Lorenzo stepped to meet Rachel's mocking glance. "But I'll share this small bit of it with you. She is loyal to her family, and I am loyal to her. You will drop this scheme with Courtney," he eased back, lightly grabbing Rachel's shoulders, "and I'll make it worth your while."

"You still have no idea what he did to me, do you Lorenzo?" Rachel shook his grip. "I took the fall for him, and when all the lawsuits came down on that hospital, I was finished. I knew it, and he knew it."

She walked around Lorenzo to stare out in the water. "And you know what, he looked at me differently. When I went to him, and cried on his shoulder after the hospital board gave me the "option" of being reassigned or transferring, Steven looked at me as though I had failed." She walked back to Lorenzo, standing toe to toe with him. "_That I failed as a surgeon_. I knew then he would, no, that he _never_ loved me. And now," she said, shaking the bitterness from her tone, "he's going to pay for it. Everyone pays for their mistakes."

* * *

Monica sat in the hub of the 4th floor, wringing her hands over and over again. She hadn't been able to eat anything at breakfast, and she and Alan came to work in silence. Monica couldn't get the image of Emily shouting her pain to the family, or her ignoring her questions this morning. 

"Where are the charts I asked for an hour ago?" Alan bellowed from the nurses' station, and Monica stared at the ceiling. She walked over, past him, and threw the charts in his face before the nurse could respond.

"Here you go," her voice was flat, and she brushed back toward the hub, fighting back her tears.

Alan followed her. "Monica, don't disrespect me like that in front of the staff. I am in charge here…"

"Then act like it!" Monica turned and screamed. "You are the chief of staff – that's right, _staff_, people that work in this hospital. We cannot come here and bark orders when we feel like it, Alan, and if you can't see that you should leave. Rant somewhere else, because no one here deserves it!"

"Here we go again," Alan retorted. "I don't behave in a manner you find appropriate, and everything's my fault! Well I'm not going to take the blame, Monica. I'm not! Do you hear me? I'm not!" His voice broke, and for the first time since they found out about AJ's death, he looked Monica in her eyes. He finally saw Monica at the end of her rope – her eyes were dull grayish-blue, all the life and fire of their younger days sucked out. She stopped trying to blink back her tears, and as her mascara stained her face, Alan felt her trembling hands grip his coat, grasping for something stable.

He sat her down on the couch, wiping away her tears as delicately as possible. "I can't, anymore... Monica, I can't do it anymore." She caressed his face, then his back as he continued. "My entire family is slipping away from me, and I'm just so tired. I never fought before, because I just knew, I knew it would be ok, everything would work out. Now, I can't fight... fight my mistakes, fight this pain. I'm too tired Monica, I can't..." He slumped over into her lap, his words overcome by his sobs.

"Then don't," she spoke softly in his ear, rocking back and forth.

* * *

"What a shame," the familiar malevolent voice came, and Emily didn't bother to turn to face her. "I thought you'd do my work for me." Helena smiled wickedly, as Emily wiped her stained face and stood to face her nemesis. 

Emily visibly shook in front of Helena, her memories of Helena's hateful words in the Cassadine crypt flooding back to her. "Finally come to finish me off," she scoffed lightly, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Helena looked at her curiously. She marveled how Emily almost had the poise of a Cassadine. "My, my dear, you look absolutely dreadful. Where's the brash, insolent twit I've come to know and despise?"

"Oh, Helena, you didn't hear? She took a vacation," Emily quipped back, stepping closer to the fire place as Helena advanced.

"Emily, why do you insist on robbing me of my joy? Just when I want to triumphantly gaze over your lifeless body, you start to make me enjoy our pointless conversations." Helena smiled devilishly at Emily. "Trust me, now there's no longer the time to get in my good graces."

"What a pity," Emily said loudly, distracting Helena from the sound of her picking up the fire poker. She swung fiercely at Helena, but missed. "You move well for an old hag!" Emily shouted and ran toward Helena, knocking them both into the desk and onto the floor.

Emily scrambled onto top of Helena, pressing the poker across her throat. "You knew! You knew what he did to me…and you said I enjoyed it," Emily's voice broke but her grip got stronger. "You knew what you were saying in that horrible crypt! I'm going to make sure you spend – AH!"

Helena, during Emily's tirade, positioned her hands on the poker between Emily's, and used all her might to force it straight up, knocking Emily in the face. She gasped to regain her air, and looked over to see Emily, unconscious with a large bright red lump on her forehead. "Arrggh, you simpleton," Helena flipped on her stomach to push herself up, but felt a slow crunch of a man's foot over her right hand.

"Don't bother, darling," Luke knelt to whisper in Helena's ear.

* * *

Lucas told Brandon and Jaime he'd catch up with them later and headed toward Kelly's. He had been silent from the time the girl they met at the park left, and didn't feel like lying to his friends about why. He was trying to commit every detail about her to memory – her voice, her hair. He avoided looking her in the eyes too long, but now he regretted it. _'...it was nice to meet you Jaime, Brandon, Lucas.'_ Her voice played over and over, and Lucas shook his head furiously, a vain attempt to stop analyzing the way she said his name. 

He walked with his head down, realizing how his face contorted when he was deep in thought. All of a sudden, he thumped right into Brook Lyn, while she was kissing Diego outside of Kelly's.

"What the... hey, man!" Diego's temper shot up when he realized who had interrupted their tender moment. "Lucas, get over yourself man!"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Lucas stood defensively, while Brook Lyn maintained the space between the two of them. "I didn't see you guys here," he turned to Brook, nonchalantly shrugging. "Sorry."

"Yeah, you're sorry," Diego laughed. "Why can't you just admit it, huh? You're still pissed because Brook wants me, not you."

"Diego, cool it ok?" Brook pushed him back away from Lucas' face. "He just didn't see us, alright."

"What! Brook, I can't believe you don't see what he's trying to pull," Diego looked back at Lucas' collected demeanor. "I see right through you, even if she doesn't. You want her back, but –"

"Nope," Lucas scoffed, looking at Brook, "not at all." He stuffed his hand in his pocket and strolled past them into Kelly's without looking back.

Brook watched Lucas walk away, and couldn't help but be hurt by his cavalier response. Diego stood in front of her, waving Lucas off. "He's such a bad liar. Who wouldn't want the most beautiful girl in the whole world?" He smiled, and Brook responded by kissing him and pulling him into a deep embrace – still watching Lucas order at the counter through the window.

* * *

"Rachel, you're far too beautiful to rely on something as ugly as revenge," Lorenzo brought his hand to her cheek, exactly where he'd kissed it before. "Believe me, it's a nasty, complicated emotion with fruitless results. You deserve so much more." 

"Mmm, Lorenzo, once a sweet-talker," She smiled and rubbed her face against his hand. "But no coddling of my ego or my rational sensibilities is going to stop me. It didn't before, and it's not going to now. I want him dead – as dead as that patient, as my medical career. I make it my business to see his body as cold as his heart was to me that day, and it's non-negotiable."

"Then let me help you," Lorenzo stated plainly. "I have my own reasons for wanting Steven Webber gone, and it's not like you care how you achieve your goal."

"C'mon, a minute ago you were trying to save his life. Now you want me to believe you'll help me? No – besides, you have motive, not that Dr. Feel Good gives you much competition when it comes to Carly." Rachel took Lorenzo's hand from her face but still held it tightly. "I didn't come here to involve you, anyway."

Steven jumped down the steps toward the pier, hoping to get home in time to catch Carly and ask her to dinner. He stopped, almost taken aback when he saw Rachel standing there, holding hands with Lorenzo Alcazar. He knew Rachel was ruthless, but he had no idea she would mix up with a guy like him. He crouched down, out of sight, to listen to what they were saying.

"But I am involved now, so let me help," Lorenzo studied her face thoughtfully. "Here," he said motioning to the briefcase he had been holding. "There's more than enough here to get what you need taken care of, along with a list of people that can help make it happen."

Rachel looked at him hesitantly. "I don't want you tied to this deal. You should have never been involved in the first place. I have all the help I need, but... I may consider your offer – if we discuss it over lunch."

"Done," Lorenzo smiled back at Rachel and they walked off arm in arm.

Steven peered out, and stood once he was sure they left. He whipped out his cell phone, and hit speed dial 2. "Carly, hey, thought I might be able to catch you, see if we could get something to eat. I really need to talk to you, it's important. Call me back. Bye."

* * *

Sonny jerked his hand away from Carly's, her touch setting his veins on fire. "It burns," he said, moving back toward the window he just shot out. He drew the heavy curtains, dispelling all light from the room. Carly could barely make out Sonny's movements, and her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could tell he was pacing in the glass of the broken window. She moved to the nightstand and turned on the small reading lamp. 

"I told you... it burns," Sonny's voice was hardly audible but he refused to turn the lamp off. He walked on the other side of the bed and stared at the closet. "You know something? I actually like the winter." He smiled to himself, as Carly sat on the other side of the bed, watching him. "I love the island, you know, cuz it's beautiful but it's always so hot. The sun... sun shines brighter than God intended, so extreme. And I go swimming to feel that cold again."

He paused, half turning to see if he was talking to himself, but not really caring one way or the other. "The blue of the ocean, it's so calm but it's the cold... the cold. I feel it al over my skin and it makes everything else feel far away. And it gets darker – the ocean. The deeper you get, the darker it is." He finally looked around to see Carly nodding and trying to smile. He leaned to her to whisper, his black eyes looking up at her halted tears. "It's my kindred spirit."

* * *

Jason held Sam's hand tightly as they went down the stairs, but it didn't stop her shaking. Reese met them halfway, her gun drawn, and Sam jumped at the sight of it. 

"What happened? Where is he?" Reese could feel the adrenaline ringing in her ears. She looked at Sam, whose wan face and frightened eyes stopped her questions.

"Go back, Jason," Sam managed to get out, and slipped her hand from his. "You have to go back up there."

Jason looked at her, not wanting to let her go. "I will in a minute, Sam. Just let me get you downstairs."

"No," Sam said while Jason was talking. Her voice was so still Jason turned her face with his finger to his to read her eyes. "No, go back. She can't... she needs you in there."

Reese looked from Jason to Sam, and could tell he was going to fight her even though he knew she was right. "I'll take Sam downstairs."

Jason cupped Sam's face in his left hand, and kissed her gently. "I love you. Stay with her, and I'll be back down." He stepped back as Reese reached for Sam's hand to help her down the stairs. When he turned, he grimaced and Sam stopped him.

"I'm going to get the medicine," she said, suddenly alert. He sighed and was about to protest when Reese interjected. "I'll go with her, and we'll come right back, Jason."

"Fine," Jason relented, knowing he had to get back to that room. "Reese," he called out to their retreating figures, and she turned back to him. "No cops. Don't call anyone."

She nodded, and Jason turned, his footsteps echoing theirs in different directions. He still had the pewter case in his right hand, and he looked own at it as he approached Sonny's room again. _Please God, be with me_, he repeated over and over in his head. Sonny told Jason once that his mother, Adela, was trying to teach him the proper prayers for mass when he was five, but Sonny couldn't remember them all at once. She told him that he could just say "Please God be with me" until he learned – that all God really needed to hear was what was in your heart.

* * *

Jason opened the door to see Sonny smiling at Carly, like a puppeteer was pulling the strings at the corners of his mouth. Carly looked up at Jason, letting a tear fall then quickly brushing it away. He could tell she was afraid to touch Sonny, but she didn't want to move. 

Sonny turned completely around on the bed to face Jason. "We were talking, you know, about the island," he laughed hauntingly, "about the ocean."

"That's good," Jason said, sitting next to Carly.

"Right," Sonny said, shooting off the bed and walking toward the broken window. "Jason we need to go over the figures from the casino accounts, I mean, did you take care of that?" He began to go through the dresser, and Jason instinctively placed the pewter case behind his back to Carly, who looked on, bewildered.

"Yeah, yeah, I took care of it, Sonny," Jason said, walking toward him, intending to shield Carly as she hid the case under the pillow.

"We've neglected business long enough, you know," Sonny said, sniffing the air hard, still tearing through the dresser drawers. "Where the hell is it?"

"Where's what, Sonny?" Carly called out behind Jason, her voice light.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm just..." Sonny opened another drawer, and yanked his hand back. He looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin, but he let his hand creep slowly back inside the drawer, pulling out a small, folded white lace handkerchief. It felt as thin as a sheet of paper, and Sonny let it linger in his palm. Jason moved up behind him to see what he was holding, but Carly held back. As he turned and she saw it clearly, she almost choked on her own breath.

"It's the only thing I kept," Sonny's voice hallowed out again, and Jason saw a tear drop so suddenly down Sonny's olive skin. "It stopped smelling like that day, you know. A few months after but she, she loved..." He brought the fragile piece of cloth to his face and inhaled it deeply. "She was here."

Jason looked at Lily's handkerchief, the one she carried at their wedding. He remembered how devastated she was, not to be wearing her mother's dress that Brenda burned in Kelly's, but she clutched that small cloth around her bouquet and smiled anyway. Jason just turned to Carly, whose pained face mirrored his thoughts perfectly.

* * *

Helena tried to roll up to meet Luke's wickedly playful eyes, but his foot mashed down that much harder. "Shouldn't strain yourself, princess. Though, it does make this a lot more fun for me. Go ahead, knock yourself out." 

"You have divine timing, dear one," Helena said, "but honestly, Luke, we were getting along so well last time. Why spoil a good thing?" She held back her chuckle at the memory of slicing his flesh, and her scowl for aiming too low.

"I didn't know they taught about divinity in the seventh ring of Hades, but I don't mean to make you late for another lesson," Luke said, crushing Helena's hand even more under his foot. He swung his body around enough for his other foot to land atop of Helena's other bejeweled hand. He wrestled the poker from beneath her body, and steadied himself.

"You don't want to do this, Luke," Helena gasped out in pain. "You won't end our affair this way. It's too easy. You'll have no one left to fight."

"Trust me baby, I'll make another enemy in record time," Luke commented, easing on her hand and bending enough to get close to her ear. "Oh, don't worry yourself with jealousy, love. I'll always reserve my most special hate for you." He poised himself again to drive the poker through her wrangling body.

"NO!"


	9. Chapter 9

Whew! It's been a while, but I needed a little romance and angst after the last chapter, so I took my time with this one ;) Thanks to everyone that's sticking with me on this - please keep reading and reviewing! ENJOY!

_Side note_: I was thinking about making the chapters shorter, but the story would be much much longer...any thoughts?

Chapter 9

Brook Lyn burst through the Scorpios home and headed straight for Georgie's room. Without knocking, she opened the door to find Georgie on her bed, listening to headphones while tackling her history homework.

"Georgie? Hello?" Brook pulled the headphone slightly away from Georgie's ear, enough to get her attention.

"Hey," Georgie said nonchalantly. She hadn't exactly made up with Brook about their previous fights and she wasn't in the mood to get into another one. She put on a brave face and hoped today would be different.

"Yeah, sorry, but I tried knocking and stuff but I guess no one could hear me," Brook sat down next to Georgie and glanced at her homework. "Look, you can tell me to get out if you want."

"Brook, I'm not mad if you're not, and I really don't like fighting with you," Georgie turned to her friend. "Truce?"

Brook shook Georgie's extended hand and sighed. "Cool, cuz I need to ask you something, seriously." Brook looked around nervously.

"Yeah, anything," Georgie couldn't tell what was on Brook's mind. _Please God, just don't let it be about Diego_, she thought, but tried to hide her rolling eyes at the thought of his name.

"It's about Lucas," Brook started. "He ran into me and Diego, like literally, and he apologized. But then Diego got all in his face about still wanting me back."

Georgie didn't bother to hide rolling her eyes this time, but she checked her reaction quickly and waited for Brook to continue.

"But here's the thing...Lucas was just cold, you know, distant. He got defensive because Diego got in his face, but when it came to me, he said he wasn't interested in me _at all_. Just like that – I mean he said it dead to my face, like he was trying to make a point."

Georgie got up and went to her dresser to brush her hair. She hesitated, but put the brush back down and turned to Brook. "Brook, do you still want him to want you?"

Brook shot off the bed. "No, I mean, seriously – I want Lucas to be happy you know. It's just the way he said it bothered me, that's all." She looked down, so Georgie couldn't see the half-lie dancing in her eyes. "I mean, who doesn't want someone to want them, right?"

"Yeah, but you did dump him for Diego," Georgie walked back toward Brook. "I'm glad Lucas' moved on, and maybe he needed to tell you to your face...cut the last string."

"So you don't care that he said it to hurt my feelings?" Brook could feel her ears burning with anger.

"I don't think he said it to hurt you Brook, because as far as Lucas knows, you don't have any feelings about what he says or does!" Georgie replied, feeling the tension filling the room. "Lucas would never say anything to intentionally hurt you, just like you claim not to have intentionally dumped him to chase after Diego." Georgie went back to her dresser and began brushing her hair furiously.

"So now I _claimed_ to not have hurt him? You know what? Whatever, Georgie, I should have known better than to come to you!" She started for the door, but Georgie blocked her way.

"Fine! Get mad at everyone that doesn't agree with you," Georgie retorted, louder than even she expected. "You're setting yourself up Brook – you can't take one criticism or one person not agreeing with you and the _profound_ love you have with Diego. You keep pushing everyone else away, until you end up with no one but him! Some prize," she brushed past Brook's hurt eyes and defiant stance, "and when you two fall out of love as quickly as you fell in, you'll have no one else to run to!"

Brook stormed out of Georgie's room as soon as she had gotten out of her way, but she heard everything she said. Her hot tears fell fast and she didn't notice bumping into Maxie and Felicia, who had come to see what all the fuss as about. Maxie quickly turned back down the stairs after hearing Georgie's door slam, while Felicia went back to her room to pick out her outfit for the following evening.

Georgie knew Brook well enough, and she immediately called Dillon.

"Hey, this is Dillon, leave a message…"

"Dillon, your cousin should be by soon to spew her venom... oh, you know I'm sorry. Look, Brook and I just got into another fight, so when you get this, call me. I love you." She hung up the phone, and sunk into her bed, kicking her history homework on the floor in frustration.

* * *

Liz walked back happily into Lucky's room to find him trying to stay awake. 

"You're as bad as Cameron," she laughed and began to read his chart and check his monitors. "Is that just a guy thing I'm going to have to get used to?"

"I think it's just a 'you' thing," Lucky smiled playfully. "Cam's a smart kid. He knows that looking at you is time well spent." Lucky grabbed for Liz's hand away from her chart and pulled her to sit next to him on the bed.

"I think I like this whole post-coma thing," Liz said. She couldn't stop smiling at Lucky, she was too grateful to have him smiling back. "I wish every patient was a pleasant as you."

"Well, here comes the typical patient in me," Lucky began and gathered Liz's hands in his own. "When do I get out of her, Nurse Webber?" His mocking tone and puppy dog eyes were enough to send Liz sprawling on the floor with laughter, and even Lucky couldn't hold the face for too long. "Seriously, I want to get moving, and preferably out of this hospital."

"Lucky, I don't want you to push yourself," Liz stated matter-of-factly. "You still have to do physical therapy and completely heal."

"Yeah, ok," Lucky pouted slightly and for real this time. "I can't imagine climbing up the stairs of Kelly's would suffice."

"Sorry, it doesn't," Liz said thoughtfully. "Lucky, I'm not sure you should go back there anyway…at least not for a while, until you're completely ok." She had been dancing around the idea of asking him to come home with her and Cam since she saw them together that afternoon, but didn't want to mention it in front of Lesley.

"And where would you suggest I stay?" Lucky said, surprised at Elizabeth's tone. He thought he knew what she was getting at, but he couldn't allow himself to be excited until he was sure.

"Sorry to interrupt," Skye said, just as Liz was about to answer. Lucky looked disappointedly at Skye but instantly became aware of the fear in her eyes.

"What did he do now?"

* * *

"Yes, I have that file right in front of me, and I still need to speak with the judge about a continuance," Alexis flipped through her calendar while her opposing counsel rattled on. "Judge Steinberg is very fair, he just happens to be fair in my favor." 

Ric, Viola, and Kristina came through the door, arms full. Ric placed his briefcase down near Alexis' desk and immediately took the groceries to the kitchen counter. Viola followed with the other bag, while Kristina ran into her mother's lap.

Viola looked anxiously at Ric. "I thought Alexis was supposed to be resting?"

"Yeah, well," Ric unloaded the milk and Kristina's favorite cereal, "that would take a strong sedative, and unfortunately my jobrequires stoppingillegal drug use, not perpetuating it."

Viola laughed and shook her head. They fought like they were auditioning for Grumpy Old Men, but she knew how much they loved each other. "Actually, I needed to ask Mrs. Lansing about something."

_Mrs. Lansing_, Ric thought to himself but turned toward Viola instead. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could have the night off tomorrow," Viola began to blush.

"Now this wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a certain officer I know, would it?" Ric gently teased her. He knew Officer Murphy had gotten Viola's phone number at his encouragement, but didn't want to let on he was the informant about her single status.

"Um, yeah," she said slowly. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Ric lowered his voice, "consider it payback for helping me with my surprise."

"It's in Kristina's music box, behind the stuffed animals," Viola whispered back and quickly straightened up as Alexis got off the phone and walked toward them with Kristina.

"What are you two whispering about? What are they whispering about, my angel?" Alexis' face lit up as she looked at Kristina.

"Don't know!" Kristina exclaimed and shook her head.

Alexis laughed, and Ric just stood there mesmerized. He had only seen Alexis' sarcastic half-smile before they got married, and after the months of pain and worry, she was radiant when she laughed.

"Nothing, but I did give Viola the night off tomorrow," Ric answered quickly, as Viola made her way toward the door. "Thanks, and we'll see you later." He winked again, and turned back to Alexis' curious face. "What? So I did a little matchmaking and Viola has a good officer taking her to dinner," Ric smiled innocently, taking Kristina out of his mother's arms and kissing Alexis softly. "Now you, go sit down, put your feet up, and I'm going to get her ready for a nap."

Alexis watched as Ric played in Kristina's curls and walked into Kristina's room. She looked around at all the groceries and as she put them away, she snapped her fingers at her idea, and rushed to her cell phone. "Yes, hi, what are your specials?"

* * *

"Well, I don't see why any assumptions about your role in Mr. Quartermaine's death would affect the foundation, Ms. Matthews," Mr. Blake, the foundation's legal counsel stated. "I'm sure if you address the board at the next meeting regarding the matter, all worries will be dismissed easily." 

'_Listen up, I'm not one to be dismissed.'_

Courtney shook Rachel's words from her thoughts, and met Mr. Blake's expectant face. "Good, we'll move ahead with plans for the next fundraiser then."

"Ms. Matthews, are you alright? You've been distracted the entire meeting."

"Fine, fine, don't worry about it Mr. Blake," Courtney shrugged off his concerns, hoping he was not a shrewd enough attorney to read through her.

"She's thinking of color patterns and place settings, don't mind her," Jax called out from the door, carrying two huge bags of what looked like lunch.

"That's right," Courtney said, her face immediately brightening. She jumped up to meet Jax and kissed him lightly.

"Well, I can see I'm no longer needed here," Mr. Blake smiled at the couple. "We'll discuss the fundraiser details later, if you're still here." He knew when Jax came to the office, the two of them were apt to jet off to a foreign country for dessert.

"We will, I promise," Courtney replied, wondering how many people at the foundation discussed her absence from the office. "Thank you again, Mr. Blake." She escorted him to the door, and turned back to Jax after shutting the door. "So what's in the bag?"

Jax playfully shifted the bags behind his back as Courtney advanced toward him, and then set them on the glass table. "In bag number one, we have ravioli stuffed with sea bass with wild fennel, and bag number two is maltalgiati noodles in duck and truffle ragu. Which would you like?"

"Hmmm, ravioli please," Courtney said, retrieving the first bag from Jax. "Only because I have no idea was duck and 'truffle ragu' is. Where did you get this? Something new at Metro Court?"

"Unfortunately, no," Jax answered, as he sat down to open his lunch, "I couldn't pry the chef to move to New York from Venice – he really loves _La Cuisina_." Jax took a bite of his noodles and moaned. "He never ceases to amaze me."

"Well, you never cease to amaze me," Courtney said, kissing the sauce off Jax's lower lip. "I can't believe you went all the way to Venice for lunch." She ate some of her own lunch, and then looked back at Jax with her mouth full. "On second thought, now I can!"

Jax laughed and put down his plate. He loved surprising Courtney with food she had never tasted before – watching her cheeks fill up and the glitter in her eyes. He moved closer to her and began trailing kisses from her still stuffed cheeks down her neck. Courtney swallowed her food, and sighed into Jax's arms, though she had not totally forgotten why his lips met with such tense shoulders.

* * *

Tracy walked from the foyer into the family room, eyes flitting around carefully. "Goodness, Daddy you scared me," she exclaimed as Edward suddenly turned toward her from the corner desk. He had been sitting there for an hour, looking at the picture of Emily when she was 14. She had just come to live with the family a few years earlier, but she had shed her apprehension about being a Quartermaine by then. Her smile brightened the whole picture, as she tilted her head back full of laughter. 

"What is it, Tracy?" Edward said soft but stern. He never let his guard down completely with her, though he longed to now.

"Daddy, why were you sitting in here, alone in a corner?" She moved to the desk and looked down at his feathery gray hair. "You were thinking of Emily." Her voice lowered, as she slid down to meet his sad eyes. "Please, please, just tell me what happened. Tell the family, and we'll all deal with it together."

Tracy tried to place a reassuring hand on her father's arm but he snatched it away, quickly standing to cross the room. "For the last time, no! I'm not going to betray Emily's trust." He poured some brandy in a glass and sipped it thoughtfully. "She's going to handle this her way, and I'm going to help her on my own."

"And who's going to help you, huh?" Tracy walked over to her father. "You expect the rest of us to just walk around you, pretend we don't see you hurting or shutting yourself off in your room for hours at a time." She sighed as he continued to sip his drink. "Daddy, you have been hurt so many times in the past year, just let someone else take the burden for once."

"Mother, please let it go," Ned said, entering the room in search of some papers for L&B he misplaced. He walked between Edward and faced Tracy. "Grandfather is doing what Emily asked of him, that's it. Maybe if she had been able to trust the rest of us, this would have never happened in the first place." He poured a drink and sat down, abandoning his search.

"Oh, I see," Tracy spun to face Ned, "you meant if I hadn't teamed up with Helena? Why don't you just blame me outright – it's your favorite thing to do anyway!"

"No, Mother, but it is the one constant thing in my life when it comes to you," Ned retorted angrily. "And how often am I wrong?"

Tracy stomped out of the room before Ned could see her fight back hot tears. She almost knocked Lois, who had entered the room looking for Ned.

"Grandfather, I know you don't trust my mother – neither do I most of the time," Ned shifted toward the old man, who had taken his usual seat in the large antique chair facing the terrace. "She did have a point. You carrying Emily's burden is weighing on you, and I think if you want to remain her only confidant, that's fine, but you should convince her that the family wants to be there for her too."

Edward slightly nodded, and briefly acknowledged Lois' presence before going to his room to wait for Emily's call.

"Well," Lois finally said behind the couch, causing Ned to look back at her, "you're just full of surprises." Her tone was more telling than she realized, and Ned knew the discussion was more than what Lois just overheard.

* * *

Maria sat at the bar of the Metro Court, sipping her cocktail casually. Her thoughts were all over the place – Diego, Lorenzo, and most of all, Ned. She couldn't stop imagining his leaning toward her, brushing her face and then kissing her cheek. She didn't even care if it was for Lorenzo and Carly's benefit, but she knew that it wasn't. Throughout their entire conversation, Ned looked at her surprised and delighted. She wasn't Diego's mother, or Lorenzo's former lover, or a woman with a shady past and drug habit. He hung on to her every word, and vice versa. She sighed again, lifting her glass, but stopped short upon seeing Lorenzo walking into the dining area with an attractive blonde woman. She finished her drink fast, and ordered another, watching them intently. 

Lorenzo pulled out Rachel's chair, and pushed it in gently as she sat down. He walked over and sat down across from her as the waiter came to take their drink order.

"Glass of chardonnay, please," Rachel said, not even looking at the menu. She winked at Lorenzo, who just smiled broadly.

"Make it two," he said, never taking his eyes off Rachel. She was still as beautiful as the day – and night – they met 6 years ago. She was ruthless and detached behind her pristine appearance. He had done a background check on her as soon as Luis called, and had tried to use the Steven Webber thing to his advantage. The mere mention of his name made her fight the deal even harder, and he admired her passion and ability to rein it in and use it for business. "Chardonnay for business…"

"Tequila for pleasure," Rachel laughingly responded. "God that was some night. But Lorenzo," she looked at him seriously, "you knew then that I was going to ruin Steven. Besides Carly, why would you try to stop me?"

"Ruin is one thing, killing is another," Lorenzo said, sliding back in his seat. "At first I didn't believe it was really you, that you carried the grudge for that long."

"Admit it – you're just happy our deal went so well," Rachel smiled and reached for the chardonnay that just arrived.

"Well, yeah, I certainly don't want to make your grudge list," Lorenzo huffed and sipped his own glass.

"Trust me, mine is short compared to A – a few people I know…" Rachel quickly set her glass down, and silently cursed herself. She was _thisclose_ to giving AJ's name, but recovered after a moment and looked down at her menu. "Lorenzo, I just want this one thing taken care of, that's all. Now, should I have the salmon or the chicken?"

Lorenzo could not be fooled, though. He saw the alarm in Rachel's eyes when she almost said someone's name. He decided to pretend he hadn't noticed, but made a mental note to press the matter further later. "Chicken, definitely." He looked at her again, smiling, but as she lowered her head again to the menu, he noticed Maria at the bar – staring at their table.

His face flushed as he nodded at her, and quickly looked down at his menu as Maria downed her drink in acknowledgement. Rachel caught on to the exchange, and eyed Lorenzo curiously. "I thought Carly was the only woman that could catch your eye. So tell me, is she a past or present bed warmer?"

"She's the mother of my child," Lorenzo looked up, his tone shutting down Rachel's inquisitive smile.

"Oh, sorry," Rachel abruptly replied. "Seems I have a knack for sticking my foot in my mouth."

"Why don't we stick to a more relevant subject then, shall we? Why Courtney?" Lorenzo hoped pushing Rachel for more information would get her closer to spilling who he suspected was helping in her plot. "How is it you picked her to be your tool in this masterful ploy?"

"That hurts," Rachel feigned being wounded by Lorenzo's tone. "You mean she didn't fill you in? Doesn't surprise me – only a truly dim bulb would tell someone their whole life story on a plane." Rachel sipped her wine and looked off thoughtfully, but set her eyes back on Lorenzo determined. "I can't kill him, because everyone would suspect me."

"So take me up on my offer instead," Lorenzo moved closer to the table, partially to avoid Maria's stare. "You don't need Courtney, Rachel. I'm a professional – Steven can be taken care of today if you want."

Rachel sat back, as the waiter approached with their food. "This looks great!" She tried to deflect Lorenzo's offer and began eating right away. "You were so right... about the chicken." Rachel couldn't deny, in her mind, that Lorenzo would be better at getting rid of Steven than Courtney. He could handle it and not get caught, which she wasn't sure about with the current plan she had going with AJ.

"Hmm, well, glad you enjoy it," Lorenzo began to stand up, as he wanted to catch Maria before she left.

"Wait, what about your food?" Rachel wasn't ready to let go of this new option.

"Lunch was a pretense, and as it seems, to nothing," Lorenzo stated flatly. "Good to see you again, Rachel."

"Wait," Rachel groaned and grabbed Lorenzo's suit jacket, pulling herself up to face him. "I know you would be better, obviously. But you have motive, Lorenzo."

"No, I don't. You said yourself," Lorenzo said seriously, "he's no threat to me."

Rachel chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Can't argue with that. Fine, Lorenzo, fine. Courtney is off the hook – and so are you. Now go catch up with her," Rachel motioned to Maria's empty chair.

"I'll be in touch," Lorenzo said quickly and darted off after Maria. Rachel sat back down to her chicken, contemplating the most delicate way to break a deal.

* * *

Alan sat in the 4th floor hub with Monica for almost thirty minutes after his outburst. He stopped talking, because he just found more comfort in rubbing her hand, as she did caressing his face and smoothing his hair. This had been their first quiet moment together since the turmoil began, and Monica wanted it to last. 

"Monica…" Alan finally looked away from her face, "I don't know if I should go back to my office, or the house, or what. You know I still have our family photo on my desk."

"Me, too," Monica sighed. She stared at the photo every free moment she had at the end of the day – her and Alan with genuine smiles, AJ's classic smirk, Emily's childishly lovable grin, and Jason's bright... "Oh goodness!" Monica nervously fumbled for her watch, which showed slightly after 12:45. "Alan, I forgot!"

"Forgot what, Monica? You're not scheduled for surgery today," Alan said, not wanting her to go just yet.

"I know, but I have to go check on Jason. I was supposed to be there this morning," Monica searched frantically in her coat for her keys, so as not to meet Alan's suddenly accusatory eyes.

"And we know you can't leave your precious Jason," Alan said, anger rising in his voice. "Forget about the rest of your family!"

"Alan, he is family! Look," Monica said exasperated that their progress had diminished at the mere mention of Jason, "I want to help our son, the way I couldn't help AJ. Can't you try that? Go find Emily, try again with her, please!" Monica rushed to the elevator, and Alan watched her go, dejected once again.

* * *

"NO!" 

Helena and Emily's screams echoed one another's as Emily yanked swiftly at Helena's feet. The sudden move knocked Luke backwards into the table. Still holding the poker, he was unable to catch his fall, and hit his head on the solid wood table. The poker flailed over the couch, out of reach.

Helena was stunned, but tried to move without using her hands. "Ugh!" Her hands ached mercilessly, and she dared not roll on them anymore.

Emily stood shakily, but was surprised that Helena had not fled yet. "You…evil…BITCH!" Emily grabbed the only remaining gargoyle statue in the room, right above the desk on the mantle, and threw it over Helena's shoulder blades, knocking her unconscious. After checking to make sure she was still breathing, Emily steadied her hands over the phone, and called Mac.

* * *

"He went back after Helena, Lucky," Skye walked closer to he and Liz. "He told me not to say anything, but Lucky – I'm worried. He's out for revenge, and he's not even trying to be careful!" 

"He never is," Lucky muttered angrily. "Skye, don't waste your time worrying, alright? He's not going to thank you for it later, if there is a later." Lucky blinked back the tears, and looked away from both Skye and Liz.

"Lucky, he's doing it to avenge you!" Liz surprised herself with the passion in her voice. "I was mad at him, too – I was, but your dad always showed he loved you in his way. You taught me that," Liz said as she turned Lucky's face back towards her. "He may not be able to explain why he did what he did, but he's acting on what we all started this for – saving Nikolas." Liz turned back to Skye. "What can we do?"

"Nothing, nothing," Skye looked gratefully at Liz. "I just wanted to let you know, in case he calls or something with news – and I'll let you know if I hear anything." Skye gave Lucky a half-smile and walked out with her head down. She had nowhere else to go, no one else to tell. Her tears fell faster than she could wipe them away, and she couldn't hide her feelings from Alan, who walked toward her looking similarly lost and crushed.

"Skye, what's wrong?" Though Alan's concern for Skye was genuine, he was thankful for a distraction.

"Oh, Alan, there's nothing to do about it now," Skye looked at him helplessly. "I'd rather help you, do something positive. How are you? What can I do for you?"

"Actually, you could do something," Alan said surprised. "Have you seen or talked to Emily? Maybe she would contact you."

"What do you mean? She's not staying at the house?" Skye had seen Emily's shaken state since she left the safe house, but had been pulled in so many different directions she ignored her suspicions.

"She left this morning," Alan said sadly. "After her outburst last night, she'll only talk to Father. I'm surprised she stayed the night."

"What happened? What outburst?" Skye's anxiety began to numb her limbs.

"Emily... she was raped, Skye," Alan said hurriedly. "Liz told Monica, and Monica and I have informed Nikolas. We all want to support her right now, but she feels betrayed."

Skye's blood rushed to her head, and the numbness took full affect of her arms, so that she looked as stiff as a statue. "My God! I should have never left her there... oh... I'm glad she killed the bastard. What he did," Skye could feel the hair stand on the back of her neck, "it's vile and unforgivable. All rapists deserve what Connor got." She spat out her last sentence like sour milk, and was shocked that Alan teetered back on his heels and looked away from her.

Alan looked through the window at Lucky and Liz, seemingly in a serious discussion. "Skye," he said slowly, "how can you feel this way, and still be with Luke?"

He turned back to her, and her confused and then horrified expression made Alan cringe with regret. Skye didn't even feel the last tear that fell from her eye.

* * *

"_It was my pleasure to confer with you, Mr. Jacks," Rachel smiled and mockingly bowed._

"_Pleasure was all mine," Jax laughed._

Rachel pulled out her cell phone and dialed AJ's number, with a slightly heavy heart. She didn't really want to break their deal, because she wanted to help AJ get his retribution. She empathized with his need for appropriate justice and revenge, his deep seeded hurt and anguish from broken trust and shattered dreams.

"All that and a decent lover too," Rachel said to herself as the phone rang.

"Yep, what's up?" AJ's voice was cheerful, making Rachel's task that much more uncomfortable.

"We need to talk," Rachel said softly, looking around the pier. "The plan's not going to work."

"What the hell are you talking about, Rachel? You assured me Courtney could be persuaded…"

"That was before she got Lorenzo Alcazar involved," Rachel said, annoyed. "That's who she went to see the other night. You said she would go to Sonny and Jason, but she went to their enemy instead – who happens to also be a former business associate of mine."

"Did he threaten you?" AJ was unhappy but he didn't want Rachel to be hurt.

"Actually, he offered to take care of the situation instead. Look, I got in this because we both could get rid of the people that hurt us, but it's not going as planned – and it never will. Face it, AJ, you're gonna have to settle your scores face to face, just like I am."

"No, no, NO! I gave you a million dollars for your services, and I expect them to be rendered. You don't want to mess with me, Rachel." AJ's voice was frantic, but deadly.

"Or what, you're gonna sue me? I'd like to see you pull that off for a dead man," Rachel yelled back into the phone. "Just come back to Port Charles, AJ. We can handle these people together, I pro…" Rachel was cut off by the dial tone ringing in her ear. She sighed and turned – right into Steven's arms.

"What the hell have you done, Rachel?"

* * *

Lorenzo approached Maria's door, apprehensively. He wasn't sure how to address what he thought she was feeling, but he didn't want to be rude to her either. He knocked softly. "Maria, it's me. I think we need to talk." 

He heard a loud groan, and Maria's footsteps stomping toward the door. "There's nothing to talk about, Lorenzo," Maria stated as she swung open the door.

"May I come in?" Lorenzo's eyes softened, as Maria came into full view, and she stepped back to let him in.

"You paid for it, why not?" Maria's sarcasm was half-hearted. She had calmed herself down after leaving the Metro Court, got some coffee and came home to rest. "Lorenzo, I don't need you to come over here and explain who that woman was, or what you were doing today. It's none of my business." She down on the couch and looked at him.

Lorenzo sat next to her. "Yes, but you didn't look happy about it, and I don't want there to be tension between us."

"That's because I was disappointed in you," Maria said, looking down. She turned to face him. "You claim to have such profound feelings for Carly, and then I see you with some other woman. You haven't changed at all – no one will matter to you like Sophie. It made me regret coming back here."

"That's where you are wrong, and why we needed to talk," Lorenzo said between clinched teeth. He always became tense at the mention of Sophie's name. "That woman was a former business associate of mine, and we might be doing business again. Today bares no reflection on my feelings for Sophie or Carly...or you." He took her hand, and looked in her eyes. "Maria, we are not together, and I will not run my personal or professional life by you, but I don't want hurt you anymore either."

"I know that, Lorenzo," Maria softened the moment he touched her. "That's why I chose to let it go, and why I said we didn't need to talk about it. How about we keep our discussions to our son from now on?"

"So, then you won't have to explain what's going on between you and Ned Ashton?" Lorenzo said, only half joking.

"Yes, not that I would make you privy to that information anyway," Maria responded.

"Right, well, we all are going to deal with each other, Maria – since Diego and Brook have made it clear we're not to keep them apart," Lorenzo answered stiffly.

"Puppy love," Maria said, laughing. "I'm keeping a distant eye on him, but I trust him to make responsible decisions."

"Well, I'd like to chalk it all up to teenage infatuation too," Lorenzo said, heading for the door. "I just hope no one gets hurt, if and when the fairytale ends." With that, he nodded at Maria at the door and left.

"They always do," she said to herself, and leaned on the door.

* * *

"Yeah, ok, Brook... no, no..." Dillon sat exasperated on the phone, listening to Brook shriek angrily about her fight with Georgie. He caught a break in her voice a few times, but she denied it. "Listen, just give each other some space, ok?" 

"Fine," Brook said, slamming down the phone. Georgie's last words to her kept ringing in her ears, and Dillon hadn't eased any of the tension. She threw open her notebook and began writing furiously.

Dillon listened to the dial tone, and hung up the phone slowly. He looked around the room, at the mood he had attempted to set to surprise Georgie and knew it would all be ruined by this fight between her and Brook. He sat down at his desk and tried to work until Georgie came.

Not two seconds later, he heard a soft knock on the door. "Is it safe?" Georgie peeped her head in.

"It's just me here," Dillon answered without looking up, "and I don't want to talk about Brook, so can we..."

"I don't either," Georgie said, sitting on his bed. "She's your niece, and you shouldn't be involved. I'm just so mad at what she said about Lucas, but I didn't mean to put you in it by calling you."

"It's cool, and thank you," Dillon said, hugging Georgie close to him. "I'm sure you'll work it out, but until then," he exclaimed, rushing to shut the door and dim the light, "let's forget about it. Close your eyes."

"Dillon, what are you up to?" Georgie said, excited. She closed her eyes, but she could hear him walking behind her.

Dillon pulled out the white rose he had hidden and began to tickle the side of Georgie's face with it. "Just a little surprise I thought of. You can open your eyes now."

Georgie looked at the most perfect rose she had ever seen. "Dillon, how could you have found this – in the middle of winter? It's so beautiful," she said, nuzzling her nose at his cheek, still staring at the delicate petals.

"I went to the flower shop, and it was like this one had a light on it like none of the other ones. It reminded me of you – it just jumped out at me when I was least expecting it." He pulled her close to him and they kissed softly, their lips dancing around each others.

"I love you, Dillon," Georgie said, looking into his eyes delightedly.

"I love you, too," Dillon whispered back, and they kissed again, rolling slightly until Dillon winced. "Ah!"

"What?" Georgie sat up quickly.

"Nothing, I just rolled onto these," Dillon pulled several DVDs from behind his back and rubbed the tender spot.

"What are they?" Georgie looked at the anime films but couldn't read the Japanese titles.

"Japanese versions of fairy tales," Dillon said, his cheeks flushed. "I was thinking about a new project – creating Greek tragedies in anime, but I could only find fairy tales at the video store."

"Can we watch one?" Georgie said, trying to lessen Dillon's embarrassment. "Is it all in Japanese?"

"They have subtitles," Dillon said, a little surprised. "But Georgie, we don't have to, you know. I just want to spend this time with you."

"We still are," she answered him, smiling. "C'mon, which one is _Cinderella_? It's my favorite."

Dillon put in the DVD, which turned out to be _A Thousand and One Nights_, and he and Georgie lay back on his bed, watching the movie absently. Georgie twirled the rose over Dillon's face to distract him, and he began kissing her cheek, then her neck. They both looked at each other, eyes wide, but Georgie pulled Dillon's face loser and kissed him passionately. Their hearts began beating faster, but neither one stopped – knowing this was their moment.

* * *

"Goodnight, angel," Ric said, kissing Kristina's forehead as she breathed deeply. He crossed over to her stuffed animals, quietly feeling around for the box Viola said was stashed there. He almost dropped it when he heard the front door of the apartment shut. _Oh, no_, he thought, and rushed out of Kristina's room. 

"Alexis, was that the..." Ric stopped, to see Alexis in a stunning black wrap dress and heels, lighting two candles on the table.

"Damn, I thought she's stay up for at least another 10 minutes," Alexis said jokingly, and crossed the room to kiss Ric on the cheek. "How did you get her to sleep so fast?"

"I have my ways with women of this house," Ric said seductively, wrapping his arms tightly around his wife, kissing her fervently, but stepping back after a moment. "What brought this on, exactly?"

"Well, besides the fact that I adore you," Alexis said, still smiling that she had been able to surprise Ric, "I'd rather spend my time with you, instead of you cooking whatever healthy meal you Googled for pregnant women."

Ric laughed and opened the take out that Alexis had delivered. They sat down and he began fixing both their plates.

"Um, Ric, besides the fact this is me trying to spoil you," Alexis looked down at her plate, "I'm eating for two, not ten."

"Sorry," Ric said nervously. "I just want you...and the baby...to have anything you want," he said, alternately kissing her cheek and stomach while he talked.

"I do," Alexis said, staring lovingly at Ric's adorable eyes, and rubbing his face with her hand.

"Actually, you don't," Ric said quickly, putting his plate down. He took Alexis' plate from her, just as she was about to eat a forkful of eggplant parmigiana.

"What?" Alexis was miffed at her food being dragged away, but managed to stuff her face with just enough before she got angry. _Must be the hormones_, she thought.

"You don't have what I want you to want, to have," Ric said, more nervous than before. He got off the couch and bent down on one knee, putting a finger to Alexis' now empty and gapping mouth. "I want you to have all the love and happiness in the world, Alexis, because that is exactly what you have given me."

He took the small ring box out of his pocket, slightly fumbling, and stopped before opening it. He grabbed her hand. "You have given me a family, a home, and most of all, you give me peace. I love coming home to you, to what we have, and I want you to know I never take a second of it for granted. Sometimes I wish I had said all this at our wedding," he laughed, and Alexis did to, through her tears. "But now I know the full meaning of it. Now it's right to say it to you. I love you, Alexis Davis, and I'm asking you to be my wife."

He opened the box, displaying the two-carat round diamond engagement ring and diamond eternity band. Alexis' breathing became short and rapid, and she had to remind herself to use both her nose and mouth. Ric smiled at her reaction and placed the eternity band on first, followed by the engagement ring, and kissed her hand.

Alexis finally let out one long deep breath, and wiped the tear from face. "Sorry, Ric, but you only got part of that right."

He looked at her disappointed, and then looked away, but Alexis cupped his face towards hers.

"It's Alexis Davis Lansing," she said, and pulled him to her, kissing him softly and running her fingers through his hair.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally! LOL I promised to have this chapter done sooner, but the editing process is a beast! Thanks to everyone that's sticking with the story, and giving feedback.

A/N: I have to give some disclaimers for this one...Alan's flashbacks are, in part, courtesy of TV and a clip from a Steve Burton fansite (sorry I forgot the name!) of Jason and Alan, post accident, circa 1996. Also, the montage at the end includes "Sleep Like A Child" from Joss Stone's _Mind, Body, and Soul_ album.

Still don't own any of the characters from GH - wish I did, but Lucas' mystery girlis my creation ;) and I promise their story will be a good one! Enjoy - and R&R!

Chapter 10

Officer Murphy sat silently behind Mac, checking his gun. Neither of them could believe the call they got from Emily and raced to Wyndamere.

"Why couldn't they live somewhere within driving distance?" Mac said annoyed, as they listened to the MediVac hovering over the launch on Spoon Island.

Murphy shrugged as they stepped off onto the launch, and raced to the gothic mansion. Both men passed a frightened Mrs. Lansbury, who just whispered "Thank goodness" upon seeing them. They burst into the living room, guns drawn, but were surprised at the scene before them.

Luke was just coming to, grimacing and rubbing his head tenderly. "Damn, Bubba," he said acknowledging Mac, "I was just about to finish up here." Luke tried to stand, but nearly collapsed into Murphy, who moved him over to the couch.

"Yeah, bang up job, Luke," Mac said, and turned to Emily. He had never seen her so shaken and determined. She stood over Helena's body, never taking her eyes off her. "Emily, Emily, we'll take it from here. You should sit down." He tried to move her, but Emily violently shrugged him off.

"No, I'm not moving until I know she's in custody," Emily said. "Handcuff her, and get her the hell out of my house."

Mac sighed, and moved Helena's still unconscious figure gently. "Emily, she has to go to the hospital, and we have to make sure it's her." He hesitated, but moved Helena again, to clearly see her face. His eyes met Emily's incredulous stare, and he continued to speak. "Helena has had people impersonate her before, Emily. She had a known body double. I just want to make sure proper tests are done."

Helena stirred and reached her hand up to Mac's face. "Oh," she got out just before passing out again.

"And we have to make sure, if it is her, she doesn't die at your hands, instead of Nikolas'" Mac said sadly, as the paramedics took Helena out of his arms and laid her on the stretcher. Emily sat next to Luke, who took her hand in comfort, but they didn't stop shaking. She was too exhausted to fight his touch, and a single angry tear fell from her now closed eyes.

* * *

Alan walked back to his office and sat down slowly in his chair. He rubbed his sore hands together, looking at his swollen knuckled and age spots. His mild arthritis only flared up when he was stressed, but he never focused on it for too long. Now, alone in his office, he could only think about it: the pain in his hands, in his whole body. He had nothing to distract him, or keep the depressing thoughts about his children at bay. 

_I love you, AJ, but you're scaring me because until you take responsibility for what you've done, nothing will ever get any better._

_Don't you get it? There is no better. Every time I think there is and I reach for it, I burn. I crash and burn. What the hell...at least I'm consistent._

Alan could picture the dejected look in AJ's eyes from that horrible night, and the memories kept flooding him.

_You see...when Jason disappeared, that wasn't the only thing that left. A part of me – the very best part of me, went with him._

_That's very sad, what you said. How you feel...how you hurt. But it means absolutely nothing to me._

His heart stopped, just as it had that day. He had become used to Jason's cold, calculating eyes, but remembering the first time he knew he had lost his perfect son made Alan cringe, and crumple a piece of paper in his still aching hands.

The phone rang softly, and Alan tried to stop his tears long enough to get out the standard greeting. "Alan Quartermaine," he said with a lump in his throat.

"Alan," Edward's voice was full with concern. "Why do you sound like that? Has something happened?" Edward wanted desperately to talk to his son, to tell him about Emily. "Have you talked to Emily?"

"No, no, Father – I thought she'd call you," Alan said, the pain getting stronger.

Edward sighed, as he realized he couldn't go through with it. "Oh, I... I just thought you sounded upset because of that. I... um... I'll let you know when I hear from her." He quickly hung up the phone before he told his son that everything would be all right. He didn't actually believe that himself.

Alan stared at the phone in his hand, and slammed it down.

_You betrayed AJ, and you betrayed me. Thankfully, Jason doesn't care enough about you to subject himself to your kind of loyalty._

Alan's tears overflowed and he could barely catch his breath. "I didn't mean to," he gasped to himself.

"_Skye," he said slowly, "how can you feel this way, and still be with Luke?"_

Alan clutched his chest, as Skye's hurt and appalled expression faded away from his memory, overtaken by the headache, the heartache. He continued to gasp for air and sobbed. "God, I just want the pain to go away." He didn't even bother to wipe his face as he stormed out of his office to 9th floor – the pharmacy.

* * *

Monica banged on the door again, just as Sam and Reese stepped off the elevator on the penthouse floor. 

"Monica, I am so sorry," Sam quickly straightened her demeanor, and put on a brave face.

"I was going to come earlier, but I got stuck at the hospital," Monica explained, looking at Reese. "Where's Jason?"

"He went to Sonny's, but he's fine Monica, really," Sam responded quickly, as she walked to the door. "I just came to get the rest of his medicine for the day, because we're probably going to spend the day there."

"Sam, I only agreed that Jason should be home because he said he'd be _at home_, resting – not working for Sonny while recovering from a gunshot wound."

"I understand, Monica, I do," Sam looked helplessly at Jason's mother, trying not to lie to her but not tell her the truth at the same time.

"Um, Dr. Quartermaine," Reese piped up from behind the women, and Monica turned to face her. "What Sam isn't telling you is that Jason wanted to be close to Sonny, since the kidnapping, and that he's resting there."

"Right," Sam sighed, "it's only for a day or two, and as soon as we come back you'll be the first person to see him, I swear it."

Monica looked between the two women suspiciously. "Fine, but Sam, I trusted you to take care of my son. I'm holding you to it." She walked to the elevator, and glanced menacingly at Reese as she got on.

"Thanks," Sam said, after Monica left. She opened the door, and stopped Reese from entering. "I'll only be a minute. You can wait here."

"Sam –" Reese started to apologize, for leaving her alone with Sonny, to ask if she was really ok, but was cut off by Sam slamming the door in her face. She sighed and turned toward Sonny's old penthouse, and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Sonny brought the fragile piece of cloth to his face and inhaled it deeply. "She was here." He moved to the mirror of the dresser, and replayed their wedding day in his head. 

"Sonny, please," Carly's voice pleaded with him, but Jason just raised his hand to silence her. At that moment, her cell rang and she fumbled around in her purse to retrieve it. Looking at Jason, she mouthed "Michael" and he shook his head in defeat.

Carly walked out of the bedroom, and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mom!" Michael's bright voice came through loudly on the phone. "I finished all my homework and I ate everything Leticia fixed, too."

"And what do you expect in return?" She smiled – her son was just like her.

"Well...ok, see I want to play basketball, and since we don't have a court at this apartment building like the one at Dad's I want to know if I go there. I tried to tell Leticia you would let me, but she said I had to call first. So what time I can go over there? Are you at Dad's now?"

"Yeah, honey I am," Carly said, and looked back worried at Sonny's bedroom door. "Don't get all excited," she quickly stated when she heard Michael murmur a small "yes" into the phone, "and Mr. Man, it's just not a good time to come to your dad's, okay?"

"Why? You guys want to be alone or something?" Michael suggested. He had given up on them getting back together, but Kristina's kidnapping had thrown his family so close together he saw a little hope.

"No, Michael...your dad has something he has to take care of, that's all," Carly said, staring down at the floor. "It's really important, and I know he would love to play with you, but he just has to deal with this first. Why don't you go to the park instead, huh?"

"Alright," Michael said disappointed. "Can I talk to Dad?"

"Honey, he's meeting with Jason right now, but wait... they just told me to tell you they love you."

"Mom, Daddy and Jason don't say stuff like that," Michael laughed at her. "But it's cool. We'll be back before dinner – wait, can we order pizza tonight, instead of the frozen kind?"

"Sure, sweetie, anything you want," Carly said, smiling into the phone. "I love you, and be good for Leticia, please. Listen to everything she says."

"I will, thanks Mom," Michael said quickly. "I love you." He hung up the phone, and Carly looked thoughtfully at the phone, before walking back into Sonny's room.

"Yeah, she was really beautiful," Jason said to Sonny, who clutched Lily's handkerchief between his and Jason's hand. "Sonny, just get some rest now. We'll talk more in the morning."

"You don't believe me, Jason, but I know," Sonny said quietly, his intense eyes searching Jason's for some familiar acknowledgement. "I know she was here. She always is – she protected me and Sam…wait, wait, wait. Where's Sam? What happened to her Jason?"

"She's fine Sonny," Jason guided his friend toward the bed, trying to not look at Carly's worried face. "She had to go get my medicine, that's all."

"Good, good," Sonny laid his head back on the pillow, still grasping tightly at Jason's hand. "She's good for you Jason, she'll be good to you. Tell her she's safe, will ya? Let her know she's safe now."

"I will, just rest," Jason fought back the anxiety in his voice, but felt the lump forming in his throat. He had seen Sonny broken before, but it was out of anger or frustration, not total helplessness. He looked into his mentor, his brother's face now and saw a shell – hollow and empty, devoid of all pride and the comforting swagger he carried with him in business and friendship.

Carly looked at the two most important men in her life, and a strong wave of sadness came over her. She knew Jason was finally seeing the worst of Sonny, and it was breaking him as much as it was breaking Sonny. They were fighters – all three of them, but even Carly couldn't see how they would come out on top this time.

* * *

"_What the hell have you done Rachel?"_

"_Nothing, what are you talking about Steven?" Rachel shook free of his firm grasp. "What does it matter to you anyway? I don't owe you any explanations about what I do. I stopped owing you anything a long time ago." She sneered hatefully and straightened her coat._

_Steven stepped back, stung by her words, and walked off._

Rachel rubbed her arm and continued her packing. She jerked her head up and raced to the door when she heard footsteps. She rolled her eyes at Courtney's giggling coos and raced back to throw some of her clothes around the couch. She shook her head to muss up her hair, and began throwing clothes in the suitcase haphazardly.

"Jax, goodness!" Courtney blushed deeply as Jax kissed her passionately at the nape of her neck. They had made love in her office that afternoon, and he actually stayed after to discuss the colors of the wedding. She didn't want blue, and Jax insisted they discuss it some more.

"What? How many times do I have to tell you I can never get enough of you before you believe me?" Jax grinned and spun Courtney around to kiss her on the lips.

"I get it, I do, but can we get in the door?" Courtney teasingly pushed him off her, and swung the door open, just as Jax swept her up into his arms.

"OH!" Courtney giggled, and began kissing Jax behind his ear – his favorite spot.

"Going somewhere?" Jax called out, and Courtney looked up to find Rachel in the living room, her clothes strewn everywhere, and suitcase full. Jax put Courtney on the floor, but felt her body tense immediately.

"I didn't realize I had so much stuff," Rachel said, still throwing her clothes into her suitcase. She finally looked up to meet Courtney's suspiciously smug look. "I'm sorry to have been such an imposition, Courtney, really."

"Yeah, whatever," Courtney smirked, but straightened her expression as Jax looked at her. "I mean it wasn't a problem. So, are you going back to Atlantic City, or heading to Europe or something?"

"Nah, I can do most of my European business by phone anyway," Rachel winked at Jax, who nodded in agreement. "Actually, I wanted to say thank you to you, before I check into the Metro Court." Rachel said, smiling as she closed her suitcase.

"What for?" Courtney's voice was light, and confident. She didn't like that Alcazar had rid her of Rachel, but she couldn't complain with the results.

"Well, I mean, you put me up, and even though our deal didn't go as planned, you put me in touch with Lorenzo Alcazar. Seriously, you couldn't have given me a better partner for my project."

Courtney's face fell, and she was glad she was in front of Jax, who she felt tense behind her. "Well, I thought he would give you, um, the proper advice regarding your deal."

"Well, why didn't you tell me about your project? Maybe I could have been of some help," Jax said annoyed. "I mean, Rachel, you don't know what you're getting into with Lorenzo Alcazar."

"Aww, that's sweet of you, Jax, but I've worked with him before," Rachel said sweetly, further antagonizing Courtney. "He's actually very reasonable, and from what I hear, it's pretty great having him in your corner. Right Courtney?"

"I wouldn't know," Courtney replied stiffly, uncrossing her arms to rub her forehead furiously.

"Well, anyway, thanks again," Rachel said, lugging her suitcase toward the door. Jax quickly picked it up and carried it the rest of the way. "Jax you're so great, thank you."

"Are you sure you won't take me up on my offer to help? Rachel, I don't know if you're aware, but Lorenzo Alcazar is very dangerous."

"Jax, you know my portfolio well enough," Rachel said, shaking Jax's hand closely, "I can be pretty dangerous myself. See you around!" Rachel winked quickly and closed the door behind her.

Jax sighed, and turned accusingly at Courtney, who had thrown herself lazily onto the couch, brushing aside Rachel's shawl she left behind.

"Hmmm, alone at last," Courtney said relaxed, her head tilted back into the plush pillows.

"Is that really... really all you have to say?" Jax stood in front of Courtney's wide eyes, fuming.

* * *

Lucas sauntered through the hospital lobby, looking for his mom. Bobbie had asked him to meet her so they could go to dinner, "bonding time," she called it. He only agreed after she pestered him relentlessly for 20 minutes, but he promised himself not to get into any discussion about girls – especially _her_. 

He wanted to call Georgie, ask her if she knew of any new girls playing sports, but he figured she was with Dillon. Lucas also wasn't sure if he wanted anyone else to know that he was looking for this mystery girl. He plopped down in the hub by the elevator, hoping his mom would stop by soon.

_Maybe I'll see you around..._

She had said it politely, but her head was turned from Lucas, so he couldn't read her expression. He had analyzed those few moments over and over again, even how she ran down the path, until he figured it had to mean something.

Lucas walked to the nurses' station, and almost ran into Alan. "Sorry, Dr. Quartermaine, I wasn't watching where I was going." Lucas caught Alan's arm and spun to face him. "Are you ok?"

Alan stumbled as he steadied himself with Lucas' help. His limbs felt numb, like they were moving on their own, but all the tension from the past few days and nights were far from him. "I'm fine," he finally replied and made himself focus on Lucas' concerned stare. "I'm heading to my office, if anyone needs me."

He sidestepped Lucas and walked with his head slightly higher than normal, feeling his spine completely extended, and his muscles relaxed.

Lucas looked after the elder man, and rushed to page his mother. He only knew a little of Alan Quartermaine's past, mostly gossip, but he could tell something was seriously wrong with him. Unfortunately, one of the janitors had beaten him to the phone and had their back to him, taking a personal call.

"What do you mean, she won't respond to you?" The janitor placed a hand on her hip defiantly, but lowered her voice to a whisper. "I'm sorry, but I can't come home now – I just got here, and if you want me to pay you I have to work."

"Hey, um, I need to use the phone," Lucas said behind the petite woman. "It's an emergency." He didn't want to be rude but he didn't want to follow after Alan himself.

"Look, I gotta go. Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry... I'll call back as soon as I can," the janitor said again. "Hey, sorry about –" The janitor spun around, ready to apologize and beg whoever it was to not rat her out for using the phone, but stopped short when she faced Lucas, the boy she met so long ago, and in the park.

Lucas blushed immediately. "Hi." He refused to pull his stare from her eyes this time, thankful to complete the image of her face in his head with sparkling green eyes.

* * *

Luke and Emily followed the stretcher carrying Helena through the emergency room. Tony Jones approached one of the EMTs quickly. "What'd we got here?" 

"Blunt trauma to the base of the skull, possible broken metacarpals in both hands, unconscious since we got her off Spoon Island. Her BP's relatively normal, no significant drops." The man reported, and wheeled the stretcher so Tony could get a clear view of her face.

"My God," Tony whispered, as he checked her eyes with a penlight. "Get her in trauma 1... you're going to have to wait out here," Tony said, turning to Luke, who had tried to follow him into the restricted area.

"Listen Tony, you know like I do, she makes Houdini look like an amateur chump," Luke said vehemently. He had recovered on the launch and was more determined to finish what he started.

"She's not going anywhere Luke, and you have to be checked out yourself," Tony said, pushing Luke toward a nurse. He turned to Emily, whose grim yet concerned face seemed made of stone. "What happened, Emily? Did she hurt you?"

"We fought, she knocked me unconscious for a minute, and I guess that's when Luke showed up," Emily's monotone voice came out flat. "When I came to, Luke had the best of her but I knocked her out before..." Emily finally looked up to Tony's eyes, and she just shook her head.

"Alright, I want you checked out, and I'm calling your parents," Tony started to rush off but Emily grabbed his arm forcefully.

"Don't do that," she said vehemently, but relaxed her grip. "I'll call home, I swear."

Tony just shook his head, and nodded at Mac and Officer Murphy, standing guard themselves at the door, before going to work on Helena.

Emily looked around at the emergency room bleakly. This was all she wanted – to be a doctor, like her parents, to save lives, but thinking about Helena one room away from her made her nauseous. She wanted her dead, just like Connor, and she knew she would never want to save the life of someone like them, not ever. Emily sank down in the waiting area for a moment, trying not to inhale the hospital from which she knew she was walking away for good.

Skye and Liz ran into the emergency room area, eyes searching for Emily and Luke. Liz got the page about someone being flown in from Spoon Island and grabbed Skye on her way down to the ER, promising Lucky to return with news.

"Emily, oh thank God!" Liz ran in front of where Emily was seated and pulled her into a tight embrace. "When they said someone was on a MediVac from Spoon Island, I was so worried." She pulled back to look at Emily, make sure she was ok, before embracing her again.

Emily hugged Elizabeth back for a second before pushing her away. "I'm fine. Helena came back, she attacked me and Luke and I got the best of her. You don't have to worry about me." Her biting tone came back, and Liz's eyes went from wide with excitement to disappointed.

"Well then, I guess you'll get Nikolas back," Liz answered somberly, "maybe you'll decide to trust _him_." Liz surprised herself with her harsh tone, but she was just as tired as Emily of this whole fiasco, and she wasn't going to hold a brave face to meet Emily's accusatory attitude. She went to Mac, and began talking quietly, leaving Emily to sit back in the chair, her head in her hands.

"I said I'm fine," Luke retorted, and jerked his arm away from the nurse. He whirled around to meet Skye, staring at him blankly. "Blaze," he said firmly gripping her shoulders, "I told ya it would work out. I can't believe the old bat made it so easy for us, but we nailed her. I can't believe it – and I'll tell you what, that Emily pulls no punches. I'm kinda proud of her." He pulled her to him, but realized she wasn't hugging him back. "What's up with you, Red?"

"How...," Skye let out a long breath, "how could you?"

"Catch Helena? I don't know, Blaze. I told you I was going to get her, so I went to Spoon Island for clues, and found her with Emily. We fought, but Emily stopped me from killing the Queen of the Damned...," he paused when he saw nothing he said had registered in Skye's expression. "I thought you'd be happy about this."

"I'm happy for them, and I'm miserable for us," Skye scoffed. "Us...," she shook her head, holding back the tears. "Emily and Nikolas will get years together now, because of you – years to be together, to love each other, and to be honest with each other," she said, meeting Luke's weary glance. "But there's no us anymore, Luke, because I can't love someone that was never honest with me."

Skye began to walk down the corridor to the exit, but Luke grabbed her back to him. "What the hell are you talking about, Skye? What did I do to catch hell from your moral sensibilities?"

"You lied, and I can't ever, ever be with someone that could lie to me like that." Skye set her eyes upon Luke, and wondered how her heart could suddenly feel so little for him in a span of hours.

"Blaze I haven't lied to you about anything important, so unless you want to clue me in on why I'm suddenly worthy of such contempt, I'm going to see Lucky and tell him the prince will be on his way home." Luke turned the opposite direction when Skye hesitated, and walked in the other direction.

"Does Lucky know, Luke?" Skye called out, her voice shaking. "Does he know you're no better than Connor Bishop?" She walked up behind Luke, who had frozen in his tracks at the venom from her voice. She got within a breath of him, and said lowly, "Does Lucky know you're a rapist?"

Luke and Skye both shed a tear simultaneously, but didn't even attempt to face one another in that moment, when their world stopped.

* * *

Courtney stood to face Jax, whose chastising look made her angry all over again. "What am I supposed to say, Jax?" 

"For starters, what deal would you not go into with Rachel, but instead push her off on Lorenzo Alcazar, a man you hate with a passion?"

"Look, Jax," Courtney's mind raced, as she stared into Jax's blue eyes, "she wanted to do something illegal, alright! I didn't want any part of it, so I told her if she wanted to do something like that, go find help someplace else." She turned quickly away from her fiancé, hoping he would just let it drop.

"See, I don't buy that," Jax said, turning Courtney back to face him. "The Adair conglomerate has never been involved in any illegal activities – hell, one of their subsidiaries offered to buy me out of some lucrative holdings when my family got in trouble. Besides that, Rachel said you put her in touch with Alcazar. Why would you do that to a friend, Courtney?"

"She's no friend Jax, and why are you so quick to defend her? You're the one that's always telling me to stop bending over backwards to help the whole world, and now when I don't you get mad at me for it? You're unbelievable!" Courtney felt her face get hot, and she stepped away from Jax. "Did you even hear me? I said she wanted to do something illegal, and I don't care what her reputation or her company's reputation is, she's dangerous Jax."

"That may be, but I still don't understand why you would let her get involved with someone like Alcazar. Even if you two fell out about business or whatever she wanted you to do, you're ok with her endangering her life by getting into business with a man you despise, a man you call a murderer?" Jax walked around Courtney's couch and placed his hands on his hips. "You know, I did object to you helping everyone you meet, Courtney, but you fought me tooth and nail about it every time. It's also why I fell in love with you. I just don't understand how you can take in foster kids, facilitate adoptions, but turn your back on someone you've known since you were a kid over a shady business proposal. It's not like you Courtney."

Courtney looked incredulously at Jax, and went to meet him behind the couch. "You don't know what you're talking about Jax, and if you did you'd be thanking me right now for getting Rachel out of this house."

"Then tell me, tell me what it is she wanted you to do," Jax challenged Courtney. "You obviously didn't trust me enough to tell me before, but you say it's over, so tell me – right now."

"Don't make this about trust, Jax, not again!" Courtney retorted, deflecting his question. "I'm not telling you because it has nothing to do with you."

"No, it does Courtney," Jax looked at her, even more determined. "We're going to be married, so what happens to you happens to me. I'm coming to you with open arms, with my whole heart and soul, but I want the same thing. I don't want to be with someone that doesn't trust me with their secrets, with their fears and hopes, or their heart." Jax sighed, as Brenda's accusatory face came to mind, the day of their wedding. "I've been down that road, and it was hell on me. I'm not going back."

"No, what you mean is you won't be second best," Courtney spat out. "That little speech wasn't about me, and for your information – no, Jason doesn't know." She walked over to the chair and grabbed her coat. "I've been down some hellish roads myself, including one where the man in my life used me to make up for his past – and _I'm_ not going back either." She draped her coat over her arm swiftly and slammed the door behind her.

Courtney leaned against the wall, staring at the door to her loft. She let each tear slip down her cheek, a silent prayer that Jax would come rushing out after her. After a minute, she wiped her tears, looked at her engagement ring, and walked off to clear her head.

* * *

Sam and Reese climbed into backseat of Jason's truck, while Marco got into the driver's side. Sam hadn't said a word since she brought Jason's medicine out the penthouse, but Reese could tell she was thinking about going back to Greystone. Reese glanced sympathetically at her, and noticed how small and fragile she looked. They were about the same build, but it was Sam's face that made her look like a lost child, scared with nowhere to go. 

_**Tonight when the darkness comes**_

**_Why don't we treat it like a friend?_**

Sam notice the sky starting to cloud over, like Sonny's eyes had just before he grabbed the gun and shot past her. She felt Reese put her hand over hers, and Sam suddenly sank into her lap, sobbing. Reese motioned to Marco to keep driving, and simply smoothed Sam's hair away from her tears.

**_Then we'll both be glad to see the night_**

Alexis sighed happily into Ric's arms, as he continued to kiss her bare shoulders and back. She loved how they made love, how attentive Ric was to her. She laughed as he tickled her, but he kissed her adoringly before she could get out "I love you."

**_And we'll be hoping_**

**_It's never going to end_**

Georgie looked awkwardly up at Dillon, who stared into her eyes intently. She had never felt anything like that before, but she couldn't read Dillon's mind in that moment.

Dillon leaned in to kiss Georgie softly, murmuring as his tongue slipped in and out of her mouth and then down her neck. He whispered how beautiful she was, and she finally relaxed again, rolling on top of him and kissing his eyelids, the tip of his nose, before engulfing his mouth.

**_So don't be afraid of what the nighttime may bring_**

"You remember what you told me, about what you're mother said about prayers," Jason said to Sonny, as he eased Lily's handkerchief from his friend's hand.

"Yeah, all God really needed to hear was what's in your heart," Sonny whispered slowly, fatigue finally taking hold of him. He looked around to Carly, who came by his bed, and held his other hand.

_**You must understand that you can dream of anything**_

Courtney straightened her face quickly when she saw Michael run up to her with his basketball in hand. He grabbed her hand, leading her to the basketball court as she waved to Leticia playing with Morgan on the swings.

Michael kept trying to make a 3-point shot, and Courtney smiled, pushing back her tears and thoughts of Jax.

_**So fall into sleep**_

_**Peaceful and deep**_

Jason looked at Carly, placing his other hand on her shoulder. He heard Sonny mumble something under his breath, but he just patted his hand and wiped Carly's tear away before going downstairs to wait for Sam to come back.

_**And may this journey help you fly**_

Courtney chased Michael to the swings, where Morgan laughed at his brother's ducking around the swing set, and pointed to basketball that went flying toward the street.

**_When you can't hold out much longer_**

**_Don't you cry_**

Alan's eyes were dry as he drove along, but he couldn't feel his foot pressing into the gas pedal, or the pain pills he clutched in his hand.

_**When the darkness is getting stronger**_

Sonny finally closed his eyes, imagining his mother holding out their family bible, where she kept her antique rosary. She pointed to each bead, and Sonny slipped them between his fingers.

"Please God, be with me. Please God, be with me."

_**Sleep like a child**_

_**Peaceful and deep**_

Michael walked toward the curb, looking both ways as Courtney and Leticia called out to him to wait for them. He looked back, as they were struggling to get Morgan's foot out of the swing. He sighed with impatience, and turned back to see his ball rolling down the street, toward a huge car.

"Hurry, Aunt Courtney!" Michael called out weakly, though he wasn't worried about getting another ball. He squinted at the barreling car, which was swerving back and forth.

Alan slumped over, letting the pills fall, one by one from his hand, as he foot pressed harder down, his muscles suddenly tensing from the bottom up.

_**And when I lay you down**_

_**I pray your soul to keep**_

"MICHAEL!" Courtney and Leticia screamed as the car jumped the curb, and Michael's eyes flew open as he hit the front of the Mercedes, flipping his small body toward the flowers, until it rammed into a nearby tree.

_**And when I lay you down**_

_**I pray your soul to keep**_

"Please God, be with me." Sonny clutched Carly's hand tighter, and she felt a sharp pain in her chest as he finally fell asleep. Her last tear fell as slowly as Michael's blood down the side of his face.


	11. Chapter 11

WOW! First, I'm amazed at the response to the last chapter...thanks everyone, for your reviews. I'm a stickler for correct vocabulary, so this chapter has a lot of medical terminology and took a long time to research. I plan on putting out the net few chapters over this week, and update more often (and on time, Melanie - so sorry!)

Things are set in motion, so expect the drama to seriously unfold! Enjoy, please R&R!

A/N: Carly's flashback comes courtesy of transcripts page. Also, correction from last chapter: Alan's flashbacks were from TVMegasite's transcripts page. The only character I now own is Cianna, Lucas' potential love interest.

Chapter 11

Jax stood broodingly outside of Rachel's hotel room, clutching her shawl in anger. After Courtney left, he gulped a glass of champagne he had brought for him and Courtney to share that evening, and contemplated what to do next. He couldn't figure out if he was angrier at what she said before she stormed off or the fact that she again lied to him. He wanted answers, and he could tell he would never get them from Courtney...

Rachel swinging the door open, seemingly rushing off somewhere interrupted his thoughts. "Jax! What are you doing here?" She looked down at his hands, and took her shawl from them. "My goodness, thank you so much. I was just about to run back to Courtney's when I realized I lost this," Rachel lied. She had been off to try and locate AJ – to make him go along with her new plans and not expose her.

"Whatever," Jax said as he barged into her hotel room past her. "We need to have a conversation, namely where you tell me what illegal deal you wanted Courtney to get involved in."

Rachel, still grasping at her shawl, spun around to face Jax, their faces now inches apart. Jax felt her cool breath on his cheek, and was surprised to realize how beautiful Rachel's eyes were. "I can't believe she would say that about me, after all I was trying to do for her." Rachel took the shawl from Jax's hands and began to hang it in her closet.

"What are you talking about? I want answers, Rachel, right now!" Jax demanded, ignoring his thoughts about her eyes.

"Fine, but you're not going to like it," Rachel said as she slowly turned to face him. "I'm in town because of you."

* * *

"How soon will you know?" Liz asked Mac worriedly. 

"Steven's already in there, Liz, helping Tony stabilize Helena," Mac responded, unsure he should be discussing anything with her. He realized how much she had invested in this, and though he didn't like what had come of "the plan," he sympathized with wanting to get Nikolas free. "Once we know she's stable, we're going to run fingerprints. It shouldn't take long. Meanwhile," Mac said, looking over at Emily, still sitting with her head in her hands, "maybe you should get Emily home, or something. She looks like she needs you."

"No," Liz responded dejected, "she needs more than I can give her. I'll give Lucky the update." She glanced regretfully at Emily, but knew any attempts to help would be rebuffed, and she walked off, passing Skye and Luke in the adjoining corridor. She wanted to say something but their faces told another story – not one of the relief she thought they would be feeling right now, but of a whole different kind of pain. She scurried quickly, but she knew they didn't see her.

"So does he, Luke? Does your son know... know what his father did?" Skye couldn't hold back the lump in her throat, as she spoke to the man she loved not more than 24 hours ago.

Luke turned to her as slow as possible, trying to figure out how to retell the most horrible story he had ever experienced – knowing that it was of his own making. "Yes, Blaze, he does. I had to tell him – when Elizabeth was raped when they were teenagers."

Skye recoiled in shock. "And just when were you going to get around to telling me?" She shrieked but then lowered her voice, realizing Emily might have heard. "You loved Laura. I mean, God Luke, you told me about you and her – your adventures, your love, your family. But when you said you two had been to hell and back... I just can't believe in coming back from that hell."

Luke nodded his head and shuffled uncomfortably. "Well, we did. Now you know why, truly why, I loved my wife with all my heart and soul. She forgave countless times for any number of mistakes, but," he broke off, still trying to grasp what he wanted to express. "She breathed new life into my body when she forgave me for what I did to her. I didn't deserve it, and I promised to spend the rest of my life making it right."

"You can't Luke," Skye shot back, not realizing how angry she had become. She stepped closer to him. "I believe that Laura forgave you, but nothing, nothing makes what you did right." Skye's tears fell on her sleeves as she clutched Luke's jacket to her. "I'm sorry Luke. I'm really, really sorry," she sighed and kissed his tight lips, "but I can never love you like that."

She let go of his jacket, and wiped away her tears. Luke tried to reach for her, to pull her close to him one more time. He wasn't going to ask for her to stay – he just wanted to kiss her, a real kiss goodbye. Skye shrugged off his reach and turned away. "Bye, Luke." She walked, blinded by her tears, right into Bobbie, but never stopped.

* * *

Bobbie sighed as Skye brushed past her, almost knocking her charts out of her hand. She saw Luke and wanted to run to him, ask him what happened, but before she could get a word out, Luke gave her a look and walked away. 

"Great," she muttered. She turned to go meet Lucas like she originally planned, but was stopped by Monica.

"Bobbie, have you seen Alan?" Monica's frantic face looked around the corridor as she whispered.

"No, I thought the two of you would have already been down here in the ER after the police called in about Helena." Bobbie worried about her friend, who looked so vulnerable and anxious.

"I went to go check on Jason at home, and I got back just as they were bringing Helena in," Monica explained, wringing her hands. "I went to Alan's office to find him, but he wasn't there, and no one knows where he is."

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Bobbie said soothingly, rubbing Monica's back. "Why don't we go check to see about Helena, and you can call Emily and tell her the news."

"That's just it," Monica blinked back her tears, "Emily's gone too. She moved out of the house and didn't tell anyone where she was going. Oh, Bobbie, I'm just coming apart." Monica shook her head, and Bobbie embraced her tightly.

"It's ok, honey," Bobbie cupped Monica's face in her hands, "I'm not going anywhere, alright? Let's go." She led Monica through the corridor toward the ER, hoping to catch her son later.

* * *

"Hey, sorry about –" The janitor spun around, ready to apologize and beg whoever it was to not rat her out for using the phone, but stopped short when she faced Lucas. She blushed and began tugging at her hair again, staring at the ground. 

"Hi," Lucas said softly, but stared at her. She looked a lot different from the day in the park: the dull green uniform couldn't dim the sparkle in her matching green eyes, and he could see that her hair, slightly curled at the ends was even longer than he imagined, pulled back in a loose ponytail.

Lucas' stares made the girl shift uncomfortably, as she bent toward her mop and bucket, trying to make a quick getaway. "Um, like I said, sorry about the phone. Could you, um, not tell anyone?" She finally faced Lucas, and she immediately pictured him when they were children. She smiled at how his hair was highlighted now, but straightened her face when he smiled back at her. "I mean I just can't get in trouble for using the phone."

"Sure," he stammered, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. When he finally moved so that she could grab the mop handle, he reacted without thinking and also grabbed for the handle. "I don't think anyone would mind though."

The girl stared at his hand, lightly grazing hers. "You never know, right," the girl shifted the mop slightly, but Lucas held on. "You trying to do my job for me?"

"No, but I'm not ready for you to go," Lucas said intently. "At least not until you tell me your name."

She smiled again, but met Lucas' stare this time. "For your friend? Brandon right? He must've sent you to clean up after him," she snorted as she remembered his weak attempt to come on to her. "Might explain why you want the mop."

Her tone was more sarcastic than she intended, but Lucas ignored it. "I don't speak for him, or anyone else, thanks," Lucas said in the same tone. He leaned in a little closer to her. "I'm also not as easy to get rid of, so you can tell me your name now, or procrastinate getting back to work." He tightened his grip on the mop, mostly because he was trying to stuff the butterflies down and maintain the bravado.

"So you are trying to get me in trouble," the girl said slyly, smoothing her hand over his lightly. As soon as she saw him jump, she knew he couldn't keep up this charade much longer. "Fine. Since I have bills to pay... my name is Cianna," she said and yanked the mop out of Lucas' hands.

"Nice to finally meet you, Cianna," Lucas said, but was confused by the brief look of hurt in her face at his words. "But aren't you a little young for 'bills'? Why are you working here?"

She bristled at his question, but mostly that he didn't remember her when she told him her name. "As much as I love the Q&A, that's more than you need to know... and I do have work to do." She pushed her mop and bucket swiftly past Lucas' confused expression, before he could ask what he had done wrong.

Cianna stopped, but refused to turn around, as she knew her face couldn't hide her annoyance. "Didn't you need the phone anyway?" She walked off quickly, as Lucas scratched his head and looked around, as if to find what went wrong. He sighed and smiled weakly at one of the nurses, who motioned that it was ok to page his mother about Dr. Quartermaine.

* * *

"MICHAEL!" Leticia covered Morgan's now screaming, tear-stained face, and freed him from the swing. She ran behind Courtney, who was crouched over her nephew, but was afraid to touch him. 

"Michael, oh my God," Courtney whipped out her cell phone and dialed 911. "Yes, I'm at the park, my nephew has been hit by a car," she spoke quickly into the phone. "The car jumped the curb and hit him before I could get to him. Please send someone quick!" She looked at Leticia's alarmed face and motioned for her to take Morgan away.

"We're near the basketball courts. Please hurry... no, I haven't checked. He's bleeding from his head – he was thrown really far," Courtney cried into the phone as the operator told her what to do. She leaned carefully over Michael and checked for his pulse as the woman instructed her to do. "I can barely feel it, but it's there. Just hurry... yeah, the car's still here." Courtney slammed the phone down before the operator could ask her more about the driver. The mere mention of the driver sent Courtney's mind in a million directions.

"Ms. Matthews, what..." Leticia looked at Courtney tearfully, and held Morgan close to her.

"Leticia, take Morgan to the benches over there, and call Carly," Courtney instructed hysterically. "No, I'll call Carly, just keep Morgan occupied, and follow us to the hospital." She ran back to Michael, who was still bleeding profusely from a large cut above his right eye. She took off her jack to wipe away the blood, but looked at his leg, which was completely turned the wrong way. She cried harder as she wiped his face, but still had not noticed the swelling on the left side behind his ear.

"Shhh," Leticia sat, trying to quiet Morgan's tears. She couldn't hide her own though, when she looked at Courtney with Michael. Leticia had been with him since infancy, and despite how Michael annoyed her daily, she loved being his nanny more than anything else. She blinked again, and noticed something. "Courtney!"

Courtney looked in the direction Leticia was pointing, rubbing her eyes furiously. The driver of the car, nearly ripped in half by the impact with the tree, was stirring in their seat. Courtney ran over to the doors, but could not see in the tinted windows. She tried pulling at the handle, and finally got it open, just as the paramedics arrived.

"Over here, too!" Courtney yelled, as she saw one of the paramedics slowly turning Michael's body, while the other stabilized his leg and they loaded him onto the stretcher.

"Ma'am, are you hurt?" The EMT surveyed Courtney's appearance, noticing the blood that covered her shirt.

"No, it's my nephew's blood," Courtney said, crying again. She turned toward the car, where she could finally make out a man, still slumped over. "The driver started to move, um, Michael's nanny noticed through the windshield. I just got the door open," she rambled quickly, as Leticia brought Morgan over to her. "I didn't touch him."

"That's fine, are you riding with the little boy?" The EMT asked, while he and the other one moved around Courtney, Leticia, Morgan to get to the driver.

"Yes, yes, I have to call his – mother," Courtney's voice choked out at the sight of the driver. "Alan?"

* * *

Marco, Sam, and Reese came to the door of Sonny's mansion, and Sam hesitated before walking through. She had straightened her face and hair in the car after she fell apart, but she was most concerned about who had seen her do it. 

"Marco, will you give these to Jason? I'll be right in," she said quietly, pulling Reese's arm back from the door as she was about to go in. "I need to talk to you."

Reese looked at Marco briefly, noting the suspicion in his eyes, but just nodded and followed Sam away from the door. "Sure, you alright?" Reese still felt slightly protective of Sam after she had broken her silence in the car.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam said softly, "and that's what I need you to say when we go in there. I don't want Jason to know, you know, about my little outburst."

"Sam, you were perfectly justified in that," Reese responded. "I'm just sorry I left you alone. I thought you were getting through to Sonny, and that I would be in the way. I should have known better."

"Well, it's over now," Sam sighed, "and if we could just keep my little cry fest in the car to ourselves…"

"Done," Reese said, and grabbed Sam's hand. Sam squeezed it back and the women headed back inside, to find Marco speaking with Jason.

"I'm just saying, be careful," Marco whispered quietly to Jason, who kept his gaze at the bag of medicine. "I think Agent Marshall is going to try and work Sam."

"Got it, thanks Marco," Jason patted him on the shoulder as he saw Sam approaching with Reese right behind, and he could tell Marco was right – they had become closer in just a short period of time. Reese watched Sam move like a mother would, and Jason instinctively pulled Sam into an embrace, as if to back Reese away.

"Hey," Jason said, pulling away to look at her face, but still caressing her hair. "Are you ok?"

Sam looked back at Reese and past her to Marco, who was already retreating out of the house before answering him. "I'm ok, really. You need to take these," she said, grabbing the bag out his hand and going to pour some water. "How's Sonny?" Sam asked, glad that her back was turned from Jason.

"He's fine," Jason said, and sat on the couch. He looked up at Reese. "Do you still need something?"

"I guess not," Reese said, and started to grab her bag.

"Wait!" Sam said, spinning to face Reese and Jason, his water and pills in her hand. "I mean, uh, Reese should probably stay," she said handing Jason his pills and sitting next to him on the couch.

"What for?" Jason looked at her, Marco's warning springing to mind.

"She was here on business, Jason. She should stay until she finishes, then she won't have to come back," Sam replied, gesturing for Reese to put her bag down. She knew she wasn't supposed to trust Reese, so she added that little part about her never coming back to appease Jason, but, in truth, she just wasn't ready to have Reese leave, and she wasn't sure why.

"Actually, I need to make a call to my office," Reese spoke up, "about my reassignment." She wanted to make sure Jason realized she wasn't trying to do what she knew he thought first. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Ok," Jason and Sam said at the same time, and he looked at her lovingly as he took each pill out of her hand. He put his hand to her cheek, and she kissed his palm, smiling bravely.

* * *

Carly held Sonny's hand for what felt like an eternity, watching his chest rise and fall. She knew rationally that his breakdowns wouldn't cause him to stop breathing, but something inside her hurt so bad, she stayed to make sure. When she finally let go, she stood and went to the shattered window. Pulling back the curtains, she realized night had fallen quickly, and she immediately thought of Michael. 

She walked around the room, slowly inhaling the scent of Sonny's cologne and she stopped in front of his dresser. She caught his reflection in the mirror and shook her head, looking down at her barren left ring finger. _The lengths she would go to for this man_, she thought. She knew she loved him, and even when he wasn't lucid, she could see the same love in his eyes for her. She silently shook her head in disgust though, realizing she had blown off another evening with her sons, to be with their father – the father that _couldn't_ want her anymore. She reached for her finger, rubbing where her wedding rings used to be, and sat down in the chair. She dug in her purse for her phone, but smiled slowly when she pulled out a $20 bill.

_Don't make me pull out the 20._

_Ha! Oh no._

_$20 – says you'll be happy with Sonny._

Carly began laughing, but quietly when she saw Sonny stir in his bed. She begged Jason to help her leave that night, because she knew she was being swept away by Sonny even then. She could feel this powerful current pulling her into the depths of his dark eyes, and she wasn't sure she was ready for the kind of love he was pledging then. Jason had promised her she was, and Carly promised herself that she would make it work.

"Wishful thinking," Carly muttered, as she felt her phone vibrate in her purse. "Hello?"

"Hey," Lorenzo's smooth voice flooded into Carly's ear, and she felt a pang of guilt at how her thoughts just before conflicted with her feelings for him. "I just wanted to let you know the situation we discussed has been handled."

"Whew, thank you," Carly sighed. She wondered when she started depending on Lorenzo to save her like she used to do with Jason, but she decided to just be grateful for it. "I really appreciate you dealing with that for me." She whispered in the phone and tried to move farther away from Sonny's bed.

"Well, you can thank me over dinner tomorrow – and tell me why you've developed a whisper whenever we talk," Lorenzo chuckled into the phone, but he knew Carly was whispering because she was around someone that wouldn't approve of her talk to him. It burned him to think of that, but he couldn't deny that Carly would always hide how much she cared for him, even from herself.

"Um, can I call you about that?" Carly said disappointed.

"Sure," Lorenzo replied stiffly, feeling his anger get the best of him. "I just wanted to let you know you and Courtney no longer have anything to worry about."

Carly felt a sharp pain in the back of her head at his words, but she couldn't tell where it came from. "Yeah, I guess. I'll call you later." She pressed the End button on her cell, and looked back at Sonny, feeling her oncoming headache growing stronger.

* * *

Tony emerged from Trauma 1 to meet Mac and Officer Murphy's expectant faces. "We got her stabilized. Apparently the blow to the base of her neck was not enough to cause irreparable damage, but we need to observe her overnight." 

"What about finger prints?" Mac said, and Emily finally looked up to hear Tony's response.

"Steven's taking those now, and then we're moving her to a private room," Tony said. "I assume you'll want to have a guard on her."

"Definitely," Mac said, nodding to Murphy, who left to radio the station for two more guards to come to GH.

"We got two more coming in!" A nurse from the nearby station called out, and Tony sighed loudly. He knew Bobbie had called Lucas and he was hoping to spend some time with his son before finishing another hellish shift. At that very moment, Bobbie and Monica came from the corridor. "Bobbie, I may need your help, and could someone page Liz?"

Steven came out with the fingerprints and he and Mac walked off quickly to avoid being in the way. Bobbie looked past them to Emily. "Monica, why don't you stay with Emily? She may tell you what happened."

"No she won't," Monica looked painfully at her daughter, but was interrupted by the crashing sound of the ER doors opening from the force of the stretcher. She moved back, and Bobbie let go of her hand to assist Tony.

"What do we have?" Tony yelled in the EMTs' direction.

"Male, approximately 9 years old, auto pedestrian accident. The kid was thrown about 15 feet. Broken right leg, dislocated shoulder, deep laceration over the right eye, and significant swelling on the left temporal region. Bp's 95/60. This kid's barely hanging on," the EMT said sadly.

Tony couldn't make out the face of the boy through the stabilizing gear, but he could see his bright read hair matted with blood. He felt his heart sink, and he looked to Bobbie, whose face was frozen in shock. "Let's move to Trauma 2. Get Nurse Spencer out of here! Cathy, ready? One, two, THREE!" He yelled as the team of doctors and nurses moved Michael's body off the stretcher and onto a gurney. Cathy, one of Bobbie's closest friends on the nursing staff gently pushed her out toward Monica's frightened face.

"Bobbie, no," Monica shook her head in disbelief. "No! It's not him, it's not Michael!"

Both women clutched each other's hands, but looked around to see Courtney, her jacket covered in blood, and her face drained of any color. She looked like she was in shock and Bobbie rushed to sit her down.

Monica rushed to the swinging doors, but Bobbie pulled her back. "Monica you can't go in there – neither one of us can. Please! Let's try to work on the next one," Bobbie looked as the EMTs brought in the second victim, with Liz right behind them. Bobbie swung her stethoscope around to begin working on the next patient, as Monica looked helplessly at Emily. Emily's whole body was frozen, but when she looked at her mother, she walked away.

Monica turned back to Bobbie, Liz, and the stretcher. "What is it?"

"He was the driver," EMT called out. "Jumped the curb, hit the kid and rammed his car into a tree. Looks like an overdose. He went into arrest once on the way, been unconscious the whole time. BP's 100/68. He's not doing much better than the kid he hit," EMT said as she stopped the stretcher, and Bobbie looked over to see Alan's cold, clammy face.

"Get him into Trauma 3, and get Steven Webber back down here," Bobbie yelled, and motioned for Liz to check on Courtney, and Leticia and Morgan that just came in. Bobbie looked at Monica's heart break when she saw Alan's face and they wheeled him into the area next to Michael's.

* * *

Liz was as shocked as Bobbie and Monica, but she looked over at Courtney and began checking her pulse. 

"I'm fine," Courtney cried out, her tears spilling over onto Liz's uniform. "It's Michael's blood. He was waiting for me to come, so we could get his ball out of the street and then…," she was talking faster and faster, fumbling for her purse. "I have to call, I have to..."

"Courtney, Courtney," Liz grabbed her hands to get her attention. "You need to call Sonny and Carly, and you have to be calm. They need the information and to get here as quickly as possible so that if something needs to be done for Michael they can make that decision, alright? Do you want me to do it?" Liz said, reaching for Courtney's cell.

"No, no! I'll call," Courtney said, and walked away from Liz. Her mind was racing, and she just wanted to turn back time – to this afternoon, to Jax. She instantly hit her speed dial for Jax, while Liz looked apprehensively at the phone at the nurses' station, before dialing Jason's number.

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about Rachel? Courtney said you wanted to do something illegal, that it had nothing to do with me," Jax fumed at Rachel's insinuations. 

"And she lied – again. Look, Jax, I know Courtney loves you –"

"Yes, she does," Jax shot back, interrupting her.

"Yes, but she was nervous about getting married. And who could blame her, right? Her first marriage was a disaster, and it turns out her second one wasn't even legal." Rachel continued rambling while she thought of another way to spin her lie. "I just came to town to be supportive, and yes I do have a business venture that I wanted to work on here in Port Charles. I thought the distraction would help Courtney not be so nervous about getting married again."

Rachel walked closer to Jax and grabbed his hand. "But when I talked to her about you, she just kept referring to her past – you know, Jason. I suggested that maybe she wasn't ready to get married, and she got upset with me."

Jax looked at Rachel's expression, waiting for her flinch, to anticipate his response so that he knew she was lying. When she didn't, he jerked his hands away from her. "You're still not telling me what business deal you proposed, or why Alcazar is now your perfect partner."

Before Rachel could answer him, Jax's cell rang loudly from his jacket. "Courtney? Where are you?" Jax said immediately upon seeing her name on the caller ID.

"Jax, please hurry to GH. I need you, please," Courtney cried loudly into the phone, and Rachel overheard every word.

"I'll be right there," Jax slammed his phone shut and raced out to the door.

"Jax, I'm coming with you," Rachel said, knowing Jax wouldn't fight her in a rush. They ran to the elevator together, and Rachel contemplated her next move.

* * *

"Monica came by this afternoon. I told her we were staying here overnight, and she could check in on you the minute we got back to the penthouse," Sam said, stroking her hand over Jason's. 

"Come here," Jason said softly to Sam, wanting to hold her close when he explained what happened.

"I could lean too hard on your stitches," Sam protested, but Jason pulled her closer anyway. She carefully wrapped her arm around Jason waist and slid slowly next to him. "How long do you want to stay here?" Her question came out shaky.

"I just want to see how he does through the night, and then we'll go home," Jason whispered, kissing Sam's head. "Sam... I'm sorry he scared you. I know you've never seen that in Sonny before, and neither have I, really. Not this bad." His voice lowered faintly, tamping down the fear he had for his friend.

Jason's voice was unsure for the first time, and Sam raised her head to meet his eyes. "You know, little flecks of green dance in your eyes when you're scared." She smiled as Jason relaxed and pulled her closer to him. "I'm ok, Jason, really. I'm afraid for Sonny, but I know he'll be ok." She paused and looked back up at him. "I'm sorry I came without you."

"Yeah, try not to do that again, huh?" He weaved a layer of her hair through his fingers.

"I promise," Sam said, drawing his face to hers. His lips met hers, and she gently pushed herself away from his body to fully return his kiss. Her mouth played around his, until his tongue gently forced it open. She curled her tongue around his, and he moaned softly, wanting to pull her closer.

Just as Sam went to pull Jason over her, she felt his cell phone ring in his pocket. "So that really was just a cell phone in your pocket," she said jokingly and slightly pushed him back up.

Jason laughed at her joke, but then winced as he answered his phone. "Jason Morgan."

"Jason, it's Elizabeth," Liz said anxiously. "You need to come to GH. There's been an accident."

"What do you mean?" Jason's attention snapped, and the hair on the back of his neck stood up at Elizabeth's silence. "Who was it?"

"It's Michael." Liz answered him, and heard the line go dead.

Sam picked the phone off the floor, and tried to push Jason back down. "Jason, slow down! You could hurt yourself."

Reese stepped back in the room at the sound of Sam's urgent voice. "What's going on?"

"Michael's been in an accident, Sam," Jason said, not acknowledging Reese. "I have to get Carly and Sonny..."

"Jason," Sam stopped, but then said what she thought. "Do you think Sonny would even realize what you're saying?"

Jason looked from Sam's face to Reese's. He knew Sam was right, but he couldn't lie to Sonny about Michael.

"I'll go tell Carly. Sam, help Jason to the car," Reese said, to Jason and Sam's surprise. Before he could protest, she had run up the stairs and Sam was gathering his things.

* * *

Reese ran to Sonny's bedroom door, but stopped short of bursting in. She slowly turned the knob, and Carly met her at the door. 

"What are you still doing here?" Carly demanded, not appreciating Reese's ongoing presence in Sonny's home. "Sonny's sleeping, and I don't..."

"Carly, you have to go to the hospital, now," Reese said determined. "Your son was in an accident."

Carly flung the door open widely, grabbed her purse and she and Reese ran down the stairs, but Reese stopped at the doorway. "I'm staying here."

"What? Why? Nevermind, I don't care," Carly said quickly, and ran out the door Max held open for her. He glanced at Reese, and she just walked back into the living room. She knew someone had to stay with Sonny, but she didn't feel that great about it being her.

Her thoughts drifted to her own little boy, and she said a silent prayer that Michael would be ok. "This is not what I signed on for," she said aloud to herself, before going back upstairs to watch Sonny sleep.

* * *

"Monica, I don't think you should be in here," Bobbie said over Alan's still unconscious body. 

"I have to, Bobbie," Monica snapped, as the interns bustled around them, setting up Alan's heart monitor. They all had a cautious look on their face, having overheard what the EMT said about an overdose, but no one would say anything.

"He's crashing!" Someone called out over Bobbie and Monica's argument, and Monica spun around to see Alan's monitor near flatlining.

"God, no!" Monica began compressions on Alan's chest. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare die on me! I need the defib now!" Bobbie rolled the defibrillator closer and prepared it accordingly.

"It's charged," Bobbie announced and positioned the paddles for Monica to grab.

"CLEAR!" Monica shouted, and shocked Alan's chest. Bobbie took over compressions and moved back as Monica shocked Alan again. "C'mon!" Monica looked hard at Bobbie's hands pumping on Alan's chest until the monitor mercifully began beating.

"He's back," one of the interns said, and moved the crash cart back away from the gurney. She checked his fluid level and gave Bobbie an uncertain look.

"You saved him, Monica," Bobbie said, guiding her friend's now shaking hands away from Alan. "Let them take care of the rest, c'mon." She led Monica out slowly by her shoulders, keeping her from turning back as the other doctors worked to keep Alan stable.

* * *

Monica looked around for Emily, and saw her on the phone. She walked up behind her in time to hear her say, "Just come with the family, Grandfather" before she hung up and turned to her mother. 

"Monica," Emily said sad but politely, to excuse herself and walked around the woman that raised her. She went back past the nurses' station and sat next to Courtney. "Any word on Michael?"

Tony emerged before they could talk, and stopped Courtney from rushing into the room. "We got him stable, Courtney, but there's internal bleeding, which accounts for his blood pressure being so low. We've done all we can do without needing consent from his parents."

"Not even to save his life? I know Carly would want you to do everything you could, so just do it," Courtney's voice neared screaming.

Emily stood behind her. "I'm his godmother, will that suffice?"

"No, unfortunately it won't," Tony answered. "Courtney, to do anything more puts Michael at significant risk. The swelling near behind his ear is serious, as well as his broken leg. I can't send him into without completely informing his parents," he said calmly, though he cringed inside. He never forgot that he once wanted to be Michael's father, and if it were up to him, he would be ordering the necessary procedures instead of waiting on Sonny and Carly to show up. "Have you even called them?"

"I did," Liz answered, looking accusingly at Courtney. "They're on their way. Tony do you need me to do anything else?"

"No, none of us can right now," he replied sadly, and Liz left quietly to finish her rounds and go be with Lucky.

"Can I at least sit with him, until Carly and Sonny get here?" Courtney pleaded.

"Yes, only for a minute, and you can't touch anything," Tony answered sternly. Courtney nodded, and pushed the doors open. She wanted to run back out when she saw Michael's still bruised face. She wiped back her tears and sat on a stool next to him.

"Michael," Courtney choked out and went to reach for him. She withdrew her hand and cried even harder. "It should have been me. God, I'd do anything to have you wake up right now. You have to be ok," she said, holding onto the rails on either side of the gurney, "because we love you so much. Ahh," Courtney couldn't hold back the strong despair any longer. "It should have been me."

"NO! No, no, no!" Carly's voice broke through Courtney's tears as she burst through the door, to find her son's pale, bruised and swollen face stiff and her best friend covered in his blood.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, if you're still reading my fic - THANK YOU! And I apologize from the bottom of my heart...writer's block is a b!&#! I will try to update again this week, and more frequently now that I've gotten my mind together about this story. Get ready for more twists and turns! ENJOY ;)

Chapter 12

Luke trudged through the hallway toward Lucky's room, his legs feeling like lead. He sighed as he stopped in front of Lucky's open door, almost thankful that Lucky was sleeping.

He walked toward the bed and scooted the stool closer. It amazed him how quickly he forgot about that horrible day, and what he did to Laura. He realized he had only had to look back on that event twice in his lifetime – when Lucky confronted him all those years ago, and today. He never had to because he still had the love of his life: Laura. She bore his children, she went on the run with him, and she stuck by him for years after, and never threw the rape in his face.

"People thought she was crazy," Luke whispered to himself. _But it was me – I drove her crazy_, he thought and had to choke back the guilt.

Lucky stirred and turned toward Luke, without opening his eyes. "Elizabeth?" He said groggily, before looking into his father's sad face.

"Sorry, I never was that pretty, Cowboy," Luke responded, his half-hearted smile disappearing as Lucky sat up fully, turning away from him. "I figured you'd want to know – we got Helena." Luke stood up and moved to the door. "That's all I came to say."

"What?" Lucky refused to be too happy, especially when he saw the lack of glee in his father's expression. "Who got hurt in the process? C'mon, Dad, tell me. Who got hurt because you had to battle your demons?" Lucky's tone was cold and hard. He and Liz had talked about Luke's motivations for taking him off life support, but he still had a hard time accepting it.

"No one but the Dragon Lady," Luke said, refusing to be riled up by his son's indignation. "Emily knocked her out before I could kill her, and when they make sure it's really her, you and brother Cassadine can live your lives happily ever after."

Luke couldn't even muster up the tone to back up his sarcasm, and Lucky noticed right away. "So why aren't you happy about it all? You saved the day – where's your whiskey?" Lucky was softening to his father's expression, but he knew Luke would tap dance on the edge of another cliff soon enough.

Luke walked back to the stool and faced his son. "I'll be knocking them back, but it won't be in celebration," he said dismally. "Skye... she found out about your mother and me. She broke it off."

"I don't understand, she knows you love Mo –" Lucky stopped when he saw Luke tilt his head down, only to glance up with his graying blue eyes. "You never told her?"

"Lucky, I didn't even think about it," Luke said. "With me and Blaze – it went from good times to any number of adventures and tights spots. When exactly was I supposed to sit down and say, 'By the way, I violated my wife before we were married. How do you feel about that?'"

"Dad, she loves you!" Lucky shook his head at his father. "She would have stuck by you through anything, but you just weren't honest because you didn't think you needed to be. You never look back, never own up to your mistakes."

"The hell I don't!" Luke jumped out of the stool so hard it flew back toward the door. "You know what – you have less of your mother's heart than I give you credit for," Luke practically spit in Lucky's face, "because she forgave me. That's right, she FORGAVE ME! She never threw it in my face; she never made me regret my choices, my decisions."

Lucky's angry tears blinded him, but he quickly rubbed them out of his eyes. "Maybe she should have! Maybe then you would have thought FIRST, and then acted. Maybe you wouldn't be willing to miss your daughter's childhood because you needed to have adventures with your girlfriend. Maybe you wouldn't have pulled the plug on your son when you weren't sure what would happen!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Liz raced into the room. "Enough you two! I can hear you down the hall, and so can all the rest of the patients in this wing," Liz scolded, though not too harshly after what she heard from the hall.

"Darling, how about you drop me an umbrella every now and then," Luke said haughtily as he stood next to Liz in the doorway. "It'll be easy to smell the rain from the mountain high moral pedestal you plan on living on with him." Luke rushed out of the door, while Liz stepped closer to Lucky's bed and grabbed his hand as he sobbed in his pillow.

* * *

"Tony, what do you mean there's nothing more you can do? You will save my grandson's life," Bobbie stepped closer to Tony threateningly. 

"Bobbie, I know how you feel, but you know as well as I do I can't send him into surgery without informing his parents," Tony said calmly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"That's bull and you know it!" Bobbie forcefully shook off his hand as she shouted. "You already worked on him invasively – do it again!"

Lucas came running down the corridor, searching for his parents. He rushed to the both of them, and had to step between them, as he saw his mother's eyes almost pop out of her head. "Hey, what's going on?" He gently pushed Bobbie back away from Tony.

"You're not willing to risk a goddam lawsuit to save my grandson," Bobbie lurched forward though Lucas held her back. "If anything happens to him while you sat on your hands, I'll never forgive you!"

"Mom, Mom, take it easy," Lucas said, still holding her back. "Where's Carly?"

At that exact moment, Carly burst through the doors, not even glancing at her mother's frightened face, or Tony's annoyed expression. Following behind her were Jason, Sam, Ned, and Tracy and Edward fighting to get through the door first.

Lucas looked anxiously at his sister as she brushed by them and locked eyes with his father, just before he as pushed aside by the Quartermaines – and they shared the same painful thought.

"Monica, where's little Michael?" Edward's voice was hurried and panicked. "Why is everyone just standing around here, not saving my great grandson?"

Tracy stepped in front of her father. "Has it even occurred to you to ask about Alan?" She turned to Monica, who was still silent. "Monica, MONICA! What happened?"

"Mother, stop badgering her, dammit!" Ned pushed through both his grandfather and mother and pulled Monica to a seat. "Here, it's ok," he said soothingly as he rubbed her back. "Do you know what happened?"

"He hit Michael," Monica cried out, falling into Ned's shoulders. "He's crashed twice, and I don't know what else to do!"

Steven came down the opposite corridor and surveyed the overrun waiting area: Carly screaming and bursting through the doors, Monica crying into Ned's arms, Edward yelling at Tony and Bobbie, his hands shaking more than ever, and Tracy pulling at him to calm down. He wanted to disappear, not deliver the news from the crash site, but Tracy saw him and pounced.

"What happened? People are throwing wild accusations at my brother, and I know you know something, so spill it!" Tracy was livid that Bobbie shrugged her off and more anxious than ever at her father's rants and Monica's hysteria.

"I left Mac and went to the crash site," Steve said slowly, as the crowd gathered around, and he locked eyes with Jason, who had been blinking back tears. Steven turned to Monica, and sadly grabbed her hand. "I found these," he said as he showed her a plastic bag with 3 Vicodin pills in it. Monica cried harder into Ned's shoulder, and he just looked to the ceiling.

"That doesn't mean anything," Tracy said in disbelief. "My brother has been clean for years, tell them Daddy!" But she turned to see Edward staring at the floor.

"He did it," Jason finally snarled, and Tracy turned on him, ready to fight.

"And you haven't done worse? Give me a break!" Tracy pushed past everyone and approached Tony. "What are you going to do to save my brother?"

A loud beeping of the monitor sent everyone's eyes flying in the direction of Alan's room, and Steven ran with Tony and Bobbie in there. He caught a glimpse of Carly, but rushed off.

* * *

"No! No, no, no," Carly said the moment she burst through the doors. She couldn't think straight, as she passed everyone in the hallway, and she only half heard the Quartermaines yelling behind her. She felt frozen in time when she saw Courtney, crying over Michael's bruised body. 

"It should have been me," Courtney cried on the sheet over Michael's left leg, but shot up at Carly's entrance.

"What do you mean? What happened to my baby?" Carly walked over to Courtney, but looked down at Michael's face. "Oh my God! OH GOD!" She cried into Courtney's embrace and then pushed her away, racing to get back to whichever doctor was working on Michael.

"Who was treating my son?" Carly screamed at the top of her lungs, as Jason grabbed her around the waist.

"Dr. Jones, he just rushed in to take care of Alan," Jason said in a monotone voice.

Tony, Steven, and Bobbie emerged from the room, their faces grim. Steven looked for Monica, who couldn't bear to face him. "Alan's in a coma. We got him back, but just barely."

"What does Alan have to do with this?" Carly said, still screeching. "Tony, I'm here, now do what you have to do to save my son!"

"Ok, I'm going to get a CT scan first, then we'll –" Tony began to say, but Carly cut him off.

"I didn't ask for a play-by-play, go help him!" Carly finally began to cry, and Bobbie cradled her, looking over at Jason. Tony rushed in Michael's area, ushering Courtney out and preparing with a team of doctors to take him up to surgery. Jason glared at Tracy, who was staring longingly into Trauma 3.

"Mama, I just don't understand who would do this to my little boy," Carly said tearfully. "Who would do that? Why?"

"Because he was high," Jason said, his anger clouding over his eyes. Sam reached for his arm, hoping he wouldn't say anything, but when he looked from the Quartermaines' pleading expressions to Carly's tear-streaked face, he replied, "Alan hit Michael."

* * *

Georgie stared at the ceiling of Dillon's room. She didn't feel embarrassed anymore, but she still didn't know exactly what to say. 

"Hey, what are you thinking about over there?" Dillon said lazily, wrapping his arm around Georgie's smooth skin under the covers.

"Honestly... I was thinking about what to say next," Georgie giggled and Dillon kissed her shoulder lightly. "I mean, do you feel different?"

"Not really," Dillon said, but placed his finger over Georgie's mouth when she started to protest. "What I mean is... I love you just as much before we made love as I do now that we have." He shifted just enough to look directly into her eyes. "Nothing changes how I feel about you. I'm so lucky to have you, and know that you trust me with your heart and your mind, as well as your amazing body," he said, and Georgie pulled him into a searing kiss.

"Don't start what you can't finish," Dillon said in a mockingly seductive voice, pulling Georgie on top of him as she giggled and began sucking slowly on his neck. His cell phone quickly interrupted their impending interlude, and Dillon groaned loudly.

"Looks like you're the one not finishing," Georgie teased, pulling the cover over her as Dillon reached for his phone.

"Uh, hello?" Dillon said in an annoyed voice.

"Dillon, it's your mother," Tracy's voice quivered out in a whisper.

"Mom, what is it? You sound bad," Dillon's annoyance was fleeting, and he was now at full attention, grabbing for his shirt.

"Alan's been in an accident," Tracy said, still looking back at the door to his room. "I need you to come down here, be with the family."

"I'm on my way," Dillon said, slamming his phone down on the bed and rushing to get dressed. He looked worriedly at Georgie, as she mimicked his movements, but neither said a word.

* * *

"Alan?" Carly searched her mother's distraught face. "Alan!" Carly shot an accusing glance at the Quartermaines, but Lucas and Bobbie held her back. 

"No one has proven anything, so don't you start, you..." Tracy rushed to meet Carly's challenging tone.

"Steven just brought the pills," Jason said coldly, still blinking back his tears. "Alan was high and he hit Michael – period."

"Alan's in terrible grief right now," Edward began, but Bobbie looked at him incredulously, and he was tempted to blurt out about Emily, as well as AJ.

"Save it! The only thing you people prove over and over again is that you're the poster children for 'Don't drink and drive.'" Carly hurled her accusation without thinking, but Jason didn't even tense behind her.

He walked around her and got in Edward's face. "You made excuses for _your_ family for years, but there's no way you're getting out of this one. If anything happens to Michael, I'll make sure someone pays."

"Jason, please!" Monica managed to get out, but Jason couldn't even look at her before Tracy stepped in the way.

"Don't you threaten my father!" Tracy shot back stepping in front of Edward like a pit bull. "At least we're a real family – not that mob conglomerate you claim. Where is your precious boss anyway? Since when do you leave the house without your pimp?" Tracy spoke venomously in Carly's direction, and Lucas jumped forward unsuccessfully to restrain Jason as he swung his arm to grasp Tracy's throat.

Edward, having enough of Carly and Tracy's screeching, walked around them to Ned and Monica, still standing in shock. "Monica," he said softly, "where's Emily?"

* * *

The door buzzed, and Emily looked at the bars as the slowly moved backward, allowing her to pass through. She never thought she would envy Nikolas' solitude, but she found a small disturbing comfort in the fact that he could at least see the bars that restrained his freedom, that kept him from a normal life. Hers only existed in her nightmares. 

She looked around the gray walls and heard the door open, as Nikolas shuffled inside the small visiting room. She couldn't turn to him immediately, trying to prepare herself for meeting that face again, in the flesh.

"Emily," Nikolas said quietly, still looking at the floor. He had racked his brain since Monica and Alan told him about the rape – ways to comfort his wife, but as much as he wanted to hold her, he restrained himself. "I didn't think you'd want to come here."

Emily spun around. "You're my husband, Nikolas! Why wouldn't I come to see you?" She lied but her voice was only half in it.

"You know I know," Nikolas said, finally looking at her in the eyes. When she jumped back, he immediately looked away, blinking back fresh tears. "You can't even look at me. All this time, I thought me being in here would change us, that we'd grow apart," he said walking away from her to the other side of the table. "But I held on, you know, to the hope that it wouldn't be for a while. Maybe months, maybe years before you couldn't bear to see me." He no longer hid his tears.

Emily couldn't argue with him. She didn't want to see Nikolas, because it reminded her of her mistakes. The time she took convincing Connor to be Nikolas, the chances she had to get away from the safe house but didn't. Her mind couldn't control her emotions, no matter how much she tried to distinguish between her rapist and her lover. "I wish..." she whispered, "I just wish he still had that scar."

Nikolas reached out for Emily's hand, but she just stared at it. "I came here to tell you about Helena," she sighed.

"What do you mean? What about her?" Nikolas looked worriedly at her.

"She's at General Hospital," Emily looked at her husband's tense expression. "She tried to kill me at Wyndamere, but Luke showed up, he almost killed her, but I knocked her out and the police are taking her prints now."

"Emily, I'm so sorry. I could have stopped it," Nikolas lamented, not able to look Emily in the face any longer.

"You're here – you couldn't have stopped anything, Nikolas," Emily said shakily.

"Yes, I could have," Nikolas finally sat down and motioned for Emily to do the same. "Helena came here. I tried to fool her into thinking I would be loyal to her if she let me out. I was stalling so someone would notice I wasn't in my cell anymore, but she started talking about you and..." He paused and looked away from Emily, who looked down at her folded hands. "I couldn't control my temper and she knew I still loved you, so she must have gone after you next."

Emily kept looking at her hands, mostly at her engagement and wedding rings. She looked over at Nikolas' bare left hand, and her heart leapt into her throat. She slowly turned her rings as she took them off, one by one.

"Emily what are you doing? No, baby, please," Nikolas' eyes watered again, as he grabbed Emily's wrenching hands. "Didn't you hear me? Emily, I love you! I love you, please!" He shot up, as did Emily, still grappling with each other's hands. Emily's engagement ring made a soft clinking sound as it hit the floor, and Emily wrestled away from Nikolas' grip.

"LET GO OF ME! NOOOO!" Emily continued to punch Nikolas' back and push his face away from her as he tried to embrace her.

"Emily, don't do this!" Nikolas pleaded, but Emily pushed his face away with her hands, still screaming.

_Shhh, you want this... you'll see..._

Suddenly the doors flew open and Mac threw himself between Emily and Nikolas, eventually breaking them apart. "What the hell is going on here?"

Emily simply ran out of the room, involuntarily clutching her wedding ring still on her finger, past two guards that came to restrain Nikolas.

"Emily, wait! Please!" Nikolas' felt the guards pulling his arms back, but Mac got between them and waived them off. "Please, Mac, find her. I don't care about me right now, just please get my wife!"

Mac pulled Nikolas by the shoulders to straighten him up. "You can do it yourself," he said, still unsure about the scene he walked in on. He let go of Nikolas and picked up the manila folder he was carrying off the floor. "These are your release papers. We got Helena."

* * *

Sam stood in the corner, watching the whole scene. She had moved back from Jason when he told Carly about Alan, staring at the tears he tried to hide. She wished he would just let them drop instead of fighting with Tracy, but he had told her to stay out of his battles over and over, and this was one she didn't feel she had any place in anyway. She suddenly looked up to Courtney, who was looking intently through the small window to Michael's room at the doctors preparing Michael for surgery. 

Sam walked awkwardly toward her. "Courtney," she said, lightly touching her shoulder. When Courtney turned to face her, she recognized the despair in her face, her mascara smeared all over her cheeks. Sam dug in her purse, and offered a tissue. "Can I get you anything? I know my jacket might not fit you, but if you want it..." Sam could see that Courtney wasn't really listening when she was staring at her jacket, saturated in Michael's blood.

"No, thank you," Courtney finally answered. "I just want him to be ok," her voice broke, and she turned back to the doors, replaying the entire scene in her head again and again. _Could she have done more_, she thought? Should she have been the one standing there, getting the ball, instead of Michael? What if she hadn't been there at all?

Jax rushed around the corner of three different hallways, his mind racing so fast he didn't hear Rachel's loud heels clicking behind him. He did hear her scuffle for a minute, but he never bothered to look back.

Rachel lost sight of Jax on purpose, her plan becoming clearer in her mind. She ran after him for appearances sake, but pretended to spill her purse on the floor near a metal medicine cart, and got her blouse caught on the corner when she got up. Making sure the top two buttons were successfully ripped, she ran to catch up with Jax, as he finally found his way to the ER.

"Courtney!" Jax ran up to Sam and Courtney, sweeping Courtney into his arms. "Oh, baby, I thought you'd been hurt. Are you hurt?" He said, holding her body back and noticing all the blood on her tops. His presence was not lost on Carly or Jason who had turned away from the Quartermaines and they were making their way toward Michael's door.

"I'm so glad you're here. I'm ok," Courtney said, embracing Jax again, but her body stiffened when she saw Rachel. She pushed back, surveying Rachel's slightly disheveled appearance, especially her open blouse. Sam cleared her throat, causing Jax to look back at Rachel, who instinctively fumbled with her purse to appear innocent, and when he turned back, Courtney connected her clinched fist with Jax's jaw.

* * *

AJ paced around his hotel room, until he hit his knee on the side of the large ottoman by the window. 

"AH! Dammit!" AJ fell back on the chair, but yelled out in pain again as his back was pierced by something wooden. He rolled over and reached for the picture frame that he fell on. Though it had been turned face down, from when he fell asleep holding it the night before, the weight of his body cracked the glass in the frame. AJ stared at the picture – him, Carly, and Michael as a baby in Lila's garden the day he changed Michael's last name to Quartermaine.

AJ looked over Carly, remembering how she held Michael and was looking into his eyes as he played with strand of her hair just before the picture. He had thought that day she was truly happy, but the picture told another story. Her smile was wide, but her eyes were looking over Michael's head to something else in the garden. He had laughed with her about it when it was developed, and she lied, saying she always took bad pictures. It wasn't until last night he stared at the picture for so long that he knew – she had been looking for him. "Jason," AJ muttered under his breath. He wanted to cut Carly out of the picture immediately but he couldn't without damaging his only image of Michael.

"It's still going to work out, Michael," AJ said aloud. "I'm still going to be your father, I promise. No one is going to stop me. We won't be separated again." His voice became hard and bitter, especially upon noticing how the long crack in the glass came just between his hand and Michael's smiling face.

AJ threw the picture down, and limped slightly over to his cell near the bed. He opened it, to see Rachel had called twice. Hoping maybe she had changed her mind, he pressed his speed dial for Rachel. He only let it ring once, before hanging up.

"No, I'm gonna do this myself," AJ said triumphantly, and lay back on the bed, deciding to rest before revising his plans.

* * *

"AH!" Jax stumbled and Rachel helped him regain his balance. 

"Courtney it's no –" Rachel began to explain.

"Don't you say another word," Courtney said venomously.

"You see there? She's just like that mongrel brother of hers," Tracy spit out. "And she expects us to believe she didn't kill AJ?"

"Shut up, Tracy," Jason said evenly, and Sam looked at him but walked away.

Courtney walked toward Jax, not noticing how Rachel shifted at the mention of AJ. "I call you because I need you, and you bring her? Well I can see why, I mean, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what you were doing before I called."

"Courtney, would you just shut up for a second and let me talk!" Jax exclaimed, furiously rubbing his jaw.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Carly jumped in front of her friend defensively.

"God, must we be subjected to the drama that is _them_?" Ned said, behind Monica, who was still looking at the scene curiously.

"I went to Rachel to confront her, alright? I wanted to know what deal she was trying to pull on you!" Jax said over Carly's defensive stance, but rather than the softening stance he expected, Courtney walked defiantly from behind Carly.

"You want to know? Fine! I'll tell everyone!" Courtney began to shout, and the Quartermaines, just about to retreat to check on Alan, stopped in their tracks. "Oh, don't leave because this most definitely concerns you." She turned accusingly to Rachel, who backed up, right into Steven, who had emerged from Michael's area to update Carly about what was happening.

"Rachel Adair is not my childhood friend," Courtney gritted her teeth while she spoke. "I met her on a plane back from the Bahamas, where I left AJ _alive_. I told her about my failed relationships, and during the layover she went back to the Bahamas and killed AJ."

"You would say anything to save your own hide," Tracy said dismissively, and Edward took a strong supportive stance behind his wayward daughter.

"It's one thing to deny it, but to blame an innocent woman... I guess that's as low as a Corinthos would go," Edward said assuredly.

"No, I didn't," Rachel said lowly, as she felt Steven move curiously from behind her.

"Yes you did, and you set me up to look like I did it to blackmail me," Courtney smiled sardonically, and looked at Steven. "And here's the best part – she was blackmailing me to get me to kill you. Seems you're not such a goody-goody."

Carly looked suspiciously at Steven, who was reeling but trying to make eye contact with Rachel.

"My son is dead," Monica said suddenly snapping out of her despair. "Alan identified his body, Courtney."

"No, he didn't," Rachel said, cutting Monica's impending tirade off. "AJ wanted him to think he did." All the Quartermaines, Carly, Courtney, Jax and Steven looked intently at her. "I did know AJ. I met him while I was vacationing, and," Rachel paused and looked up at Steven, "I told him everything about my past. How I was a doctor, how I lost the chance to be a doctor." Her voice hardened but she kept her eyes on Steven. "AJ claimed he wanted revenge too, and he convinced me that we could help each other. I gave him something to fake his death."

* * *

Sam reached for Jason's hand, as he watched while Tony prepared Michael for surgery. They had stepped away from the multiple shouting matches after Jax showed up with that blonde woman, and Courtney started to handle them. 

"Hey," Sam said softly, and Jason wrapped his arm protectively around her. His mind bounced from Sonny to Carly to Michael to Leticia and Morgan so fast he couldn't see straight, but his eyes just showed an intense focus on what they were doing to Michael in that room.

"I was supposed to be a doctor," Jason said quietly, and Sam looked at him curiously. "Before the accident with AJ, I was in medical school. All the Quartermaines said I was going to be like my father, save lives." He sighed, and felt the lump get larger in his throat. "I would be in there, right now, saving his life."

"Jason, I know what that feels like," Sam said, pulling out of Jason's embrace to cup his face in her hands. "I've done it a million times, and it's so easy to second guess your choices, especially when it comes to someone you love. But things happen for a reason, Jason, and you can't go back." She let her hands drop from his face and rest on his arms.

"You're right, I can't go back. I can't go back to what I lost, but I can't lose Michael. I can't go back to that feeling," Jason paused, "to how I felt when we lost your baby. I just can't lose him too."

Sam pulled Jason close to her and hugged him tightly. He ran his fingers through her hair, smelling her mango scented shampoo and cried silently.

* * *

Steven turned in disbelief from Rachel's pleading eyes to Carly, who continued to stare at him suspiciously. "Um, Carly, I came out to tell you what's going to happen with Michael." Steven felt his ears burning, as Rachel looked at him angrily – he being the one to tell a distraught mother what surgical steps would be taken to save her son's life. 

"Ok," Carly said slowly, also turning from Rachel and walking with Steven past Jason and Sam into the area Michael was being prepped. "What are you going to do?"

"We have to operate on Michael's leg and his brain," Steven said, holding onto Carly's arm when she inhaled deeply. "We know he's broken his right femur as a result of the impact, but his low blood pressure could mean that he's bleeding internally, and we have to make sure his femoral vein was not compromised. We'll be working with several surgeons at once, because the potential risk for Michael's brain surgery is great."

"What does that mean? Why?" Carly finally let out her breath, but her anxiety grew as Steven explained.

"The swelling is on the left temporal side of the brain, which could cause some temporary damage and side effects if we isolate the issue immediately, but could be life threatening if something goes wrong. The risk is increased because we have to keep his blood pressure up, which means any internal bleeding could cause trouble on the operating table." Steven tried to use medical language but he knew Carly could see through it.

"Why are you telling me this, Steven?" Carly drew in a sharp breath. "Are you telling me my son could... are you saying he could die?"

"I just want to give you a minute with him before we take him up, Carly. We're going to do everything to make him better," Steven said, grasping her shoulder before leaving the room.

Carly walked over to where a nurse finished hooking up the final machine and left them. She hesitated to touch him, but laced her pinky around his still one. Carly looked over at the heart monitor, beeping slowly and then to Michael's chest that barely rose.

"Hey, my baby. I know you hate it when I call you my baby, but you are, Michael. You're my first baby…" Carly choked on her tears. "You're my Mr. Man. Michael you are the very best of me, and you even got a little of the worst of me, too." She laughed at her joke, and smoothed Michael's hair back. "I know I always tell you that, um… you can't always get what you want, even though I'm the same way. But you know, I'm going to break my own rules and be really selfish with you, ok? Because I want you to be ok, Michael," Carly's tears spilled onto her jacket, "I want my Mr. Man to wake up and tell me he loves me again."

Jason, pulling from Sam's embrace, saw Carly burst into tears by Michael's bedside. He walked in, placing a hand on Carly's shoulder. "Hey buddy, you're gonna be fine. Your mom and your dad and I, we're all gonna wait right here for you." Jason moved Carly gently by the shoulders out of the room, as Steven and the other surgical team wheeled Michael out.

Carly looked at Jason, shocked and angry. "How could you say that?"

* * *

Marco came back from the entrance gate to bring Max his order from Kelly's. "Hey man, all quiet here?" 

"Yeah, now," Max replied, taking the bag from Marco. They had become tight over the years, and after Johnny betrayed the fold, Marco and Max made sure no one else got that close to Sonny, Jason, or them again. Max looked up at Marco somberly. "They all went to GH. Michael was in an accident."

"What? Where the hell was Enzo?" Marco was beyond angry. He sometimes acted a bit too much like Sonny, while Max took on Jason's business demeanor.

"He was there. He called – said Michael was playing ball, Courtney showed up. They were fine until Michael's ball went into the street. He wasn't in the street – the idiot that hit him jumped the curb."

"Damn," Marco said under his breath. "So the boss knows?"

"Don't know," Max answered him, chewing thoughtfully on his roast beef sandwich. "Jason and Sam took off with Mrs. C. I only got the info from Enzo when he called to check and see if he still had a job."

"Yeah, I'd be worried too... wait a minute, did Agent Marshall leave with them?" Marco said, his eyebrows lifted.

"I heard her and Mrs. C. come down the stairs but only Mrs. C. left," Max said, putting down his sandwich. Marco grabbed for his waistband, but Max stopped him. "I know what you're thinking, but I don't think she..."

"The hell she isn't! She tried to work Sam in the car, now she's been alone for how long?" Marco shrugged Max's hand away and grabbed his gun. He raced to the living room and up the stairs, with Max right behind him.

* * *

Reese stepped into Sonny's room, surveying what was left of the shambles. She could tell Carly had made an attempt to sweep up the broken glass, but had abandoned the effort. The drawn curtains made the room confining, and Reese felt she would run out of air if she breathed too much. She tried to quietly tip toe around Sonny's bed, where he slept fitfully. 

She stepped toward the dresser, looking at the pictures Sonny kept of his children, and of Carly. She sighed and turned to look at him – his hair tousled from his tossing and turning, with a few grey hairs showing just at the corner of his hairline, near the ears. But his face looked like that of a worried child. Her child. Sonny's complexion and hair was the same as Jaime's, just the right shade of olive framed in black. His mouth turned the same way when he had a nightmare, and she only knew because she couldn't go to sleep without checking on him five times through the night. Reese held her breath and looked back into the mirror, her hand accidentally grazing Lily's handkerchief.

She held it up to examine it, but jumped when Marco kicked the door in, the delicate cloth falling like a feather to the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Marco demanded, his gun poised at Reese's chest.

"That's what I'd like to know," Sonny whispered, sitting up slowly and looking from Reese to Marco, and Max huffing behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

There's no excuse for the delay, other than I have a full time job and I'm trying to learn 4 languages at once ;) (seriously, it's true!) Anyway, if you're still reading, I hope you enjoy it...I'm on vacation this week, so the updates will be fast and furious! Keep those reviews coming!

Chapter 13

Maria pulled the hot dish slowly from the oven and looked around to make sure everything was in place. She had prepared all of Diego's favorite foods, drinks, movies they used to watch together. She had been very vague with him on the phone about meeting her, and though he hesitated, he agreed to talk to her face to face.

The knock at the door tore Maria away from her thoughts. "I'm coming, just one second," she yelled, snatching her apron away from her body and throwing it on the couch by the door. She swung it open to see Diego standing there awkwardly – with Brook Lyn.

"Um, hi," Maria said, glancing Brook Lyn over quickly before smiling brightly. "I didn't know you both were coming, I'm sorry."

"No, look I just came for Diego, but if you want I can go," Brook said, stepping into Maria's apartment first, noting the place settings at the table for two.

"Uh, uh, she stays," Diego said defiantly, holding Brook close to him around her waist. "Whatever you want to say to me, you can say to Brook, too." He finally stepped completely inside the apartment and the smell from the kitchen caught him by surprise. He had been sure Lorenzo had set this up, or encouraged his mother to convince him about something or other. "Is that…?"

"Chicken and tortilla casserole, yep," Maria said, still smiling to shake her nerves at the twist in her plans. "I know I didn't explain on the phone, but I really thought it would be nice just to have you over for dinner, to make your favorites for you…like I used to." Her voice trailed off, looking into her son's suddenly sad eyes. She knew he was remembering their nights in the city, when it was just the two of them against all odds.

Diego cleared his throat. "It, um…it smells great."

"Yeah, I would love to try it, if you don't mind," Brook piped up, and guided Diego toward the table, looking sympathetically at Maria.

"I don't mind at all. I made enough for an army, so dig in," Maria said, easing slightly. She was glad to think Brook was on her side, but she knew convincing Diego was a whole different story.

The two teens began fixing their plates, while Maria got another plate and silverware for herself.

"Is this my shake?" Diego said delightedly, recognizing the guanabana concoction in the blender. He remembered Maria making the drink when he got sick but refused to take medicine. She would crush it and put it in the drink, but he started craving it when he wasn't sick, and she always made it when he asked.

"That's the one," Maria smiled at him. "Should I take your temperature first?"

"No," Diego blushed and looked at the ground. "Thanks, Maria." He kissed her on the cheek but quickly laughed at his girlfriend's stuffed cheeks. "Brook, the food's not going anywhere!"

"Don't pay any attention to him," Maria said, happy that Brook enjoyed her cooking. "He just doesn't want you to eat it all."

Brook swallowed hard; fighting back her laugh for fear she would choke. "It's just so good! I didn't think anyone could cook better than my Nonna's forghetti, but you're definitely good."

Just as Diego finished fixing his plate and sat to eat with Brook and Maria, Brook's cell rang softly in her purse. "Sorry, it's my dad," Brook said, excusing herself to the corner of the room.

Maria's heart jumped a little at the thought of Ned, but tried to hide it from Diego. "There's cajetas cooling in the fridge," Maria whispered, laughing as Diego's eyes widened like he did when he was little. "I also remember your sweet tooth."

Brook walked back up to the table with tears in her eyes. She was briefly comforted by the sight of Diego smiling at his mother, his face full of her casserole. "I have to go," she choked out.

"What? What's wrong?" Diego jumped up when he saw how worried Brook looked.

"My uncle Alan was in a car accident, and um…he hit Michael," Brook said slowly, still spooked from her father's voice. "I need to get to GH."

"Maria, I'm sorry but we gotta go," Diego said, picking up their coats reluctantly.

"Diego, stay here with your mom. I'll be fine, seriously." Brook wanted to rush out of there with him, but she saw the disappointment clouding over Maria's concerned eyes.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride or something? I could go with you guys instead," Maria offered. She was disappointed, but she was worried about Ned as well.

"No, I'll be fine, and I'll call you later," Brook said, making a hasty exit. Maria and Diego sat back down at the table, but the food didn't taste quite as good.

* * *

Carly, Jason, and Sam moved to the surgery waiting area without speaking. Carly bit her lip furiously before she could speak to her best friend. 

"How could you say that, Jason?" Carly looked at his and Sam's confused expressions. "My son could be dying, and all you're worried about is that he knows Sonny's ok?"

"What are you talking about Carly?" Jason retorted in a whisper. "I wanted Michael to know both his parents love him and that we all want him to pull through."

"Yeah, well he wouldn't have to if I had been there, instead of at Sonny's," Carly said tearfully, turning from Jason.

"I'm gonna go…get some coffee for you guys," Sam said uncomfortably, looking at Jason bewildered before walking away.

"Michael wanted to come to Sonny's tonight, Jason and I told him no," Carly said, turning back to her friend. "I was so concerned that Michael would see him like he was that I didn't think that it would get darker sooner, or that someone could hurt Michael, or…or Morgan in the park. All I was concerned about was Sonny. Why shouldn't Michael know the truth, since we're this great family?"

"No one could have known that this would happen Carly," Jason said patiently, but unsure of where Carly's mind was going about this.

"He could have come over to Sonny's Jason," Carly said, crossing her arms. "We should have sat him down and told him what's going on. He would have been safe. He wouldn't be lying on a operating table right now, if I had just let him come." Carly couldn't stop seeing Michael's bruised face, or his blood on Courtney's clothes. She shook her head violently, and Jason could see her body shaking in lieu of tears.

"Carly, this is not your fault," Jason said, taking her hands. "You were protecting Michael from seeing his father in that condition. It would have done more harm to Michael, you know that."

Carl dropped Jason's hands. "More than THIS? No, you meant more harm to Sonny!" Carly shook her head as Jason bit his lip and looked at the ground. "God, Jason, I'm so sick of this! This – what my life is right now. I sat in that room tonight focusing on getting Sonny through this newest crisis, while an idiot on drugs plowed into my son. The whole time I was thinking about our grand love affair – 'Sonny and Carly.' I keep protecting him, no matter what, Jason. I stand by Sonny, I'm there for him, I talk him off that ledge, that dark place."

"Because you love Sonny," Jason said, quietly. He knew Carly hadn't let go of Sonny, and he didn't really believe Sonny had let go of her either.

"And look what it's going to cost me," Carly shot back. "I protected him over my own son, and if he doesn't pull through then what? Huh! What will I have left? I get to tell Morgan his brother loved him every night before he goes to sleep? You know that's it, Jason. Because no matter how much I love Sonny, no matter how much of my heart I give him over and over again, he'll still move on."

"Ahem," Lorenzo cleared his throat to get their attention. He had heard every word Carly said; she could see it in the bright flecks of his green eyes. "I just came to see if you needed anything." His voice was stiff, reflecting how much his heart felt like it was suffocating hearing Carly proclaim her love for Sonny once again.

Jason saw it, too. Carly looked back at him, but he maintained a stoic stance. "I'm going to find Sam. I'll be back." He walked off, nodding at Lorenzo briefly.

Carly ran into Lorenzo's arms as soon as Jason was out of eyesight, and though he returned her embrace, it wasn't warm at all.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Marco demanded, his gun poised at Reese's chest. 

"That's what I'd like to know," Sonny whispered, sitting up slowly and looking from Reese to Marco, and Max huffing behind him.

"I was just here to make sure everything was ok," Reese said defensively to Marco, not looking at Sonny yet. "You can put the gun down now."

"I think I'll keep it where it is, thanks," Marco said sarcastically, but Max lowered his hand from behind him.

"We just wanted to make sure everything was ok with _Agent_ Marshall being in here, sir," Max said, looking only at Sonny. He had seen him only slightly worse than this once, but he could tell it wasn't a good time to voice concerns. "Would you like me to escort her out?"

Sonny looked at Marco's hyper expression and sighed. "It's alright, Max, it's alright. Could you and Marco do a sweep of the rooms for me – all of them?" He looked at Reese thoughtfully, then smiled and cocked his head to the side. "Just in case."

Marco slid his gun behind his back, never taking his eyes off Reese. She could feel the icy stare freezing over the room. "Let us know if you need anything, boss," he said before walking out in a huff. Max resisted the urge to shake his head, just nodded at Sonny and Reese and shut the door behind them.

"I must say, your men are thorough," Reese commented, her heart finally slowing to a normal pace – as normal as she could manage when she looked into Sonny's dark eyes.

"That's why I keep 'em around," Sonny said, moving into a sitting position on his bed. "Still doesn't explain why you're here."

Reese walked cautiously toward Sonny's bed, carefully stepping over the delicate lace handkerchief she dropped moments before. "I was here earlier…to inform you about closing the case."

"Ah, yeah," Sonny shifted uncomfortably, his body aching. He sighed loudly, and looked more tired than annoyed. "I'm just so tired. I mean, can we do this another time? Do I have to sign something?"

Reese couldn't believe Sonny didn't remember anything about the past few hours. "You don't look like you've gotten much sleep."

Sonny's eyes finally focused on Reese's face, noticing the worry lines dancing near her squinted eyes. "Doesn't matter how much sleep I get. I guess that's how you know you're getting old," he chuckled and saw Reese relax a little. He moved again, but muscles he didn't know he had in his back stilled him.

Reese reached over Sonny and adjusted his pillows, and he could smell the scent of her perfume mixed with perspiration around her neck. He resisted pulling his neck up toward her, to inhale her more deeply. "Is that better?" Reese stood back, jolted by how much she wanted to hold Sonny close to her.

"Yeah, thanks." Sonny turned his head to meet her gaze intensely. "But I know pillow fluffing isn't a part of the job description of an FBI agent. Should I check my pillow for a bug now or later?"

"Later," Reese replied, sitting down casually. "For now, just rest and I'll finish up my business with you another time." She began to get up but Sonny grabbed for her hand. She looked back at his confused expression. The sense of recognition in his eyes chilled her.

"You were here, weren't you?" His voice was shaky and hurt. "Before…where's Jason? Where's everyone?"

* * *

"I gave him something to fake his death," Rachel said, with an air of finality that choked the life out of Monica momentarily. She stumbled backward, but Bobbie caught her fall. 

"How could you do that to his family?" Edward demanded.

"Forget that, what drug did you use?" Tracy shouted over her father expectantly.

"AJ claimed his entire family hated him," Rachel protested when she finally turned away from where Steven had counseled Carly. "He never said why, he never explained his past. He just told me he had scores to settle on every front, and he had to start by making everyone think he was gone."

Courtney looked suspiciously at Rachel. "What do you mean, 'one every front'? You claimed he was only using you to help frame me."

"He already stole the family's money," Ned said unenthused. "He got his revenge on us already."

Rachel turned to Courtney. "I swear to you, I don't know. I know you have no reason to believe me, but all AJ told me was that he was going to make sure everything worked out the way it was supposed to." She looked at the ground, not wanting to look toward the room Steven had disappeared to. "He promised…um, he promised that we would get everything we both wanted." She raised her gaze, and only Jax noticed the genuine tears glistening Rachel's eyes.

* * *

Ned continued to roll his eyes at Rachel's proclamations, while he looked around for Brook Lyn. He hadn't asked her where she was when he called – mostly because he didn't want to hear the answer – but he was becoming anxious when she didn't arrive after 15 minutes. He saw Dillon come racing through the doors, with Georgie in tow. 

"Hey, Brook with you?" Ned said anxiously.

"No, did you call her? What's going on with Alan?" Dillon fired off questions rapidly.

Ned took quick inventory of Dillon and Georgie's unkempt appearance, and gave her a quick glance at her blouse before moving in front of Georgie as his mother approached.

"I figure we'll talk later," Ned whispered under his breath to Dillon's reddening cheeks. Dillon peeked back to see Georgie scurry to the bathroom, but straightened up quickly when he came face to face with his mother.

"Where have you been? Never mind," Tracy said, pulling her youngest son close to her chest.

"Mom, I'm fine," Dillon said, hoping he didn't reek. "Where's Alan? What happened?"

"He was in a car accident," Tracy said, trying not to cry. "He's in a coma. They just moved him up to a private room."

"Don't forget, he hit Michael," Courtney piped up from behind the Quartermaines. She wasn't any angrier with them than with Rachel, but they were easier targets.

"What? He hit Michael? How?" Dillon pressed, looking from his grandfather's solemn expression to his mother's annoyed one.

"I have had just about enough of the Dumb Blonde Brigade," Tracy said, spinning to face Courtney. "Had you checked to make sure you were legally divorced before jumping into bed with the next poor excuse for a Quartermaine – excuse me, former Quartermaine – my brother wouldn't be in this condition."

"What about my nephew, Tracy? Michael isn't in a coma, he's fighting for his life because Alan can't handle grief over a son he never loved anyway!" Courtney shouted and she and Tracy stood toe-to-toe.

"He's your nephew because your thug of a brother stole him from us," Edward said, forcefully stepping between the feuding women. He turned back to Rachel, who stood firmly, ready to defend herself again. "Now you're going to tell me where my grandson is, and what else he had planned."

Everyone looked at Rachel, and she threw her hands to her side in defeat. "I already told you, I don't know! He said he was going to lay low, wait for his other partner in crime."

"Whatever that means," Courtney pushed the crowd on her way to find Carly, though Rachel's last words stuck in her mind. She approached Jax, who blocked her way. "You want to go another round with me?" She shoved him violently backward before he could get a word out, leaving the Quatermaines to stare at the bruise forming on his face.

Brook walked up behind her father, witnessing Courtney's last outburst. "So – what did I miss?"

* * *

Liz climbed into Lucky's bed, careful not to lean onto his stitches, and continued to smooth his hair away from his face. He had stopped crying a while ago, but he refused to speak. 

"It just seems like everything is out of whack, lately, huh," Liz said, as much to herself as to Lucky. "Alan and Michael's car accident, Emily, and…you and your father."

Lucky wiped his face and looked down at Liz's pained face. "How are they? Alan and Michael?"

"Michael's in surgery, and Alan's in a coma," Liz said sadly. "I mean, I used to hate Carly, for one reason or another, but I can't imagine the pain she's going through. If anything ever happened to Cameron, let alone what happened to Michael, I'd be inconsolable."

Lucky rubbed Liz's hair and she looked up at him. "That goes for you too."

"Well, I won't be getting into much of anything from this bed," Lucky replied sarcastically, happy to make Liz smile. "Admit it, that's why you want to keep me here, isn't it?"

"Actually, I'd rather have you home with me," Liz said, her voice trailing at her suggestion. She sat up to look into Lucky's eyes, regained her confidence and spoke again. "Lucky, I know we only started talking about this before, but I want to be with you, and not just so I can make sure you recover."

Lucky was taken back by her words. "I want that too." They smiled at each other and Liz leaned into kiss him, but he put his index finger to her lips. "What about your grandmother?"

"Well, I'll tell Grams and I'm sure we'll work something out," Liz said sweetly, kissing Lucky softly at first. Lucky pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, caressing Liz's soft skin. He reached too quickly and pulled back in pain. "Lucky? Ugh, I shouldn't have pushed it," Liz said, checking his stitches.

"No, I shouldn't have pushed it, but this is the best kind of pain," Lucky said, hoping to abate Liz's concern and get back to kissing her. "I'll feel a lot better if you do one thing for me, though."

"What's that?"

"I get to tell Cameron," Lucky said sincerely. Liz could see how attached Lucky had gotten to her son, and her heart couldn't have been more filled at thinking of the three of them as a family.

Tony came to Lucky's door. "Liz, the patient in Room 428 needs some assistance, and your rounds are almost over."

"Deal," Liz whispered to Lucky, kissing him on the cheek before heading out with Tony. Lucky sat back happily, suddenly imagining the Webber living room like the one Liz painted in the boxcar.

* * *

The monitor beeped slowly by Alan's beside. Skye stepped in the room almost clumsily, looking in disbelief at the bed before her. She had gotten all the way back to the Quartermaine mansion, expecting to stuff her face with anything in the kitchen, Cook be damned, and was surprised to find it completely empty. When Cook didn't even bother to shoo her out of the kitchen, Alice explained what happened to Alan and drove Skye back to the hospital. 

Skye walked over to the stool at Alan's bedside and sat down. She couldn't explain to herself the rage she felt, why she wanted to shake him awake.

"What do you think you're doing, huh? I finally find a father I like and you're trying to quit on me," she angrily whispered. "Well, it's not going to happen, Alan, so wake up! I love you, Dad…just please wake up." Skye leaned over his body, her tears blurring her ability to stare into his face. She never noticed the lines dancing across his forehead, or the sagging skin around his neck that was so prevalent in his current condition.

She sat down, defeated. "I've been standing outside Lucky's room for, I don't know, seems like forever. I just kept watching Luke, pleading with him not to give up on his son." She sighed, grabbing Alan's hand and brought it to her chest. "I couldn't grasp how much his heart was breaking, watching his son lying there, and I didn't ever want to feel that pain. I can't make any decisions for you, but I need you, Alan. I need you to laugh with, battle our demons together. Who else will I – a grown woman – cry to about boyfriend problems?"

Skye placed his hand back his side and began pacing around the room. "Listen at me. I'm still talking about him. I love him, even now, even after I know what he's done." She walked back to Alan's beside. "I'm glad you told me, really. I'm sorry I walked away from you…oh, God, I hope that's not why…" she paused. "I want you to wake up and be proud of me, Alan. I broke it off, you know. I planned a whole gorge fest at the mansion and then come find you for one of our talks," her voice trembled.

Monica stood at the doorway, watching Skye cry at Alan's bedside. She didn't want to interrupt, but her heart broke when she heard Skye finish.

"I knew…you'd be able to tell me that if you could find love anyone can. That it would be that forever love – that I had that inside of me and someone would be there, and deserve it, just like you have." Skye felt someone watching her, and looked up to see Monica, tear after tear pouring down her face, in the doorway.

* * *

Rachel wandered down the hallways of the hospital, trying to think of how to unspin this mess. She admitted her misdeeds to everyone, including Steven. There was no way any plan with Lorenzo would work now, and Rachel kept thinking about all the people that were shooting daggers at her outside the ER. The only one that didn't was Jax; she wanted to focus on the small kindness she saw in his eyes, but Courtney stood in front of him protectively, a reflex despite her anger. 

Rachel pulled out her cell phone and hit speed dial "1" and tapped the side of it impatiently. If nothing else, she was determined to take the heat off of her.

AJ groggily reached over to his blaring cell phone. "What?" He said annoyed and fatigued.

"AJ, don't hang up, ok. You have to get to Port Charles right now," Rachel said quickly.

"Why would I do that? What, your new plans aren't working out, so you want back in bed with me?" AJ snapped. "Don't think it'll be that easy for you to climb in _again_."

"Would you stop with the threats? I'm calling about your father," Rachel whispered angrily. "He was in a car accident tonight – he almost died."

AJ held his breath. "You're trying to trick me, aren't you?" His voice instantly became insistent. "My father's fine. He doesn't care about me anyway – that whole family could care less if I showed up." He grit his teeth at his own words, fighting the worthless feelings that crept into his nerves.

"You're wrong, AJ," Rachel urged. "Your father overdosed on pain killers, and your family's been grieving this whole time – I tried to tell you that. Worst part is, he hit some kid too, in park."

AJ sank to the floor next to his bed. "He OD'ed…he hit someone?" AJ could barely get the words out. "Is he alive?"

"He's in a coma, and the kid is in surgery," Rachel said, her heart breaking at AJ's response. "You need to come back, because even if your father makes it, he could still be in a lot of trouble. AJ," Rachel stopped and looked around, but didn't notice Jax watching her behind the adjoining wall, "your father hit Michael Corinthos. Sonny Corinthos could try to have him killed if his son doesn't make it." Rachel didn't hear a dial tone but she couldn't hear AJ breathing anymore. "AJ? AJ? Hello?"

Rachel closed her phone, wiping a tear away from her cheek. She headed off toward signs for the hospital chapel. "Not sure if it'll even help now," she muttered to herself. Once she was out of sight, Jax stepped from the shadows and raced to find Courtney.

* * *

Sam walked up to Jason with two large cups of coffee, startled that he wasn't in the same waiting room anymore. "I don't remember which one has sugar. I figured you and Carly would both need it anyway," she offered weakly, unsure of what to say. She pushed the coffee cup in Jason's hand and finally looked up at him. "What is it, Jason?" 

"All of this – Sonny, Michael getting hit by Alan – it's just all happening at the same time. It's so fast it feels like it's all coming from the same place." Jason stared past Sam's face, like he was talking to himself.

"It's called 'when it rains, it pours,'" Sam said, looking around. "Where's Carly?"

"She's blaming herself, blaming Sonny," Jason commented. "Michael wanted to come over to Sonny's but she sent him to the park. I just keep thinking," Jason looked at Sam thoughtfully, "about what she said, about telling Michael about Sonny's…"

"Illness," Sam finished, and Jason's startled expression made her look away from him. "I know where Carly's head is right now. I thought the same thing about my baby – the 'what ifs' and mostly, what I did wrong and should have changed. When I looked at Sonny tonight, all I could do was wonder how I missed that side of him."

Sam walked toward the window facing the main street outside the hospital to avoid Jason's eyes. "I agree with you, that Michael shouldn't have to face what we did today, but…Sonny needs help, whether Michael finds out or not." She looked back at Jason, his head hung down between his clinched fists. "I'll take Carly her coffee."

Courtney rushed toward Jason and Sam, curious as to why Jason seemed to be restraining Sam from leaving. _Stop thinking like that_, she scolded herself. "Jason, Sam, where's Carly? How's Michael?"

"I was just going to give her her coffee," Sam replied, stepping in front of Jason. She still didn't trust Courtney's motives around Jason, and wasn't about to give her any opportunities to make good on Sam's suspicions.

"Michael's still in surgery, we haven't heard how long it will be," Jason said, placing his hands on Sam's shoulders. He hadn't wanted her to leave, but he also knew Sam and Courtney had been tense around one another since the situation with Hope.

"I can't imagine what she's going through," Courtney said, still looking at Jason. "After everything Rachel said tonight about AJ still being alive and his plans, it's hard to even wrap my head around Michael, too."

"What plans?" Sam and Jason said together, and then looked at each other reassuringly.

"She claims that she was only involved in trying to frame me for his murder, but she said some really weird stuff," Courtney replied. "According to Rachel, AJ said he had plans 'on every front' and to carry them out he had to make everyone believe he had died."

"That's crazy! Why would he do that to his family?" Sam interjected, while Jason listened intensely.

"Well, AJ already stole ELQ's money from the family, so I guess he thought his death, and spending their fortune was payback enough," Courtney answered. "But Rachel said she went along with it because AJ promised they would both get everything they wanted. I can't imagine that me in prison is all AJ ever wanted."

"No, he'd want Sonny and me there too," Jason finally answered. He flipped out his cell and dialed Stan. "Hey Stan, look I need you to call Meyer and double check all of the company's transactions in the past two months. It's urgent," he said authoritatively and closed the phone. "AJ may have tried to launder money into our accounts to bust us somehow."

"But Jason," Sam said, her back to Courtney, "Courtney said 'on every front.' If AJ is crazy enough to pull off a con like this – and I have to say it's a good one – he'd want more in return than just seeing you in prison."

Jason looked at her curiously, impressed with how easily she thought like him and examined a different angle. "Maybe, I don't know."

"Well, what's the one thing that AJ wants most? Sending you guys to prison may be gratifying," Sam said, looking between Courtney and Jason, "but revenge isn't this elaborate with a specific benefit in mind."

"You'll be able to ask him yourself," Jax said behind all three of them.

"Go away, Jax. This doesn't concern you," Courtney said before anyone had a chance to respond.

"Wait, Jax," Sam looked at Jason carefully, "what did you mean?"

"It doesn't matter – he obviously stuck around with his tramp and thinks he's got some information, that's most likely inconsequential anyway," Courtney retorted, moving angrily toward Jax. "I hope you had fun, because she's conning you and you're going to deserve it." Courtney threw every ounce of venom she could into her voice, but Sam stepped between them.

"I don't understand how you can simply see me here with her and assume that much, I really don't," Jax replied, hurt at Courtney's refusal to listen. "I came here because you called me, because I love you and thought you were hurt…"

"Yeah, well I saw Rachel's blouse, so I'm sorry about the call – didn't mean to interrupt you," Courtney shot back, pushing Sam out of the way to inch closer to Jax's face. "I'm going to find Carly." Courtney grabbed the coffee Sam had earlier and stalked off to find her best friend.

Jax sighed and Sam patted his arm. "Everyone's worried about Michael. Don't take it so hard – I'm sure you can explain later," she said, and Jax hugged her quickly.

Jason walked to the two of them, his arms crossed and his icy stare in full force. "I don't want to know what you did or didn't do to Courtney," he stated, and Sam looked at the ground and her tapping foot. "What do you know about AJ?"

"Rachel called him, told him about Alan and Michael. He's coming home."

* * *

"Where is he, Reese? Why did he leave me here with you?" Sonny's voice was small for the first time, and Reese could tell Sonny was thinking the worst. 

"Well, much like Frik and Frack, Jason doesn't trust me enough to tell me where he's going," Reese quipped, anxious to avoid Sonny's questioning. She knew that whatever happened to Michael had to be serious, because no one close to Sonny would have left her with him this long. Her voice lowered as she made her back to the edge of Sonny's bed. "What do you remember, about earlier?"

"My hand," he said, still aching as he moved, his voice husky and exhausted. "You came in, and bandaged my hand."

"Right," Reese said slowly. "Like I said, I was here to wrap up Kristina's case."

Sonny looked past Reese and observed his room – the broken glass and drawn curtains. He moved to the side of the bed to sit up, and saw Lily's handkerchief lying on the floor. He rushed to pick it up. "I destroyed my life with Lily – my first wife."

He turned back to find Reese looking away. "I still feel her, though. I've almost died so many times, and each time I see her…and she's always smiling."

Reese cleared her throat. "I know what happened. I think it's great, though, that you can still see her, feel her," she stopped, feeling tears springing to her eyes. "Whatever you think you destroyed must not be broken, you know. You still have a strong connection to her – not everyone gets that with someone they love."

"Thanks for saying that," Sonny said, noticing Reese's tears. "I guess you don't have visions of the ones you've lost." He put Lily's handkerchief back in his drawer, looking at the picture of he and Carly. He turned away, the memories of the day's events coming back to him.

"No, I can't say that I do," Reese said, standing up. "You're very lucky, Sonny, in more than just that regard." She bit her lip, and began to walk by him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"I'm sorry, if I scared you before," Sonny said in her ear. He again noticed her perfume, but he only felt intimidated that she had seen him in such a state earlier. He dropped her arm, never noticing her goose bumps. "I'm sure it'll be an interesting note to put with, you know, my file." He brushed past her and eased back onto his bed.

"I was here in an official capacity, but my work is over Sonny," Reese explained, upset that his defenses went back up so quickly. "Nothing that happened is pertinent to Kristina's case, which is closed anyway. I'm sure I'll be reassigned once you sign off on the paperwork and give your statement."

"Well, the sooner the better, right? Life goes back to normal – just me and my kids," Sonny smiled and grabbed the picture of him and Michael that he kept by his bedside.

Reese simply nodded, digging her nails into her hand in a clinched fist behind her back.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're here," Carly said in Lorenzo's ear. She pulled away from him to see his face lessen its stiffness. "Um, I don't even know how long he's been in surgery. I'm just waiting for Steven to come out here, you know…just tell me my baby's ok." She sank back down on the waiting room couch. 

Lorenzo sat next to her, rubbing her back gently. "Carly, he's going to be fine. And when he comes out, you'll be waiting for him. You'll be nursing him back to health until he tells you to stop interrupting his video games again."

Carly laughed and pushed back the tears staining her face. "He'll probably be asking for those games as he's coming out of surgery. Sonny just bought him another one at Christmas, and he won't…"

Lorenzo tensed all over again, and looked hard at Carly. "Do you need anything? Can I get you some coffee?" His voice was tight and even.

"I'd prefer you be honest with me, Lorenzo. Just tell me that mentioning Sonny hurt you," Carly said concerned. "I know you over heard what I said earlier, and…I can't take it back, because I meant it. But, Lorenzo, come on…"

He faced her directly. "I know where your heart lies Carly. I always have, and I'm not under any chimera that you feel that way about me."

"But I do, I do care for you Lorenzo," Carly implored, scared of the finality in his voice again. "It's taken this, what's happening to my little boy for me to realize that I've screwed up my priorities."

"And I hope you can straighten them out," Lorenzo said, softening only a little. He stood and looked away from her. "You have to do what's best for yourself and your children, and I support you in that," he said, finally looking at her. "But I'm no longer kidding myself into thinking that I'm one of your priorities, let alone be arranged higher on your list."

"Lorenzo, wait a minute," Carly stood to face him and began to protest, but he had held up his hand to silence her. He grabbed her bare left hand, bringing it to his lips slowly.

"If you need anything," Lorenzo said, his lips still on her hand, breathing deeply to hold back his tears, "anything…just call." He finally dropped her hand and faced her again. Seeing the tears in her eyes matching his own, he gave a polite smile and nod, and quickly walked away.

Passing Lorenzo, who was visibly upset, in the hall, Bobbie and Courtney rushed to Carly. "What happened, honey? Is it Michael?" Bobbie asked urgently, while Courtney stared daggers in the path they had come from.

Carly cried silently into her mother's arms but shot up as she saw a pair of gleaming Italian leather shoes racing toward them.

"Where is he? What's happening with my grandson?" Durant's voice pierced through the silence and the three women looked at him, awaiting the next tirade.

* * *

Dillon and Ned walked off quietly to talk, leaving Brook in the ER pacing. She saw Lucas staring at one of the empty trauma rooms and approached him apprehensively. "Hey," she said softly. 

Lucas turned around. "Hey," he said and looked back at the empty bed where Michael had been just a while ago. He couldn't believe how quickly everything had changed, or how much the guilt was weighing on him. He got sidetracked talking to Cianna, and she actually had to be the one to remind him why he needed the phone in the first place.

Brook could tell Lucas was tense, but after their last encounter she was unsure if she should say anything else. "Well, um…I'm sure everything will be alright, you know. Michael, from what everyone tells me, is a pretty strong kid."

"Yeah, he is," Lucas said, finally looking at Brook. "I just wish it hadn't happened."

Brook reached out for Lucas' hand. "God, Lucas, you're shaking. You have to believe everything's going to be ok – for everyone." She held his hand tightly, and he sighed loudly as he gripped their clasped hands with his other one.

Diego walked around the corridor looking for Brook Lyn. He and Maria finished their food but both didn't want to sit and wait to find out what was happening. Diego was surprised at the vehemence that Maria showed in coming to the hospital, and he could tell it wasn't for Brook. He saw Brook's long brown locks, relieved to catch up with her, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her holding Lucas' hands.

Lucas looked awkwardly between Brook and the floor. The butterflies he used to feel for her weren't there, and he didn't know what was left to say. She had been right – his hands were shaking, but he didn't want to tell anyone about how he felt or why. He caught eyes with Diego, whose annoyed look made Lucas drop Brook's hands instantly.

"Brook," Diego called out and she rushed to hug him. "Are you alright?" he asked, never taking his eye off Lucas.

"Yeah, we were just talking about Michael," Brook said nervously, looking between Lucas and Diego. However, both their attention seemed to be just beyond her, and she stopped to see a petite brunette in jeans, black T-shirt, and black bandana with a large duffle bag shuffle exhaustedly toward the exit. The bandana held down the girl's long blonde-highlighted hair, perfectly framing her sun-kissed face.

Cianna looked around but once she caught eyes with Lucas, she stopped and tried to smooth out her appearance. She had been kicking herself the rest of her shift for how she reacted when he didn't know her, and she knew it was best to just let it go now. _If only I could get rid of the damn butterflies_, she thought, as she silently nodded her head at him.

Lucas nodded back and with that slight movement, Diego and Brook came into Cianna's full view. She successfully hid her surprise at seeing her biggest mistake in the flesh again, and made sure to walk slowly out of the hospital.

Diego cleared his throat suddenly, grabbing Brook's hand tightly. He remembered the feeling of not being able to catch his breath around a girl like that before, but he couldn't imagine he'd face those memories ever again.

* * *

"Can we try that again?" Alexis said playfully, kissing behind Ric's ear. She ran her fingers through his hair and trailed them down his sculpted torso past his waistline. 

"Did anyone ever tell you you're insatiable?" Ric laughed, kissing his wife deeply.

"I'm a Cassadine. It's in the blood," she teased and rolled on top of him. Just as she began to lower her body and kiss down Ric's chest, his cell phone rang on the nightstand. "Don't you dare answer that!"

"Ha, this coming from the person that founded Workaholics Anonymous," Ric chuckled and kissed his wife. "Nothing anyone says on the other end of that phone is going to stop me from making love to my wife as many times as she desires." He reached for his phone and flipped it open. "Lansing."

"Mr. DA, you better get your ass down to General Hospital and figure out how you're actually going to win a conviction this time." Durant barked into the phone.

"What claim against Sonny do you expect me to leave my bed and my wife for this time, Durant?" Ric said annoyed, and rolled his eyes again when he saw Alexis' interest was no longer on making love.

"Oh, no I know that you can never handle something that important, Lansing. But you will prosecute the man that put my grandson in the hospital – Dr. Alan Quartermaine."

* * *

Skye walked out of Alan's room quietly, patting Monica's arm. Monica started toward the bed, still not really feeling her movements at all. She couldn't believe everything that had happened in the past few hours. All she wanted was to tell Alan that AJ was alive; that when they found him they could string him up together. 

"Do we have that forever love, Alan?" Monica said softly into his ear. "If I believe hard enough, hold on tight enough…can I bring you back? Can we conquer all again?"

The man outside Alan's door walked lightly, making sure his shoes didn't make a sound. Watching the two of them – Monica crying her eyes out on top of her husband's chest – he ran his fingers through his now short brown hair down the back of his tanned neck. He wasn't ready to face them just yet.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: OMG! I'm so overwhelmed by the support for the last chapter - I seriously prolonged posting because I wasn't sure how it would be received. I promise - Chapter 13 &14 are the slow ones...it's all intense from here on out :-P

Couple shout-outs: Thanks to the new people to review! Flash of Light, I'm so sorry but I'm not a Journey fan, nor Brook/Lucas - but they will interact, so keep reading please! DMS, Annie - so happy you're reading and please keep reviewing! Melanie,Oueen, Shell, MVP and IluvCarson - you guys seriously - start criticizing me :)

ENJOY!

Chapter 14

Durant paced back and forth in front of his daughter, Bobbie, and Courtney, checking his watch every 30 seconds.

"John, that's not helping anybody," Bobbie said softly, never leaving Carly's side. "Why don't you sit down?"

"I can't just sit and do nothing," Durant said panicked. He looked at his daughter's face and could tell she understood him. They were so much alike, but he marveled at how much fight seemed drained from her. Looking at her was like seeing a broken spirit, and he blamed Sonny as much as Alan Quartermaine for the sight before him. "I gotta take care of something."

Durant walked out of the waiting area, toward the elevators. He flipped open his cell to call Ric again, but scrolled down to Mac's name first. He hit the 'Call' button and bit his lip.

"Hello?" Felicia's cheery voice normally would have brought a smile to John's face but he could on grimace.

"Felicia, it's John," he said, looking down at the floor as if she was standing in front of him. "I'm calling about tomorrow night, well I guess it would be tonight. I can't make it."

Felicia looked at her watch, realizing it was after midnight, but she was more concerned about the sound of John's voice. "I understand, another time then."

"It's my grandson. He was hit by a car, and he's still in surgery," John explained. "I can't leave Carly right now, but I'll make it up to you."

"Oh my God, is Bobbie there?" Felicia, shot up from the couch she had been laying on and began fixing her hair.

"Yeah, she's here too. We're waiting in surgery right now," John lowered his voice, hoping neither Bobbie nor Carly were aware of his bungled plans.

"I'm on my way down there," Felicia said quickly, hanging up the phone before John could protest.

"Great," he whispered to himself and spun around to return to Carly's side – almost smacking into Bobbie, who had followed him. She exhaled in frustration and they both headed back to Carly without a word to each other.

* * *

Maria walked to the nurses' station on the 13th floor, looking around for any familiar face. "Excuse me, do you know what room Alan Quartermaine is in?" she asked a nurse rushing by. 

"Are you family?" The nurse looked at her suspiciously. She heard the rumors about what happened in the ER, and knew people would be looking for him.

"Actually, I'm looking for family member of his, Ned Ashton," Maria said quickly, hoping no one was around to hear her.

"I'm right here," Ned spoke up behind her and Maria nearly jumped into the nurse's arms. The nurse slightly smirked and went back to her rounds.

"Oh, um, yeah…I brought Diego here," Maria said, after catching her breath. "He and Brook were having dinner with me just before you called. Are you ok?"

Ned didn't have the heart to smile, though he was excited about Maria's concern. "I saw them. Lois took Brook and Diego to the cafeteria before going to sit with Alan." Ned had just sent Tracy home, but the hours were showing on his face even more than hers. He still wanted to talk to Dillon about Georgie, but he shifted his focus the minute his mother looked like she was going to breakdown. Ned knew he was spinning his wheels to keep from facing the reality of what Alan had done, but he was also in a familiar damage control mode.

"You didn't answer my question," Maria said quietly, walking around him to sit in the hub. Ned followed her and sat down, exhaling loudly. "Is that avoidance or just a 'Mind your own business'?"

"Neither. I'm just trying to keep it together right now," Ned said sincerely. "My family is in all different directions right now, and to top it all off, we just found out AJ is really alive."

"The one you were kicking yourself over on the docks?" Maria replied confused.

"The one and only, and I swear – when I see him, I'll be kicking someone again," Ned declared angrily. "Ahh, I'm just tired of fixing things that…they just keep getting broken."

Maria grabbed his hand. "You need help, that's all." They smiled at each other, and Maria smiled brighter looking at Ned's dimples. "And some sleep," she added, and Ned laced his fingers through hers thoughtfully.

* * *

Cianna sat in the far corner of Kelly's, staring over her cup of milk tea at her duffle bag. The waitress came over, moved the duffle bag from the seat in front of her and sat down. 

"Can get you anything else, Cuz?"

"Nah, I'm cool Penny," Cianna said, shifting uncomfortably. She had only remained close to Penny after her father, Penny's uncle, had left their family, and Penny quickly took a mothering role in her life – even when she wasn't asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's not true, but you know I'd never pry," Penny said sarcastically, and Cianna threw a napkin at her. "Hey, you know I'm here if you need to talk about anything." She got up to get back to her shift but turned back to Cianna. "No sugar in that, understand?"

"Gotcha," Cianna whined, and waved an Equal packet at her cousin. She sighed at thought about her final minutes in the hospital. She wanted to say something to Lucas, to tell him why she got so mad, but figured he'd be even more confused. What she couldn't wrap her head around was how or why Diego Sanchez would be within five feet of Lucas. _They couldn't be friends_, she thought. _Don't I have enough problems?_ She sighed and walked to the side counter to get some more tea. "Refill, please?"

"Only if you pass this along to table 6?" Penny stated, trading Cianna's cup for a cup of coffee.

"Always trying to get me to do your job," Cianna smiled and easily switched. She followed Penny's extended finger and held her breath, seeing Lucas with his head down on the table. "Thanks, Penny," she muttered to herself and walked as confidently as she could muster to Lucas' table. She slid the coffee quietly in front of Lucas and tapped his arm.

"Thanks," Lucas mumbled, hoping no one caught how much he was feeling sorry for himself. He glanced up, expecting Penny, but sat back in his chair fully when he saw Cianna looking down sympathetically. "You work here too?"

Cianna eased into the seat in front of him, still staring at his worried blue eyes. "Nah, I wear myself thin as it is. Seems like you have too, tonight." She finally broke gaze with him, and felt a hot blush filter through her honey complexion.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think you'd care too much after this afternoon," Lucas answered roughly, instantly regretting the harsh tone in his voice.

"Well, I did!" Cianna shot back, but fought the urge to take off again. "And I came over here to apologize. I just…I don't give all my info when I first meet someone, that's all. Anyway, you looked like you had a rough night, so I guess…whatever," she said, rising from her seat.

Lucas quickly reached out for her hand. "Hey, wait. I'm sorry I snapped – and about before. Maybe I was prying a little, but I didn't mean to push your buttons." He motioned for her to sit back down, and she did. "I've just never seen you around the hospital, and to be honest you do look a little young to be pulling long shifts at a hospital…" he paused and lowered his head, "…and too beautiful to be pushing a mop."

Cianna looked away from Lucas, embarrassed by his compliment, but she didn't let go of his hand until Penny came to the table with her tea. She gave her a "don't ask" look, and Penny just smiled. "Thanks, Lucas. I guess it wasn't that personal a question."

"So do I get an answer?" Lucas said, looking back into her soft green eyes. He thought they had so much sparkle before, but there was a shyness about this girl – that all her emotions were reflected in her eyes, and shyness made them a calming sea green.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me what's bothering you," she replied, anxious to know what was wrong with Lucas. She hoped it wasn't anything seriously wrong with him. She had already lost him once.

"It's the reason I need to use the phone this afternoon," Lucas began, and Cianna held her breath. "I saw Dr. Quartermaine acting really strange, and I was trying to call someone about it, but then we started talking, and…"

"And then I blew you off," Cianna offered weakly, sipping her tea and cursing herself.

"Well, yeah, but see, he hit my little cousin Michael with his car. I just keep thinking if I had called someone, it wouldn't have happened," Lucas gulped down his coffee, though it stung his throat. He couldn't believe how easily he told her everything, when he hadn't wanted anyone to know just moments before.

"What if you had, and someone was in the car with him?" Cianna said, pushing her hair away from her neck, and then grabbing Lucas' hand again. "Then someone else would have been hurt. Look, I'm not saying don't feel bad for your cousin or the doc, but guilt doesn't help anyone. It only serves one purpose – to tear people down."

_The doc_, Lucas thought to himself. It sounded like something he'd heard before, in Cianna's exact same voice, but he couldn't be sure. "You're probably right. Sounds like you're an expert."

"You could say that," Cianna responded, keeping her voice light. She looked down at her watch. _Damn it, again_. She missed half of what Lucas had just said, thinking about what was in her duffle bag. "Huh? Sorry, what'd you say?"

"Just offering to get some food, maybe get out of here," Lucas said, unsure if she had started tuning him out already. "And for you to answer my question." He raised his eyebrow to make sure she knew he hadn't forgotten.

"Sorry, I gotta hit the little girl's room and head home," Cianna commented gloomy. "Another time?"

"Definitely," Lucas said reassured, and he held onto Cianna's hand as she stood up. "Thanks."

"Sure," she said, and slid her hand from his. She walked over to the counter, and made sure Lucas had stopped looking before grabbing her duffle bag from Penny and going to the bathroom.

* * *

Bobbie walked back to the waiting area, after telling Durant to get Carly some water, and sat next to her and Courtney. 

"Carly, I know you care about him, for whatever reason," Courtney said, checking the disdain in her tone, "but he's doing you a favor. Alcazar being away from you right now is a good thing."

Carly looked at her best friend knowingly. Courtney would never accept Lorenzo after the kidnapping and her miscarriage, and she had decided long ago not to fight her about it.

"Courtney has a point," Bobbie chimed in. "He's giving you space to deal with your son's accident. And Carly, I've seen how he looks at you," she said, turning her daughter's face to her own. "He won't turn away from you completely, you know that."

Courtney cringed, but she knew Bobbie was right. Carly had just relayed the entire conversation to her while Bobbie was gone, and she could tell Lorenzo Alcazar truly cared for her best friend. He was even willing to go to bat for her at Carly's insistence. She just wasn't sure what it would cost Carly to give in to him.

"You guys are right, I'm focusing on my family," Carly said, shaking her head. "And that includes you, Courtney. Tell me, what the hell is going on with Jax?"

"I don't know, he says he went to confront Rachel for me – which we both know would have been a mistake," Courtney sighed, "but whatever confrontation they had that led to Rachel's blouse being wide open for the world to see…I just don't want to think about it."

"Well, she certainly tells one hell of a story," Carly commented, and Bobbie nodded in agreement. "She helps AJ fake his death, and sets you up on his behalf. I can't imagine anyone being loyal to that little slime."

"Oh, she's not loyal at all – to anyone but herself," Courtney scoffed. "After you guys left, the Quartermaines pressed her for answers and she was coming up with stuff straight out of the Twilight Zone."

"Well, if AJ thought of it, that's not a stretch," Carly snorted.

"Yeah, but it was out there, Carly," Courtney said, pacing and trying to remember everything Rachel told them. "She said AJ planned an all out attack or something, that he wanted to get even on every front. Rachel claims she went along with AJ's plan because he promised her that they would both get everything they wanted, which for her meant Steven dead."

"And you in prison? That doesn't make sense, even for AJ's twisted mind," Carly said. "AJ's only goal in life is money and power – it's all he's ever wanted."

"And Michael," Bobbie said to both of them. Carly looked at her mother strangely, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry, honey, but you know it's true. AJ wanted Michael – whether it was at your expense or not."

"Wait a minute," Courtney said, mostly to herself, but met her friend's eyes. "Rachel said she didn't know where AJ was, that when she came here to blackmail me…that AJ was going to lay low and 'wait for his other partner in crime.' What could that mean?"

"It doesn't matter – Michael was never AJ's son. He was a pawn to go after what he really wanted, which was ELQ," Carly said vehemently. "Sonny is father, I am his mother; that's how it is, and how it always will be."

"So, where is Sonny," an equally broken voice came from behind the three women. Monica stood there, her face drawn and pale. "Why did he choose this moment to go MIA?"

Carly shot Monica a death glare, and snatched the coffee Courtney brought her earlier and stalked off. Courtney sighed at Monica and Bobbie and ran after her friend.

* * *

Skye wandered around the roulette table at the Haunted Star, picturing all the plans she had for it with Luke while she was locked up in Pentonville. She slumped down at the bar, feeling her throat get tight as she gazed at the various top-shelf vodka bottles. 

She walked around the other side of the bar, and grabbed a glass and the bottle of Armadale from the bar. She whistled as she poured the drink and held it high in the air. "To freedom," she said to the clear liquid and hurled it through the room. The loud crash against the opposite wall brought an agonizing laugh from deep in Skye's sad heart. "Freedom sucks." She looked at the bottle and chucked it as well – narrowly missing Luke's head.

"HEY! Red, I get that you and the 12-step deal aren't on good terms with my favorite booze, but could you lighten up on the barware," Luke exclaimed. "You're starting to remind me of a former business partner of mine."

"Well it must come with the dissolution papers," Skye said emphatically. She softened when she finally looked at Luke. "Which, by the way, are right over there."

Luke looked in the direction of Skye's glance, to see a legal document sitting on top of a box of Skye's belongings. "Skye, I don't want you to leave the Haunted Star."

"I had Justus draw up the document, to your benefit," Skye said shakily. "I know we haven't been open in a while, and that was partially my fault, so I don't expect anything out of backing out of our partnership." She stopped to gain her composure. "I just want it over."

"Blaze, I don't want that either," Luke said, only because he couldn't think straight to explain everything else he was feeling. "I'm no good at this stuff – talking, but I'll try to tell you everything. And if that doesn't work, then scrap it and just focus on what I'm saying now. I love you, Skye, and I want you to stay."

Skye felt the tears welling up again. "Luke, I just sat by Alan's bedside, willing him to come back, to talk me out of breaking my own heart. I love you too, but you have experienced love on a level that defies logic. It defies sense, sensibility, and every other profound novel or movie that can ever be produced or mentioned." She let the tears fall once Luke leaned on the craps table and bowed his head. "I'm not capable of it, Luke. I know myself enough to know that."

"Blaze that doesn't make any sense to me. It doesn't," Luke said, looking back at her. "You've never punished me or held back because of my love for and with Laura before now. That's part of the reason I know I can open my heart to you, because you left room for her."

"And now I understand why you do, Luke," Skye said. "I'm just trying to be honest with myself here. I have never been loved like you have been by Laura. We're not playing on the same field. Maybe I'm scared, maybe that's it," she repeated, "that one day, we'll get close. We'll get close to what you and she had, and either you'll pull away, or do something that I can't forgive like she would."

Skye walked closer to Luke, placing her hand over his. "It's a gamble, Luke. And I'll lose big. You can't promise me that I won't."

"When did you start walking away from high stakes?" Luke sincerely asked, enclosing her hand in his. "You're not the scared type, Blaze. You weren't in the hotel fire, and you weren't in Pentonville. You don't have to be now," he said emphasizing each word.

"But I was, Luke. I was the whole time, and I don't want that to be my life," Skye cried out softly. "Our adventures were the best – and the worst, but when they're over, it's real life. We couldn't run from Lucky being shot and paralyzed, or what Faith did when _we_ helped her escape, and now Alan being in a coma. Sure, we're unstoppable on the road, but we're not so good in one place. I don't want to be scared to _stop_ running."

She wasn't sure if she was getting through to Luke, as he kept looking quizzically at her. "I like being in one place, Luke. Truth be told, it's what I've always wanted – one home, one family to drive me crazy with all the little things of everyday life. If I thought you and I could be happy like that, I'd rip that paper up. But you couldn't do it before me, Luke, and I'm not going to go on, thinking I'll be the reason you start now."

"So, it's more than just Laura or the forgiveness thing," Luke said, letting go of her hands. "It's the long haul. You don't think I can be in it with you for the long haul."

"No, I believe you would be," Skye said desolately. "You just wouldn't be happy."

"So nothing I could say or do would change your mind, right?" Luke said, knowing the answer. She was right about the settling down business, but dead wrong about loving her. It had snuck up on him, but he knew it was there and it was there to stay.

"I don't want you to change my mind," Skye replied, picking up her box. "I want you take care of yourself on your next adventure. Or better yet, make up with Lucky, spend all your free time with Lulu. Fathers are just so, so precious, Luke." She walked to the entrance, but didn't look back when she mouthed 'I love you Luke' as she walked away.

* * *

Emily looked down at her watch. She couldn't believe it was 6am. She had been roaming the hospital for hours. One of her professors from the medical school stopped to offer her condolences about Alan's condition, and was even the first to give her his room number, but Emily never went there. She could feel the dread in her gut at facing her hovering family, or worse – their feuding. She also couldn't bring herself to go to the surgery unit, not even to comfort Jason. It was the worst feeling – she wasn't comfortable anywhere, not even her own skin. 

She kept thinking about her visit with Nikolas. He had reached out to her, and she refused to let him in. She had done the same thing to Zander when she was sick, but this was so much worse. Nikolas wasn't even free to fight her like Zander had been. She kicked him while he was down; she made him feel like she did.

Emily stopped outside of Lucky's room, wondering how she'd gotten there in the first place. He was sleeping soundly, with a small smile on his face. She looked at him and wondered how they got where they were – how he became man right before her eyes. She cracked the door open slowly and cursed to herself when the door made a loud screeching sound.

"Elizabeth," Lucky called out, his eyes still closed. Emily was thankful for that, because he didn't witness her ball her fist and roll her eyes at the mention of Liz's name.

"Sorry, just me," Emily whispered. "It's really early, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok, Em," Lucky said, yawning. "You know I never mind a visit from my best friend."

"Well after the last one…" Emily started to say, but Lucky interrupted her.

"What last one?" He smiled and reached for her hand, signaling all was forgiven.

"Thanks," she offered meekly. "How are you feeling, anyway?"

"Good enough to get the hell out of here, get back to my life," Lucky said, thinking about the plans he had made with Liz before she left last night.

"Don't push yourself, seriously," Emily said, happy to show concern for someone else for a change. "You don't want to risk coming back."

"Not at all!" Lucky laughed. "I want to get moving, back into the land of the living, you know."

"Or the half-alive, you mean," Emily somberly stated, not bothering to meet Lucky's eyes.

"And the first thing on my to-do list, is getting that great Emily smile back on your face again," Lucky said, interrupting Emily's bad mood. "You guys have been here for me, and I want to be there for you in any way that I can Em – even if you don't need me," he added, in case she was going to try and go there.

"I'll never say I don't need you, Lucky," Emily said carefully. "But I'm fine, really. I'm doing what I need to for myself, and I'll get better in my own way."

She crossed her hands over Lucky's and he immediately noticed she was only wearing her wedding ring. "Em…"

"Hey, Lucky, sorry I didn't come back…hmmm," Liz said, having burst through the door. "Hello." Liz's voice had a cool air to it, and Lucky had never seen her so detached.

"I'm gonna go," Emily said quickly, dropping Lucky's hand and brushing past Liz's accusatory stare.

"Do what you do best," Liz muttered as she past, and turned to face Emily's disbelieving stance. "Yeah, I said it and I don't take it back! You don't respond when people are nice to you, or mean well, or suffer your indignation in silence, so I'm not going to anymore."

"Liz," Lucky said pensively, but Emily shook her head.

"It's ok, Lucky," Emily said, walking back toward Liz boldly. "Liz can't understand that people grieve in their own way, or deal with crisis as they choose. I'm sorry, Liz, everyone can't be so adult, so condescendingly ADULT like you. Some of us just try to make it through the day the way we know how."

"Yeah, by dumping on the wrong people and throwing away the love that surrounds them," Liz barked back. "You're right – you're not an adult. You're not even trying to be the responsible, level-headed person I wish I had been when I was raped." Liz turned away from Emily and Lucky reached out for her hand. She took it and held on tightly, to hold back her hot tears.

Emily took Lucky's show of support for Liz as opposing her, and she shook her head violently at the display. "Both of you go to hell!" She turned on her heel and ran to the door, only to come face to face with Nikolas.

"What about me, Em? I've already been to hell – where do you want me to go?"

* * *

Sam approached the doors of Greystone, exhausted. She knew she looked horrible, by the surprised looks on Marco and Max's faces. She approached the guards quietly, running her fingers through her hair to straighten her appearance. "I just came for Jason's meds, and then I'm heading back to GH," she explained. 

"You sure you're ok, Sam?" Max asked, very concerned. He had seen her this tired after her baby died, and he knew it had been one thing after another with her ever since.

"I'm fine, Max, thank you," Sam said quietly. She always appreciated how Max had Jason's back, how he looked out for everyone in Sonny's family, and how he made her feel like that included her.

"Well, when you do go, you mind taking your agent buddy with you?" Marco piped up as the three of them walked into the foyer. Max elbowed him in the ribs, and Marco punched him in the arm. "I'm just saying, Reese Marshall shouldn't be left in this house, and you know Jason would agree."

"I'll be right back," Sam said, seemingly not acknowledging Marco's assertion. She knew he meant well, but she wasn't in the mood to defend Reese, at the risk of then having to defend herself.

Sam got Jason's medicine from the living room, not realizing Reese was sitting in the corner by the fireplace. "Oh my God, you scared me," Sam said, clutching her chest when she saw Reese get up from the chair. "Is Sonny upstairs?" She looked Reese up and down, taking in the drink in Reese's left hand, before asking her next question. "Did something else happen?"

"No, thankfully not," Reese said, putting down the glass of scotch she made herself after leaving Sonny's room. "I didn't want to leave before someone else got back, but Sonny did wake up while you guys were gone."

"What did he say? What did you say?" Sam asked anxiously.

"I covered, don't worry," Reese said, annoyed that Sam had such little faith in her, "but he was suspicious that Jason, and everyone else would leave me here alone with him."

"I bet," Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "Look, thanks for covering. I mean you can't imagine what's going on at GH."

"How is Michael? What happened to him?" Reese asked, her eyes wide with alarm.

"Alan Quartermaine hit him with his car, and worse yet, he was high on some kind of pills when he did it," Sam relayed the information. "Michael's in surgery, and Alan's in a coma."

"Whose in a coma?" Sonny said from the top of the stairs, causing both women to nearly knock each other over in an effort to appear to be doing nothing more than discussing how cold it would be outside that day.

"Hey, Sonny, how are you feeling?" Sam said, meeting him at the foot of the stairs.

"I'm fine, Sam, really," Sonny replied, deflecting her trepidation. "Are you ok? I mean…"

"I'm fine, I just came to get Jason's medicine," Sam said, looking over to Reese for some help.

"So you said Alan's in a coma right?" Sonny repeated his earlier question, as he walked to the bar for a drink. "Why would Jason be there for that? That is where you're going right?"

"Sonny, you really think you need a drink now? It's near 6am," Reese said, stepping forward.

"You got one," he said, lifting his glass in a mock toast and motioning to Reese's matching glass. "Cheers."

"Well, you know Jason, Sonny," Sam insisted, trying to keep her mind off Sonny being so close to bar ware again, "Emily called, said it was an emergency and he had to go."

"Yeah, Jas –" Sonny started to say, but halted at the sound of his front door bursting open.

"He will see me…oh my goodness," Alexis said, brushing past Sam and Reese to embrace Sonny. Her disheveled appearance was not lost on anyone in the room, and the women looked at Max apprehensively. He shook his head furiously, making a slashing motion across his throat.

"Alexis, isn't early?" Sam shouted, but didn't stop Alexis from speaking.

"I'm so sorry, Sonny. Why aren't you at the hospital with Carly?" Alexis looked down at Sonny's glass. "How could you be drinking when you're son's been hit by a car?"

Alexis met Sonny's clouded eyes astonished, but Sam and Reese didn't dare look his way.

* * *

Ric walked sleepily out of the elevator, right into Durant's chest. "You might want to go home and shower, Durant." 

"And you might want to get here when I call you!" Durant's bloodshot eyes had more fire in his blue irises than usual. " I want Alan Quartermaine prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. You think you can handle that, or should I call someone competent?"

"Ok, Durant, I get that you're upset," Ric fumed, "but don't you dare pull me out of my bed in the middle of the night, about my nephew, just to harass me about my skills as a district attorney! Now I will contact Mac, get the facts, and do my job."

"Right," Durant scoffed, "but let me ask you something. Are you going to do it because it's your job – or to score points with your mobster brother?" He paced away from him, but jumped right back in his face. "So help me, if you don't convict this open and shut case, I'll have your license… and your job."

Durant stalked off, leaving Ric punching the walls. He flipped open his cell, and dialed Mac's number. "Mac…yeah I know what time it is! Sorry, look…I'm at GH, on my way to talk to Steven about forensics for the Quartermaine/Corinthos accident. I need all the information on my desk _before_ business hours." He slammed the phone down on the couch, falling helplessly next to it.

* * *

"Damn it!" Felicia cursed quietly, as she searched for her shoes in the dark. After John called, she had gotten dressed, and plopped back on the couch out of worry and frustration. Before she knew it she was asleep, and no one had woken her up. 

"Turn on the light," Mac called out, flipping the closet switch to the stairs.

"Mac, how could you not wake me up? Bobbie must think I don't care about her at all," Felicia fretted, and finally found her shoe under the couch. Just as she tugged it on her feet, Georgie slowly turned the knob to the front door, and swung it open and shut. Her efforts were to no avail, as Mac's bright red face met her within a minute of the door.

"Don't even think about it, you're grounded!" Mac bellowed, and stomped away from her. "I can't believe this Georgie. Just when your mom and I start to trust you, give you what you want where Dillon is concerned, you break curfew and try sneaking in the house."

"Dad, it's not what you think," Georgie said, and looked at her very sleep deprived sister that had just bound down the stairs at the commotion. "I was with Dillon, but…"

"Now would not be the time to get honest with me," Mac ground out, his jaw hurting from how hard he grit his teeth. "Man, I can't wait until I get my hands on him – you two will be singing in the same key!"

"We've been at the hospital while you've been getting your beauty sleep, MAC!" Georgie spit out irately, trying to get his attention. She instantly regretted that move as her family stared at her in amazement. "It's the truth – Dillon and I were hanging out, _before my curfew_, and he got a call from his mother about Dr. Quartermaine. I've been there ever since, and I don't care if you believe me or not!"

She attempted to run past her parents but Felicia grabbed her by the shoulders. "Mom, I thought you were coming to the hospital."

Felicia knew then that Georgie was telling the truth, but perhaps not the whole truth. "Mac, she's right. I got a call about Alan and Michael and was supposed to be there hours ago," she said weakly, not really happy about siding with her daughter against her former husband.

"That's no excuse, and you know it Georgie," Mac said, but Felicia looked at him hard.

"I will handle this with my daughter," Felicia said, irritated that Mac seemed to be ignoring her.

"Yeah, now you want to," Mac muttered not so lowly, and met Felicia's hurt eyes. "I'm going to take a shower and go to work." He brushed past Maxie, not wanting to meet her approving look anymore than Felicia's incensed one. Maxie shrugged, figuring she'll get the dirt from Georgie later, and headed back upstairs.

Felicia could hardly speak; she was so hurt by Mac's barb. She looked back at her youngest child, but couldn't quite ask her that dreaded question. Georgie looked back at her mom, expecting the worst, but only saw hurt and shame reflecting back at her.

"I do love you, Georgie," Felicia mustered, and hugged her daughter.

"I know, Mom. We all know," Georgie said, wanting desperately to tell her mom the ups and downs of the night.

* * *

Dillon trudged into the Haunted Star and sat down in one of the private booths. He couldn't believe how quickly life shifted. "It's like the stars collectively decided to line up against me tonight." 

"I see your stars, and I raise you a past and the universe," Luke said from behind the bar. He poured his fourth Jack Daniel's and walked over to the booth. "I'd offer, but you know…"

"Not interested, but thanks," Dillon said. "So still not cool with Lucky?"

Luke took a swift swig. "Nope. You and Georgie on the fritz?"

"Nah, we're great, actually," Dillon said thoughtfully. "She's the only good thing I got going right now."

Luke, in his stupor, looked over at Dillon and saw Lucky at that age. The spiky hair, offbeat attitude, pessimism – he had all the makings of teenage angst. "Well, if I've learned anything tonight, young Spielberg, is that the woman is most important. If it's going good, keep it going." He drained the last of his drink and patted Dillon's shoulder.

"So what happened with Skye?" Dillon said before Luke could retreat behind the bar again.

"Reality," Luke said sadly. He walked away, probably to another one of the holding rooms he often occupied. Each walked away thinking about the last thing the women in their lives said.

* * *

"Nikolas," Emily said, but Liz ran to him before she could get anything else out. 

"We are so glad you're home," Liz said in tears.

"Yeah, but don't expect me to get all mushy," Lucky said from his bed, tears flowing all the while.

Nikolas tore his eyes from his wife to run and hug his brother. "Yeah right," he said, choking up himself. "I'm so glad you're alright, man."

"So it was Helena? That's what got you free," Liz said, wrapping her arm around Nik's rather thinning waist.

"Yep, and she's next on my list to visit," he answered, hugging Liz closed to him with one arm, his hand still gripping Lucky's.

The three of them looked around to Emily, who stood motionless at the sight she no longer felt a part of. She walked out of the room without a word, and Liz just shook her head as Nikolas followed her.

Nikolas never called out to Emily; he knew it would be no use. She was too far-gone from him, and as he was released he decided to let her find her own way back to him. He saw her stop and realized she led him right where he needed to go.

Emily walked past Helena's door to the window, staring at her nemesis lying peacefully in a hospital bed. She couldn't even conjure up tears, but she felt deep down in her gut that she would never sleep that peacefully again. Emily looked back at Nikolas, who stepped through the door and shut it behind him.

"Wake up, Grandmother," Nikolas called out. When Helena stirred only slightly, Nikolas rushed to her bedside and shook her violently. "I said, wake up!"

"Oh, oh!" Helena coughed and shook, only to realize she had been strapped to the bed. "Nikolas, your demand for attention must be refined. I admit I was a fool to let Stefan have such responsibility, but really – oh!"

Nikolas put his hands around her throat. "Don't speak his name! Don't speak period," He said letting go and ignoring her gasps. "The nurses won't come for you, Helena. You know, I've already been convicted of killing you…you do know what that means, don't you?"

"Nikolas, surely you wouldn't gain any satisfaction from ending my existence this way," Helena scoffed, indignant. "At least pretend to be a Cassadine, enjoy the pleasure of gaining victory over your enemy nobly."

"Well you have yourself to blame for that, Grandmother," Nikolas said solemnly. "Not Stefan, not Luke, not Emily." He walked toward her bed, turning on the light just above it.

"I'm not noble, I'm not even me, anymore," he said, letting the tears form openly, "because I'm…not…whole anymore. And you do this to me," Nikolas admitted, and Helena looked devastated at him. "YOU, do you get that? You've won, and you have the nerve to look at me like you're SORRY!" He shouted in her face and jerked off the side of the bed.

"Nikolas, you know she doesn't mean that much," Helena pleaded. "You are still the heart of the Cassadines, and you will be over…"

"It doesn't matter," Nikolas said, staring right into Emily's conflicted eyes. "You've been so wrong before Grandmother, and you're wrong now. I don't have…a heart…left," Nikolas gasped between tears. He broke his gaze at Emily, who began crying to, to look at his grandmother one last time.

He walked back to her, kissing her on the forehead forcefully, and leaned closer to her ear. "I've become **you**. I'm the Cassadine you always hoped for, Helena, and I will deal with my enemies as such."

His frigid voice made Helena's blood run cold. "Nikolas…"

"You're first on my list," he said definitively, pushing himself off the bed. He looked first to the tears he spilled on her pillow and cheek, not believing she had any of her own, then to the window, but Emily was already gone. Nikolas walked out quickly, and Helena reached out in vain from her restraints, struggling between thinking of herself and her beloved lost grandson.

* * *

Skye gripped the box close to her chest, but it didn't stop her heart from pounding. She stopped at the bench in the park, and looked over to see a homeless man sleeping near the trash can. 

"Oh, Luke," she shook her head, but no tears come down. She had only heard the phrase "all cried out" in a cheesy R&B song she accidentally flipped to after the millionth boyfriend broke her heart, but she finally felt it. Her eyes weren't dry – she just didn't have anything left. She wondered if it was resilience or bullheaded pride, but setting that box down she didn't care. She just knew it was over.

Skye could see the sun peaking through the dark clouds, but the sky was a strange shade of red instead of its normal purplish pink. Suddenly a pair of hands came from behind Skye, rubbing her shoulders sympathetically. "Did you miss me, sis?"

Upon hearing AJ's calm and cocky voice, Skye balled her fist in shock and swng around with all her might.

* * *

Reese stood behind Sonny in the elevator, her hand itching to grab her gun. She looked over at Sam, who hadn't stopped glaring at Alexis. 

"Your ability to be callous and cruel amazes me," Sam whispered in Alexis' face as she stepped over to Sonny. She tried to put her hand on his arm but he jerked it away without looking at her. "Sonny, you know why," she appealed but gave up.

She stepped back to Reese, who nodded at her but stayed silent. Sonny continued to look at the numbers lighting up above him. His skin felt clammy and dirty, but he could feel the stubble seeping through around his chin without touching his face. His heart seemed to beat Michael's name, and he felt even then that Alexis was standing there waiting for his claustrophobia to kick in so she could use it against him.

The elevator chimed, and Sonny ran out of the elevator before he could scream at them to stop looking at him, and knocked into a wall as he turned down the right corridor toward surgery.

Steven stood in front of Carly, Courtney, Jason, Monica, Bobbie and Durant. "He pulled through the surgery." Carly grabbed Steven and held him fiercely. Her grip loosened immediately, and Jason's eyes closed lamentably as Sonny came tearing into the waiting room, followed by Sam, Reese and Alexis.

"How could you do this to me?" Sonny ground out, looking dead into Jason's eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Not sure if I have to put this every time, but here's the disclaimer - I only own one character in this story - Cianna, Lucas' love interest. The ideas for the direction of the storylines are mine, the rest of the characters are property of ABC and GH.

Any-who ;) thanks for the continued support and reviews! Also, the final sequence of scenes is montage-like...they play off each other. ENJOY!

Chapter 15

Edward smiled politely at Lois and Brook as they left Alan's room. He sat at the stool by his son's beside and seized his hand forcefully.

"You know, I rushed home to explain what happened – to sugarcoat your latest disaster to your mother. I ran up the stairs, and I couldn't even get her name out before..." Edward stopped, refusing to get choked up. "I haven't been great to you, but you know how I am. I refuse to lose...and, and I have lost enough family to last me a lifetime."

Emily burst in her father's private room, ready to confess everything she'd been feeling lately. She was taken aback at seeing her grandfather, but after a moment she realized it was for the best.

"Emily? Hello?" Edward repeated, trying to get her attention again. He was worried that something in the room had reminded her of that night, because he couldn't think of another reason for her to zone out like she had.

"Sorry, Grandfather," Emily shook herself back into reality. She walked past him to her father's bedside. "I hate what he's done, to me...to Michael, but I don't want anything to happen to him."

Edward walked up behind her, placing a hand on her should but she jumped away. "I'm sorry, Emily. I didn't..." For the first time, Edward began to rethink his offer to help Emily in _her_ way.

"It's fine, Grandfather – I'm fine," Emily asserted again. "We have more important things to worry about. I meant what I said – I don't want anything to happen to him because of this...incident. You and I need to start thinking damage control."

* * *

Upon hearing AJ's calm and cocky voice, Skye balled her fist in shock and swung around with all her might. "I don't believe **you**!" Skye jerked AJ up from the ground and held him close to her. "What the hell, AJ? I thought you were dead!" 

AJ returned her hug gingerly, and separated to straighten his hair and rub his face. "Well that wasn't the welcome I was expecting but I'll take what I can get." He knew in that moment that full disclosure wasn't an option anymore.

"AJ, what have you gotten into? How did you fake your death? Alan identified your body – we had a memorial service," Skye rambled on and on. She walked over and touched his face where she had slugged him. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"I know, I'm sorry," AJ said, caressing her hand next to his face. "I had to do it, Skye. I had plan but it all started to fall apart, so I needed to disappear."

"Yeah, did your plan involve setting Courtney up for your murder?" Skye said, dropping her hands at her side. "Why come back now – she hasn't even been charged." Her sarcastic responses made AJ take a step back.

"Well, yeah – that was just a bonus," AJ pleaded as Skye threw her hands up and turned away from him. "Look, I had some good and bad business deals going while I was hiding out, and the last bad one could cost me everything. I need your help Skye."

"What do you mean by that, AJ?" Skye wasn't entirely thrilled at how AJ had deceived her, but she was grateful he was back in her life – especially now.

"I more than quadrupled the money I took from ELQ, and I made an investment that was supposed to reap ultimate benefits. However, my partner met with an untimely demise, and now I could be left holding the bag." AJ said, looking away from his sister and friend. He knew his eyes always gave away his motives, and Skye could read him too well. "Look, I just need to reposition my funds somewhere else, cover my tracks."

Skye looked at him suspiciously. "AJ, you're not telling me something. What is it? I can't help you unless I know what I'm getting into."

"You never had to before," AJ said, finally looking at Skye. "C'mon, sis, help me. You know you're the only one I can trust...and I'm willing to pay."

* * *

Rachel sat in the chapel, staring at the lit candles. She had never been a religious person, and lost what little faith she had after she had to give up medicine. She had seen miracles happen in the hospital she had worked in with Steven, but it only took one tragedy for her to lose everything. 

"It's not fair," she said aloud, thankful that she was alone.

"You're not one to complain about fairness," Jax called out from the entrance, causing Rachel to leap from the pew. "First, you try to blackmail my fiancée, you lie to me about why you're really in Port Charles, and then you pulled some cheesy stunt with your blouse in the ER!"

His voice raised an octave with each of Rachel's indiscretions, and she looked at him insolently. "Fine, I did everything you said – except for the last part. Like I told Courtney, it's not what you think." She walked toward Jax, but he backed away. "I was running to catch up with you and stopped when my purse fell. When I got up, my blouse got caught on a medicine cart and ripped. You and I both know nothing happened, so why are you mad at me that Courtney didn't give you a chance to explain?"

"Because it's your fault!" Jax exclaimed. "You intruded into our lives, with your hair-brained schemes with AJ, just to hurt Courtney and drive us apart."

"Were you not listening to me? I didn't do this to hurt Courtney," Rachel said, her voice calm and collected. "I wanted Steven gone, and AJ promised that it could work. I didn't know anything about her – other than what AJ told me. He said she was just as cold and ruthless as her mobster brother and she would do whatever it took to marry you!"

"Well, AJ was wrong," Jax asserted painfully. "Courtney is a kind, gentle woman with an incredible heart. She's nothing like Sonny Corinthos."

"And I know that now, Jax," Rachel said, cutting him off. "She went to Alcazar to get me to back off, because she couldn't do what I wanted. I've been trying to convince AJ ever since to come home and just handle his revenge in person…"

"I know, I heard you," Jax said, sneered at Rachel's shocked look. "You honestly don't think you're the only person that can be sneaky around here, do you? And for the record, I told Courtney everything I overheard."

Rachel sighed, knowing she had led AJ into a trap. "Well, I guess there'll be someone to share the heat then. But I have a question for you, Jax," Rachel said, as Jax began to exit, "did it win you any points with Courtney? Did she believe you – or did she toss you away again?"

Jax couldn't face Rachel's correct assumptions, and walked off to plead his case with Courtney again.

* * *

Steven stood in front of Carly, Courtney, Jason, Monica, Bobbie and Durant. "He pulled through the surgery." Carly grabbed Steven and held him fiercely. Her grip loosened immediately, and Jason's eyes closed lamentably as Sonny came tearing into the waiting room, followed by Sam, Reese and Alexis. 

"How could you do this to me?" Sonny ground out, looking dead into Jason's eyes. Sonny walked right past everyone, directly to Jason. "I expect this from everyone else, but not you." His voice shook, as much as his hands when he spoke to Jason.

Carly stepped in front of Jason. "Sonny can you just listen to what Steven has to say? Michael just pulled through surgery."

"That's right," Steven said, never taking his eyes off Sonny's unkempt appearance and wild eyes. "His femoral artery was not compromised, so he really dodged a bullet there...um...I mean he was lucky." He cleared his throat before he continued. "Repairing the damage done to his leg was relatively simple and he will have to go through extensive physical therapy."

Carly turned her back to Sonny and her family, pulling Steven closer. "What about the brain injury?"

"There was a WHAT?" Sonny shouted through his teeth. He spun around to face Jason, who maintained an unshakable stare.

"We were able to reduce the swelling, but we're not sure yet the extent of the damage," Steven admitted. "The area that was affected, the left temporal cortical region, can go either way."

"When will you know?" Jason finally spoke, looking only at the doctor.

"We'll keep him here for at least a week, monitoring everything we possibly can," Steven said.

"I want my son to have the best care this hospital can give, Doctor," Sonny addressed Steven, breaking the swirl of thoughts in his mind. "What if something else happens, something you didn't catch the first time?"

"We won't do anything invasive unless there's an absolute necessity," Steven spoke matter-of-factly. "I'm going to go back in there and get ready to move him to a private post-op room."

Carly grabbed Steven's arm. "When can I see him?"

"I'll let you know as soon as possible, but, um," Steven said, eyeing Sonny very closely, "Michael shouldn't be disturbed." He walked off without looking at Carly again.

Carly turned to hug Sonny, but he waved her off. "Don't touch me! You were at my home, you knew my son was hurt, and you didn't tell me! None of you told me!" He spun from Carly's direction to Sam and Reese's and settled on Jason. "What the hell were you thinking, huh, Jason?"

"Maybe they're finally wising up that you're unfit to be Michael's – hell, anybody's father," Durant chimed in.

"Shut the hell up, Durant," Bobbie said, pushing him away from the scene. Monica followed her, only because she wanted to discuss Sonny's outburst without facing his accusatory rants.

Jason walked toward Sonny carefully. "I was thinking that you had been through enough tonight," he said softly. "Sonny, you were asleep when we got the call, and after everything..."

Sonny pushed Jason back from him. "THAT'S NO EXCUSE! You know better than anyone to keep me from my children! I had to hear about this from _her_!" Sonny said, pointing at Alexis with steely eyes. He slammed his hand against the wall, causing Sam to jump back into Reese and it drew his attention to them. "You lied to me."

"Sonny, we weren't sure you could handle it," Sam said. "We just wanted you to rest. We were going to tell you."

"When? When my son's body was in the morgue – is that when you were going to tell me!" Sonny shouted in her face, and Jason grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around. Just as Sonny reached back to hit Jason, Courtney stepped in front of him.

"Stop it, now! Don't talk about Michael like he's dead, Sonny – what's wrong with you?" Courtney could feel her misplaced anger channeling in her voice. "His mother, the mother of your children, is standing right there. Can you for once stop your tirades and support her?"

"Like you? I should follow your example of how to support family? You don't know the FIRST thing about family – or children!" Sonny knew adding that last part was a dagger through Courtney's heart, but he could care less. He directed his attention back at Jason. "I thought I could count on you...to not ever betray me."

"I didn't betray anything, Sonny!" Jason looked exasperatedly at his friend. "I came here, I told Michael you loved him and that you'd be waiting for him when he came out. Isn't that what you want?"

Sonny shook his head in agreement, though his anger was nowhere near subsiding. "Just don't, don't ever lie to me about my children again, Jason. I expect it from her," he said, pointing to Carly, "but I won't take it from you."

Carly's tears had been non-stop since Sonny began screaming at them, but upon his last words she held her breath and stared at him in disbelief. She ran off in the direction of her mother and father, knocking into the back of Sonny and shoving Jason's free arm away.

* * *

Ric came to Alexis' side throughout the entire scene, holding her hand when Sonny had focused his wrath at her for that split second. They watched in incredulity as Sonny turned on each one of his family members, but when Carly ran off Alexis pulled her husband away. 

"I don't believe what I just saw," she said, looking intently at Ric. "I mean I knew he had breakdowns, but I've never witnessed them first hand like that."

"We don't know that we just did, Alexis," Ric said, wary of what she was thinking. "But do you mind telling me how you ended up being the one to tell him about Michael?"

"I went over there to see if there was anything I could do," Alexis said defensively. "I found him looking God awful and drinking a scotch at 6:30 in the morning. It's a good thing I didn't bring Kristina with me." Alexis sighed. "He always used to be so good at concealing his behavior...I'm just shocked that he's making this so easy."

Ric cocked his head to the side. "Making what so easy, Alexis?" He felt his gut twist into yet another knot.

"Ric, after the behavior he just displayed – in front of witnesses, mind you – it is inconceivable that he would think children are safe around him. Kristina shouldn't be subjected to his 'moods' or whatever the hell it may be," Alexis asserted, but then looked at Ric in surprise, catching the disgust on his face. "I'm a little concerned that I would even have to state the obvious."

"Alexis, we were just in court over Kristina not 3 months ago, and you want to fight him again?" Ric shook his head. "You're supposed to be avoiding stress, focusing on our family, which includes the child you're carrying, not starting battles you can't win."

"Ric now is not the time to take your brother's side," Alexis said calmly, though she was furious. "She was kidnapped from his home, that compound he calls a home, and could have very well been killed by a sociopath out for revenge..."

"Revenge on all three of us," Ric reminded her. "Or did you not read the note Faith left for you too?"

"Faith Roscoe would not have been in our lives at all if it were not for Sonny's illegal activities and presence in Port Charles," Alexis continued as if she had never been interrupted, "and my daughter has already been through enough due to the erratic behavior of criminals."

"Well, _your_ daughter also wouldn't have been in our lives at all if not for Sonny's alleged illegal activities and presence in Port Charles, either," Ric defended. "And if you go into court, you're going to push Sonny until he throws everything at you – and me. FYI, Alexis, you're the one with an actual record for murder and mental instability."

"So is half the town, but we're not threatened every day by car bombs and...you're supposed to be on my side," Alexis declared. "Weren't you the one reminding him of the 'hell, high water, or machine gun fire'? You're the district attorney, not Sonny's lawyer."

"I'm also your husband, the uncle and stepfather of your daughter, and the father to the child you're carrying," Ric expressed emphatically, his hands on his hips. "And I am Sonny's brother, whether he likes to admit it or not. All I'm saying is...wait, Alexis, please. Think about our family – all of us – before you decide to antagonize Sonny again. You saw it for yourself, he's going through enough." Ric met his wife's apathetic stare, and wondered how he missed that familiar look, a look he perfected when it came to Sonny, in her eyes. He threw his hands at his side and turned to walk away, right into Sonny, coldly staring at his wife.

* * *

Lorenzo walked through the hospital cafeteria with the poor excuse for coffee from the machine, and sat down exhausted at on of the tables. He had walked away from love for a second time, and cut him deeply. Carly wanted him to stay, but only on her terms and he couldn't subject himself to being backburner whenever she reached for Sonny again. 

"Mind if I sit?" Diego's tired voice interrupted Lorenzo's thoughts.

"By all means," Lorenzo said, genuinely happy to see his son approach him. He hadn't talked to him in a while, but giving Diego his space made Lorenzo long for the closeness he had with Sage even more. "Why are you here so early – if you don't mind me asking?"

"I went home to shower and change, but I promised Brook I'd meet her back here this morning," Diego offered. "She's really broken up about her uncle. What about you?"

"I'm here because...actually, that's a great question," Lorenzo said mildly, drinking more coffee. "I was going to say I was here in case Carly needed me, but I know she doesn't."

"Since when? She's always calling you or you're always with her when I see you," Diego said quickly.

"Well, there's a not-so-fine line between need and love," Lorenzo lamented, "and I happen to be on the other side."

Diego thought about Brook and Lucas holding hands last night, but shook his head. "Maybe it's not such a fine line. Besides, love, hate, need or whatever, if you're taking a step back to make her prove her feelings, you could lose her anyway."

Lorenzo looked up from his cup smiling. "Now I know how you've made it all these years. I'm not sure you need a dad."

"I wouldn't say that," Diego said thoughtfully, and went to get his own coffee.

* * *

"Brookie, are you ready?" Lois' called out to her daughter, who had disappeared with Cook over 20 minutes ago. 

"Yeah, Ma," Brook emerged with a covered plate and a thermos. "Cook wanted the family to have the blueberry muffins she makes in the morning, and some decent coffee."

"Yeah, we'll all need it today," Lois responded. "Your dad called – said he'll be back at the hospital in a few hours."

"I'm just glad he took a break. You know, Ma, he's going to run on empty until everything's alright again," Brook worried aloud. "I'm glad Maria got him to leave for a while."

"What?" Lois had only been half listening to Brook, but turned swiftly at the mention of Diego's mother.

"Yeah, I saw them near the nurses' station on the same floor as Uncle Alan, right before we left," Brook said nonchalantly. She had been unnerved by it at first but was happy to see her dad smile and relax a little. "Didn't you them?"

"No, I didn't," Lois answered coolly, throwing her coat over her arm. "Are you ready to go yet?" She snapped louder than she intended, and Brook just glanced at her as she put her coat on.

"Can you possibly try to keep the shrilling down?" Tracy bellowed as she marched down the stairs. She looked over at the plate Brook had in her hands, and scoffed. "Sneaking out food? Really, when I call you gutter..."

Brook stepped in Tracy's face. "Enough! Look, you can hurt all you want over Uncle Alan, or even Michael, but don't get in my ma's face and don't even think about calling her names!" She advanced a little more until they met breath to breath.

Tracy looked as hard as she possibly could at Brook. "Well, you're the perfect blend of Quartermaine and Cerullo, I guess. Incredibly insolent and brazen." She patted Brook on the shoulder and headed back up to her room.

"Was that a compliment?" Brook glanced back at her mother.

"As close as you'll ever get," Lois said, feeling a wave of sadness for her former mother-in-law. "Let's get going." They walked out with the food somberly.

* * *

Edward and Emily stood in the corner of Alan's room, in case he woke up. "I don't know how much is going on, but you know they'll do an investigation. If Dad wakes up..." 

"When he wakes up," Edward affirmed, still looking at the ground.

"Right, when he wakes up, we have to makes sure no one can come after him for what he did," Emily said. "The best way to do that is...ELQ."

"Emily, I know you haven't ever really been involved in the family's business, but you do know that ELQ is in the dumps right now. Thanks to AJ – who's alive, by the way – we're near financial ruin."

"AJ's alive?" Emily looked at the aging man puzzled. "Never mind – Grandfather, it works in out favor. We find AJ, we get ELQ's capital back and we use it to take care of Alan."

Edward noticed she used his first name, but decided silently against correcting her. "Emily, I appreciate you wanting to help your father, but you have yourself to worry about."

"Grandfather," Emily's voice warned, "you promised..."

"And I'm keeping my promise, Emily," Edward stopped her. "I just meant that you have your studies to worry about, classes and such. I don't know much about medical degrees but they're not easy to come by." He walked closer to Alan's bed, looking at his son in admiration. "I wish I had told him that more."

Emily sighed. He would be the first to know. "Well, Grandfather, you won't have to tell me...I'm not finishing school. I want to help with ELQ."

"WHAT?" Edward and Monica exclaimed at the same time, Monica near screaming from the doorway. "Emily, you can't mean that," Monica cried, not caring if she woke up the whole wing.

"Grandfather, I'll speak to you later," Emily said stiffly, ignoring her. "I'm going to check on Michael."

Emily tried to step around Monica, but her mother blocked her. "Emily, I just came from there. Michael made it through surgery, finally." Edward sighed and Monica nodded. "Emily, please, don't do this to spite us."

"I'm not doing anything to you, Monica," Emily said, emphasizing her mother's first name. She walked around her, feeling her heart constrict even more and a shiver ran through it. Emily clutched her chest, but never looked back. She had some packing to do.

* * *

Felicia, Maxie and Georgie came out of the elevator on the floor and turned the corridor toward the surgery waiting room. Maxie yanked her sister's arm to pull her behind their mother. "So are you ever going to tell me what happened last night?" She whispered, and checked again to make sure Felicia was far enough ahead of them. 

"You heard what I said before," Georgie said, stopping them in the corridor. "I was here last night when Dillon got a call about Dr. Quartermaine."

"Yeah, but what were you doing before? You said you guys were hanging out, but I know when something's different with my little sister," Maxie said, raising one eyebrow thoughtfully.

Georgie blushed deeply, but wasn't sure if she should confide in her sister. They hadn't really been in each other's sphere since Georgie started dating Dillon, so she wasn't sure how Maxie felt about him. "We were hanging out, at the Haunted Star, like we always do. That's it," Georgie said carefully, and started to walk again.

"Mmmm, alright!" Maxie said cheerily as they turned the corner to see a less than pleasant scene. Their mother was talking quietly with Bobbie, while Courtney and Sam sat in the corner. They were eyeing Sonny and Jason's heated discussion, and Carly was nowhere to be found.

"Is everything alright?" Georgie asked, still looking around for Dillon as she approached her mother and her friend.

"It's just been a long night," Bobbie said warily. "But Michael's fine, thank goodness. He pulled through surgery and we're waiting for him to be moved."

"I'm glad to hear it," Maxie offered. "Michael seems like such a nice kid."

"Yeah, but hey, you look like you need some rest," Felicia interjected, looking around for someone herself. "Have you been here alone with Carly and everyone all night?"

Bobbie sat down with Felicia and sighed. "Mostly, I guess. So much happened in the ER, and then we were just here, waiting." She leaned her head back against the wall and sighed. "Thank God I got John to leave."

"What? Why?" Felicia questioned, a little too excitedly. Bobbie shot her an awkward look, and Felicia quickly checked her tone. "I mean, he should be here for Carly, too."

"Yeah, right," Bobbie snapped. She didn't have to wonder anymore how Felicia knew about what happened or why she was looking around so much. "All John Durant cared about was using this as another opportunity to make a dig at Sonny about not protecting Michael. I wish, for once, he could be the man I lo –" Bobbie cut off and looked away to compose herself. "I have to go get Carly."

She rushed off without saying good bye, and Felicia looked after her friend, wondering how much she was willing to hurt her.

* * *

Mac stood languidly by the hub of the surgical floor, waiting for Ric. He replayed the morning's events at home in his mind. He was still furious with Georgie, but even more so at Felicia. She brushed in and out of his life so many times, leaving her daughters behind in his care, but he never felt like he had any control in their relationship. She could pick up the reigns or drop them at any time. Thinking about the past few years, his place in her life – his life period – just made his head throb. 

He put his head down and rubbed his temples, not bothering to sit up as he heard Alexis and Ric approach. "Mac, what do you have?" Ric said stiffly, trying his best not to glare at his wife's eager face. They had managed to walk away from Sonny without incident, but he knew it wouldn't be the end of it if Alexis had her way.

"Well, seems open and shut really," Mac said, standing up. "Steven did a full forensics work up on the scene, and found 3 pills on the floor of the passenger's side. Alan's car jumped the curb at what appears to be three times the speed limit for that area, plowed into Michael and then veered into a tree."

"Why were the children even at the park at that time of night?" Alexis interrupted, and Ric glared openly at her.

Mac noticed. "Alexis, this is actually a police matter. Ric, I'd appreciate handling it, especially with such circumstances, privately as well as thoroughly," he added for Alexis' benefit.

"I couldn't agree more," Ric stated confidently, turning to his wife. "Maybe you should _rest_ for a while, Alexis." He turned away from her and muttered, "God knows you've done enough for tonight."

"Excuse me?" Alexis walked around to face her husband. "I'm sorry that my need to protect my daughter from a maniac offends your newfound loyalties so much, but I'll do what I have to do." She walked toward the elevator briskly, but turned back to Ric. "With or without you."

Ric sighed as she stepped on the elevator. Mac looked at him thoughtfully. "So do you think Sonny will actually try to go after Alan for hitting his son?"

"I don't know what Sonny's going to do, Mac," Ric said, sitting down withdrawn. "I don't know what I'm going to do. Durant's now gunning for Alan and Sonny, so my job has become catch the criminals, baby-sit the feds, and watch my marriage go up in flames." Ric looked down at his empty wedding finger, knowing he wasn't just back at square one – he was more alone and conflicted than before he hit Port Charles.

* * *

Reese came back with coffee for her, Sam and Courtney, only to find them staring at Jason and Sonny helplessly. "Here," she said softly. 

"Thanks," Sam said, her hands shaking as she reached for the cup. That was twice that Sonny had come an inch away from her face menacingly, and she didn't know what to do about it.

"Hey, Sam," Courtney began, after nodding appreciatively at Reese, "don't take it personally. Sonny, I mean. You have to learn live with his 'moods' or whatever, but he didn't mean to yell at you." Courtney looked down, knowing that the same didn't apply to her. He had definitely meant to hurt her.

"What about you?" Sam bit her lip. "He had to have known what he said... It was out of line, Courtney."

"Yeah, it was," Courtney said, looking at Sam pensively. "Sometimes, I wonder what it would have been like to never know he was my brother. Then he could never hurt me."

"I think it would have hurt anyway," Sam said gently. "You're very, um, sensitive when it comes to people. I mean how could you not be? You run a foundation for kids and everything. But can I say something?" Sam looked at her attentively, and Courtney eyed her suspiciously. "Jax is pretty sensitive, too. Maybe that's why he loves you so much."

The women sat in silence, each for their own reasons, and focused their attention back on the escalating argument before them.

* * *

"Sonny," Jason said, forcefully, pulling at Sonny's arm like he was child. Sonny jerked away but didn't attempt to hit him again. "You have no right to go off on Sam or Carly like that!" 

"Don't talk to me about rights!" Sonny practically spat in his face. "I'm Michael's father! I should have been here... I should have known he was hurt!" Sonny could feel the shaking in his hands again, a cool sensation running up and down his spine. He stepped closer to Jason. "Since when do you make decisions without me? Since when do you take Carly or Sam's word over mine?"

"This isn't business, Sonny – it's about our family!" Jason yelled back.

"MY FAMILY!" Sonny shouted just as loud. "You are my family, Jason. You are my brother, and you expect me to stand here and watch Ric defend me to Alexis while you try to shut me out? The whole world feels turned on its ear...what am I supposed to think?"

Jason felt unexpected tears behind his eyes. "Don't question my loyalty to you, or our family. I am your brother," he said, his voice cut off. "I have done anything to defend you, to protect you...and Carly, and Michael and Morgan." He stepped back, but only to place his hand on Sonny's shoulder. "I'd give my life to save you from yourself yesterday, you know that. I'm just trying to hold it all together, Sonny."

Sonny felt the weight of Jason's arm on his shoulder, and stared right into his eyes. He saw the anguish and burden, and the guilt, he felt reflecting in Jason's clear blue eyes. He pulled Jason's hand down and they shook firmly, both men composing themselves under Reese, Sam and Courtney's watchful eyes.

* * *

Carly went to the cafeteria. She refused to cry, and told Durant she just wanted some junk food. She looked through the machines and then at her watch. "7:00am...good as time as any for a Snickers," she mumbled and put the coins in the machine. She bent down and got the candy out. She spied Lorenzo, sitting with Diego, and felt a rush flow over her body. She wanted to run to him so badly, but she stayed back behind a pillar and watched. 

"So what makes you say that?" Lorenzo said, replying to his son's muttered comment.

"It's just that...ok, you just said you walked away from Carly right?" Diego began to plead his case.

"Right, and as I recall, you were telling me to rethink my actions," Lorenzo commented, giving up on drinking the sludge in his cup.

"Yeah, if you were doing it for the wrong reasons, but what if you're right? What if you walk away because you know that the girl could want someone else someday?" Diego said, hoping not to sound too whiny.

"I take it this is not a hypothetical," Lorenzo said, leaning closer to the table. "So, you're thinking about walking away from Brook because...you think she might leave you?"

"I saw her with Lucas last night in the ER," Diego confessed. "They had something going before and then she was all into me all of a sudden. What if she decides she's into him again?"

"Ah, but will you be content to shelter yourself away from love because of the 'what ifs'?" Lorenzo asked. "You can give up now, but that would be pushing her right back into Lucas' or whoever's arms. And what about you – would you want Brook to give up if the shoe was on the other foot?"

Diego's mind flashed to the girl coming out of the ER. He had hoped it wasn't Cianna, but he knew the gold flecks at the end of her hair, her favorite bandana. It was her. "But I wouldn't leave Brook – she's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Then don't sell yourself short," Lorenzo said resolutely. "Maybe you should start thinking of yourself as the best thing that ever happened to her, too. That's what makes it work, Diego – when two people know they are the best for each other, and they give in to it completely."

"So what are you doing with Carly?" Diego commented. "Are you backing away because of what ifs?"

"No," Lorenzo stared into the murky liquid before him, before meeting Diego's purposeful glance. "I know the difference. I had, a long time ago, what I just described to you – the best. I gave into it completely and it filled my heart more than I ever imagined." He cleared his throat to shake the image of Sophie smiling at him beneath the stars. "I thought I had it again, but I didn't. I've been trying to love in spite of the 'what ifs,' and I got my answer."

Carly felt her heart break in another million pieces, hearing Lorenzo finally say it was over. She watched them walk away, but couldn't believe he'd given up on loving her. A cold, lonely feeling crept over her body, giving her goose bumps as she made her way back to her son.

* * *

Emily pushed the heavy wooden doors to Wyndamere open roughly. She approached Mrs. Lansbury and told her to get all the servants together to have her things packed. 

"Well, Mrs. Cassadine, as you wish," Mrs. Lansbury said sadly. "It'll be so lonely again, with the both of you gone."

Emily reached out and stopped the genteel old woman. "Mr. Cassadine has been released, Mrs. Lansbury. He'll be home soon enough."

"He was already here, dear," she replied sadly, "and gone again. He said he left you a note in the sitting area. I'll be back momentarily with your things, Mrs. Cassadine." Mrs. Lansbury walked off, but turned to see Emily still standing there, shocked. She knew something terrible had happened, from Emily's appearance and dreadful moods of late, but she did hope for better days for the young couple. "So in love, yet so miserable," she commented to herself as she retreated up the stairs.

Emily went into the sitting room, absolutely numb. She saw the folded note, her name in his beautiful penmanship, on the desk next to their picture. She picked it up to find her engagement ring just underneath. Emily couldn't bear to pick it up, and instead, eased her wedding ring off and placed it on top.

She walked to the couch and sat down, staring at her name on the paper. She could tell he had written it lovingly, the way each letter had been written, because he normally scribbled everything like it was his signature. The edges of the paper had wilted, no doubt from his tears. She opened it and read it slowly, his voice echoing in her head.

_Dear Emily,_

_God, it pains me to think of this as goodbye. I've dreamed, every night, of coming home to you, to this room and never leaving. Everything I look at has your smile on it, and everything I touch is like acid compared to your beautiful skin. I wish I had more than these objects to remind me of what we've shared – I wish I had you. I can look at the fireplace, the couch, and I know you would retell all of our experiences here with so much more life and love than I could muster in a thousand lifetimes._

_But I know that all of this just brings you pain now. You've sacrificed everything for me, and I've hurt you more in prison than out. I won't add to your pain, not another single second, because it would be breaking my own heart as well. I'm still with you, Emily, heart and soul, as you are with me. No matter how much I wish for the past, or pray for the future, I know there isn't one without you – healthy, strong, and full of life and happiness. That's all I'll ever want for you, and my heart breaks over and over again to know that I had a hand in taking it away. Find it again, Emily. Do whatever you want, as long as you're well, and always know that I'm somewhere, loving you just as you are._

_All my love, heart and soul – forever,_

_Nikolas_

Emily clutched the closest pillow and cried harder than she felt she had the strength to do. A half hour later, Emily still clutched the pillow and Mrs. Lansbury announced her things were ready. Emily, still crying, took the pillow with her. It smelled like him.

* * *

"I don't want your money, AJ," Skye said, pushing herself away from him. "I want you to take back the past few weeks. Hell – last night would be a great start." She looked at him cynically. "Alan drove high and plowed into Michael, he was so grief-stricken, AJ!" 

"I know, none of this was supposed to happen!" AJ exclaimed. "Look, an opportunity came to me, unexpectedly, and it benefited you too..." He stopped before he divulged the intricacies of his plan.

"What? My life has been one hell after another since you took off," Skye lamented. "I was framed for murder, and had to get into bed with that sociopath, Faith, to get out, only to have her kidnap Kristina...oh..my..AJ," her voice warned. "Tell me you didn't!"

* * *

Courtney looked away from the women. Reese hadn't said a word, but they both sipped their coffee, hesitant about her response. "I just want to figure out what Rachel meant by the stuff she said in the ER." 

Reese perked up. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"She claimed AJ's alive and well, that she was blackmailing me for nothing," Courtney replied angrily. "But she said he wanted revenge on all fronts, and that he was going to lay low and wait for his other partner in crime."

"Strange wording, but I don't see how it means anything," Sam said casually. "Besides, Jax overheard Rachel on the phone, supposedly with AJ. He said she convinced him to come home."

"Ok, but I could see where what he said is troubling," Reese said, setting down her cup. "AJ hated you, Courtney, and he stole all the money from his family's company, so who else is there?"

* * *

"Skye, wait, I didn't set you up, did I?" AJ said, feeling her turn on him. 

"You were in on the kidnapping? AJ, what could you possibly want with Kristina? I loved that little girl more than anything – don't!" Skye backed away from AJ's outstretched arms. "Don't tell me you did this to give her back to me?"

"No, I wasn't trying to hurt Kristina, I swear it!" AJ pleaded with his eyes. "You set Faith loose and I found her alright! We had something in common..."

* * *

"Sonny, Jason and Carly," Sam said, still drinking her coffee. "Jason said AJ hated them, too, for taking Michael away from him." 

Courtney's eyes widened and she gripped the arm of her chair. "Carly thinks the only thing AJ ever wanted was power and ELQ, but Bobbie said AJ wanted Michael too."

Sonny and Jason approached the women, wondering why they all had their heads together. "What are you guys talking about?"

* * *

"What are you talking about AJ?" Skye questioned suspiciously. She wanted no more to do with that kidnapping investigation than she had already. 

"I wanted to take from Sonny, Carly, and Jason what they took from me," AJ said, not an ounce of regret in his voice.

* * *

"We're trying to figure out what Rachel said about AJ," Sam offered, and Reese looked up at Sonny's confused expression. 

"We already know – AJ wanted revenge on everyone that he thinks hurt him," Jason replied casually, uninterested in figuring out the workings of his twisted brother's mind.

"But that doesn't just stop with revenge on Courtney and the Quartermaines," Reese said. "What about you two and Carly?"

"You said he hated you guys just as much, if not more than Courtney," Sam said, standing in front of Jason. "He wanted Courtney's freedom, the Quartermaines money...what would he want from you?"

Sonny, Jason, and Courtney all looked at each other, infuriated.

* * *

"I want Michael," AJ said vehemently, looking at the sun finally making its way through the night's shadows. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Disclaimer from Chapter 15 still applies - I only own the character Cianna, and the direction of the storylines from here on out.

ENJOY!

Chapter 16

_I want you take care of yourself on your next adventure. Or better yet, make up with Lucky, spend all your free time with Lulu. Fathers are just so, so precious, Luke._

Luke sighed as he walked around the bar of the Haunted Star. Skye's words echoed in his head all week, and he hadn't seen her since. He had been hoping for a fight when he sent the dissolution papers back unsigned, but not a word. Dillon passed him when he came and went as if he were at a wake, trying desperately not to look at the corpse.

Much to his surprise, all thoughts led back to Lucky. Usually, when he felt this low Luke simply thought about Laura – how her love embraced him when her memory did not. He couldn't feel it anymore. The whiskey burned his throat with a new vengence.

_Maybe she should have! Maybe then you would have thought FIRST, and then acted. Maybe you wouldn't be willing to miss your daughter's childhood because you needed to have adventures with your girlfriend. Maybe you wouldn't have pulled the plug on your son when you weren't sure what would happen!_

Luke wanted desperately to blame Lucky for taking away his only solace, Laura's unyielding belief in him, but he knew where the faults lie. He walked over to the phone, cleared his throat and dialed. He hung up after getting Leslie's answering machine at home and tried her cell.

* * *

"Hello?" Leslie's tired yet cheery voice pierced Luke's ears. 

"Hey, Leslie, it's Luke," Luke replied, less jovial. "I'm not sure what you and Lulu had planned today but I'd like…um, I'd like to do it with ya, if it doesn't involve dresses."

"Actually, your call couldn't have come at a better time," Leslie answered, breathing a sigh of relief. She left Lulu still trying to convince Lucky in his room. "Lulu and I are at General Hospital. Lucky's being released tomorrow...and we need to talk."

"Lucky's said all he needs to say to me," Luke lamented. "I want to spend time with the child that doesn't exactly hate my guts yet."

"It's about Lulu, Luke," Leslie said urgently. "Please come down here – this affects all of us." She hung up the phone and walked back silently into Lucky's room, her lips pursed together thoughtfully.

"I don't have to guess who that was," Lucky said sardonically. "I suppose you told him about my plans."

"_Our_ plans," Lulu said emphatically, whipping her brown hair defiantly behind her shoulder. "Grandma, please don't try to talk me out of this."

"One at a time," Leslie replied, sitting next to Lulu on Lucky's bed. "No, I didn't tell your father that you plan on moving in with Elizabeth. And I most certainly didn't tell him that you want to live with them."

Lulu suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Instead she grabbed her grandmother's soft hands. "You know how much I love you. I just think – really, if I'm only going to end up with Lucky or Nikolas anyway, why not go now?"

Leslie shook her head at Lulu's attitude. _Just like her father_, she thought. "I think your father needs a say in this – yes, he does," Leslie said, responding to Lucky's muttered disapproval. "Lulu, I want you to stay with your brother until your father gets here." She got up gingerly to leave before they could say anything else.

"Where are you going?" Lulu said, hoping she hadn't hurt her only guardian too much. She didn't recognize it at first, but part of Lulu was very much her father – she was willing to strike the match, but not completely burn her bridges.

"I'm going to wait for Luke, and let you guys discuss everything – for yourself," Leslie said, raising her head knowingly. Her grandchildren appreciated her confidence in them, and watched her walk away.

* * *

Liz filled out another chart and filed it, just as her grandmother approached her from behind. "Grams, um, when you get a chance..." 

Audrey turned quickly to face Elizabeth. "I have time now, dear. What is it?"

Liz cringed. She had been stalling for days, avoiding Audrey about her impending living situation. She took great pains to pack a few things each day, things she knew her grandmother wouldn't notice, but it was time to come clean. "It's about Lucky being released tomorrow."

The worry that clouded Liz's face startled Audrey. "Well, he's perfectly fine to leave, Elizabeth. I know he's got a few more physical therapy sessions, but you shouldn't be so frightened for him."

"It's not that," Liz said, taking one final breath. "I've been putting off telling you because I know you wouldn't approve. Lucky and I are getting back together. I love him, Gram, and truth is, I never stopped."

"I know that, honey," Audrey said, smiling, "and I'm glad you two have found your way back to one another." She stepped forward, out of one of the other nurse's way, and patted her granddaughter's arm. "I know in time you both will be stronger together than you ever were apart." Steve's smile briefly flashed by Audrey's eyes, but she staved off the nostalgia.

"That time is now, Grams," Liz said softly. "I've been saving my money since me and Cam moved in with you, and Lucky and I are moving in together...tomorrow."

* * *

Rachel shifted in her seat uncomfortably, trying to concentrate on her menu. She hadn't seen most of the people in the Metro Court dining area, as she had been hiding in her room since the hospital escapade, but she distinctly felt all eyes on her. Rachel had talked herself out of leaving Port Charles altogether a hundred times over, but she was sure she was kidding herself. Her only hope was that AJ – whom she hadn't heard from – would surface in time to protect her. 

Lorenzo sauntered casually into dining area, up to Rachel's table and sat down in a huff. "You summoned."

"And you look like I feel – like absolute..." Rachel said abruptly.

"Let me just stop you at hell," Lorenzo pronounced stiffly, leaning toward the table, "before we start trading polite euphemisms for excrement." He leaned back into his chair and picked up his menu. "Now shall we discuss our business arrangement?"

Rachel was caught off guard by his tone. She mimicked his demeanor, talking only above the menu. The waiter appeared just as she was about to confess to Alcazar her new misgivings. "Yes, white wine and the chicken Caesar...screw it! Give me the sirloin, medium rare, the whole platter, and make it Merlot." She shoved the menu at the waiter, and he scurried off after Alcazar waved off his option to order.

Rachel leaned in close. "It's been a week, and no word from AJ. Everyone knows what I wanted Courtney to do, so if anything happens to Steven I'm finished."

"Well, for such a brilliant mind, you dither when it comes to full disclosure," Lorenzo asserted.

"I wouldn't throw the rules of 'How to Kill Someone Quietly' in my face just yet," Rachel countered. "Your name hasn't come up at all."

"Well then, all is not lost," Lorenzo said, a half-hearted sinister smile forming at the corner of his mouth. "I can still do what you need – later – and it'll never get back to either of us."

"Why?" Rachel said, again unsure where Lorenzo was coming from. "I may have been hiding out in my room, but I still know things. Steven's not a threat to your relationship to Carly, since you're the one that walked away."

Lorenzo's green eyes flashed in anger, and his jaw tightened impulsively. "This makes me perfect – no motive. How do you know I didn't do it for you?"

Rachel stared in his eyes keenly. "Because you love her and because you're hurting." She reached for his hand and he clutched it slightly. Lorenzo knew that the first comforting touch would make him lose the bravado he had maintained since leaving the hospital, and Carly, for the last time.

The sound of slowly approaching, deliberate footsteps at their table broke Rachel and Lorenzo's consoling moment. Jax clutched the middle of his chest, his face feigning to reflect the actual pain he felt. "Touching, really. I couldn't think of a more deserving pair of treacherous snakes."

"Do you make it a habit of harassing all the guests at your hotel?" Lorenzo replied, standing to face Jax's smug expression.

"Oh, yes, thank you for reminding me," Jax said, tossing a piece of paper in Rachel's direction, speaking just loud enough for everyone to hear. "You are no longer a guest at Metro Court, Ms. Adair. Your things have been packed by the hotel staff, and I expect you to vacate the premises...after you finish your lunch, of course." Jax clinched his jaw tightly at Rachel, who simply stared down at the paper.

"What a crock," Lorenzo said, noticing the hurt in Rachel's eyes. "You double deal and manipulate people all day, every day, and yet you would evict someone because you and your girlfriend are on the receiving end? It's not only ironic, but childish, even for you Jax."

"Say what you want, Alcazar," Jax replied tightly, still looking at Rachel, "just be out of here before the dinner rush." He started to walk away, hand in his pocket, triumphantly before Rachel stood in his way, pushing him back.

"His name is Lorenzo," she spat, anger and aggravation replacing the tears in her eyes. Jax walked around her, clearly disturbed by her tone, and Lorenzo placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Rachel turned to him, her familiar wicked smile in tact. "Perfect." She turned back to watch Jax take his messages and a small package toward his office. "Forget Steven, Lorenzo – he's not a threat to anyone, least of all us. Jax, on the other hand," she said, turning back to her only friend, "I'm going to bury him."

* * *

"_Hey buddy," Sonny said his eyes still glassy and frenetic, "you're gonna be ok, alright?" He kissed Michael's forehead gently over the bars of his bed on the way to his post-op room._

"_That's right, Mr. Man," Carly said, tears waiting patiently to fall. "Your dad and I are going to be right here, and you're going to get all better." She reached out for Sonny's hand above their child's head, but he jerked it away so fiercely he almost shook Michael's bed. Steven looked straight ahead and wheeled Michael past his family. Jason and Sam disappeared behind him, but Carly couldn't see anything but Sonny's cold, dark eyes boring into hers..._

"Hey, you ok?" Courtney said, placing a comforting hand on Carly's back. "You seemed a little lost for a second there."

"Yeah, um...I'm ok," Carly said, shaking the memory from her mind once again. "Thanks," she said, taking the coffee cup from Courtney's other hand and sliding down the other side of the wall to her son's room.

Courtney looked in the window to see nothing had changed. Max stood just inside the door, making sure no one came in, while Sonny held Michael's hand and rocked back and forth. She sat down next to her friend. "It's like watching two patients at the same time."

"Yeah," Carly said cheerless. "I'm so torn, you know. I'm anxious all the time, that Steven's going to walk around that corner and tell me something's wrong, and I already know that something's wrong with Sonny. And then I get so mad – at Sonny for pushing me away, at Alan for what he did to my son...at myself." Carly sighed, standing up and looking back at Michael. "I don't know where to put it all."

"That's what I'm here for," Courtney said, pulling her best friend into a strong embrace. "You don't have to shoulder any of this by yourself, Carly. I'm here for you, and I will help you whenever you need me."

Carly took her friend's hand and let out a soft groan. She then noticed she didn't feel the weight of Courtney's 5-carat engagement ring between them. "To keep your mind off Jax?"

Courtney shrugged and they walked over to some nearby chairs to sit. "I'm ok, really – I will be, anyway." She looked down at her bare hand, still unsure if she had done the right thing. "He's called everyday, sometimes three times a day. But you know," she said turning to her friend, "it's like, I'm always battling him about something or someone. I've been in one failed relationship after another, and I just don't want to fight anymore, especially not someone I love about the things that matter to me."

"But sometimes you have to," Carly said, breaking her gaze on her friend and looking toward Michael's door, and back again. "Look, I don't like Jax, and I'll probably never believe anyone is good enough for you but you-know-who, but…love isn't a fairytale. Sometimes it is push and pull to make the other person understand, and sometimes, no matter how much you fight, he's not going to understand your reasons or methods."

Carly never thought she would ever be giving her self pep-talk to another person. She heard her and Sonny's conversation about Kristina's paternity ringing in her ears again..._It's what the lawyers call 'irreconcilable differences'..._"It comes with the territory of being different people that, despite everything, still love each other." She tenderly shifted Courtney's face to look at her by the chin. "And you do love him, don't you?"

Courtney nodded silently, rubbing her ring finger with her other hand. "Yeah, despite everything, I do."

"Then it's worth the fight," Carly said. "The fight to keep him, and the fight to make him see things your way, to compromise on what you can, and leave what you can't behind."

* * *

Sonny finally looked away from Michael's tranquil face and out the window. He could see Carly hugging his sister and he sighed at turned away again. He knew he had to stay in Michael's room because he couldn't resist the urge to fight with both of them again. The rage seemed to complete take over his body when he got within five feet of Carly since the morning he found out about Michael's accident. She seemed to want to blame and pity him every time their eyes met, and he couldn't take either look from her. It drove him to want nothing more than to shake her, but fear and anguish paralyzed his muscles at the same time. 

Looking back at Michael, Sonny seized his son's hand once again and breathed over their fingers. "You know something, buddy, I'm supposed to be protecting you, right, but it's kinda going the other way here. You're protecting me, you know, and you always have." He smiled as he remembered the first time Michael called him Daddy. He knew at that moment he had something more to live for, more he was willing to die to protect. He looked around. There was no glass to throw, no guns – Sonny felt safe from himself again, in that room, and oddly he knew Michael gave him that. "You're my reason to live, Michael. My mom used to say that to me, and I never knew that that is what a child brings to your life."

He leaned closer to his son. "You know, I used to think of your uncle Jason like a son to me...and Stone," Sonny said, his head down. "They were the sons I always wanted, until you." He nodded slowly to himself. "You know, I imagined so many times being gone...and how they would learn from me – how you would learn from me, and just, you know, be a better man than I knew how to be."

He chuckled, and wiped a tear from his eyes. "I never saw myself being there, you know, when my sons became better men than me, but it keeps happening, you know. Stone, Jason...and I'm fighting," he gasped and let the tears fall, "I'm fighting really hard not to resent them for it because it's what I want, just like I want it for you."

"_Sonny, I brought..." Jason's voice cut off as he handed Sonny the takeout from Kelly's. The look of betrayal came and went between them over the past few days, and Jason wanted more than anything for it subside completely. _

"_Thanks," Sonny said, taking the food and sitting it beside Michael's bed. _

"_Sonny, you need to get some rest," Jason started to say, but was silenced by Sonny's waving hand._

"_Don't tell me what I need, Jason," he whispered forcefully. "All I need right now is for my son to wake up, for him to be ok."_

"_I love him, too, Sonny," Jason said, hurt. "I feel just as guilty as you do, but I need to look out for you, too." Jason sighed, realizing nothing he said that day or any other would make Sonny budge. He walked to the door, looking at Carly's pained face through the window. He turned back to Sonny, wishing that he didn't need to say what he was about to – that he would already know._

"_Call me...if you need anything." Jason left before his voice broke completely._

* * *

Jason sat at his desk in the penthouse, wishing he hadn't said what he did. That he had said something else, done something else, to make Sonny understand. Jason threw his pen down and rocked back in the leather chair. Jason always hated feeling distant from Sonny, physical or otherwise. Their friendship had sustained him the entire life he could remember, and despite the ups and downs, Jason always had Sonny's trust. 

He knew it wasn't broken. Sonny was his partner; friend, brother and father rolled into one and nothing severed Jason's loyalty and love for him or the family they shared. But the eerie silence in the penthouse reminded Jason of what is could cost him.

"_Hey, where'd you go?" Jason said, coming from the kitchen to meet Sam at the desk. He hadn't slept well, and his face was creased even more with worry when he woke up to find Sam gone. He kissed her lightly, running his fingers through her soft tresses._

"_I went to the hospital," Sam said, her tone reserved, "to see your mother."_

"_Why? Are you ok?" Jason's bowed his face to Sam's, caressing her cheek, but she looked away from him. She put her keys down on the desk and walked to the chair behind him._

"_Jason, I met her to ask about Sonny," Sam said carefully, still not looking at him. "Without telling her everything, I asked her what his symptoms could mean." She finally turned around to face what she expected, Jason's eyes dark with frustration. "She consulted with a psychiatrist, in front of me, and they both think he may be manic depressive." She made her last statement quickly, bracing herself for his reply._

"_So you went to two different doctors and discussed Sonny?" Jason said, desperately trying to tamp down his anger. "What was that going to accomplish, Sam?"_

"_You've been sitting here for two days, Jason," Sam said, raising her voice, "worried about Michael, worried about Carly, and Sonny – how they're going to recover. But you refuse to accept the fact that they are going to have a lot more to deal with than just Michael's physical therapy!"_

"_And you think it's better to do what we did before? Help Sonny behind his back!" Jason said, walking closer to same, his voice low but just as angry. "We are his family. We will help him through this!"_

_Sam pushed Jason back, slightly harder than she meant to. "He almost shot me, Jason, not you – me! And when Michael wakes up, what exactly do you want him to wake up to, huh?" She stared Jason down until her eyes started to sting. "Do what you want," she said finally, stomping up the stairs._

It had been such a long time since he and Sam fought that he almost forgot how easily she won. She made her point that day, and had been relatively quiet ever since. She let him hold her when they slept, but it was only after she was completely asleep that her body relaxed against his.

He hated it. It was bad enough that chasm he felt between he and Sonny pervaded his thoughts at every turn, but now it permeated his only safe place – the peace he felt with Sam. Jason began to fill the air suffocate him, and he stood swiftly to grab his leather jacket from the closet. He shut the door, only to see Sam coming downstairs, beautiful in her jeans and a simple pink cardigan.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," Sam replied, looking into his eyes. She wasn't sure what to say but shook her head at Jason's request before he even made it.

"I'm going to the hospital, check on Michael. Do you want to come with me?" Jason asked, hoping they could use this as a ceasefire.

"I've got some errands to run, actually, and I'm headed to Kelly's," Sam said, grounding her toe into the floor and picking stray pieces of lint off the couch – anything not to look at him. "Give Michael my best, ok?"

Jason only sighed inwardly, placing his arms in the sleeves of his jacket slowly. He missed the way she ran to help smooth it out, an excuse to wrap her arms around his waist and pull him into a kiss that burned on his lips all day. He watched her stand there for a minute, and moved toward her. "I will," he said, kissing the top of her head before walking out the door. Her hair still felt like silk.

* * *

Penny cashed out another customer and refilled Cianna's cup. They talked quietly in the corner of Kelly's until Bobbie came in. "Duty calls," she said, leaving her cousin to read on her own. 

"Let me know if you need help," Cianna offered, and Penny looked at her surprised. Cianna's chipper attitude had been in full force all day, and Penny didn't have to guess that her employer's son had something to do with it.

"Hey Penny," Bobbie said, "do you have the books for me?" She noticed the girl in the corner, how familiar she seemed but brushed it aside. She had been going non-stop at the hospital, visiting with Michael and helping Mike with running both Kelly's and The Cellar in Carly's absence. She hadn't been home much, and was more than elated when Lucas offered to stay with his father for a few days.

"Yeah, sure do," Penny replied. "Mike's at The Cellar, something about signing for the shipments and checking the wine stock."

"Good...aww, thanks," Bobbie said as Penny brought the paperwork to a table with a cup of coffee. She started going through the reports that Mike typed up when she saw Monica come in, her face drawn with exhaustion. "Hey Penny, could we have another cup and the biscotti from the back?"

"Sure thing," Penny said, also taking notice of Monica's worn appearance.

Monica sat down quietly, and Bobbie pushed her papers aside. "You look how I feel."

"Then I look too good," Monica said sadly, nodding at Penny when she brought her the coffee and chocolate dipped snacks.

"Oh, honey, you know we have survived a lot worse," Bobbie said reassuringly, "especially you. Michael's going to be ok, and I know Alan's going to fight to come back to you."

"What he's going to come back to is what worries me, Bobbie," Monica said, eating more of the biscotti before she continued. "Mac's already been by the house, so has Ric. Edward and Tracy fight them every step of the way, but they know what happened – just like everyone else in this town."

"Tell me about it," Bobbie said, munching on a piece of her own biscotti. "I thought it was bad enough having the nurses tiptoe around me about Lucky when he was in a coma – now they're downright docile if anyone even mentions Michael's name around me. It just reminds me all over again."

Just then, Leslie walked into Kelly's, frazzled. "Leslie, are you ok? Sit down," Bobbie said, pulling another chair to the table.

"I'm fine," Leslie sighed, and then looked over at Monica. "How are you two doing?"

"Peachy," Monica said sarcastically, "biscotti?"

"Anything to take my mind off today...and it's just a bit early for scotch," Leslie said, taking a huge bite out of the treat.

"Tell that to my brother," Bobbie said, stifling a mordant laugh.

"I'd love to, but right now I'm hoping he's at GH, talking Lucky out of taking in Lulu when he moves in with Elizabeth."

"So you heard about it too?" Audrey said behind the three women, and they all looked at each other in surprise. Monica pulled another chair around to the other side of the table and Audrey sat down in a huff. "I can't believe Elizabeth would just spring this on me, today! She's acting like a child, like she did when she first got here."

"Now I wouldn't say she's that bad," Bobbie said, remembering how much commotion Liz and Lucky caused in that very diner. "They're in love. Maybe they have to learn the hard way that that's not all it takes."

Penny sent Cianna over to their table with two more cups and a large coffee pot. "Should Penny get more biscotti?" She turned to Bobbie, and Bobbie could have sworn she saw a flicker of remembrance pass through the young girl's eyes.

"The whole stash," Bobbie replied, still trying to figure out where she'd seen the girl before. She turned back to her friends, each lamenting silently about their family problems. "So ladies, what should we toast to?"

Audrey, Leslie, and Monica looked up in a bit of surprise, but Leslie caught on quicker than the others. Bobbie was definitely a Spencer. "To dysfunction, in all it's glory."

"Works for me," Monica said finally, and Audrey appreciated the irony with a nod.

The women raised their mugs to the center of the table. "To dysfunction," they cheered, clinking their cups in unison and smiled for the first time in days.

* * *

Lulu looked thoughtfully at her brother. "So, he's going to say no, isn't he?" 

Lucky held her hand and turned his mouth to the side. "Well, I don't know. Dad's pretty unpredictable, but whatever happens you've always got me, and Nikolas. But Lu, why do you want to leave Grandma?" Lucky was still so troubled by the idea of leaving his grandmother alone in their old house that he hadn't even gotten around to thinking about how to ask Elizabeth about this new development.

"It's like I said before, I'm going to end up with you or Nikolas anyway, so why not now?" Lulu hesitated to tell her brother how she really felt, but then let loose. "Look, we never know where Dad lives anymore, and Grandma is great, she is – but she's old. What happens if something happens to her? I end up with one of you guys anyway, so I'm just speeding up the process."

Luke listened silently from the hallway. He never thought he'd hear one of his children, especially Lulu, sound just like him. He walked to the entrance of the door even more heavy-hearted. "Hey."

Lulu spun around, hoping her father hadn't heard her little rant. "Daddy!" Lulu played her usual card and ran into Luke's arms. He swung her around dutifully, and held her close while looking at his son.

"So what's this family discussion supposed to be all about," Luke said, setting Lulu back on Lucky's bed, "and why is the person that beckoned my attendance not present?"

"You shouldn't have to be...never mind," Lucky relented, not wanting to make a scene in front of his sister. "Grandma Leslie thinks we should decide, as a family, a change in the living arrangements."

"Translation – Lucky wants to move in with Liz and I want to go with them," Lulu said proudly.

"Thanks, angel," Luke said, messing with his daughter's bangs playfully. "Lucky, you've already made it clear that you'll do as you please, and I agree. You're a grown man, make your decisions and stick by them – it's fine with me. You," he turned to his daughter, "are another story."

Lulu rolled her eyes. "Ok, fine, I'll spell it out for everyone in the room, one more time," she exclaimed, "I'm not doing this to spite Grandma or get attention or anything. Dad, I haven't lived with you since...you know, and if something happens to Grandma I'm in the house by myself. What good is that going to do, really? I'm going to end up with Lucky or Nikolas anyway, so you might as well let me go now."

Luke involuntarily felt a leap of pride in his heart, watching Lulu cock her head to the side and display that Spencer attitude. He checked the smile that forming and sat up sternly. "That may be, but you don't know all the factors here, Princess." He turned to Lucky. "Do you have your job back?"

"No," Lucky answered honestly.

"Savings?"

"A little bit," Lucky said, looking at Lulu sympathetically.

"And what about Liz? You have to help her take care of Cameron, too, right?" Luke said, but didn't wait for a response. He turned back to Lulu. "See, they have to get on their feet first, sweetheart – not to mention your brother's physical therapy. I know you want this, and you made some great points," Luke conceded, "but it's not a great time."

Lulu twisted her mouth like her mother. "It never is, Dad." She sighed. "Fine, fine! Lucky does physical therapy, him and Liz work stuff out, and I'll stay with them when they're settled."

"I have to clear all this with Liz, too," Lucky said patiently. He hated disappointing Lulu, and even more so that his father had been right about everything. The look on her face made him more determined than ever to get things back on track.

Liz peered her head in the room, and was startled to see almost the entire Spencer family together. "Clear what with me?"

* * *

"So now you're saying you want me with Jax?" Courtney looked up at Carly, the last of her tears wiped away. 

"Not really," Carly said, only half-joking, "but I do want you happy."

Their embrace by the window was interrupted by Jason, walking up quietly. "Hey, how's Michael doing?"

Courtney and Carly looked at each other, thinking the exact same thing. "He's still sleeping," Carly said, running her tongue over her teeth. "Where's Sam?" Her tone wasn't as friendly and innocent as she hoped, but she knew Jason would have seen right through it anyway.

"She had errands," Jason said sternly, not looking over at Courtney's unassuming expression. He noticed when he walked up that she wasn't wearing her engagement ring anymore and he wasn't going near any subject other than Michael or Sonny with a ten foot pole. "How long has Sonny been in there with him?" he asked, watching his friend through the window.

"Hours, Jason," Carly sighed, "and he won't let me in there when he's there. I just don't understand why he still blames me." She walked away from the wall, cursing under her breath.

"Who knows why Sonny does what he does," Courtney snapped, walking behind her best friend. "Everyone knows you're not blame for what happened, or that Sonny was too out of it to be told."

"Enough, Courtney!" Jason retorted loudly, making Carly jump. "You know what...whatever. Do what you want," Jason said, and Sam's voice in the exact same tone rang in his ears. That was what he couldn't put a name to, what had bothered him so much about his argument with Sam, and how she said what she did: it was resignation. He shook his head and tried to refocus. "Look, all _any_ of us need to focus on is Michael, getting him better – and being careful that if AJ resurfaces, he doesn't get anywhere near him."

Carly grit her teeth. "Yeah, well, he's not going to – ever. AJ thinks he's going to be some big problem for us, and he's overestimating himself, as usual. That maniac is never going to touch my son." From the moment Courtney told her that she, Jason, and Sonny suspected AJ was colluding with Faith to take Michael, Morgan and Kristina away she refused to go leave the hospital for more than a half hour. She was proud of herself for not panicking but she made sure Enzo and two other guards rotated around Michael's room and the hospital, in case AJ showed his face.

"That's right," Jason agreed. "We've just got to stay prepared and deal with our problems one at a time." He turned back to the window, and he and Sonny locked eyes. He hoped AJ was the biggest problem they were going to have to face right now.

* * *

The rumbling of the subway could be heard on the street, as Armando Sandoval walked stealthy toward the small, family-owned café in the Bronx. He knew walking through the neighborhood that he stood out: his freshly pressed Italian suit and silk tie was a dead giveaway to the people of this neighborhood. He didn't care. After raiding another of the Corinthos-Morgan shipments that morning, and with the tape he had tucked under his arm, he was on cloud nine. 

He rounded the corner and saw two associates of the Gamboa family. "Gang's all here," he said, his heavy accent drawled out the words to get their attention.

The taller of the two guards stepped forward to pat him down. "How you doin', Mr. Sandoval?" He retrieved Armando's gun from his ankle and holster, passing them to his partner.

"Neva betta," Sandoval replied, watching the men carefully place his firearms among the cache they confiscated from the other dons. He nodded and proceeded inside the café, where Tesorieri, Gamboa, Fonti, and Guarisco were sipping imported beer. He took his seat among them. "Shall we begin?"

Victor Tesorieri swallowed his beer and placed the bottle down on the table. "The sooner the better," he said, leaning in just enough to flex his still massive arms. True to form, Tesorieri never missed an opportunity to take the reigns at the meetings, or show off his still virile frame. For a man over 50, he was stronger than most of his henchmen, and he kept order in house, and others – if they required his services.

"I trust everyone received a copy of the tape," Armando stated confidently.

"So, what about it?" Miguel Gamboa piped up. "If Corinthos has a Fed in his pocket, his bed, whatever...it's his business." He smoothed back his prematurely grey hair with one hand. As the youngest of the heads of the families, Gamboa always sought to keep the peace, so as to look more mature to his counterparts. He allied himself with Sonny early on, as he father had done before Faith murdered him, and had great respect for how Sonny ran his territory.

"Unless he's offering the protection their relationship implies, it's our business to handle!" Benito Fonti declared, annoyed again with Gamboa. He had watched the kid grow up in this business, but he had hoped to take over both families when Roscoe had massacred their fathers. "Corinthos may be a stand up guy, but he hasn't extended his protection in quite some time. It needs to be addressed."

"Then why isn't he here?" Gamboa retorted, less vehemently. He turned to Sandoval. "Why we calling meetings behind the man's back? There are no cowards here, right?"

Armando bolted from his seat and menacingly stood over Miguel. "Watch your mouth, or I'll watch it for you."

"Sit down, Armando," Salvador Guarisco said calmly, his tone flat and unamused. "We meet as gentlemen." Armando sat down immediately at the older man's request. The lone survivor of Faith Roscoe's attack, Guarisco was respected more highly than any other of the heads of the families. They automatically yielded to his command, even Tesorieri.

"This meeting is simply preliminary, Young Gamboa," Guarisco continued. "We understand your alliance with the Corinthos family and we respect your position," he said authoritatively, looking each of the other dons in the eye to garner their agreement. "Nevertheless, the tape was disturbing. This Reese Marshall is a different breed. She has challenged our bond before..."

"And she lost," Gamboa replied quickly. "Don Guarisco, she has fallen for charms before, and all the tape proves is that she has again. If anything, she looks as incompetent as a Fed as she did as Domeni's lawyer." He stopped, realizing they hadn't spoken his friend's name in years. He looked away but Guarisco placed a firm hand on his forearm to continue. "If Sonny has anything to do with her, she'll compromise herself again and she won't be able to make anything stick."

"Yeah, on Corinthos," Fonti spoke up again, "but what about the rest of us?" He shifted again in his chair. "Marshall may have smartened up a bit in the past few years, you ever think about that, Mickey? What about Sonny – he fell for a Fed before and he got over on her, but it's different now. He's more concerned with his family and when his next kid's gonna pop out from some broad than business."

"He has lost focus," Tesorieri chimed in, "but he keeps the peace in his territory. He makes us money and his shipments haven't been going bad...until lately." He glanced quickly in Armando's direction before drinking more of his beer.

"Which proves his attention is not where it should be," Sandoval said calmly, but clearly agitated at Tesorieri's comment. "I can run the territory better – my family is sound, my men are obedient. Corinthos slipped, and I only wanted to prove it."

"Then you should have your chance...to prove it face to face," Guarisco stated simply, leaning back in his chair as Armando's face fell. "We will meet tomorrow night, in Port Charles, to address our concerns with the Corinthos-Morgan organization, and put any disputes to rest. Understood?"

"Why should we extend such courtesy?" Armando protested, despite the irate expressions from the other dons that had simply nodded in compliance.

"Sandoval, your very question begets some of my own – about your ability to control yourself, let alone territory as vast as you covet." He stood gingerly, grabbing his cane and rounded the table to stand over Armando; his firm grip placed all his weight on Sandoval's shoulder. "We are gentlemen, with all the values, especially refinement, that the word implies. We value the honor of _facing_ opposition and proving our strength accordingly and civilly." He finally relinquished his grip, and shifted his weight back to his cane. "Good day, _gentlemen_."

The men responded in kind as the elderly man, looking that much more so due to the bullet in his leg from the hit that almost confined him to a wheelchair, stepped out with the help of his bodyguard and Tesorieri. Armando made sure to keep his muttered curses to himself until after he retrieved his weapons from Gamboa's men and made his way back to Port Charles.

* * *

Sonny broke his stare with Jason through the window and turned back to his son. He sniffed quietly, and motioned for Jason to come in. 

Jason stood at the foot of Michael's bed, looking back and forth between him and Sonny.

"I've been sitting here, telling Michael that, um...I used to think of you like my son," Sonny said lowly, not meeting Jason's eyes. "But you're not – you never were."

Jason felt his heart sink even lower than it had before. As usual, he wasn't going to fight Sonny, but he wasn't sure he could take any more rejection that day. "Sonny, you were...you were a father to me. And you let me grow up, just..."

Sonny walked around and faced him, holding up his hand in protest. "Jason, I want Michael to be a better man than me. That's what fathers want for their children; it matters as much as safety, or comfort, and lot more than money." He paused again, bringing his hands together before his lips. "I want that for Michael because I already see it in you."

Jason felt the relief shake his entire body. He immediately placed his thumbs in the inner corner of his eyes, but let his hands drop to fully embrace Sonny. "You're the best father I had, and the best I ever gave Michael." Jason felt the side of his shirt dampen with Sonny's tears, but they finally pulled away to look at Michael again.

"Nothing comes between us, our family right here," Sonny said unwaveringly, and Jason nodded in agreement. "Nothing...and no one."

* * *

AJ looked around the corridors in both directions before going into Alan's room. He still hadn't regained consciousness, and AJ waited until Steven left after checking his vital signs to sneak in. He sat on the side of his bed and stared transfixed at his father's face. It had some color, but only a little warmth on his cheeks and the stubble made him look haggardly. 

"Dad," AJ whispered, close to his father's face. "I don't know if, um, you can hear me, but I hope you can. I never meant for it to be this way, any of this."

AJ threw his body close to his father's, wishing he would just hug him in return. He felt something move under him, and he jumped back just enough to see Alan's hand move up his arm.

"Oh my God, Dad!" AJ whispered excitedly, clutching his father's hand close to him.

"AJ," Alan whispered, his throat hoarse and dry.

AJ looked to the ceiling, tears of gratitude in his eyes. "God, thank you. Dad, I'm so sorry, and I needed to tell you that, and that I love you...in case I never get the chance again." The sound of footsteps caused AJ to spin around, right into his mother's face.

"I'm glad you did, AJ," Monica said furiously, "because I'm going to kill you."


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Been a long time!I was away for a funeral and then a business conference, so it's been a lil hard to get my head on straight with the story again...Thanks to everyone for their supportand for checking in with me! I'm back and will try to update as best I can ;) ENJOY!

Chapter 17

Sam felt around her waistband one more time before she walked into Kelly's. She wasn't sure why she felt uneasy – perhaps it was meeting with someone Jason would consider an enemy – but the gun she kept from over a year ago tucked under her leather jacket gave her a familiar confidence. She smoothed out her hair and swung the door open.

"Hey, Sam," Mike said cheerfully. "What can I get for you?"

Sam heard the door open again, and she turned from the counter to see Reese coming in, her hair pulled back and wearing jeans and a green cashmere sweater. Had it been pink, they could have looked like twins. "Just coffee for me, Mike...what about you?" Sam asked Reese as she walked up.

"Coffee's good," Reese said uncomfortably, as Mike's eyes shifted between her and Sam nervously. "I'll go find a table."

Sam nodded, and turned back to Mike, who waited until it was clear Reese couldn't hear his whispers. "Sam, what do you think you're doing? You know the bodyguards will report this back to Sonny and Jason."

"I'm sure Sonny won't be troubled in the least by me having coffee with Reese," Sam replied sarcastically. She knew that look in Sonny's eyes when Reese came in the room – it was illicit and seductive, and Reese responded just as she had. Sam took the cups of coffee from Mike's hands. "We're not talking shop or anything, because I don't know anything other than Kelly's should really think about switching to Corinthos-Morgan coffee." She winked at him, but without a smile, and Mike just shook his head as he watched her sit in front of Reese.

"Well, I have to admit," Reese began, "I'm just as curious as Mike seems to be over there. Why did you want to meet, Sam?"

Sam sipped her coffee, black with no sugar – just like Jason's. She sat the cup down gently and felt her eyes start to water. "I just...needed someone to talk to, you know."

Reese could see the tension finally released from Sam's posture as she spoke, and how hurt she was. She reached for her hand and Sam grabbed it warmly. "Just so you know – it's off the record."

Sam smiled slightly, and let one tear fall before she continued. "I'm just so tense all the time. Nothing's change since that day," Sam admitted. "Sonny's focused on Michael, but no one is willing to admit that he needs help too, including Jason." She looked down and composed herself again. "I'm tired of the silent struggle in our home. It was the one place I felt safe and at peace and it's gone."

Reese sat back, and sipped her own coffee. "I can only imagine. Truth is, I've been avoiding it all. Washington's on my ass about finishing up the paperwork and being reassigned to another case, with a little help from John Durant, of course." Both women rolled their eyes. "I know, I know. Seriously, part of me wishes I had never experienced what we did, but then..." Reese stopped before she completed her thought..._then I wouldn't care about him as much as I do_.

Sam understood all too well what Reese was thinking, and as she looked out of the corner of her eye, she saw Marco through the window standing near a bush, on his cell. "Reese, I'm certainly not one to give advice, but you may be better off."

* * *

Jax walked into his office with the small, unmarked box and a few envelopes he had received downstairs. He couldn't wait to tell Courtney how he handled Rachel, to finally prove that nothing was going on with them. _But she is beautiful..._Jax quickly shook the image of Rachel smiling just before he walked up from his mind. He sat down in his chair, curious as to why someone would want to be so secretive about sending a package. Like a kid on Christmas, Jax couldn't resist – he threw down the bills and ripped open the box anxiously. 

He felt his heart plummet into his stomach when he saw the box he picked out from the jeweler for Courtney's engagement ring. He gripped the black silk box in his hand, unable to accept what was obviously inside.

He began to open the box slowly, seeing a small piece of white paper peeking out the top. Suddenly, his office door burst open.

"Jax, I'm sorry, but..." Skye said hurriedly, but stopped upon seeing the devastation that creased his brow. "Oh my God, what's wrong?" She walked over to his desk as he stood to face her.

"This." He handed her the note he pulled from the box and flashed it at her.

Skye opened the small letter and Jax sat back down, dejected at Courtney's words. "_'Jax, you're definitely a man worth fighting for, but I'm just not the woman that wants to fight anymore. I do love you, and I'm sorry. Courtney.'_ God, Jax, I'm so sorry," Skye offered sincerely, and sat the note back near the box. "What can I do?"

"Nothing. She's made her decision...not that she didn't make it a long time ago," Jax said, trying to cover the pain in his eyes. He stood up and walked around Skye's chair so he didn't have to face her, only to come face to face with another memory of Courtney on the shelf. It was a small gingerbread ornament she had given him for Christmas. He quickly turned away from it. "What did you need, Skye? You know what they say, time is money, and you're not one to waste either," he quipped.

Skye saw right through it. "Stop it, Jax. I came here to rant about my broken heart because I acknowledge that I have one. You have to, too."

"Only if I let it be," Jax said, maintaining his façade. He walked back over to his desk. "You see this, Skye? These numbers, these proposals – this is what I'm good at. Where I succeed – this is where I am the best." He felt the anger rising in his voice. "I'm not second to Sonny, or Jason, or damn gingerbread cookies!" He yelled and threw everything off his desk in one swoop.

Skye jumped back. She watched Jax slump back down into his chair, holding back the waves of emotion that threatened to engulf him. She walked over and knelt in front of him, taking his hand sympathetically. "And yet you'd trash it all, like you just did, for love."

Jax nodded silently, falling into Skye's arms and letting his sobs take over.

* * *

Cianna finally stopped, hit the button on the side of her watch, and plopped down on the bench. She loved how she felt after an intense run, especially since she knew she could lose the ability to whenever her body decided to strike again. She pushed that little doubt of her mind, as her phone vibrated in her pocket. 

"One new text message," she said aloud, smiling. Only one person text messaged her in the middle of the day. "_Coming back to my mom's tonight. Can I see you? L._" She quickly punched in her response, and sighed happily as it confirmed it was sent.

Cianna had been thinking about Lucas everyday, to the point of distraction. Seeing his mother at Kelly's was a bit of a shock, but it was then that she decided to stop living in the past. Bobbie didn't recognize her, and neither had Lucas. She had a clean slate, which was refreshing. Now, none of her other problems mattered to her as much. She stood up to stretch and turned quickly when she heard footsteps approach.

Diego faced her angrily. "What? Not happy to see me?"

Cianna took a step back, bracing herself for his wrath. "So it was you."

"Yeah, and it was you," Diego retorted, "the same conniving bitch that ruined my only good shot at a family!"

* * *

"Oh, wow!" Georgie exclaimed, as Dillon kissed the perspiration from her neck. She cupped his face and pulled him toward her, not ready for him to leave her body just yet. "Have I told you lately how much I love making love to you?" 

"I think the whole Haunted Star heard it about 5 minutes ago," Dillon laughed, and Georgie pulled back enough to grab a pillow and hit him with it. "Ok! I'm sorry! I love you, I love you," he pleaded, finally getting George to release her death grip on the pillow. He sighed happily as Georgie made room for him on the bed, and he cradled her in his arms.

"I'm going to have to leave soon," Georgie said glumly. "I think Maxie knows what I've been up to, and I have to be careful that she doesn't blow anything for us." She halted Dillon's sigh with a passionate kiss before rolling out of bed. "OUCH!"

"What? What happened?" Dillon sat up, alert.

"Nothing, I just stepped on this," Georgie said, pulling out a clipboard of notes and sketches. She looked over each page and turned to Dillon in surprise. "Dillon, this is your final film school project idea! Haven't you done it already?"

Dillon snatched the notes out of her hand and threw them over the other side of the bed. "Didn't you say you had to go?"

Georgie looked at him incredulously. The sting from his words had yet to register – she was more appalled by the look on his face. "So you don't want to go to USC? Dillon, nothing would make me happier than to have you with me..."

"Then stop arguing with me about it!" Dillon exclaimed. "Look, Georgie, it's not due for another few weeks, and I'll get it done. It's just with what happened with our being involved in this caper, and now Alan being in the hospital, my mom's a wreck – "

"You don't even live with them, Dillon!" Georgie said, and instantly regretted it.

"You know what? I'm sorry I don't have parents that butt into my life for the purest of reasons, but that's just who you're stuck with, I guess," Dillon fumed.

Georgie shoved her sweater over her head and pulled on her boots. She was so angry she couldn't look at him. She didn't want him to leave, and yet she was the one pushing for him to complete his projects, to stand up to his family and be whatever he wanted to be, no matter how much it hurt her.

"Georgie, say something," Dillon said, shifting uncomfortably. He reached to hug her from behind but she jerked so fast he fell back on the bed and just stared at the ceiling.

"I'll call you," Georgie said angrily, "if I can think of anything I even want to say to you." She slammed his door shut and ran from the boat, alarmed that she hadn't even shed a tear yet.

* * *

Ric stood behind his desk and faced his wife. "What is this, Alexis?" 

"You know very well what it is, Ric, and I expect you to support me – just as I would support you," Alexis stated calmly, holding out her petition for sole custody with both hands. They had been dancing around the topic at home since Sonny's outburst at the hospital, and Alexis was getting tired of defending the action she wished to take.

"Really? Would you Alexis?" Ric challenged, as he walked around the desk to begin another battle.

"Of course I would," Alexis said, slightly losing her resolve. "Ric, I spoke with Dara, and we have grounds to keep Kristina away from Sonny for good, and I..."

"Alexis, I wasn't finished," Ric said plainly. "You said you would support me if I wanted to challenge my brother. But you see, I've already done that. I tried to get back at Sonny through his children before, or have you conveniently forgotten that you married the man that chained his pregnant wife to a wall with the plan to kill her and steal her child?"

"Ric, you're over dramatizing again, and it's not even applicable," Alexis said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"IT IS! It's what I did, Alexis, because I was determined to get revenge on my brother," Ric said exasperated. "That's what you want – you want me to support you and feed into my own vengeance at the same time!"

Ric's voice, hoarse from screaming and raw with emotion, trailed off. He sighed shakily, staring at the ground. "Alexis, I pursued you for less than honorable intentions, you know that. That was about Sonny, too, but it's changed for me." He caressed her face with one hand and placed his other on her growing stomach. "I love you, and Kristina, and our child more than anything in this world. I'm not going to trade all that in for the insanity I'd be headed for in resuming a vendetta against Sonny. I don't want you to support me that way...I want you," he paused, "to support our life together, our dreams and hopes, not our fears or past baggage. That's what I want to support you on."

Alexis teared at Ric's words, but she looked into his eyes and saw Sonny's erratic ones. "I don't want to push you away, or drive you to do something crazy. I just think it's crazy not to try and protect the family we want from someone who's unstable and dangerous."

Ric sighed, letting go of his wife. He walked back around to his chair, but couldn't bring himself to sit down.

Alexis instantly felt the absence of his touch. She had been feeling that way all week. "Ric, I need you to sign this petition, to support my dream of having my daughter safe and happy."

"I...Alexis, signing that paper is the exact same as signing up for my own demise," Ric stated, still staring at the floor, his tears hit the top of his shoe. He finally faced her. "I love Kristina, but I can't do it."

Mac knocked on the half-open door, but the tension almost blew him back out of the room. Alexis clutched her petition in her hand tightly, nodded at Mac and left before her tears made their way to the surface. "Sorry I interrupted, Ric."

Ric shook his head, still visibly shaken by Alexis' non-response. "I wish you had come about 30 seconds earlier." He sighed. "What do you need?"

"John Durant – back in Manhattan."

* * *

Jason felt his phone ring silently in his pocket. "Sonny, it's..." 

"Dad?" Michael said sleepily, and both men jumped at his voice. Sonny and Jason hovered over his bed, as the boy tried to sit up.

"Take it easy, buddy," Jason said, relief washing over him again. "You're in the hospital."

"I didn't go out in the street," Michael said, disoriented and trying to remember what happened when he was hit.

"We know," Sonny said, clinching his jaw at the thought of the events that night. "You were on the curb and someone hit you with their car."

"Did you take care of them?" Michael said seriously, and Jason's eyes widened in surprise.

Sonny looked to his best friend, and then back at his son. "Michael, we've talked about this. You focus on getting better and being a kid, that's it. You understand me?"

Michael looked around, disappointed that he was scolded the minute he woke up. "Fine, where's Mom?"

"She's outside, buddy," Jason said. "I'll go get her and Courtney." He walked out slowly, still reeling from Michael's question. He looked at Carly and Courtney, their heads together and whispering. "Michael's awake – you should go in and see him."

The women each hugged him, Courtney holding on a little longer than usual, and rushed past Jason into Michael's room. He pulled out his phone, hoping his missed call was from Sam. Seeing Stan's number, Jason sighed and called him back. "Stan, what did you find out?"

"You were right, Jason. I traced the ghost account that deposited money into Faith's off shore account. It was AJ Quartermaine's," Stan stated. "He deposited money the day Kristina was taken, and a stop payment was made the day she was killed."

"Thanks," Jason managed to grind out and slammed his phone back into his pocket. It rang again, and he felt his temples throb. _Please, just let it be Sam_. "Hello?"

"Jason, it's Miguel," Gamboa said anxiously. "Can you talk?"

Jason felt his headache grow stronger when he heard the tension in Gamboa's voice. Since he had taken over for his fallen family, Miguel Gamboa had been indispensable to Sonny and Jason – their alliance kept the relationship between the five families relatively sound. "Yeah, what's going on?"

"The families have called a meeting, about your organization," Gamboa replied. "There was a tape sent – shows Agent Reese Marshall getting too close to Sonny for a lot of the others' comfort, including me – but for different reasons. Sandoval raiding their shipments to prove Sonny unfit isn't helping things."

Jason sighed. He knew that would garner everyone's attention. "What's he promising them?"

"That he can run the territory better, and that Sonny should be forced out – unless his involvement with Marshall offers some sort of protection the boys can use. Look, the meeting's tonight – Guarisco demanded Sandoval make his case in person, man to man."

Jason nodded, knowing Guarisco wasn't easily fooled by slime like Sandoval. "What time?"

"7:00 – and Jason, you know I got your back, whatever happens."

"Thanks, Miguel," Jason said, and hung up. Sonny emerged from the room, a huge smile on his face. "Sonny, meeting with the five families tonight. We both gotta be there."

"Michael just woke up, Jason," Sonny said impatiently. "I'm not going to leave him now. You can handle whatever negotiations."

"Sonny, this isn't about negotiating! Our territory is in jeopardy," Jason said, lowering his voice. He pulled Sonny closer to him. "Sandoval's got some of them convinced he can run the territory better. And he's just the least of our problems."

"What do you mean?" Sonny looked at him, his dark eyes moving rapidly back and forth.

"Stan found out who Faith's partner was, Sonny. AJ."

* * *

"I'm glad you did, AJ," Monica said furiously, "because I'm going to kill you." 

AJ didn't bother to turn to her. "I'd expect nothing less from you, Mother. After all, I'm not Jason."

Alan reached out for AJ's hand. "And I don't want you to be, AJ. I'm so happy to have you here," Alan said between labored breaths.

"Of course, of course I'm happy you're alive AJ," Monica pleaded, and AJ finally turned to look at her. "But why? Why would you do this to us? Your own father has driven himself crazy after having to identify your body! You put Rachel Adair in the middle of this, and for what? Why do you want us to suffer?"

"Mom, this wasn't about you!" AJ leapt off the bed to face his accuser. "I just wanted to get my son back. I didn't think any of you would have cared about me, after I stole the Quartermaine money, so I put it to use. I set out a plan to get back Michael, so I could finally get him away from those monsters."

"We all want that AJ," Alan said, still breathless. "But how would you being dead accomplish getting Michael?"

AJ ran his fingers through his hair nervously, avoiding both his parents' eyes. "Faith was going to kidnap him." At his mother's indrawn breath, he turned toward his father to plead his case. "Dad, I wanted Sonny and Carly to suffer losing their children like I lost Michael! No one was going to hurt Kristina, or Morgan – they would have come back just fine. I just wanted my son!"

Alan raised his arm gingerly to touch his son's face. "Oh, AJ, there were so many other ways."

"And what you did almost cost Michael his life!" Monica screamed frantically.

"Monica, stop it! We finally have AJ back...and I won't have you convince him...to leave again," Alan struggled again to get out.

Monica looked at her son, and knew he knew what Alan still did not. "Alan, AJ's supposed death was why you got into the accident. It's why you flat lined three times," her voice went from excited to solemn. "It's why you hit Michael with your car."

* * *

"Lorenzo, are you sure this is going to be ok?" Rachel said as she brought her suitcase into his apartment. 

"It'll be fine," he answered, carrying her other bag. "You can stay in my niece's room – just, um...be careful with her things." Lorenzo looked away, embarrassed that he still had not cleaned out her room.

"I promise," Rachel responded, sympathetically. "I could sleep on the couch instead, or somewhere else..." She walked back toward Lorenzo seductively, pushing her bag off his shoulder and running her hand up and down his chest.

He smiled and took her hand. They leaned into each other, their lips entangled quicker than either one of them expected. Lorenzo didn't feel butterflies but he smiled as he pulled away, the feel of her eyelashes still tickling his cheek. His phone rang and Rachel bowed mockingly. "That's my cue to leave. I won't put my bags in Sage's room – just yet."

Lorenzo watched Rachel's hips sway as she left the apartment, winking as she closed the door. "Lorenzo Alcazar."

"Mr. Alcazar, Armando Sandoval," the man said smugly. "I think it would be in your best interest if we meet – discuss our mutual goals."

"For a moment there, I thought you were a foolish man, to begin your call with a threat," Lorenzo declared unamused. "When and where?"

"6:00, on the docks." Sandoval hung up, his triumphant smile displayed for the whole bar to see.

* * *

"We need to go over last week's reports, as well as this week's," a smooth voice called out from the doorway of the woman's office. 

"Don't we have accountants to do that?" She answered him, pushing her jet black curls away from her face. She knew this dance all too well – it was the perfect excuse to visit her in the middle of the day. She stood up slowly, smoothing her crisp beige suit that perfectly complimented her mocha-colored complexion, and walked toward her man assuredly. Her confidence and power seduced her lover the minute they met, and she knew how to work it for all it was worth. "Close the door."

"As you wish," Kryptonite's Jamaican accent floated toward her, reminding her over and over again of the nights they made love on the beach in Negril. "You know, beautiful lady, we're going to have to stop meeting this way."

"Well as long as you work for me, you'll just have to suffer through it," his lover said, wrapping his arms around her waist, and then her arms around his neck. "Everything ok, seriously?"

He kissed her passionately before releasing her to lean, facing her, on her glass and titanium desk. "You know if it wasn't, Kryptonite, would take care of it," he said proudly, pounding his chest with his fist.

"That's why we work, you know," she smiled and approached him again. "I handle the boardroom, you handle our other business..."

"And we meet in the bedroom," Kryptonite completed her oft-repeated thought. Kissing her again, he grabbed her hands. "You make me want to marry you, Ms..." At that moment, Kryptonite's cell rang in his pocket and they sighed. "This is K."

"Are you the man they call Kryptonite?" Benito Fonti's sharp voice rang out into the receiver.

"Yes. Whom do I have the pleasure of blaming for interrupting my day with my lady?" Kryptonite said, making the woman smile as she looked out the window over the city of Philadelphia.

"Benito Fonti, and I assure you, what I have to say is well worth it."

After a few minutes on the phone, Kryptonite said simply, "I'll get back to you within the hour." He hung up and looked at her expectant face. "It's the one we've been waiting for."

Her phone rang before she could answer. "Hello?"

"Keesha Ward? This is Nikolas Cassadine."

* * *

Emily dropped the box in front of the penthouse door and knocked quickly. "Jase, are you there? It's Emily." 

"What's going on?" Jason said, touching Emily's shoulder from behind her. She jumped forward, almost hitting her face on his door. "Hey! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine," Emily covered, "you just scared me, that's all. I was coming by to see if you could help me."

"Whatever you need," Jason responded, still noting Emily's shakiness. "What's with the box?"

"Funny you should ask," Emily said, grateful for the distraction. She picked it up and shoved it into her brother's arms. "Say hello to your new neighbor!" She smiled brighter at Jason's confused expression.

"Ok...um, Emily – what about Nikolas?" Jason said quietly, watching his sister's smile disappear. He usually didn't want to delve into Emily's love life, but her behavior was off the charts.

Emily took the box from Jason's hands. "We're getting a divorce. Too much has happened, Jason." She walked away amid Jason's offer to take the box back. "Don't worry about this. I'm sure I can get someone to help."

Emily had never, ever shut down on him before, but in reaching out for her Jason noticed his watch. _5:30_ "My guys downstairs will help, and Emily – I'll be back tonight, if you want to talk." She nodded sadly, and Jason opened the door to his own place. "Sam?"

_Would she even come down if I called_, he wondered. He was actually thankful she wasn't there this time – he could do this right. "Hey Frank," Jason said eagerly into the phone, "I need to have some stuff set up for me and Sam in the apartment by the time I get back from my meeting. Can you make it happen? Thanks, man."

Jason sighed, left a message on Sam's voicemail to meet him at the docks at 9, and ran upstairs to prepare.

* * *

"As I hear it, you have both of your real parents back now, so I don't know what you're talking about, Diego!" Cianna shot back vehemently. 

Diego walked toward her menacingly. "You know damn well what I'm talking about! You got me kicked out of your house because you didn't want any of the attention off you."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Cianna looked at him in disbelief. "You have no idea how long I cried when they made you go away! I needed you there **because** you made everyone forget about me. I know my parents took you in for the wrong reasons, but you kept them sane, and now..." She broke off, not allowing herself to be choked up by the memories.

Diego softened a little, remembering how painful it was to see Cianna cry. "But all those stunts we pulled got me kicked out, C."

"I know, and I never would have done that if I knew you'd have to leave," she admitted, pushing the one tear from her face. "You were so much fun, and you had tried stuff I never got to – I figured I'd rather have my parents argue over something other than me being sick. Diego," Cianna walked closer to him and held his face with her hand, "I am sorry, and not just for you. It only got worse when you were gone."

Diego relaxed and embraced his former friend. "I'm sorry, too." He held her tightly, and she responded in kind. When they finally let go, he motioned for them to sit on the bench. "So what happened?"

"Dad left. We're broke even before you got there, and he couldn't pay for me to get better anyway, so he gave up," Cianna answered bluntly. "Mom's worse than before. She's worried herself catatonic." She looked down at the ground, hoping when she did look at Diego he would know better than to pity her.

Diego rubbed her back soothingly, and Cianna finally let herself cry on someone's shoulder. "You can't tell anyone, ok?"

"Ok," Diego answered, holding her closer and smoothing the hair from her face. He kissed her forehead and they just sat there, quietly.

Georgie darted from behind the bushes in the opposite direction of the indiscretion she just witnessed, careful not to make a sound, positively livid at her friends' beaus' betrayal.

* * *

As the sun began to leave deep purple streaks across the sky, Lorenzo stared out at the waterfront. He knew Sandoval was a double-dealing rat, but he was also not very clever. Anything forged between them would undoubtedly be to oppose Sonny, and though Lorenzo knew he should not let his heart rule in business, he wanted Sonny to suffer – for being first to capture Carly's heart. 

"Alcazar," Armando called out seriously, extending his hand, "thank you for meeting with me."

"You can thank me if I appreciate what you have to say," Lorenzo replied gruffly, "because if you're wasting my time, I guarantee you won't want my thanks."

"Very well," Sandoval withdrew his hand, careful to look at his watch. _6:05_. "I may be in a position to control Corinthos' territory by the end of the evening. I assumed you'd want in on that."

"Never assume anything about me," Lorenzo said, uneasy about this extension of consideration. "Just give me the particulars, and by that I mean why you want me on your side and what I'm going to get out of it."

"You're all business, Mr. Alcazar. I can appreciate that," Armando replied, lighting a cigar. "There's a meeting of the five families tonight, in about an hour. I would like you to attend with me, support my endeavor to control Sonny's territory by offering your legitimate business ventures as 'investment opportunities' for our shipments and financial supply, and you and I will split Sonny's holdings 50/50."

Lorenzo folded his arms over his chest. "Each one of the five families has their own 'investment opportunities' to conceal their activities. Why would I sacrifice mine?"

"As a show of good faith," Armando replied, stepping closer. "Sonny has the DA for a brother, and is now getting cozy with the FBI, yet he offers no protection. If you offer your financial protection, the families will be more willing to force him out."

"In other words, offer them what you can't," Lorenzo said stiffly, "in exchange for half of Sonny's territory. Sorry, doesn't appeal to me – considering I can do what you can't do." He leaned back toward Armando Sandoval with intent, his green eyes flashing. "I can bring Corinthos down all by myself."

Lorenzo stood up straight, backing away from the shorter man, smirking. "Have a good evening, Mr. Sandoval." He fixed the collar on his coat and bound up the stairs, leaving Armando Sandoval surprisingly still smug.

"It's all mine then," he chuckled to himself, looking at his watch once more. He flipped open his phone and hit the speed dial. "Everything in place?"

* * *

"Yeah, boss," Sandoval's henchman whispered, peering from a tall bush at Sam and Reese, "I'm in position to move. Just after 7, like you said." He hung up and checked to make sure his targets stayed in sight. He motioned for the other men to take Marco's body away slowly, and he went back to spying. 

Sam and Reese stood outside of Kelly's, not minding the chill in the air. Sam looked around, and was thankful that Marco had found something else to do other than spy on her conversation. "Look, about what I said before...I wasn't trying to scare you off of Sonny."

Reese nodded. "I understand, although I've heard all of Sonny's former flames are rather protective of him."

Sam smiled knowingly. "It's true. He does inspire something, some kind of unnatural loyalty in the people close to him. Maybe even unhealthy," she acknowledged as Reese raised her eyebrow and the women laughed, "but it looks like you've already been bitten by that bug."

Reese shrugged her shoulders. "I plead the 5th." They laughed again. "So what about you? I mean, Sam, you're better now but the tension's still waiting for you at home. You sure you want to live like that?"

"I'm sure that I love Jason," Sam replied quickly. "I'm sure that he's never hurt me, or lied to me, or used me – and I'm sure that I need to stop confiding in other people, no offense, and start trusting him with how I feel." She paused and bit her lip. "Maybe you should try to do the same?"

"The 5th," Reese repeated, pushing Sam's shoulder lightly. She could tell that they both missed out on having girlfriends when they were younger. "You going to be ok getting home?"

Sam held up her hand as she checked her messages. She closed her phone and looked at Reese again. "Looks like I have a date with 'trust' at 9 tonight, which still gives me time. I think I'm going to go to the docks, imagine simpler times."

Reese nodded, taking in her wistful look. "Well, be careful...and make sure the safety lock on your pistol is on." She smiled and shook her head at Sam, who blushed at being caught. "What – I_am_ trained to notice these things!"

"Fine, Miss FBI, have a good night," Sam said sarcastically, and the women parted ways. Sam looked on as Reese walked toward her car, and wondered which of their lives was easier. She headed for the docks, hoping to see a ship or two roll in tonight, with Sandoval's spy checking his watch right behind her. _6:25._

* * *

Rachel got off the elevator at General Hospital, still contemplating what she would say to Steven when she saw him. "Excuse me," she said, approaching the 5th floor nurses' station, "is Dr. Steven Webber still around?" 

The nurse looked down at her watch. _6:40_. "I think he got off at 6:30, sorry," the young woman replied. "I think his sister, Elizabeth, is still around, if you wanted to leave a message with her."

"No, no, it wasn't urgent," Rachel said hastily and walked toward the hub. She could only imagine what Steven had told Elizabeth, or what she had heard from the staff about the episode in ER. Sighing loudly, Rachel stood up just as Carly slapped her hard across the face.

"Bitch!" Carly stood enraged, with Courtney right behind her. "I thought I could hate you just for blackmailing my best friend, but oh no – you tried to help AJ take my son from me."

"No, I didn't!" Rachel looked beyond Carly to see Courtney mimicking her friend's incensed gaze. "I told you, that night Courtney, that AJ was very cryptic about the scores he wanted to settle in Port Charles. He only wanted my help with you!"

"Right, and I should just take your word for it," Courtney shot back, holding Carly's arm back from slapping Rachel once again. "I'm calling Mac – maybe this will be what finally puts you away."

"Maybe not," Lorenzo said, stepping off the elevator and around the women to stand by Rachel's side. He avoided Carly's shocked expression and focused on Courtney. "You have nothing to back up your claims against Rachel, and I won't let you railroad her because you can't take your anger out on your husband."

Carly exhaled and walked toward Lorenzo, until she came within inches of his face. "Are you trying...trying to hurt me?" Her voice came out in an appalled whisper.

"No, he's not," a triumphant, yet shaky voice bellowed from behind the group. Carly and Courtney spun around, while Rachel blinked to make sure he was really there. "That would be me, and believe me...I'm more than ready to take you on," AJ said, less assuredly than he fully intended.

* * *

"Jason, I understand, but Guarisco'll be more than fair about this," Sonny said, just outside of Michael's door. "He knows how I value my family. Jason, Jason...Jason! Handle it alright! I'm not leaving Michael," Sonny slammed his phone shut and stuffed it in his pocket. 

He sighed and turned back toward the window to his son's room. Carly had run off the minute he and Jason pieced together AJ's plan to her and Courtney, vowing revenge. It was what he loved and hated about his ex-wife – she was always ready to battle for her family, even if she couldn't win. _Admiration, not love_, he reminded himself as he leaned against the wall.

"Max said you were here," Reese called out from behind him, "though I didn't believe him at first."

Sonny turned to her, smiling at her casual appearance and pensive expression. "Where else would I be?"

"Meeting the five families," Reese said slowly, walking up to Sonny. "I got a call that they're meeting in the next ten minutes."

"Really? Interesting." Sonny shrugged, turning to face Reese completely.

"Yeah, but that's not the case I'm here to work," Reese said finally, removing the kidnapping file from behind her back. "I know you're still worried about Michael, but I can't put this off any longer. You have to sign your statement about what happened when Faith was killed."

Sonny immediately flashed back to that night, but picture AJ's face where Faith's had been. "If I sign it, then what happens? It's just over?" He stepped closer to Reese, whose dark eyes shone into his with apprehension about how to respond.

"I guess so," she said, breaking their gaze.

"Then I can't do it," Sonny said, his face now inches from hers. He could feel her breath quicken, and he was surprised he could still have this affect on her after what she had witnessed only a week before.

Reese caught her breath enough to stammer out a reply. "Why not?" She moved her hand up his arm and to his chest. "Once the case is closed, I'm out of your hair, right?"

Sonny leaned toward her, brushing his lips on hers before moving to her ear. "There's more to the story."


	18. Chapter 18

Back with another one! Ok, so the story's going to pick up shortly, and much more romance is on the way...keep reading and reviewing :)

A/N: Sam's flashbacks are courtesy of TVMegasite General Hospital transcripts (May and October, 2004). Also, for future narrative or descriptive reference, I'm writing Carly asportrayed by Tamara Braunand Edward as portrayed by John Ingle.

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters but Cianna...

Chapter 18

"Lucky, we haven't even moved in together yet and you're talking about an even _bigger_ instant family," Liz said quietly, still shocked at Lucky's recount of his conversation with Luke, Leslie, and Lulu. She could tell by his father and sister's hasty exit that the topic had been a tense one.

"I know, I know, but that's why Dad suggested that we get settled first before we bring it up again," Lucky said quickly, trying to calm the slight panic in Liz's voice. He shifted up again on the bed, silently giving thanks that he would be out of the hospital within a few hours. "I just hate disappointing Lu, you know. She's dealt with so much – Mom, Dad never being around, the ups and downs we've been through with Nikolas, and now me being in the hospital. She always looks strong on the outside, but she just shouldn't have to be." He bit back the anger and bitterness in his voice.

"And I want to help her, too," Liz said, taking his hand. "I just don't want us to take on too much and be another pair of adults that can't come through for her." She sighed heavily, thinking about her grandmother's protests and about little Cameron. The thought of his face instantly brought a smile to her lips – he always had that affect on her. "We'll figure it out, ok? One thing at a time."

"Deal," Lucky said, pulling Liz into a sweet kiss.

* * *

"No, he's not," a triumphant yet shaky voice bellowed from behind the group of feuding adults. Carly and Courtney spun around to face their mutual ex in the flesh, grinning widely at their shock. "That would be, Carlybabes, and believe me – I'm more than ready to take you on." 

Carly stepped in front of Courtney, and in her heels towered over her former husband. "Just the little weasel I was looking for next," she said and immediately lunged for his throat.

Steven quickly ran from the other side of the nurses' station and tried to help Courtney grab Carly off of AJ, who she had successfully pinned against the chair.

"LET GO OF ME! I'm going to kill this son of a bitch!" Carly shouted. AJ gasped under her grip but never lost his trademark smirk.

"Carly, stop! This is exactly what he wants," Courtney pleaded half-heartedly. She was tempted to punch him while Carly held him down, but Steven jumped in the way.

After pulling them apart, Steven continued to hold Carly around the waist and pull her to the other side of the hub. "ENOUGH! Jesus Christ – look, this is a hospital, so can you please take the WWE somewhere else?"

"Not until he admits what he did!" Carly lunged for him again, but Steven held her back and Courtney stood in front of both of them. "Admit it, AJ. For once in your pathetic life, be a man and admit that you were behind Kristina's kidnapping!"

Steven let go of Carly slowly, and turned to face the shorter man, whose smirk only temporarily eased, but his eyes shone bright with fear. "What are you talking about, Carly?" Steven asked, never taking his eyes off AJ.

"He wanted to kidnap my son and torture Sonny, so he took Kristina first," Carly nearly spat in AJ's direction. "With that blonde psycho Rachel..." her voice trailed off, looking around and noticing that both Rachel and Lorenzo had made their exit during the fray. "What...where did she go?"

"Ah, Rachel, you didn't expect her to stick around for your antics, did you? You know blondes – they're not really the loyal type," AJ said slyly, walking toward Courtney and caressing the end of her hair. "Isn't that right, Daisy?"

"Don't you ever call me that, you sick freak," Courtney said, jerking her head away from AJ's touch. "We all know what you did, and what you tried to do, and you know you're going to pay."

"Threats don't become you, oh faithless wife of mine," AJ said laughing at Courtney's appalled expression. He avoided Steven's watchful glare and turned to the women, now standing shoulder to shoulder in front of him. "And you are still my wife, Courtney, so you're the one that's going to pay – for everything you've done to me."

"Over your cold, dead body, AJ," Carly's voice came out steely. "And not that you have a heart, but I'll be the one to make sure you don't have a pulse." She walked closer to him with every word, until their angry breaths met. She pushed him out of the way, and Courtney followed her, leaving Steven to witness the most sickening display of satisfaction he had ever seen all over AJ's face.

* * *

"I didn't do it, Monica," Alan said vehemently. "Why are you so intent to hurt me? Why, because I stick up for our son that's been brought back to us?" 

"He wasn't brought back to us, Alan – he lied to us!" Monica exclaimed, truly frustrated by Alan's response. "He pretended to be dead to hurt Courtney and all of us, especially you. He let you view his 'lifeless' body in that morgue just to cause people pain."

She stepped closer to Alan's bedside. "And if you hadn't been so grief-stricken, you never would have taken those pills or hit Michael with your car."

"I would never hurt Michael," Alan said, his voice beginning to choke up. "All I have ever wanted was for him to be with us, Monica, you know that. So does AJ, that's all he wants – to bring his son home where he belongs."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Monica said, this time not caring if she raised her voice or his blood pressure. "You rammed your car into a little boy – our grandson – and all you can think about is justifying AJ's horrible behavior! Thanks to the both of you, we'll probably never, ever get within 1,000 feet of that child!"

"Sonny and Carly will never let that happen anyway, Monica, and neither will Jason," Alan protested, though the thought of the constant battle with his youngest son pained him more than Monica's screeching. "AJ did what he thought he had to do – what _we_ pushed him to think he had to do. We should have been there for AJ, and I'm going to be there for him now." He looked at her defiantly. "Whether you choose to be a mother to your son, to love your children as much as you claim, is your business."

* * *

Emily leaned back on the plush couch and looked at her new place. She was a little thankful that the realtor had told her the place was already furnished – Sonny decided to splurge on Greystone in every way, and left the penthouse just as it was. She still had some unpacking to do, and a few changes to make to some of the more drab colors, but she was happy to be there – high above the city and away from the world. 

She got up, still deciding if she wanted to fix something in the immaculate kitchen she was never privy to before, or just enjoy the stars from the window behind the dining table. She walked around it, her fingers playing over the cherry-colored wood, until she came to the enormous view before her. She placed her hand on the still bullet-proof windows and chuckled to herself. This was the last place she ever expected to find safety.

Snapping up from her next thought, Emily briskly crossed the room and grabbed her cell phone from her purse. She tapped the side of it as it rang.

"Edward Quartermaine," her grandfather's voice bellowed.

"Good evening to you too, Grandfather," Emily said sweetly, mocking the old man's penchant for sounding more ferocious than he is.

Edward sighed, holding back his annoyance. "Do you want to explain to me why I got a call from Clifton, saying that you've moved into that gangster's fortress?"

"Clifton should have kept his mouth shut," Emily snapped back, but regained her composure as she made her way back to the windows. "I can't live at the mansion, and Wyndamere is no longer an option." She felt a sharp pain in her chest, remembering burning Nikolas' letter in the fireplace before she left Wyndamere for good. "Besides, Grandfather, you wanted me safe, so I am. What's better than a bullet proof fortress to give me that, huh?"

"Emily, you'll be living across from Jason," Edward began but Emily cut him off.

"All the more reason I'll be safer here than anywhere else," she said tightly. "Grandfather, I didn't call you to discuss living arrangements. We have bigger fish to fry than where I lay my head."

Edward was conflicted by the sharpness of her tone: he admired her new tenacity but couldn't help feeling wrong somehow. "Emily, even without my reservations about your involvement in ELQ, there's still the board to consider."

"The board is almost entirely family," Emily countered, "and though Monica and Alan will have a problem with it, I know I can make Ned and Justus see things my way, and Sonny and Jax are still shareholders..."

"Don't remind me," Edward said tensely.

"Grandfather, I just made him a lot of money, and once I speak to Jason, Sonny will vote for me as well, Jax will follow suit," Emily said confidently, moving from the window back to the couch. "You should see this as a gift really – I have the greatest marketability to gain support from the board, and we can use it to pass whatever we like."

Edward shook his head, wondering how Emily had suddenly developed such a savvy demeanor overnight. He heard Tracy's footsteps and booming complaints bounding down the stairs for dinner. "Emily, come by the house and we can discuss it more, alright?"

"Grandfather, I'll be by later," Emily stated, "but the only thing we're going to discuss is our order of business...Cassadine Industries." She pressed the 'End Call' button her phone and sighed unhappily into her new abode.

* * *

Sam sat on the bench overlooking the docks quietly. She still had an eerie feeling, so she felt for her gun once more before exhaling fully and enjoying the ships sailing through the Port Charles Harbor as the sun settled behind the colorful clouds. The ships... 

_It is not a threat to my pregnancy if I cruise around the harbor in a launch!_

_Yeah, well, what if the boat overturned? What if the water was too cold?_

Sam sadly smiled to herself. She didn't even like Jason then, and even when he yelled at her she could tell he was a good person, someone that would look out for her. She touched the leaves next to the bench and thought of the old grandmother that made her feel like crap for being a single mother...

_Where's your wedding ring? You didn't lose it, did you?_

_I left it...on the kitchen sink. Can you forgive me?_

_Always._

Sam sighed and traced her left hand with her right, where Jason had caressed it that day. "Simpler times," she whispered to herself.

* * *

Jason felt a tingle go through his spine when Tesorieri's men frisked him. One rubbed his gruff hands over the exact spot Sam clutched that day on the docks, when they pretended to be a married couple. He hadn't thought about that day in so long, but the contrast in sensation made him want to finish this so-called business as fast as possible to be with her. He couldn't wait to make their whole world right again, but he had to shake off all thoughts of her as he walked in the room. 

Benito Fonti and Victor Tesorieri sat facing the door, as was custom for the particular don in charge of security. Jason knew Tesorieri and Fonti were tighter than most, but Teso, as they used to affectionately call him before he took over his family, usually had the upper hand in that relationship. Jason looked around to see that Armando Sandoval had managed to wedge himself between Miguel Gamboa and Salvador Guarisco. _He understands key positioning_, Jason thought to himself. Miguel immediately made room for Jason – he understood positioning as well, and knew Sandoval would sweat buckets through his overpriced suit having to deal so closely to the man even Guarisco jokingly called Bulletproof Blue.

"Thanks, Miguel," Jason said, but he moved to the other side of Miguel. He wanted to face the man responsible for this meeting head on. Jason's eyes gazed over each man with the proper respect but set hard upon Armando. "Don Guarisco, whenever you're ready to begin."

"Mr. Morgan, I speak for everyone when I extend my thanks for making your warehouse available to us this evening," Guarisco said, looking to each man for a nod. After Sandoval finally complied, he turned gruffly from him and addressed Jason again. "However, this is not your warehouse alone. Where is Mr. Corinthos?"

"He's not here," Armando piped up, and even Fonti – who didn't mind seeing Jason and Sonny taken out of the equation – looked at him reproachfully. "He shows no respect for this meeting, or these gentlemen."

"Don Guarisco, Mr. Corinthos sends his sincerest apologies for his absence," Jason said calmly, reserving the coolness with which he wished to speak. "He had so looked forward to catching up with you. However, as you all know, his son is in the hospital and finally regained consciousness this afternoon."

"Good to hear," Miguel said, and a few others nodded in agreement. He quickly checked his support, though. "But surely, Mr. Corinthos is aware of the importance of tonight's agenda?"

Jason turned to his friend and associate, realizing that Miguel was more nervous than he was. He knew what it was like to be the new kid in a room full of heavy hitters, and genuinely felt sorry for him. "Of course, Mr. Gamboa, but Sonny would prefer that I address the matter at hand." He turned back to Guarisco. "Don Guarisco, the Corinthos-Morgan organization would first like to thank you for the opportunity to address any grievances _personally_ and on our territory. However, we feel that the matter at hand would not even be so if not for the actions of one such person present this evening."

Guarisco nodded knowingly, but was surprised when Armando didn't throw in his trademark barb. He looked over, as did the other dons, to see him checking his watch. Put on the spot, Sandoval cleared his throat. "My actions that you speak of were simply to call attention to the lack of detail and thought your organization has shown to the members of our alliance."

"The shipments our organization has maintained for years have only been disrupted by those seeking to increase their own power," Jason said firmly but calm, "and Mr. Sandoval, I'm sure you're aware like the rest of our alliance present how we have handled such interlopers in the past."

Sandoval shifted in his seat, but before he could retort, Tesorieri spoke up. "We appreciate how smoothly our past transactions have gone, but if I may break formality here – Jason, if Sandoval can raid you, so can the cops."

"Unless you have them in your pocket," Fonti finally said. He leaned forward on the table and looked pointedly at Jason. "Now that formality is out the window, let's be real here. Your buddy Mickey has probably already squealed about the tape we got in the mail."

"A tape I suspect was sent by Faith, on her orders should she be eliminated," Jason replied. "So you want to trust the motives of the woman that murdered your father?"

"What I want is guarantees – starting with never mentioning my father again!" Fonti declared angrily, shooting straight out of his chair. Guarisco gave him a warning look, and he slammed his body back into his chair. "Jason, if Sonny's banging that FBI chick and he's got protection, he should extend it to us. If not, we need to find someone that can offer it."

"Is that where I come in?" Kryptonite's smooth Jamaican accent floated through the air like the expensive, yet subtle cologne he wore. He stood in the doorway, smoothing his silk black tie under his suit, and waited to be asked in.

Jason knew him immediately, and had to smirk to himself. Kryptonite was one of the biggest competitors of the organizations present, based out of Philadelphia. He had never been large enough to take over any of them, but Jason was well aware that he and Fonti kept in touch after the massacre. _An ace in the hole_, he thought – one that Sandoval wasn't expecting. Jason turned to Armando, ready to suppress the laughter at his livid expression.

Instead, Armando was checking his watch again, causing Jason to look at his own. _7:13_. Jason got a sudden pang of nervousness at the sight of Sandoval's almost serene face. "What the hell is he up to?" Jason whispered to himself, looking at Miguel, who was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Ric shook his head, still visibly upset by Alexis' non-response. "I wish you had come in about 30 seconds earlier." He sighed. "What do you need?" 

"John Durant – back in Manhattan." Mac looked at Ric seriously, and then sat in front of his desk. "The man is the most unstable federal prosecutor I've ever seen, and he's not going to be satisfied until he's made Port Charles his little pet project of justice."

"You're preaching to the choir, Mac," Ric responded, rubbing his hands over his face. "Who would have ever thought you and I would want the same thing as my nefarious brother? It's almost laughable, really."

"Hardly," Mac replied stiffly, as did a voice outside of Ric's office. "You know I want Sonny to go down, and I want you and I to be the ones to take him down, not some hot shot who doesn't like who his daughter marries." Mac stood up and faced the door, before turning back to Ric. "Besides the fact that he's taken a sudden interest in my ex-wife, he's breathing down my neck about Alan Quartermaine – wants to know how soon we can roll his hospital bed into a cell."

"Wait a minute...Durant and Felicia?" Ric stood up to face his colleague. "So what makes you want him out of the way more – his fondness for vendettas or his fondness of Felicia?"

"Does it matter?" Mac said, cursing himself for slipping that part about Felicia in the conversation. He wasn't quite ready to admit how much he had been thinking about her dating Durant, especially after she announced she wouldn't be home for dinner that night. "All I know is Durant is willing to do anything to get the results he wants, and I don't want him mucking up my department or yours."

"Agreed," Ric said, still smiling over Mac's obvious jealousy. He followed the man to the door, only briefly noticing a shadow disappearing just around the corner. "Durant won't get any help from me on his rants, but word of advice Mac..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't help him out by doing any ranting of your own, huh?" Ric said pointedly. He laughed again as Mac rolled his eyes and sauntered off toward the station.

Ric shut his door, and Mac turned down the opposite hallway before Alexis reemerged from her corner near the janitor's closet. She pulled out her cell and dialed. "Don't talk, just listen. I have information that you'll want to hear. Meet me on the docks in 10 minutes."

* * *

Ned placed his cell back in his pocket and put his arm around Maria's waist as the hostess led them in the dining hall of the Metro Court. 

"Who was that on the phone?" Maria asked casually, trying to avert Ned's gaze from John Durant, who finished his bourbon at the bar and past the couple menacingly.

Ned turned back to her and shook his head. "A distributor - again. It's like the fourth time this week something's been wrong. I'm sorry, seriously. I'm all yours, the rest of the night," he said holding her chair out for her and then taking his own seat.

"It's alright," Maria said, smiling. "You get this kind of fire in your eyes when you talk about work. I like someone that's passionate about what they do." They both reached for each other's hand at the same time, and laughed like teenagers.

"So tell me, what is it that you want to do?" Ned said, a hint of flirtation in his voice. He was beginning to like everything about Maria – how she smiled, how she tossed her head when she was embarrassed by his compliments, but he realized he didn't know much about what was going on in her head. "Seriously, now that you're staying in Port Charles, what do you want to do here?"

"Well, I started a degree in social work in Mexico," Maria said simply, "But I'm not sure if I could just pick up where I left off."

"Why not?" Ned asked earnestly.

"Well, I have Diego to think about now," Maria said quietly, not really wanting to bring up the subject of her estrangement from her son.

Thankfully, Viola walked up to their table at that moment. "Hello, Mr. Ashton. How are you?"

Ned got up from his seat, and kissed Viola on the cheek. "I'm wonderful, and yourself? I'm sorry," Ned said quickly, turning back to his date, "Maria, this is Viola. She's Kristina's nanny."

The women exchanged pleasantries, and Maria breathed a sigh of relief that Ned seemed to only want to discuss Alexis' little girl with the gorgeous woman standing at their table. Viola's burnt orange dress swayed perfectly around her body, and her face was flawless. She quickly left the table, saying goodbye to Maria again and returned to her own date, a handsome black man in a dark suit jacket and warm eyes.

"Sorry about that," Viola said, as Murphy helped her back into her seat.

"No problem," he said, sitting across form her again, hesitantly taking her hand. He almost let out a huge sigh of relief when she responded in kind. "I didn't know you knew the Quartermaines so well," he said, trying to deflect the attention from his nervousness.

"Well, Ned and Alexis were very close when he claimed to be Kristina's father," Viola said simply. "I actually wish he had been because it would have made Alexis' life so much easier than it is now." Realizing she was seriously bringing down the mood, she straightened back up in her chair. "Enough about work and other people's families – I'd much rather talk about yours, Kristian."

Murphy laughed. He wasn't used to anyone calling him by his first name, and Viola said it like his mother used to. "Well, my family was unusual for where we come from, pretty small. Most of my friends on the island had about five brothers and sisters. They all thought I was lucky because I only had one." _If they only knew_, he thought with contempt.

"It still amazes me that you're from Jamaica," Viola said, taking another sip of her red wine. She didn't quite understand the flash of tension in Kristian's face. "You don't have an accent at all."

"Lost it when we moved to the States," Murphy said, shrugging his shoulders. "But if you get me back home for more than a week, I can put Taye Diggs' performance in 'Stella' to shame." He smiled as she chuckled behind her napkin.

Viola leaned forward, lacing her fingers between Murphy's. "You just might, Kristian," she said seductively and they held their gaze until Murphy forgot all mention of the sibling he wished never existed.

* * *

Salvador Guarisco stood gingerly and approached Kryptonite carefully. "Am I to assume you were invited to our private business negotiations this evening?" His voice was sobering, as Kryptonite's face went from smug to solemn. 

"Actually, Don, I made the call," Fonti said, standing behind the elderly man.

"It's alright," Kryptonite's voice floated through the air. He turned back to Guarisco to address him properly. "Mr. Fonti encouraged me to make my intentions clear this evening, for everyone involved to hear. I only wish to offer additional options for your organizations to consider, if that's ok with you, Don Guarisco."

Guarisco extended his hand, and Kryptonite bowed slightly and helped him back to his seat. "Nice to see you gentlemen," Kryptonite said, paying close attention to Jason.

Sandoval finally looked up from his watch. "Can we please deal with the initial matter on the table?" He turned back to Guarisco's chair, only to find the elder don had purposefully sat Kryptonite there, and had took a chair between Fonti and Tesorieri. "I have only taken action to prove the Corinthos-Morgan organization unfit. They have not extended their new protection to the rest of us and have lost focus. Sonny Corinthos didn't even bother to show up, and he and Morgan have been far too preoccupied playing 'Who's the Daddy' to address business concerns!"

Jason looked at Miguel, who silently motioned for him to unclench his fist. "If we were too busy for business, I wouldn't be here." He looked around at the other dons and knew they weren't completely buying into Sandoval. "Faith sent that tape as a final threat to Sonny. Everyone in this room has been affected by her treachery, but she took careful steps to plan Sonny's demise to be total and long lasting."

"So why didn't you stop her when you had the chance?" Fonti spoke quietly. He agreed with Jason, and in fact had no ill will toward him or Sonny, but business was business. "We lost countless members of our families because Sonny slipped too many times. He let Faith go over and over again – to protect _his_ family, _his_ concerns. What about the rest of us, Jason?"

"If I may?" Kryptonite said, noticing Sandoval had checked his watch for the second time since he came into the room. "It seems Mr. Corinthos has been securing his territory and threats to his family first, while reasonably maintaining his legitimate transactions to the benefit of most people in this room. While I'm aware that all the heads of the organizations take care of one another, has Mr. Corinthos broken any promises of protection to any of you?"

Jason sat back thoughtfully, squinting his eyes in Kryptonite's direction. Fonti brought him in, to battle Sandoval for Sonny's territory, but he seemed to be making a case against his own interest. He turned again, to find Sandoval tapping his foot impatiently. "Are we keeping you from something, Sandoval?"

All the men in the room looked curiously at Armando, whose eyes defied his docile expression.

* * *

Sam shivered slightly and looked around. She forgot her watch at the penthouse, so she stood up to retrieve her cell phone from her purse. Sam wanted to wait for Jason, but the cold night air was getting the best of her so she figured she'd head home first and just come back. "Got it," she said, finally reaching her phone. _7:30_. 

"But you won't need it," the masked figure said from behind her, snatching Sam's cell and throwing it into the harbor. He whirled her around to face him, and the mixture of anger and fear that clouded her eyes almost made him smile.

"Let go of me! LET GOOO!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs but before she could say anything more, her assailant punched her in the mouth, knocking her to the ground.

"Morgan should have told you to be more careful," the gruff man gritted through his teeth. "Such a pretty face," he said as Sam continued to struggle beneath him. He punched her again and finally pinned her hands behind her back.

"He's...gonna kill – ah!" Sam winced as the man jerked her hands back farther. She could feel her gun with her thumb, but the man's sharp knee jabbed in her side made it difficult for her to think of anything else. "He's gonna kill you for this, you know he will."

"Not unless I kill you first," he spat out, and moved his left hand to Sam's throat and began to choke her.

In that instant, Sam managed to pull her right knee into him and reach for her gun at the same time. She heard two people walking toward the docks but decided not to scream for help. After kneeing him a second time, Sam and the groaning man rolled closer to the edge of the dock. Sam jerked herself from his grasp, and tried to stand, but he tripped her.

"I like them feisty," he said, lunging for her again. Sam could see him ogling her chest and her eyes went wide. She could see a man and woman rushing down the stairs but her attacker was too close. She pulled the gun and let off six shots in his direction, but heard three bodies fall to the floor.

* * *

Liz left Lucky's room after bringing him back from his physical therapy session. He seemed to be pushing himself harder to prove he would be ok going home, even though his release papers were already waiting for him. _Physical therapy_. _Cameron_. _Lulu_. _Shifts at the hospital_. _Final exams in a few months_. The more Liz thought about the responsibilities that were piling up she felt like she needed to sleep for 12 hours. "Not going to get that," she muttered to herself at the nurses' station. 

"What's that dear? Money? A cure-all for your problems?" Liz heard her grandmother's voice from behind her. She turned to face the music. "Elizabeth, your behavior lately has been so immature, and your decisions..." Audrey stopped to gather her thoughts. "I have been so proud of you and how you've matured into motherhood and working here at GH. Why throw all that progress away now?"

"Grams, you talk about me like I'm an alcoholic that just came out of Jake's!" Liz exclaimed a little too loudly. "I am responsible, and I am an adult. I love Lucky, I love my son, and I'm going to make our new living situation work, and hold my job and the rest of my life together – without your input." Liz fumed but before she could say anything else, Steven approached both of them.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said anxiously, "I'm not going to have to break up another fight today am I?"

"Not at all," Audrey said stiffly. "Elizabeth has made her position very clear, and so have I. Seems my input isn't necessary, so I guess any assistance from me won't be either." She walked away in a huff, making sure not to look back at either of her grandchildren's open jaws.

"Wow, she's in rare form," Steve said, turning back to his sister. "Liz, I know you and Lucky want to be together –"

"Steven, no lectures," Liz said sternly, and Steven threw his hands up.

"Whoa, I was just going to say that Grams is only looking out for you in her way, but I can too," Steven replied quickly. "I can help you take care of setting things up at your new place, stuff with Cameron, whatever you need."

"And this would be to avoid your own life?" Liz said quizzically. "C'mon, Steven, you've never played hero before. What's going on with you?"

Steven looked at Elizabeth and wondered if she could se the flashes of Rachel, Carly, and his own past flashing before his eyes.

* * *

"Don't you ever," Monica said, walking threateningly toward Alan, "ever in your life question my love for my children. Alan, in case you've failed to notice, I'm the only one that has tried to love and support Jason while you dive into whichever pill bottle you can find!" 

"And yet you tear AJ down for wanting to be with his own flesh and blood," Alan retorted, his heart monitor beeping faster. "Jason isn't even your own child..."

"Exactly! Exactly, Alan – Jason was your bastard child, but I took him into my heart and love him as much as I love AJ, and Emily. Can you say the same?" Monica balled and released her fist over and over again as she spoke. "Did it even occur to you to ask about Emily, or are you satisfied to tear me down as a parent the moment you wake up from nearly costing our grandson his life?"

"Glad to see things haven't changed since I last stopped by," Emily called out from the door. She walked in to face Monica. "You would think as a cardiologist you'd know better than to upset someone that nearly died three times and just got out of a coma."

"Emily, I love you, but you have no idea what you're talking about," Monica said, her eyes softening under Emily's cold stare.

"Emily, AJ was here," Alan said, trying to get her attention. "He really is alive and he's come back to us."

Emily looked pitifully at her father. "If he's back, it's only to hurt you more, Alan. You should know that by now." She shifted uncomfortably from one leg to another before walking over to his bed. She took his hand and kissed it softly. "I do honestly hope that you feel better soon." She readjusted the papers she had tucked under arm before they could slip out and turned from his bedside.

Monica stepped in front of her. "What are those papers?"

"I might as well tell you both now, you'll find out soon enough," Emily said maintaining her stoic gaze. "These papers serve to officially conclude my time as a medical intern at General Hospital. I'm giving up medicine."

* * *

Courtney grunted inwardly as she sat down on the uncomfortable couch next to the elevators. She stared into her paper cup of coffee to avoid looking at her now bare ring finger. She felt guilty that she hadn't taken it off for more than a couple hours before she started eyeing Jason again, but she couldn't help it. Her marriage to Jason, legal or not, was the one time she felt she had love worth fighting for, and even when it got ugly she knew he would fight for her, not against her. 

"Why can't Jax be like that?" Courtney said aloud, sipping the black liquid depressingly.

"Because he's not the man for you, Daisy," AJ said, walking quickly to sit in front of Courtney before she could move.

"Leave me the hell alone, AJ," Courtney retorted softly. She wished she hadn't left Carly back in the cafeteria now.

"Courtney, you're still my wife," AJ said intently, "and like I said before, I'm willing to try again. No matter what you've done to me, I'm willing to give you another chance."

Courtney shook her head and frowned. "What I did to you? AJ, you married me to trade for Michael, and then you stalked me! You falsified the divorce papers and then tried to set me up for your murder...I can't even believe that you can say I've done anything as horrible to you."

AJ's eyes filled with rage. "You knew the one way to hurt me the most and you did it. I told you over and over again, how everyone treated me like the gum stuck to their shoe the moment Jason walked into the room, and you followed suit." His voice was shaky and incensed. "You threw me away just like everyone else!"

"No, AJ," Courtney said, leaning closer to his enraged face, "I'm not going to let you rewrite history so you can feel justified. You've done as much damage if not more to me, the people I love, and the people that you claim to love. Your heart is filled with revenge, it always has been. That's why Carly doesn't want her son around you...that's why your family turns on you so easily. You make it impossible for anyone to love you, AJ."

AJ grabbed Courtney's face and smothered his lips on hers. She dropped her coffee on his lap, and he jumped away from the steaming sensation, but didn't let go of her face. "You may be right, Daisy, but I'll still get what I want." He threw his hands away from her face and got into the first elevator that opened.

Courtney sat there, stunned. AJ's eyes were dark and jaded, and she saw all the pain he was bound to inflict on anyone in his path. She immediately thought of Carly, who was heading to Michael's room and shot up to warn her.

Before she could take a step, she saw a small black box whizzing toward her. She caught it mid-air, only to see Jax standing in front of her, a different kind of pain reflected in his periwinkle orbs.

"Let me guess – something urgent," Jax said coldly. "Is it more urgent than telling me how the hell you could give up on us?"

* * *

"Sonny, if you have information about Kristina's kidnapping that I need to be aware of..." Reese said, trying to press down the desire to get closer to him. 

"Does it mean, you know, that you'd have to stay to investigate?" Sonny said, still feeling the heat from their bodies fighting to be near each other.

"Of course I would look into it," Reese said, breaking their gaze again. "But I'm not going to be sent on a wild chase for your amusement."

"Would I do that?" Sonny replied, displaying his trademark dimples that he could tell gave him Reese's full attention. "Seriously, my men uncovered a paper trail in Faith's bank records that indicate she was working with someone. This someone hates me, and would definitely do something twisted to destroy my life."

Reese gave in and stepped closer to Sonny. "Who is it, Sonny?"

"Sonny, is Michael..." Carly said fretfully but stopped short at seeing how close her ex-husband was standing with Reese. "Am I interrupting something?"

Sonny looked back at Reese's face, and she bit the corner of her bottom lip, waiting for him to respond. Suddenly her cell phone rang in her pocket and she stepped away from Sonny and Carly, though watching Carly's expression go from concern to suspicious jealousy as Sonny tried to talk to her. "Agent Marshall."

"We need you on the docks right away," Mac's voice boomed into her ear. "There were shots fired, and ambulance is on its way. With the five families' meeting tonight, it could be a federal matter."

_The docks..._Reese felt her stomach churn as she shut her phone and looked at the time. _7:40_. "Um, I have to go – there's an emergency at the docks," she said in Sonny and Carly's direction. _'an ambulance is on its way'...I shouldn't have left her alone_, she thought.

"The docks?" Sonny's face suddenly became alert. "I'm coming with you." He grabbed his jacket from the chair he laid it on earlier and he and Reese started off, but Carly grabbed Sonny's arm.

"Where's Jason, Sonny?" Her face looked panicked, searching Sonny's for answers and looking back into Michael's window. "I'm coming with you – don't argue with me." She raced after them despite Sonny shaking his head.

* * *

AJ peered around the corner one more time, to make sure his nemeses were gone for good before he moved to the window in Michael's room. He saw the guard walk away when Sonny and Reese were standing there, and no one had taken his place. 

He slowly turned the knob of the door, and left it slightly cracked open behind him. The light from the hallway shined in right on Michael's face, which made AJ smile genuinely for the first time in ages. He had to will himself not to cry at being able to be this close to his son. AJ rolled the stool close to Michael's bed and gently touched his hair.

"I love you so much, Michael," AJ whispered in the sleeping boy's ear, causing him to stir and turn his face toward him. "I know they'll never tell you that, but I always wanted you. I'm going to try and make it right again, buddy. We're always going to be family." AJ wiped the single tear he let drop before leaning over to kiss Michael's forehead.

"Mmmm...Dad?" Michael said, his eyes not fully open.

AJ's heart nearly leapt out of his chest, thinking Michael was awake, but suddenly the door swung wide open and he was blinded by the light. Michael opened his eyes and shrunk away from AJ's touch, as the person entered the room.

"You're not Michael's dad," Lulu said, confused.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Disclaimer still stands...the only character that is mine is Cianna...but I brought Kristoff back with a twist ;) Thanks to everyone who continues to read and review my story. ENJOY!

Credits: Lyrics to BB King's "The Thrill Is Gone" is courtesy of AZLyrics website.

Chapter 19

The repeated gun blasts from the pier echoed through the warehouse. Tesorieri covered Guarisco's body and dropped him gently but swiftly to the ground. Fonti drew his gun and crawled toward the exit to check on the guards outside. Armando Sandoval tried to shield his glee by dropping quickly, and attempting to fall under Kryptonite's lean muscular frame.

Miguel Gamboa and Jason reached the floor at the same time, but Jason's face filled more with rage than fear. After the last shot, he immediately jumped up and crossed the room toward Armando, whom Kryptonite was shaking off under the meeting table.

Jason yanked Sandoval from his curled position, and though Armando feigned panic by making his body limp, Jason squared the man's head so they were looking eye to eye.

"What the hell have you done?" Jason demanded angrily, his fists tightening around Sandoval's suit jacket, cutting off his breath.

* * *

Sam could see her attacker ogling her chest as he came to pounce on her again, and her eyes went wide. She could see a man and woman running down the stairs but her attacker was too close. She pulled her gun and let off six shots in his direction, but heard three bodies fall to the floor. 

The masked man slumped over Sam's body lifelessly, and she could feel the blood dripping from his neck on her face. She quickly pushed him off her and finally screamed out loud. She couldn't think straight, and her eyes seemed to cross in front of her despite her attempts to look around for the people she assumed were running to her aid. Sam shook her head, grabbed her gun and slid away from the dead body and finally looked up at the other two people lying on the pier.

The man's long dark coat was thrown over the woman, but as Sam approached she heard a familiar Latin accent whispering urgently.

"Rachel? Rachel?" Lorenzo said, shaking the blonde woman's body softly.

* * *

Jax's eyes were indeed cold, but the pain overtook the anger when he spoke. "Is it more urgent than telling me how the hell you could give up on us?" 

"Jax I don't have time to explain," Courtney said, not oblivious to his pleading. "AJ is out to do serious harm and what he and Rachel tried to do to me..."

Jax rushed up to Courtney. "I don't give a damn about AJ! Or Rachel – I just want to know that you love me. Do you love me?"

Courtney couldn't ignore his breaking heart anymore than she could ignore her own. "Jax, of course I love you. But I," she rubbed her forehead furiously before continuing. "I'm sorry... I just can't deal with us right now."

Jax removed his hands from her shoulders pitifully. He inhaled deeply and set his eyes hard on his former fiancée. "You mean you won't."

"Excuse me," Steven said, walking up to the arguing pair, "I don't mean to interrupt, but Courtney I have to talk to you. It's about Rachel – you know, what you said that night in the ER."

Courtney sighed. "Look, Steven, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it before, but I have nothing more to say about Rachel Adair."

"I know, and I'm sorry she put you – the both of you – in such a position," Steven said, looking at Jax's now severe face. "I just want to know what she told you about our past. I want to know how you think she's mixed up with AJ and the kidnapping." Steven knew he wasn't making much sense to either of them. He had placated Liz's questions by brushing all his anxiety off on work, but the swirling questions in his head refused to go away, and all were intensified at Carly's accusations this afternoon.

"Well, I'm sure you have plenty of time to delve into more of this drama," Jax said hurtfully to Courtney, before turning toward the elevator. He had almost reached the button when Reese nearly knocked him over to get there first.

Courtney saw Sonny and Carly running behind her and she pushed past Steven to get to Carly. "What's going on?" Courtney steadied Carly's shaking hands.

"There were shots fired at the docks," Carly said breathlessly, her mind racing with worst-case scenarios. "Jason may have been down there," she whispered into Courtney's ear, but just loud enough for Jax to roll his eyes and step onto the opening elevator with Reese and Sonny.

* * *

"Oh my God," Alexis whispered as she peered around the corner toward the docks. She had huddled on the ground until the blasts stopped, clutching her stomach, but eased out of hiding to see if she could recognize any of Sonny's men. 

Before she could stand up fully, a gloved hand covered her mouth and dragged her backward. "Shut up, or we're both going to get caught," Durant whispered, looking over her shoulder to see Mac and Ric running to the scene.

Jerking herself from his grasp, Alexis spun around and faced her future accomplice. "I may not have to work with you after all."

"But as you well know, counselor, having a back up strategy always comes in handy," he whispered smugly. "Let's go."

Alexis bit her lip anxiously, but followed Durant toward Kelly's, looking back at the dark wavy locks on Ric's head. _I'm doing this for us..._

* * *

Sam moved closer to Lorenzo as he rolled Rachel's body over slowly. "I didn't know what to do...I-I" she stammered helplessly, watching Lorenzo check Rachel's pulse. "He was coming after me – I couldn't think." 

"We heard you screaming," Lorenzo said, never taking his eyes off Rachel. "Help me look for anymore gun shot wounds."

"I thought they all went into him," Sam said, looking regretfully from Rachel to her attacker. "Is she breathing?" She felt light-headed, but she continued to look to see if she had hit Rachel anywhere besides her right shoulder.

"Barely," Lorenzo said, his calm demeanor fading as Rachel's pulse weakened. "Rachel! C'mon, stay with me!"

Suddenly, Mac and Ric were behind Lorenzo and Sam. "What happened?" Ric asked, but knew immediately when Sam looked up at him with frightened eyes and bruises forming all over her face. The sound of the siren blared over Mac trying to speak, and the EMTs rushed past the four of them to get Rachel on the stretcher.

"She was only hit once, in her shoulder," Lorenzo shouted at them, "but her pulse is getting weaker!" They pushed him aside gently and worked to get her in the ambulance. Lorenzo started to follow, but Mac stepped in his way.

"You're not going anywhere," Mac said sternly, his green eyes indifferent to Lorenzo's panic. "So tell me, Alcazar – where you responsible for tonight, or do I have Sonny to thank for this?"

"He was trying to help me," Sam said quickly, while Ric continued to study her face. "That guy attacked me, I screamed and Alcazar and that Rachel woman came down the stairs." She stopped before admitting that she had pulled her gun and fired wildly, but looked at Alcazar quickly, who gave her a questioning look. She felt all their eyes on her, and she had to look away, but the only other thing on the dock to focus on was the coroner pulling her assailant's dead body from the edge of the dock, blood still pouring from his head.

Sam felt her knees go weak, and she passed out in Ric's arms – just as Reese and Sonny arrived to survey the fallout.

* * *

"Get your hands...off me!" Armando struggled against Jason's grip until Miguel wrapped his arms around Jason's shoulders. 

"Jason! Stop, man," Miguel pleaded, but he knew he couldn't pull him off.

"This was a set-up, wasn't it?" Jason said, his grip only slightly loosened by the pressure of Miguel's arms over his. "I thought you were going to try and hit the dons, but you just wanted to make us look worse, huh! What did you do? What did you hit, Sandoval?" Jason voice was urgent, as the pit of his stomach twisted harder than it ever had before. "ANSWER ME!"

Tesorieri, having helped Guarisco up to his chair, came over and finally pulled the men apart. "Enough!"

Guarisco caught his breath, and Fonti came back from checking on the guards to report they were fine. He went to Guarisco's side and waited for someone to speak.

"Don't blame me for your territory being in jeopardy," Armando said defiantly, still standing behind Tesorieri. "If you can't control random people from shooting minutes away from your businesses, you and Sonny have no business running it." He took his seat again, making sure his stall tactics were at least marginally effective. "Don Guarisco, these occurrences would never happen if the territory were under my control, that much I can assure you."

"Yeah, because Jason and Sonny don't blindside associates," Miguel said, returning to his seat as well. "Don, I believe the Corinthos-Morgan organization has done nothing but be fair to us thus far, and we're only going to be in a less stable position if their territory is given to this _man_."

"What if it was divided?" Fonti said, finally making his intentions clear. He looked to Kryptonite, still unsure about his loyalties after he last spoke up on behalf of Sonny and Jason, but he knew Kryptonite would work any angle he could to get what he wanted.

"Gentlemen, I didn't come here tonight to witness bloodshed – mine or anyone else's," Kryptonite said calmly. "Is it wise to continue such talks at present," He turned to Sandoval, "or should we call it a night before there are anymore surprises? In any event, I have a call to make."

Jason was not oblivious to Kryptonite's smooth approach, but he wasn't about to take his eyes off Armando Sandoval for one more second.

Kryptonite walked to the far corner of the room, and pulled out his cell. "Yeah, it's me. We've got a problem."

* * *

"What the hell do you mean _a problem_?" Keesha's voice was more bored than annoyed. She continued looking at the accounting reports as Kryptonite cryptically reported the last few minutes of the meeting. "Was anyone hurt?" 

"Not that we know of right now, Sandoval's stalling to continue the meeting," Kryptonite said lowly into the phone. The other men were not listening, as they were trying to keep Jason from jumping across the table again.

"He won't live out the month," Keesha said nonchalantly, "but don't let anyone discuss dividing the territory. Sandoval's mistake could become our greatest gain." She smiled ruefully and checked her nails. "Call me back once you know the details of what happened. We'll plan from there." She hung up the phone without a goodbye, and quickly heard a small beep from her secretary. "Yes?"

"Mr. Nikolas Cassadine to see you," the secretary's tired voice came through the intercom.

Keesha looked at her watch, surprised at how long she had been in the office. "Thank you, Cindy. You can take off if you want." She went to the door to welcome her guest and see that Cindy had indeed left. Nikolas stepped in quietly, looking around Keesha's well kept, yet simple office. "Come here, you," she said, pulling him into a hug.

He embraced her warmly. "Who would have ever thought, huh?" She ushered him into a seat, and opened her mini-fridge.

"Is beer ok?"

"Perfect," Nik replied, smiling. "I'm glad you invited me up here, Keesha. I've been anxious to talk to you, especially considering your ties to my grandmother."

"Yeah, well," Keesha began, opening two bottles of Corona and handing one to Nikolas, "a lot changed after I left Port Charles." She sat back down in her leather desk chair and looked at him thoughtfully. "Are you angry...you know, about me working for Helena?"

"No, not really," Nikolas said, after taking a long drink from the long neck bottle. "I just don't quite understand it."

"It's simpler than you might think," Keesha answered his implied question. "After my father passed, I wanted to continue my social work studies, you know, open a Ward House like my grandmother's here in Philly. I got the degree, the grants, cut the ribbon on the house and everything..." Keesha trailed off as the memories of the countless children she had there flooded back to her, and one in particular. "I planned on staying there and being content forever, but things change. Life happens while you're making plans – or so I've heard."

Nikolas immediately thought of Emily – all their plans, dreams for the future. "Yeah, tell me about it." He cleared his throat. "So you got involved in international business?"

"Yep, kinda fell in my lap," Keesha said, running her fingers over her favorite picture of the little boy she loved. "I signed the Ward House over to one of my associates, and began working for this firm." She sighed softly, hoping Nikolas didn't catch the memories in her eyes. "I was given the Cassadine account and my partner at the time didn't want to let go of it, so we worked with Helena as she requested," Keesha said matter-of-factly, leaning forward. "Nikolas, trust me, it's amazing the things you'll do for love."

* * *

"I'm giving up medicine," Emily said, not a flicker of regret in her voice. She watched Monica's face contort in absolute horror, and heard Alan sigh behind her. "Well, at least you have the decency to keep your mouth shut – this time." 

Her hurtful words felt like someone had stabbed Monica in her chest. "This isn't happening...not again..."

Emily walked toward her angrily. "Oh yes it is, Monica, and you – the both of you," she said, looking back at her father's paling face, "had better learn to stop alienating the children you claim to love so deep – oh wait, I guess you don't have any left." Emily almost bit her own tongue at how harsh she was being, but resolved in her mind that that reflex would dissipate soon enough. She brushed past her mother, without looking at her father, and headed to her next scheduled stop.

Monica watched her go, her heart beating wildly. "Alan, we can't...we can't let her do this!" She turned back to her husband. "There has to be something we can do, an intervention, a family meeting..."

Alan's eyes roamed over his wife's frantic figure. "We can do what she said, Monica. We can stop alienating the child we have left – AJ."

* * *

"You're not Michael's dad," Lulu said confused. 

"She's right, you're not," Michael insisted vehemently, "and you're supposed to be dead. Now get out of here, before I have my real dad come back here and handle you!"

AJ's face fell, especially at hearing how easily Michael accepted Sonny's way of "dealing" with people. "Ok, I'll leave. I didn't mean to upset you Michael. Maybe we can talk later, ok?"

"Maybe not," Michael said, clutching his sheets and focusing his eyes on the petite girl that wandered into the room, never taking her eyes off AJ.

Lulu watched as the unknown man ran his fingers through his dark hair frustrated and left, looking reproachfully at her. She turned back to Michael, who had finally stopped staring at her. "Hey, who was that guy? Why did you say he was supposed to be dead?"

"His name is AJ Quartermaine," Michael replied. "I thought he died a few weeks back, but I guess not."

"How does he know you?" Lulu questioned, walking closer to Michael's bed.

"He's my father – from biology," Michael said softly, "but Sonny's my real dad. AJ's just a liar – my mom told me, he'll say anything to make me his son."

"Wow, I thought I had it rough," Lulu commented, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, thanks for coming in, but...who are you?" Michael said, looking toward the window and seeing one of the guards coming back to the door.

"I guess I'm your cousin from biology," Lulu said shyly. "I'm Lulu, Luke's daughter."

They shook hands and Michael felt at ease with this new girl. He knew about his Grandma Bobbie, but he also knew her brother Luke and his mom didn't get along too well. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well I got lost looking for my brother's room," Lulu admitted. "I'm trying to convince him I can live with him and his girlfriend, instead of Grandma Leslie."

"Why don't you live with your mom or your dad?" Michael asked naively.

Lulu looked at him and realized he was clueless about anything outside of his dad, Sonny's, lifestyle. "That's a story I don't even get, but let's just say my parents are probably more screwed up than yours."

* * *

"So you wore leather pants? I don't believe it," Maria laughed, bringing the glass of red wine to her lips. "Your family must have flipped." 

"That's putting it mildly," Ned commented between chews, his dimples flashing. "I can't tell you how much fun it was then. I mean, seriously, I got a rush from being on stage."

"With all the girls screaming your name," Maria responded, her eyes twinkling.

Ned cleared his throat, as the image of Lois clapping wildly, her long nails tapping against one another came to mind. "No, it wasn't about the girls," he answered. "It was doing something I really loved, and solely for myself. I didn't have to worry about answering to investors or a board – it was just me and the band, having fun and living life."

"So you're not sentimental about it, I see," Maria said jokingly. "But c'mon, enough of the 'greatest time of my life' stories. No, I want to hear – the most embarrassing thing that happened to you out on the road."

Ned began laughing again, and Maria got the dimples she wanted once more. He quickly looked over at Viola, who was engrossed in her own conversation with Officer Murphy, and he began to laugh out loud. "Well, it didn't so much happen to me as, um...'Eddie's Angel'..."

* * *

Viola couldn't take her eyes off of Murphy as he talked about the various beaches in Jamaica. She could tell how much he loved where he was from, yet how proud he was to be here and have made something of himself. 

"Viola, I can't even tell you how absolutely translucent the water is there," Kristian said, as if he were feeling it rush over his body right then.

"So why leave all that behind?" Viola asked politely. "You and your family sound like you were so happy there."

"We were, but my brother got into some trouble," Murphy said, and a sliver of the bitterness Viola had seen before had returned to Murphy's brow. "He started running with the wrong kind of people, especially him being so young. My mom and dad thought we had to get out, so we left."

Viola reached for his hand. "Did you ever stop missing it?"

"Not really," he admitted, "but I'm going to go back." He took her hand but the waiter came up with their dessert and sparkling wine. "I used to dream of going home to live, but now Port Charles is my home. I'll go back to Jamaica when I have a family of my own – show them everything I used to know, maybe discover some things I never knew."

"Sounds like a plan," Viola said softly. "Look, Kristian, I don't mean to bring up anything more painful, but what happened to your family once you got here? Your brother I mean?"

"We grew up, and grew apart," he answered. "I haven't seen him since our father passed away, and I don't want to. Not ever again." Before he could explain further, Murphy's cell went off. "Hello?"

"Sorry, Murphy but we need you down at the docks," Mac said quickly. "There was a shooting, and we need as many people as possible to gather evidence."

Kristian sighed. "I'm on my way." He looked at his beautiful date apologetically.

"You have to go," Viola said, shaking her head. "That's what I get for dating the upstanding, responsible for all citizens in Port Charles-types."

Murphy put money on the table for dinner and a cab. "Hopefully, my dessert will cheer you up," he said smiling, and bent down to kiss her softly on the lips. "I'll call you."

Viola returned his kiss with one of her own, and Murphy had to curse the person responsible for making him leave his promising evening behind.

* * *

"Ok, can we just get one thing straight?" Alexis said, hugging her coat closer to her body. Durant turned from his steady pace to look at her, annoyed. "I don't want to work with you. I don't like you, and I don't trust you..." 

"Cuts both ways, my dear," Durant shot back.

"But I need my daughter safe," Alexis continued as if he hadn't interrupted her, "and I have to save my husband and our family from ever having to deal with that kind of scene back there." She walked around Durant and looked inside the window of Kelly's, making sure no one she knew was inside. "That's what I called you for."

"It better be something more than your questionable high moral hopes for your family that dragged me away from my bourbon and promising date," Durant said, looking at his watch. He still hadn't called Felicia to inform her he would be considerably late.

"Well, it seems your date could be one of the reasons you have the police commissioner gunning for you," Alexis said calmly, turning to face him. "I called you because I want your help to get the insufferably arrogant criminal out of mine and my daughter's life, but to warn you that the way you're going about it is alienating people."

"Cut the code speak – what do you know?" Durant asked impatiently.

"I know that you're after Felicia Jones, and it's ruffling Mac's feathers," Alexis commented, "and that your tirades about what happened to Michael are reason enough for my husband and Mac to team up and get you out of here."

"I want Alan Quartermaine to pay for what he did to my grandson," Durant declared. "It's a little thing most people know as justice – you do remember that, Alexis? Someone does something wrong, they get punished for it? The law?" His voice raised with each question, until he was practically shouting.

"You want to look redeemable in your daughter's eyes," Alexis retorted, her mothering tone warning him to be quiet, "so that when you strike her favorite ex-husband she won't bat an eye quite so annoying...I mean, quickly."

"Fine, and you're in this for your daughter, so we're even," Durant said, exasperated from listening to this woman explain his motives to him. "Do you have a plan of action, or is that also why you called me in?"

"First, you need to stop ranting," Alexis said slowly, until a light went off in her head. "Then, pull a research team together, one that could rival homeland security intelligence, and dig up everything you can on the cases that have fallen by the wayside under Mac's tenure as police commissioner."

Durant's eyes widened, and then narrowed in admiration. "I do like where you're going with this, Ms. Davis."

"It's Mrs. Lansing," Alexis corrected him. "Anyway, after you have all the evidence you need against Sonny and ever other crime committed, you submit it to the mayor with the ultimatum that it all gets reported to the governor unless you become the new Port Charles police commissioner."

"And why not DA?" Durant said, offended that he would give up his cushy lifestyle and reputation for a job reporting to Sonny's brother.

"Because if I'm going to help you, my husband's job will be secure," Alexis said pointedly, stepping closer to him, "and you'll have the entire arsenal of the PCPD at your disposal to raid Sonny, wherever you want and whenever you want." Alexis could see the very idea made Durant almost wet himself with delight. "As the commissioner you bring a solid case against Sonny, and I get Ric to follow through."

"One problem," Durant said, looking down into Alexis' self-satisfied face. "Your plan could take months."

"Then you had better get started," Alexis stated, turning on her heel and leaving Durant to ponder who to call for reinforcements.

* * *

Liz pulled her coat on, ready to get Cameron from the hospital nursery and finish packing her belongings at her grandmother's house. She knew cutting through the ER was against the rules, but she could care less at this point. 

Suddenly, the doors burst open as Liz approached the nurses' desk. "Never stops around here, huh?" Liz commented to one of her fellow classmates, and the young man just shook his head solemnly.

"Gun shot vic, and one passed out at the scene," he said. He saw she was going home, and envied her. "Better run before they ask you to scrub up."

"I hear ya," Liz said, looking at her schedule once more and walked around the desk. She saw the gurney come flying through the double doors, but was struck motionless at the person on it. "Rachel?"

"Move her into trauma 4," Tony called out, pushing past Liz.

She couldn't believe it. _Steven..._Liz rushed off toward the far elevators to find her brother, not noticing her ex-husband coming in, Sam in his arms.

"Wha...what happened?" Sam whispered softly, unsure of how or why Ric was carrying her into the hospital.

"You passed out," Reese called from behind them, and Ric sat her down in a chair.

"All that blood," Sam remembered, and then looked up at Ric and Reese's concerned faces. Sonny was behind Reese, and his wild eyes gave away how bad her face must have looked. "What happens now?"

Ric knelt down in front of her. Mac had been less than pleased when he carted her away from the scene, but he assured him that he'd question Sam when she woke up. Her face had begun to swell around her jaw and eye, and she had winced when he picked her up, so he knew she had bruises all over. "Sam, do you remember what happened tonight?"

Sam looked up at Reese's worried look, but Sonny stopped her. "Ric, she's in no shape to be questioned alright!"

"It's ok," Sam said, and Reese nodded at her. She turned back to Ric. "I was out running errands today, and I got a voice mail from Jason. He had a surprise for me, and he wanted to meet on the docks around 9. I went there to wait for him," she sighed. "I got cold, and decided I'd go home and just come back."

"Sam, you don't have to say anything else," Sonny insisted, but Ric reached out for Sam's hand, urging her to continue.

"Sonny, I didn't do anything wrong!" Sam looked at him nervously. "I stood up from the bench and that's when that guy came at me." She tried to rub her face but instantly flinched at her own touch. "He grabbed me from behind, and we struggled. He knocked me to the ground," Sam recounted, not letting any tears fall. She could see Reese cringing and clinching her fist. "I screamed, and I guess that's when Alcazar and Rachel heard me. They came down the stairs right as the guy tripped me. He was going to come after me again...and I didn't know what else to do."

Ric looked up at Reese, and he could see in her face that she knew what he was going to say next. "Sam, was it your gun or your attacker's?"

"It was mine," Sam admitted, looking to Reese for help.

"That's it, not another word!" Sonny demanded, shoving Ric away from Sam. He led her toward the nurses' station. "Can I get an ice pack – some help here!"

Ric shook his head at his brother, and then groaned as he saw Carly, Steve, and Courtney race into the room. "All accounted for except..."

Carly took the words out of his mouth. "Sonny," she exclaimed, more excitedly when she saw Sonny's arm around Sam's waist. It wasn't until Sam turned around that she saw the damage. "Where's Jason?"

* * *

Kryptonite walked slowly back to the table, hoping his presence would not be noticeable until he had garnered some of the conversation he had missed. Keesha taught him that the minute he fell into her fold, and her bed. 

"_Where did you learn the tricks of this kind of trade, a beautiful woman like you?" _

"_From the best – the love of my life," she answered him, the sadness swept over face like the waves they were watching._

"You're accusing me and Sonny of not taking care of business, but you're stalling, Sandoval," Jason said, still trying to press down the rage and uneasiness he felt. "Why are you trying to keep me from leaving to find out what put all of us in jeopardy tonight?"

"Your organization's lack of control and forethought is what put us in danger," Armando replied scathingly. "Corinthos and Morgan should not be allowed to continue on this way, to the detriment of all of us here."

Jason's cell rang softly in his pocket. "Don, if I may?" At Guarisco's nod, Jason answered, "Hello?"

"You need to come to the hospital," Sonny's staid voice came through softly. "It's Sam."

Jason felt his veins start to burn, and he lost all sensation in the hand that held his phone. He closed it without answering, and the look on his face spoke volumes.

"I want this matter settled as much as the rest of you gentlemen, but I'm inclined to agree with our invited guest," Guarisco spoke up over Sandoval and Fonti's mumbled barbs at one another. "We need to reschedule, and give the Corinthos-Morgan organization a chance to investigate and respond...accordingly." He waved his hand, and Fonti grudgingly accepted his motion that the meeting was over. He and Tesorieri exited the warehouse to prepare their guards to round up everyone's cars.

"But Don..." Armando Sandoval's face paled as he began to plead but Miguel cut him off.

"Don't beg – even though it becomes you," he mocked and tapped Jason's shoulder lightly. "You want me to..."

"Miguel, please leave us," Guarisco said, watching Sandoval stomp toward the exit, already on his phone. Miguel nodded and walked out to join Tesorieri and Fonti, though he knew he wouldn't be well received. Kryptonite followed him after paying his respects, but hung back just enough to see Guarisco place a stern hand on Jason's shoulder.

Once everyone had left, Guarisco spoke. "Who was it?"

"My fiancée," Jason said through his teeth. "I was going to propose to her again tonight."

"Mr. Morgan – Jason," Guarisco sighed. "I believe that Corinthos has taught you well. You show respect, intelligence...real heart, my boy. You still break the rules – tip your hand too quickly when provoked – but you're good at this business." He used Jason's shoulder to stand up and Jason helped him to the door. "Unfortunately, they say the good die young."

Jason looked at the old man thoughtfully. "Do you want us out?"

Guarisco grunted. "You say you were going to propose tonight. It seems to me that you should be more concerned about what _you_ want, Mr. Morgan." As they reached the door, Guarisco could still hear Sandoval's voice, and he shut it quickly. "But if you go, Jason, take him _out_ with you."

With that, Jason helped Guarisco to his car, and walked stealthy to his motorcycle without looking in anyone's direction. His only thoughts were of Sam.

* * *

AJ entered the Metro Court dining room at almost a full sprint, looking for his only remaining ally. He halted when he saw Ned and an attractive looking woman at one of the tables, and he hid behind one of the lavish drapes at the entrance. He peeked out several times, watching Skye at the bar with her club soda. 

Skye finally stood up, tired of her own thoughts interrupting her attempts at a relaxing evening. She gathered her purse and nodded at Ned as she left. She had made it to the elevator when AJ's arm shot out and grabbed her behind the curtain.

"Shhhh!" AJ insisted, pulling her further behind the curtain. "I had to find you."

"AJ, whatever it is, I don't want any part of it," Skye whispered back. "What you were planning before was creepy enough..."

"If you could have children, you'd understand," AJ retorted, but regretted the wounded look in her eye. "Skye, wait – I'm sorry, ok? I really need you."

Skye was still stung by AJ's words, but she could see the panic in his eyes. "What now?"

AJ hugged her quickly. "I knew I could count on you," he whispered. "Carly said Sonny and Jason are on to my plan, so I need to dump what's left of my cash into something, to you know, cover my tracks."

"AJ did you really think you were going to be able to keep this a secret?" Skye whispered, but instinctively shielded AJ from sight as a few hotel guests peered behind the curtain.

"Look, if Jason finds me and gets proof, he'll tell Sonny and they will kill me, Skye," AJ said persistently. "All I want you to do is let me float the money into the Haunted Star, as a silent partner."

"AJ..." Skye inhaled through her teeth, "I dissolved my partnership in the Haunted Star not 12 hours ago. I have no pull there – whatsoever." She thought of Luke, and decided to take her rage out on the closest person. "Besides, AJ, if Carly knows she got it from Jason or Sonny. You may not have a prayer anyway."

AJ recoiled at her harshness, and stepped back to look at her. "Thanks." He walked back toward the elevator just as it opened.

"Skye? What are you doing?" Ned's voice rang out to her, and she whirled around to see Ned and his date watching her expectantly.

* * *

"Daddy, like it or not, I'm running ELQ now," Tracy shouted over her father, "and we need help! Now, I suggest we do something drastic to attract new investors or our stock will plummet so low, Enron will look like Microsoft!" 

"Did you ever think maybe it was _your_ leadership that's gotten us in this mess?" Edward shouted back. "Tracy, you've done no better than anyone else I've let take the reigns."

"Well I would be able to if you didn't try so hard to favor Monica and Alan's spawns and have them battle for your affection with our company!" Tracy's indignation peaked at her father rolling his eyes and fixing a drink.

"That won't be a problem anymore, Tracy," Emily called out from behind them, standing in the doorway of the family room. "ELQ simply needs new life..."

"Emily, I said we'd discuss..." Edward tried to cut her off before she heightened Tracy's latest tantrum.

"There's nothing to discuss, Grandfather," Emily said, walking past her aunt. "ELQ needs help; it needs a better image, a new focus." She turned to face Tracy's snide look. "It needs me – and I'm taking over."

Tracy's face fell when she saw the obvious resignation in her father's face. "You can't be serious. You think _you _can handle running ELQ? How exactly is that going to fit between cleaning bed pans and taking people's blood pressure at General Hospital?"

Emily returned Tracy sneer with one of her own. "You just can't take it, can you Tracy?" She stepped closer to the woman, who shifted her weight mockingly. "You want to be everything to this family – to be the one everyone depends on, the one they run to when the company's in crisis. It didn't happen before, and it's not going to happen now!" Emily stepped back and stood next to her only family tie. "I'm going to give ELQ what it needs to survive, Tracy. I'm in control now."

"No, Emily – you're out of control, and it ends now," Monica said as she came into the room to her stern faced daughter.

* * *

The stereo blared B.B. King as loud as Luke could stand it, and he poured himself another scotch. 

**_You know I'm free, free now baby_**

**_I'm free from your spell_**

**_Oh I'm free, free, free now_**

**_I'm free from your spell_**

**_And now that it's all over_**

_**All I can do is wish you well**_

"Cheers," Luke said, thinking he was alone – as alone as he had ever felt in his entire life. The same alone that he felt when he found Laura out of her mind, and when he thought Skye had jumped off that parapet at Wyndamere. In truth, he felt lonely all the time, but those women in his life and their adventures kept him from curling up to the blues with his loneliness and a pistol.

"Well, I would say cheers back, but I don't have a drink," an overconfident voice bellowed out from the shadows. AJ stepped out, one hand in his pocket, and strolled toward Luke. "Nice music."

Luke looked back at his drink. "Man, this must be some really good stuff."

AJ chuckled. "I know – death becomes me." He leaned over Luke's shoulder to inspect the bottle. "Top shelf...I'm more of a vodka man myself."

"Help yourself," Luke said, and sneered at AJ's surprised expression. "Well, I've been called every name in the book lately, but my favorite is self-destructive. So if you're gonna stay," he quipped as he walked to the other side of the bar and slammed a shot glass down, "then you have to follow my lead."

"No problem," AJ said, bringing the clear, burning liquid to his lips. The rush of alcohol on his tongue made AJ feel even more invincible, and with one look at Luke he knew he had come to the right place. "So, how long do you think I could stay here?"

"Sorry Junior – I already got one Quartermaine boarder, I don't need another," Luke said sarcastically, finishing his drink. He turned his back to find another record he wanted to play.

"Then, how about a partner? One with a lot of capital to invest?" AJ poured himself another shot and filled Luke's scotch glass too.

Luke turned slowly and eyed the not-so-dead Quartermaine suspiciously. "How much are we talking about?"

"Millions," AJ said raising his eyebrows. "I need an investment and you," he said looking around at the sheet covered gambling tables, "you need the money. Besides, what better way to hide the ELQ budget in plain sight?"

Luke thought about the appalled look on Edward's face when he lost even more money at the craps table that was being operated on his company's budget. "Let's forget you said that last part, shall we? Silent partner?" Luke extended his hand.

AJ shoved Luke's scotch into it and raised his shot of vodka. "Silent partner." They clinked their glasses and knocked back the drinks.

Skye, who had chased AJ down after dodging Ned's questions, felt a knife twist in her gut at the scene before her.

* * *

"So when do you think you're gonna get out of here?" Lulu asked, handing Michael another piece of chocolate from the bar she bought in the cafeteria. 

"I don't know. I hope it'll be soon...it's so boring here," Michael replied. "But thanks for the chocolate."

"No problem," Lulu said, her cheeks semi-full. "I usually have to sneak junk food around my house – my Grandma Leslie always has a fit."

"Yeah, my dad, too," Michael laughed. "Do you like video games?"

"Heck yeah! You have the new Grand Theft Auto?" Lulu's eyes lit up.

"Nah," Michael said, and Lulu face immediate frowned. "My dad and Uncle Jason said it was too violent."

"Ummm, Michael..." Lulu was about to comment, but Michael just shook his head.

"Yeah, I know."

Lulu looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, shoot!" She hopped off the side of his bed and threw the rest of the candy bar at him. "They've probably put out a search party for me by now." She ran to the door but stopped. "Hey, thanks for...you know, hanging out."

"Yeah, you too," Michael replied, grinning a little bit. "You coming back?"

"I'll try," Lulu said, and crept out the door. She smiled politely at the guard, who chuckled quietly at the girl as she sprinted away from the room.

Lulu had made it halfway down the hall and ran smack into Liz. The two of them went flying toward the floor. "Sorry Liz," Lulu said. "I know you guys were worried, but I was visiting..."

Liz rubbed her back where she landed. "Have you seen Steven, my brother, Lu?"

"No...is something wrong with Lucky?" Lulu asked, hiding her disappointment. No one had been looking for her at all.

"No, sweetie, he's fine," Liz said, catching a look in Lulu's eye. She used to have the same one when her parents only paid attention to Sarah. "Where are you supposed to be, by the way?"

Her stern voice almost made Lulu leap into her arms. "I was visiting Michael."

"Ok, but you should tell someone where you are next time, ok?" Liz said, putting forth her best mother tone.

"Deal...thanks Liz," Lulu said, and gave into her impulse. She hugged Liz around her waist and ran off to get to Lucky's room. Liz simply looked after the girl, realizing she was definitely going to try and make everything work for their family.

* * *

Murphy arrived on the scene, still dressed in his dinner attire. "Where's Mac?" He turned to one of his colleagues expectantly. 

"He went to the hospital to check on how fast we could get a coroner's report," the other cop said. "He said for you to make sure everything got wrapped up here and meet him at the station if you find anything else."

"Alright," Murphy replied, patting the guy on the shoulder and instructed him and the other men to comb the stairs for any kind of evidence. He walked over to the chalk outline of the deceased. "It's always something."

"You sound like Mommy," Kryptonite's usually casual voice stiffened as he spoke behind Murphy's back. He could tell the way his brother's shoulders squared that the blood in his veins had just run cold at the sound of his voice.

Murphy stood up, in what felt like slow motion, and turned to face the one person he had hoped would never darken the same path again. Looking in his eyes, he could see he hadn't changed a bit – same glittering, mischievous eyes, cocky smile, and flashy attire.

"Kristian," Kryptonite said, a sliver of hate in his smooth voice.

"Kristoff."

* * *

"So does my proposal sound appealing to you, even a little bit?" Nikolas said between mouthfuls of the cheese steak that Keesha insisted that he have. 

"Work for Cassadine Industries exclusively," Keesha said, finishing her last bite, "and oversee the transfer of headquarters to Port Charles?"

"You have the experience, Keesha," Nik said, putting his food down. "You know how my grandmother ran it, and I need your information."

Keesha looked at him thoughtfully. His sincerity almost made her feel guilty about how well he fit into her plan. Almost. "Looks like I'm coming home." Nikolas missed the small smile curve at the corner of her lips.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Been a long time...but I'm baaaaack ;) Seriously, though, this chapter includes strong language and violent imagery, and is rated M for mature readers only. Parental discretion is advised.

Chapter 20

**_'Get over here NOW,' his voice bellowed to the cowering woman near the stove. She knew he had removed his belt for a reason and there was no stopping the fury to follow._**

'_**You lazy, stupid, slut!' He screamed over and over again at the top of his lungs. The belt buckle hitting her face seemed to fuel his rage. 'Every time I give you simple instructions, you FUCK IT UP! DON'T YOU RUN FROM ME!'**_

_**His hands over his ears couldn't muffle the sound of his mother's body flung against the door to the closet. She often tried to get to him, lock herself away too. His screams echoed her cries as brute fists smashed into her body, knocking her into the door over and over again. He clutched the rosary she stashed in the closet after the last time he was locked in there for three hours.**_

**_'Hail Mary, full of Grace, the Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou among women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb Jesus,' he stuttered quickly to himself, clutching the beads and choking back tears. 'Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death..._**

"Amen," Sonny whispered as he leaned on the door outside of Sam's hospital room. He watched Jason closely, and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. The way he feared touching her bruised face, how he laid his head lightly on her chest as she slept off the sedative – it brought it all back.

"Sonny?" Reese stood behind him, two cups of coffee in her hands. Sonny hadn't spoken since he had forced Sam to be admitted for observation. She had never seen him so caring and frightened.

Sonny turned away from the door, careful not to close his eyes, as he knew what he would see in the darkness. He looked sadly at Reese and simply walked past her without a word. He past Ric slowly and stiffly, but could not bear to look at him directly. He knew there would be questions, but they all had the same answer. It was his fault.

* * *

Sam stirred slightly, and Jason lifted his head swiftly to look at her. "Hey, that was actually kind of comfortable," she smiled weakly, still a little dazed by the sedative. She wasn't in any shape to argue when Sonny demanded that a doctor look at her, but she also didn't like being in a hospital bed, being given a sedative. The memories of her daughter's death were so fresh in that place that it scared her to think about it for too long. 

"I was afraid it would hurt you," Jason said, unable to smile back at her. Her swollen face and black eye made Jason see red, so he simply caressed her hand in his.

"Not me," Sam joked, as she tried to sit up. "Ahhh," she winced, not able to hold back the pain in her back.

"I'm going to get a doctor," Jason said hurriedly, but Sam grabbed his arm to stop him from bolting to the door.

"Jason, don't," Sam pleaded mildly, motioning for him to sit back down. "Listen, you being with me is better than any medicine the doctors can give, ok?"

"I should have been there," Jason muttered to himself, his eyes becoming a darker blue behind his tears. He blinked them back as he kissed her hand.

"Just stay with me now," Sam replied softly, moving her hand to stroke the side of his face. She could feel herself becoming drowsy the more she tried to talk. She closed her eyes again, her hand still resting on Jason's face.

He looked at her, hoping she was in fact asleep as his only tear fell over her hand. "I love you, Sam." He moved her hand back between his, kissing her fingers, and resting his head back on her chest.

* * *

"Aaaaawww," Lucas yawned as he stretched across his bed. He felt like he had slept forever, but his alarm clock told a different tale. "7:15? I'm so not getting up," he chuckled to himself, and rested his head in hands as he lay back down. 

Suddenly, flashes of his dream came back to Lucas – her hair, her lips on his. Cianna had been running toward him, same blue tracksuit she had been wearing when they first met, but her eyes were different. She kissed him passionately, but when she pulled away her eyes were filled with tears. He could feel the sadness and just as quickly as she had come into view she disappeared.

Lucas sat up, disturbed by the last image he remembered – particularly because that wasn't just a part of the dream. It had been real. Granted, last night he and Cianna hung out like usual – movies, then racing home to watch Sportscenter. They talked and joked around, but he could feel something was off, and her eyes were sadder than he could have imagined. Lucas didn't want to upset her, so he played along and hoped she would tell him what was bothering her. She didn't, and her kiss goodnight felt more like goodbye.

He flipped open his cell and dialed the one person he knew would help. A sleepy voice drifted through the receiver. "Hello?"

"Georgie, I need your help," Lucas said worriedly. "It's important."

* * *

"You don't have to do everything at once, you know," Diego said softly as he folded more clothing into the suitcase. He looked at Cianna's face, noticing her weary eyes and disheveled appearance. He had come over as soon as she called, and while he hoped not to run into his former foster mom, he was less than relieved to find out why he didn't. 

"Sooner the better," Cianna sighed. She turned toward Diego, pushing her mother's clothes out of his hands and into the suitcase. "Thank you again, for giving me the number to the home and helping you know…" She didn't mean for her voice to trail off, but something felt so wrong about what she was saying. Cianna knew what it meant to be cast off, to feel left on her own and now she was doing the same to her own mother.

Diego placed his palm over Cianna's cheek. "What are you going to do?"

She rubbed his hand with her own and then turned back to packing up the room. "Clean this place up, for starters. Thankfully, my parents paid the place off before I was diagnosed, so I can sell it and that should help pay for her staying…there, for a while." She turned back to Diego's concerned face. "Don't worry about me, D. You know I'll land on my feet."

"Maybe I can help," Diego offered but Cianna immediately shook her head.

"No! Look, I'm happy you have your dad and everything, but," she paused to word it without hurting Diego's feelings, "you don't even want to take his money, and I'm not going to."

"But what about school?" Diego protested. "What about living some place?"

Cianna smiled. "I finished a year early – home school, so I could take care of her." She looked at Diego and smirked. "You already know I have a job – I'm not leaving town, D. I've got more than enough reason to stay." She blushed at the thought of Lucas, which Diego immediately picked up on.

"Yeah, whatever," he replied grudgingly. "I don't know what you see in him, but if he ever –" Diego was cut off by his vibrating cell in his jacket pocket. "Hold on…hello?"

"Hey you," Brook's sing-song voice came through the receiver. "You sound wide awake – what's up?"

"Oh, uh, hey," Diego stammered, and Cianna gave him a suggestive look before leaving the room to finish packing up the kitchen. "Yeah, I'm up. What's up with you?"

"Well," she said smiling, "I'm on my way to your place and I was thinking we can go to the used record store and get –"

"No," Diego said stiffly, and then tried to regain his composure. "I mean, I'm supposed to meet my mom this morning. Look," he started but noticed Cianna peeking back in the room, "can I just call you when I'm through?"

"Yeah, I guess," Brook said somberly.

"Great, I'll call you later," Diego said, and forgot to say goodbye when he closed his cell quickly.

Cianna put her hands up in the air, grinning. "I'm not _even_ going to ask!"

* * *

Georgie stomped down the stairs to the kitchen, only to realize she wasn't the only one making such noise this early in the morning. 

"Yeah, Mom, show that bowl how you really feel," Maxie said sarcastically as Felicia slammed another bowl down on the counter. She looked over at her sister. "Great, no knife in the world can cut the tension in the room with the two of you around."

"Shut up, Maxie," Georgie snapped, but she was equally shocked when her mother, usually so quick to quell their sibling squabbles was mum. She started to pour her cereal, and looked around for the fourth party. "Where's Mac?"

"Gone," Felicia replied crossly. "Went to work early." She poured cereal for Georgie, who was standing next to her, Maxie, and herself.

"Good, because I'm not in the mood to hide my guy bashing," Georgie replied, handing the cereal to Maxie and the three of them sat around the tiny kitchen island.

"Oh boy," Maxie said, just before she munched on her cereal. She could guess why her mother was upset, as she wouldn't say a word about how her mystery date went, but Maxie was more concerned about Georgie, as she figured her attitude was to be blamed on Dillon.

"I just don't get why guys are so stupid," Georgie said between mouthfuls. "I mean, they make it look like they've gone through all kinds of hoops to get a girl, and then they're the ones that come up short in the relationship."

Felicia nodded, as Maxie nearly spit out her milk. "Sorry, my mind went some place else."

Felicia looked at the naughty smile that crept over Maxie's lips, but ignored her. "Well, sweetie, I would love to tell you they come to their senses when they get older, but it doesn't happen." She crunched harder on the cereal, thinking about how long she waited at the Metro Court bar last night.

"Jerks," Georgie muttered into her cereal, thinking about Dillon and Diego's little scene with that girl in the park.

"Yep," Felicia replied, thoughtfully dreaming up ways to confront John Durant in the most humiliating way possible.

Maxie shook her head and stood up. "Well, if you two rays of sunshine are finished, I'm going to head to class." She poured the rest of the cereal in the sink and wondered how she got to be the stable one around the Scorpio-Jones household.

* * *

Brook came back to the Quartermaine family room just as the rest of the family began to eat in their various corners, trying desperately to avoid one topic of conversation or another. 

"What's wrong, honey?" Ned asked, clearly concerned by Brook's expression.

"Whatever it is, she'll get over it," Tracy barked, as she pulled Ned's sleeve to accompany her near Edward. "Unlike your daughter's teen angst – which believe me, changes from one day to the next – we have a very _real_ problem!" She leaned over Edward's newspaper and snatched it from his grasp. "Emily is no more fit to run ELQ than the man in the moon."

"God help me for saying this aloud, but I agree with Tracy," Monica said over her cup of coffee. "Edward, she needs help, not trying to run a failing company."

"Which wouldn't be failing if your degenerate son hadn't pilfered from the family in the first place," Tracy exclaimed loudly, facing Monica before adding, "God rest his soul."

"Tracy, I built ELQ, and I will decide who runs it!" Edward shouted, snatching his paper back from her. "Now, Monica," he said, stepping around Tracy to face her directly, "Emily wants something she can handle, something she can control. I'm not going to let her twist in the wind until she decides to get the help you want her to."

"Thank you, Grandfather," Emily said cheerfully, pointedly looking at everyone before she stepped in the room. Brook chose that moment to slip out, bagel in hand, before it got any worse. Emily shouldered past her mother and Tracy toward the spread of scones and fruit Cook had placed on the table.

"Emily, I know you don't want to hear this…" Monica began.

"You're right, Monica – I don't," Emily cut her off, as she spread the cream cheese over her bagel slowly, her eyes lighting up at the sun's reflection off the silver. She finally put it down and kissed Edward on the cheek. "We have work to discuss, namely the next board meeting."

Tracy turned Emily toward her fiercely, and Emily tensed, her arms ready to deal her aunt a heavy blow. Shock overcame both women, but Tracy recovered first. "Besides your total lack of experience and business savvy, you are in no shape to run ELQ," Tracy said quietly, her voice more and more sympathetic.

Edward saw a glimpse of morose pass across Emily face, but she straightened up when she saw him examining her. "Tracy, when you bring me your degree from Wharton, then come talk to me, okay?" She pushed the woman out of her way and turned to face the whole family with Edward by her side, holding her shoulders gently, as though to steady her on her feet. "The board will decide what's best for the company, and I'm more than confident that I can correct the mistakes made by our _previous_ CEOs" Emily said confidently, glancing at Ned and Tracy, "and bring ELQ back to its former glory."

"And how do you plan to pull that off with no money?" Tracy inquired, no longer willing to back down from fighting for her position. "Alimony?"

Monica cleared her throat, not only because Tracy was hitting below the belt, but also because she was the only one in the room that knew whatever was left of ELQ's operating budget was closer than they thought.

"Or she could get it from AJ," Skye announced from the doorway. Her voice was embittered and tight. "He's probably in enough of a drunken stupor to do anything at this point, right here – in Port Charles."

* * *

AJ walked nervously through the corridor of the hospital to his father's room. He surprised himself by waking up so early after his late night bender with Luke, but he knew he had to lay some groundwork before he made his presence known to the rest of the family. 

Alan rolled his head toward the light streaming into his dimly lit room. "AJ? What time is it?"

"It's early," AJ replied, pulling the stool to his father's bed. "How you feeling, Dad?"

"Better than you," Alan said knowingly. He could smell the vodka on AJ's breath. "You've been drinking. Don't you know you're killing yourself?"

AJ rolled his eyes. "Like father, like son I guess then, huh Dad? Only I don't involve children and cars!" He shoved away from the bed and began pacing. "I came here to see how you are, not get a lecture. Why can't you – for once – just talk to me?"

"Because I just got you back," Alan said pleadingly, "and I'm not going to lose you again." Alan sat up laboriously, biting his lip over AJ's comment regarding Michael. "What if you had passed out and one of Sonny's men had found you?"

AJ breathed a sigh of relief, and returned to his father's side. He held his hand tightly, grateful. "Thank you, Dad, for finally being on my side."

"I love you AJ," Alan said sincerely, clutching AJ's hand closer to him. "I'll do anything to help you, but I want you to help yourself."

"That's why I'm here," AJ responded quickly. "I need to prove that I should be a part of Michael's life, right, so I have a new plan."

"No schemes, AJ," Alan started…

"No, I need a job," AJ cut him off. "And I need access to Michael, to convince him that Carly and Sonny have lied to him about me. So I figure I can do it if I worked here, at General Hospital." Alan could see the wheels turning behind AJ's glassy eyes. "I could do my old job, you know, assisting Michael's physical therapist, right?" AJ searched Alan's eyes for acceptance.

"I want you to be a part of Michael's life, you know that," Alan said glumly, imagining Michael going through weeks of pain because of him, "but I don't know that I'll be in a position to help."

"Dad, c'mon," AJ looked slightly panicked. "You're still chief of staff. Just push the paperwork through."

Alan looked away from his son, his desperate eyes and erratic tone. He knew he could be setting AJ up for a fall, but when he looked at him again, he couldn't see anything but the possible happiness if the plan indeed worked. "Done."

* * *

"Thanks, Max," Carly said softly, as she approached Michael's door. Her Mr. Man – head cocked slightly to the right, away from the door, fast asleep. She waited until her eyes adjusted to the darkness and tiptoed closer to his bed. She sat down absentmindedly, replaying in her head the past few hours: Sam's battered face, Ric and Reese's questions and her worrying about Jason. 

And Sonny. His blood seemed to boil under his skin whenever he looked at what Sam's attacker did to her. Carly's first reaction was jealousy, but the more she studied Sonny's face, she could see the agony in his eyes, and she knew it wasn't about Sam. She allowed herself, over the years they had been together, to forget that tortured part of Sonny's soul that she witnessed when he first had a breakdown in front of her. Those haunted eyes were coming back, and just like that night, all she wanted to do was make it stop.

"What are you thinking about, Mom?" Michael asked, and Carly's heart leapt out in her chest. She had been so wrapped up in thinking about Sonny she hadn't noticed Michael was fully awake and staring at her. A wave of shame and regret washed over her.

"Nothing, sweetheart," Carly replied, repositioning herself in the stool by his bed. She grabbed his hand gently. "Just happy, you know. I have you, and you're safe and getting better." She leaned over Michael and hugged him gently, still frightened of touching his bandaged head. "You are all that matters," she said in his ear and kissed his forehead.

* * *

Sonny walked through the foyer of Greystone and straight into the enormous, immaculately kept kitchen. He had instructed his bodyguards to double up security around the perimeter of the estate, and to inform him as soon as Jason and Sam leave the hospital. His voice cracked slightly when he mentioned Sam's name, but he shook it off and remained severe while talking with his men. 

He knew what would calm his nerves – manicotti. Michael loved it when Sonny made it for them, even when he filled it with spinach. Sonny pulled out all the ingredients and began to turn on the stove.

"Almost forgot," Sonny said, snapping his fingers and raced over to the mini television he had on the counter. It was always set on The Food Channel, but he would never admit to anyone that he watched it while he cooked. Emeril was just beginning to sauté something, and Sonny went back to chopping up the spinach. "He's got nothing on me," Sonny laughed after hearing 'BAM!' blaring from the TV.

"**_Never be conceited, my Michael," Adela admonished him gently, as they discussed the day while making dinner together. He just finished telling her that Paulie down the street was mad at him because he knew Michael was the smartest in their math class._**

"**_Yes, ma'am," Michael said, eyes lowered. He kept cutting the carrots, watching the sharp blade slice cleanly through the vegetable, and he wished it were his bruised wrists…_**

"Dammit!" Sonny shouted, his blood trickling from his finger just away from the spinach. He threw the knife across the room and slowly looked around, expecting someone to rush in at his outburst. He looked at his hand again, but refused to allow himself to be pleased at the sight of his blood. He found the first aid kit, grudgingly placed a bandage over the cut and leaned back against the counter, watching Emeril light his wok to flambé something.

"**_Where the fuck is my lighter?" Deke paced around the living room, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Michael? Bring your ass out here right now!"_**

**_He ran to lock the door, but Deke's foot slammed against it, knocking the door completely off the hinge and sending his still scrawny teen body sprawling to the ground. Deke quickly straddled him and began choking him with one hand. "You've been smoking, haven't you? Huh, you worthless piece of shit? ANSWER ME!" He finally let go but lowered his face to Michael's, which was stained with only a single tear. "You think I can't get rid of you, don't you? One of these days…" He smirked and punched his stepson hard across his cheekbone before walking back to the living room and grabbing his Scotch._**

Sonny left the kitchen just as it was – blood, food and all, his jaw clinched tight from the memories.

* * *

"What just happened?" Ric asked Reese, who was obviously worried about Sonny's abrupt departure. 

Reese looked at him suspiciously. "You saw what happened, Ric. He left." She set both cups of coffee on the nurses' station, and turned back to the district attorney. "What happened with the guy Sam shot? Did you get a positive ID?"

"One of Sandoval's men," Ric sighed, and Reese rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know, which means this is going to get even uglier. Look, Reese," Ric said, stepping toward her, "I know you're still in town for a reason."

Reese stepped back. "Yeah, Ric, I am – to wrap up Kristina's kidnapping and then I'm being reassigned." She paused and crooked her head to the side. "But that's obviously not what you were hoping I'd say, is it? No, you were hoping that I would be staying on to help you in your crusade against your brother."

Ric rubbed his hands angrily over his face. That accusation was becoming tiresome, no matter who said it. "Actually, I was hoping that _whatever_ relationship, and I use that term loosely, you're developing with Sonny, that you would use it to prevent him from turning Port Charles into a blood bath."

Just as Reese was about to reply, Jason and Sam emerged from her room and Reese rushed over to grab Sam's hand. "God, Sam…"

"I just really want to go home," Sam replied, looking past Reese to Ric. "Did you come back here to question me some more or just arrest me?"

Ric stepped toward her, but stopped short when Jason stood in front of Sam. "No charges will be brought against you, Sam, at least not from me."

"What's that supposed to mean, Ric?" Jason growled.

"Sam, you did hit an innocent bystander, Rachel Adair," Ric replied. "Lorenzo Alcazar gave his statement about you being attacked and claims he'll support your version of the events, but Rachel had to have surgery and I haven't spoken with her yet."

Sam, looking fearfully between Jason and Reese, shook her head. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Can Sam go home?" Jason asked, as Reese rubbed Sam's arm reassuringly.

"Yes," Ric said, and Jason rushed Sam past both Ric and Reese without another word. He turned back to Reese, who genuinely looked upset by Sam's circumstances. "That, right there, is why you need to talk to Sonny."

Reese's face went from worried to annoyed in an instant. "As I was about to say before Jason and Sam interrupted your feigned sincerity…I am not personally tied to your brother, but I do know this – you most certainly are, and your concern rings hollow, D.A Lansing. Do you really expect anyone to forget how much you have to gain from your brother's demise?"

* * *

Durant slammed the phone down on the desk, muttering curses under his breath. Besides not being able to get in touch with Felicia after he stood her up the night before, Ric took Alcazar's statement before he arrived to eavesdrop and Mac released him. Durant couldn't believe the incompetence of this department – not even trying to hold Alcazar and tie the crimes to him. The Port Charles community's acceptance of the mob was enough to make Durant grind his teeth to the gums, but he took slight satisfaction in being able to write this incident up among the others he would find to satisfy his deal with Alexis. 

"Pleased with yourself today, are you?" Felicia's icy tone cut through the air, and Durant immediately lost the smug look on his face.

"I've been trying to call you," Durant said urgently. "I was on my way to meet you, but something came up, and by…"

"By the time you got there, I was gone, right?" Felicia said sarcastically. "Save it, Durant. You're absolutely transparent about your priorities, so I'll just be on my way."

"On your way where, huh?" Durant retorted, and Felicia turned around swiftly to face his intense gaze. "You off to find Mac, ask him what he wants for dinner tonight, and then crawl back into your shell?" He lowered his voice, but stepped closer to Felicia when she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you may not want to admit it, but there's a reason you accepted my invitation, and I don't care if it was peak Mac's interest again or just to play dress up, but you're angry with me for not showing up because you _wanted _to have dinner with me."

"And you blew it," Felicia responded smugly, only because she couldn't think of anything else to say with Durant standing so close.

"So I guess only Commissioner Scorpio deserves a second, third or millionth chance with you, then," Durant said, rocking back on his heels. "Fine. Guess it was the thought that counts, but tell me, Felicia," he whispered in her ear, noticing the officers staring at their little scene, "what are you thinking now?"

Before Felicia could catch her breath to answer, Durant's cell vibrated between them and he stepped back. "You keep thinking," Durant winked and turned away from Felicia's flushed face. He strode confidently into the interrogation room and flipped open his phone. "You rang?"

"Don't be coy – it doesn't suit you," Alexis' voice came through the receiver tensely. "What have you got so far? Have you linked Sonny to the shooting on the pier?"

"Rush, rush, rush, _Mrs._ Lansing," Durant quipped. "Thanks to your husband, Alcazar gave his statement and left before I got here, but I'm working on it."

"Well, work fast," Alexis said quickly, looking around to make sure Viola didn't hear her. "The sooner Sonny is out of our lives, the safer my daughter will be."

"As will mine," Durant snapped. "You let me handle the heavy lifting here, ok? Wouldn't want you to strain yourself or sprout any unseemly gray hairs, 'cuz you know, Ric might not find that very attractive – anymore than he'd appreciate seeing my number on your cell."

"What the hell…arrrggghhh!" Alexis roared softly into the phone as Durant hung up on her. She sat her cell down, biting her lip, and then raced to the nearest mirror to see if her brown mane had any light spots.

A strong knock at the door pulled Alexis away from the mirror. "I got it, Viola," she called out before coming face to face with a stern-looking Emily.

"I need your help."

* * *

Edward yanked Tracy by the arm out to the terrace, but the force was unnecessary, as Tracy was just as eager to bend his ear as he was hers. 

"Daddy, you saw the way she just tore out of here," Tracy said as gently convincing as possible. "Emily's running away from her problems, and she will only bring the company down with them."

"Tracy, don't you think I know she's in trouble?" Edward's voice shook as he hung his head. "But she needs someone to believe in her, something powerful that submits to her will and not the other way around. If she has it, she may get her confidence back, and then she'll be able to deal with everything."

"It's amazing…you see that in everyone else but me," Tracy said bitterly. She leaned her body weight on one foot and looked her father squarely in the eye. "That 'everything' you're talking about is rape, Daddy. She was violated the way no one should be, and even I can sympathize with that, but it doesn't justify handing her ELQ!"

As Edward turned his back to her, Tracy lowered her voice and tried again. "What if she snaps? Or what if she starts to succeed and then relapses – then what? She could make a rash decision that will ruin us for good."

"Which is why I want your help," Edward said slowly. "If Emily gets the votes at the board meeting to become CEO, I'll put a motion before the board that you are made chief operating officer, and the two of you will work together."

"Daddy, why? Why would you take that risk?" Tracy was nearly pleading with her father. "I don't understand you."

"Because ELQ is about our family, Tracy," Edward said, standing straight and squaring his shoulders. "We're going to help Emily the best way we know how, and support her because she's family." He turned to look toward Lila's garden.

* * *

Monica stepped back from the terrace doors, fighting back the tears in her eyes. She loved that Edward wanted to help Emily so much, but she was sure he was setting her up to grow worse. Monica sat at the desk in the corner of the room, staring at the pictures of her children. 

Skye entered the family room and caught Monica trying to steady her hands. "Monica?"

Monica looked up and pushed herself out of the corner. "I thought you left after dropping your bombshell."

Skye was taken aback by Monica's harsh tone. "Look, Monica, you have every right to be upset, but AJ's not trying to keep his presence a secret."

"So you thought you'd just help the process along," Monica shook her head. "As we're not dealing with enough, now everyone has another excuse to go tearing after AJ. Skye, did you even stop to think about that?"

"What I thought about was watching your son get drunk last night at the Haunted Star," Skye replied defensively. "He made a deal with Luke to invest in the Haunted Star to hide the Quartermaine money and profit from everyone's misery. Now, I don't want to alienate AJ anymore than you do, but he's being self-destructive enough as is. Someone has to stop him."

"Yeah, well, holding this family together has become my _other_ full time job, and I'll continue to do so, in spite of your instigations," Monica said, brushing past Skye to head to the hospital. She had to warn Alan that their whole world was yet again about to be blown apart.

* * *

Cianna sat at the table in the middle of Kelly's, staring blankly at her plate. Penny had tried to reassure her again that putting her mom in the treatment facility was the best thing for them both, but she couldn't get past the idea of _that_ kind of place. The door bells rang as someone entered Kelly's, providing a welcome distraction from Cianna's thoughts, but she was even more excited to see who it was. 

"Hey," Lucas said hesitantly, resisting the urge to look back at the door. He embraced Cianna tightly, but noticed she held on a little longer than usual. "Everything ok?"

"Yep, I'm good now," Cianna said, her mouth curved in a wicked smile that she only gave Lucas when she teased him. "I didn't know you were coming by here."

"Well, if I had known you were here, I'd have met you," Lucas flirted back. He noticed her untouched food and the newspaper. "Doesn't seem like you have an appetite though…" He sat down in front of her chair and she sat back down, pushing her food aside.

"No, I'm starving. I just was reading something in the paper and got caught up in it," Cianna lied easily, and it made her temples pulse at how fast it slipped out. She didn't know why she didn't want to tell Lucas she was looking for a new place, but it seemed best to keep it to herself.

Lucas turned it over and saw Lorenzo Alcazar's face on the front. "Man, Port Charles can't go a day without reporting mob stuff anymore, and this guy's the worst."

Cianna cringed inwardly. "What do you mean?"

"Look at this smug look," Lucas said with casual disdain. "He walks around town in these Armani suits and just because he has a good vocabulary he acts like he's not a criminal. I just can't stand arrogance, you know? And his son, Diego, same thing – arrogant, smug asshole."

"Do you really know them like that, or are you just assuming they're assholes because they can afford stuff?" Cianna countered vehemently. She could feel her face flush when Lucas looked shocked at her defense of the Alcazars.

"Why are you so…," Lucas began.

"Hey, got here as soon as I cou –," Georgie said, rushing into Kelly's and up to the table where Lucas was sitting, with Diego's girl from the park. She didn't hide her shock well, but was surprised to see the girl raise an eyebrow in her and Lucas' direction in return.

* * *

Dillon found the door to the L&B studio already ajar when he arrived, and he almost went back to the Haunted Star. He didn't feel like interacting with anyone – except Georgie, who wasn't speaking to him at the moment. He just wanted to play around with the sound board and forget he still had to finish his film school project. 

Dillon walked in to find Brook Lyn scribbling out something she wrote. "Hey."

"Hey," she said, equally unenthused. "I didn't know you were coming in today."

"Yeah, just, you know…didn't feel like sitting in my room all day," Dillon said as threw himself on the couch.

"What about Georgie?" Brook Lyn finally looked up from her notes, a dry attempt at a hateful song directed at Diego, but one look from Dillon was her answer. She walked over and sat next to him. "Ah, so you're having one of those 'don't-know-what-the-hell's-wrong' moments too, huh?"

"Um, yeah," Dillon admitted, "but I know what's wrong. I'm just not sure how – or if – I want to fix it."

"Whoa," Brook said surprised, "it can't be that bad, Dillon. You and Georgie really love each other, right? I mean, you guys are the reason I believe in teen love and stuff."

"Oh, I didn't mean I didn't want to fix what's wrong with me and Georgie," Dillon replied. "That's a given. I just meant that – well, we fought about me not finishing my project for USC and I don't know…"

Diego bursting through the door, calling Brook's name, cut off Dillon's response. "Oh, hey, there you are," he said suavely. He walked up to Brook and kissed her lightly on her neck, and then handing her a dozen roses. "These are for you."

Brook looked cautiously between the flowers and Dillon's odd expression. "What for?"

"Just because, and you know, I'm sorry we didn't go out this morning," Diego said sweetly, kissing Brook on her cheek this time.

She could see how much Diego wanted her to buy into this, so she smiled and smelled the roses like she was excited, but Dillon could tell she wasn't fooled.

* * *

Sam signed her release papers and handed them back to the nurse. Jason rested his hand on her shoulder lightly and she leaned back into him. "Let's go," she said, just above a whisper. 

Jason nodded, but as they pressed the button for the elevator, it opened and Monica emerged quickly. She stopped in front of them and grabbed Sam's hands.

"What happened to you? Have you been checked out already?" Monica looked at Sam's black eye and then at Jason.

"It's a long story Monica, but I'll be fine," Sam said softly.

"We were just headed home," Jason said quietly, not looking his mother in the face. She could tell he blamed himself for what happened.

"Of course, but Jason," Monica replied, "I need to talk to you about something."

"It'll have to wait, Monica," Jason said. "I just want to get Sam home, and…" He was interrupted by someone clapping behind them.

"Man, you're still at it, and the tune never gets old for them," AJ smirked and folded his arms across his chest. When Jason and Sam turned to face him, he grimaced at Sam's wounds. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt, but I'm sure the Golden Boy convinced you it wasn't his fault and promised to kiss it better, didn't he?"

Jason grabbed AJ and threw him up against the wall in an instant, while Sam grabbed Monica to move her out of the way. "Don't ever talk to her, AJ. EVER!"

"Please stop!" Monica pleaded with her son's from behind Sam's arms.

The elevator opened again and Emily stepped out, pushing her long hair behind her black trench coat. "C'mon, Jason, stop." Her voice was so cool that it made Jason pause long enough for AJ to wrestle himself out of Jason's grasp.

She shook her head as if to scold the both of them. "_Anyway_, we all know the way to hurt AJ…in his, or should I say ELQ's, bank account." Emily handed AJ a manila envelope which enclosed the lawsuit Alexis had drawn up and folded her hands across her chest haughtily. "Consider yourself served – your accounts are frozen and ELQ is taking back every dime."

* * *

Max walked through the foyer of Greystone, but hesitated to call out his boss' name. The gentle hum of the television coming from the kitchen put him at ease and he walked in that direction, hoping he'd gotten there in time for dinner. Upon seeing the half-chopped spinach and smoking stove, Max rushed to turn it off and drew his gun. 

The sudden crash of broken glass resonated through the empty mansion, and a single gunshot from upstairs rang out in an echo.


End file.
